A Royal Family
by bluegirl-783
Summary: The sequel to 'A Royal Marriage'- what if there was an alternate universe, and Joseph is a royal prince of Genovia as well as Rupert, and they meet a girl named Clarisse... A different royal marriage... and how would it play out?
1. A Problem with Parliament

_Author's Note: I'm Back... and here's the start of the sequel... a little drama to get the story going!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

The week after Charlie and Marion's wedding, the royal family and the Prime Minister (and now including Clarisse, who hadn't attended the meetings the previous year as she had first been getting used to her dual roles as Princess of Genovia and Joseph's wife, and then she had been expecting Pierre) gathered together to begin planning their year's schedule, both as individuals and as a family, and Clarisse made it quite clear she was keen to support her husband and the monarchy as Joseph grinned from beside her.

"Good, because you and Joseph together are a big asset for the royal family and for Genovia," the Prime Minister, Andre Motez, said with a smile. "And we've been receiving positive feedback from your international trips," he added, looking at Joseph with another smile.

"Spain, Portugal and England in particular are raving about you and your diplomacy skills- I have a feeling you would make a fantastic ambassador to Genovia... you know what you're talking about and you're always genuine in your dealings with both important people and the public."

"Clarisse has had something to do with that," he said bashfully, glancing quickly over at Clarisse. "She's my biggest supporter and I don't think I could do it without her," he added as she blushed.

"Well, you two together are a formidable team both here in Genovia and on the international stage- you're both attractive, charming intelligent people who are madly in love with each other and now have a baby son together... people see you as a fairytale couple..."

"I would hardly call us that," Clarisse said with a modest smile. "We're just a normal couple who happen to be royal."

"True, and that modesty is what really comes through you, so we are planning on sending you on more trips abroad, although I know it might be awkward with your young son and having to leave him behind.

"He won't be left behind- Pierre will be coming with us," Clarisse spoke up smoothly, not at all surprised to see the surprised looks on the King, Queen and Prime Minister's faces, Rupert already knowing and approving of their plan.

"I know royal children are usually meant to stay behind, being cared for by their nannies," she began explaining, seeing Alexandra's raised eyebrows. "And I know that once we have more children, they will all have to stay at home, but Joseph and I want to spend as much time as possible with Pierre while he's young, and I..."

"WE," Joseph interrupted quietly.

"... We would prefer to have him with us until he's a little older," she finished passionately as Joseph reached under the table and squeezed her knee appreciatively- she had articulated herself quite well and he could see that she had convinced the Prime Minister and his father... his Mother seemed a little more displeased with her.

There was another stunned silence before Henrik smiled at Clarisse, breaking the tension a little.

"If it makes you two happy if Pierre goes with you, then it's fine with us... although, just to remind you, Pierre also has doting grandparents who would love to have him stay sometimes," he added with a twinkle in his eye and the others laughed as Alexandra finally relaxed, sensing that Clarisse was serious about this.

"Alright, as long as his presence doesn't affect your royal duties," she said stiffly before the tension in the room dissipated more and the Prime Minister nodded his acquiescence before shuffling his papers and turned his attention to Rupert.

"Now Rupert, there's something I need to talk to you about... parliament is getting a little concerned about your future prospects..."

:"My what? I'm doing my royal duties as the Crown Prince and I'm going to have a more active role in parliamentary policy and attend more parliament sessions..."

"We know that you're a very hard working young man and will always put Genovia first," Andre Motez said in a conciliatory tone and Rupert began to relax slightly. "But... some members of parliament when you will settle down and have a family of your own..."

"What do you mean?" Rupert was trying to keep his temper, knowing that Andre Motez was only being honest and helpful, but he was angry- how dare they try to force him to make split second decisions about what would, ultimately, affect him... especially something as serious as marriage and a family.

"Well, if I may be honest, Your Highness?"

"Of course."

"They have seen how successful your brother and his wife's marriage is, how happy they are together and that they have already had a baby together."

"Yet, they were outraged when they were married six months after meeting, and that they married for love!"

"True, but this minority is emphasising the fact that they are happy together, they have a son and are an extremely popular couple in Genovia- especially Her Highness."

"What are you saying?" Joseph said slowly, realization beginning to dawn on him- if they thought they were the 'it' couple...

"I hate to say this, but this group are considering their options and one idea is that they will try and convince Rupert to abdicate in favour of his younger brother... or even convince the rest of parliament to vote against Rupert succeeding his father to the throne..."

There was a long, shocked silence around the table as the occupants considered his words and their implications- the King and Queen were both appalled and frightened that parliament could possibly have the power to force their first son to stand aside in favour of their younger son; Rupert was angry that his unmarried status had become such an issue, even leading towards abdication; Joseph was stunned at being considered future King material but he knew that he didn't want it, for Clarisse, Pierre's and Rupert's sake- he was happy with his role in life, supporting his brother who was meant to be king; and Clarisse, selfishly, didn't want her husband to be seen as a future King (and Pierre in line to the throne) when there was a decent, caring man who deserved it more- Rupert.

"I'm sorry," Prime Minister Motez bowed his head in shame. "I though you should all know what may be introduced in future sessions of parliament... I of course will not accept any such talk or motions put into play, but..."

"Thank you," said Henrik quietly. "We all appreciate your words..." before Rupert interrupted him.

"We do... everyone wants me to try and recapture Clarisse and Joe's dream relationship, and I do not think that it is all possible."

"No one is expecting you to do that," Henrik said reasonably before shooting a sharp look at Andre. "Is there anything else we need to know about?"

"No, but I just wanted to warn you about this..."

"Fine, thank you... this is absurd- I am not even considering abdicating in favour of Rupert yet, and they are already planning on the new King..." he blustered.

"Even if it comes to fruition, I will not accept it," Joseph said stubbornly, enraged on behalf of his brother as, simultaneously, he felt Clarisse squeeze his knee in return and saw his mother turn to glare at him.

"Joseph! That is really not helping now!"

"It is only an idea being tossed around by a certain group, Your Highness, nothing has been set in stone or in motion," Andre said quietly. "At the moment, it's only speculation..."

"But still something we all needed to know," Henrik said gravely, the others silently agreeing with him, before discreetly changing the subject. "So, the State Dinner for the Spanish Ambassador in October..."

000

"Damn Parliament! Can't they see Rupert is going to be the best man for their future King!" Joseph raged to his wife two hours later as they strolled back to their mansion- nearly three hours inside had convinced them that they needed the fresh air. "I DON'T want to be King, I never have!"

"I know, sweetheart, and Rupert WILL be King- I just can't believe they equate a stable reign with marital status!" she said quietly, just as annoyed at how Rupert was being talked about- he was going to be a good King.

"I know that there's a law that states that a woman cannot rule without being married, but I didn't think they would turn that on it's head for Rupert! Honestly, they are all fuddy duddies!" he snorted in disgust.

"But I am glad that Andre told us- he is very loyal to the family... it's a pity that Sebastian (his son) and Pierre are both too young to play together."

"Maybe one day- but I am worried about your brother, he just stormed out of that meeting..."

"Hopefully he'll be seeking out Isabel," he reached over and pulled her close. "I'm so glad that we didn't have those pressures when we were getting married!" and he was honestly relieved that parliament hadn't interfered- their relationship had already been intense enough for them without other people weighing in with their opinions.

"Would you have changed your mind about me if they had?" she teased. "After all, I am younger than all of you!"

"Is Isabel older than you... I thought that you were the same age?"

"She's your age, but we've always been very close... why, afraid that you went too young?" she added with a grin, confident in his reply.

"Never!" he declared before stopping and hugging her tightly. "You're very mature for your age and that is what I needed! I just can't believe Isabel is older... and, I would have married you in a second even if parliament had weighed in, I didn't need their help to decide who I married... but poor Rupert," he sighed heavily, pitying his brother more than anything. "I wish we could help him."

"We can, but supporting him and Isabel and whatever decisions they have to make..." she began before they stepped out of the forest and saw that Rupert's Jaguar was parked in front of their house.

"Uh oh... do you want me to leave you …?" she asked, knowing that the baby was due to wake from his nap soon.

"No, please come with me...I'm sure he needs us both," Joseph squeezed her hand gently. "I know I need you..."

"Of course I'll be there," she said calmly- she would do anything for him.

They stepped into the living room, Mrs P quietly informing them that His Royal Highness was waiting for them when they came into the house, feeling a little apprehensive before Rupert, had been pacing in front of their fireplace, turned and grinned sheepishly at them.

"I'm sorry, I know I kind of crashed in..."

"Don't worry, its fine," Clarisse hurried forward to sit him down next to her on the couch as Joseph stepped behind the recently installed bar and poured two scotches and a glass of wine. "Are you alright?" she asked as Joseph, after distributing their drinks, sat down in a chair next to her.

"I'm fine, but it just burns me up that they are comparing you two and me, and that I should rush into marriage... although, seeing you two together..."

"Rupert, DO NOT compare you and Isabel to us," Clarisse said sternly but with a look of compassion. "Joseph and I were very lucky at what has happened to us, especially falling love so fast, but you are the heir to the throne and you need to consider your options before you marry- after all, she will be your Queen and the mother of your children," she said quietly, as Joseph watched with a smile- hopefully, SHE would be able to get through to him. "That is a big responsibility- it was something I struggled with while you were courting me."

"How did you know that Joseph was 'the One'?" Rupert asked timidly as she blushed coyly, knowing that he had, once, been her future husband.

"You are both wonderful men and I really don't want to compare you..."

"You're not- I was just wondering... and I'm not going to be angry, I just wanted to know about how your relationship began."

"Well," she sighed heavily, casting her mind back on their intense and rapid courtship. "There was something about him... he was playful and childlike but I always felt that he was more than he was given credit for and I saw that... I just fell in love with him at that first meeting, although I tried to hide it from you, and I discovered that, as we spent more and more time together, we had so much in common and that I couldn't fight my feelings for him- I love him and he's my best friend... we were and are friends as well as husband and wife... are you and Isabel friends?"

"Most definitely- you and Joe had something to do with that when you got married and we spent a great deal of time together planning the wedding!"

"Well, that's a good basis for your relationship and YOU make the the timeline for when you should marry, not allow your family or parliament to influence your decision," she finished firmly as Joseph nodded his head. "And we'll be here to support you..." before, after leaning over to kiss him on the cheek, she disappeared out of the room, sensing that Pierre was just about to wake up, leaving the two men alone.

"You know, for a young woman who is not quite 24 and who has been your wife of nearly two years and mother of your almost four month old son, Clarisse is very wise," Rupert ruminated after a moment and Joseph nodded quickly. "It's absolutely amazing how mature she is!"

"It amazes me too, but now you understand why I said she's my biggest supporter..."

"She would make a marvellous Queen," Rupert murmured, almost to himself, and Joseph nodded.

"She would, but I think Isabel would be a good Queen too," he encouraged, not even wanting to consider them as King and Queen- Rupert was the future of Genovia- before Clarisse re entered the room, a red sleep suited bundle in her arms. "So, His Royal Highness Junior is awake?"

Joseph leapt up to stride over to them, Rupert chuckling to himself, and Clarisse beamed as he kissed his son's small forehead.

"He is, but he wanted to see his uncle before his dinner," she settled him into Rupert's arms, and Rupert held him confidently- he had had a lot of practice with his nephew.

"He's getting cuter every time I see him," he marvelled, still unable to believe that Joseph was a father. "And I'm not biased because he is my nephew and my godson... but he is adorable!"

"Thank you... all those genes can be attributed to his mother," Joseph beamed proudly at his wife.

"Although he's very similar to his father," she retorted with a returning smile before she sobered up to look at Rupert again seriously, seeing his envious expression.

"It **will** happen, Rupert, believe me- I never thought I would be happily married and a mother at my age, but I am... and I am sure that you and Isabel will be just as happy..." before Pierre began whimpering, signalling his hunger, and Clarisse scooped him from Rupert's arms and disappeared back out of the room, intending on feeding him in the nursery, before pausing in the doorway, suddenly inspired and exchanging a look with her husband.

"Would you like to call Iz and we can have dinner together?" she asked as Rupert looked surprised. "We can have a talk, see whether we can figure out what to do..."

"Thank you, that would be great," Rupert replied, again half envious and marvelling at how normal they seemed to be, despite the opulent surroundings and the in house staff. He wished that he could enjoy the same in his life, but he WAS the Crown Prince and a normal life wasn't meant for him... Still, Joe and Clarisse were happy and he was happy for them and loved spending time with them.

"You are so lucky," he murmured as Joseph stood and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, but you will be too- I'm sure of it,"" he said confidently, sure of it. "So, let's go and call Isabel!"


	2. A Heart to Heart

_Author's Note: Hi, very happy about all the reviews I've received, and thanks to all my readers and reviewers who have stuck with me... you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

Isabel was just as shocked when she heard the news half an hour later, but she agreed with Clarisse- their relationship was very different to Joe and Clarisse's and only THEY had the right to decide when THEY were to come out of the shadows and make their relationship official, although she could also understand why parliament was being so hard on Rupert and that she could help.

"So,"she began slowly over coffee. "If it will get parliament off your back, I will come to the dinner for the Spanish Ambassador as your date- and people can see us as a couple, which we are."

"We don't have to do it if you're not ready," Rupert protested, relieved that she hadn't been scared off by parliament's demands but not wanting to rush their relationship. "Forget parliament- this is all about us!"

He didn't want her to feel pressured- Joe and Clarisse had literally raced into marriage, which was sweet and romantic, but he had other considerations.

"No, I think I'm ready for this," she said bravely as Joseph and Clarisse, sitting across from them, smiled at each other- they really were a couple- before Isabel brought them back to the present.

"It's time and besides," she smiled affectionately over at the young married couple sitting opposite them. "We will have people there supporting us, but I will be there for you," she said sincerely- she cared about Rupert a great deal and was certain that their relationship was for real.

She too had felt jealous when she had seen how much Joseph adored Clarisse and how close and in love they were (she often felt they literally radiated love) but now she was hoping that she and Rupert would be as happy as them.

"Of course we'll be there to support you!" Joseph said seriously before adding, with wink. "It will be quite a relief not to be the only ones stared at!" before crying "Ow!" as Clarisse gently pinched him, but she hadn't seriously hurt him as he smiled lovingly at her.

"Wonderful!" Rupert's face lit up with delight-. "We'll all be there but as it's another month away, we won't about it... and before then, it's my little brother's birthday," he grinned slyly at Joseph. "So, baby brother, what are your plans for your birthday?"

"Well, since I was lucky enough to be granted the day off, I WILL be spending it with Clarisse and Pierre..." he glanced tenderly over at Clarisse, knowing that they both suspected his birthday the previous year had been special for another reason. "And, at the moment, we don't have any set plans."

"Except dinner with our parents," Rupert said impishly before turning his gaze to Clarisse. "That goes for your special day too, Madame Clarisse," he teased and Clarisse laughed- it was still hard to believe that she would be 24 soon after Joseph turned 27, they had been married two years in January and their first child was a happy, thriving baby boy. "Do you know if your father will visit?"

"I think so..." she trailed off, the pain of her mother's disapproval still hurting at times, but she had moved on- she was very happy with Joseph and Pierre, so it was her mother's problem if she never saw her grandson or only daughter again.

"Don't worry," Rupert said sympathetically. "It's your mother's loss if she doesn't ever see Pierre..." and she smiled slightly. "Speaking of Pierre, I think Isabel wanted to see him..."

"He may be asleep but I'm sure he'll be fine with someone looking in on him," Clarisse said gently before taking Isabel upstairs. Sure enough, Pierre was asleep, but both women were content to stand by his crib, watching his tiny chest rise and fall.

"He's so adorable, I can't believe you and Joseph have a baby... you're so lucky..." Isabel cooed.

"Yes, we are," Clarisse agreed before Isabel turned to her with a serious expression.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked before continuing when Clarisse nodded. "Did you ever have doubts when you and Joseph first got together?"

"Some, especially with our romance blossoming so quickly and was so intense, I was worried that it would burn out."

"No, I meant whether you had doubts about being involved with a Prince."

"A little... I knew and was attracted to Joseph as Joseph, not his title, although it was unbelievable that a Prince loved me, and while I was a little afraid of becoming a Princess, he supported me all the way... why?" she looked at her suspiciously. "Are you already doubting your relationship with Rupert?"

"No... I'm just concerned about how we'll be perceived..."

"You don't need to worry about everyone else's perception of you- what matters is that you and Rupert are happy," Clarisse said honestly as she led her back out of the nursery and gently closed the door behind them.

"It's just daunting that I may became a member of the royal family and eventually becoming Queen... you must have been scared when you and Rupert were..."

"Yes, it was, but I'll never regret that Joseph and I fell in love- they are both good men, but you must speak to Rupert if you have any doubts about this relationship before he decides he really will go public with this...this is serious and he doesn't deserve to be embarrassed..."

"You should have thought of that when Rupert chose you as his potential bride," Isabel suddenly said sharply before turning to look at her with wide eyes. "Oh, Risse, I didn't mean that!"

"I know," Clarisse said simply- Isabel was under a great deal of stress with this relationship, but Clarisse also felt a little guilty, knowing that she was right and she hadn't thought of Rupert when she fell for Joseph...

Meanwhile, downstairs, Rupert looked slightly nervously at his younger brother, unable to believe that he had matured so much in the past few years and how HE was turning to him for advice.

"So, are you more relieved that you know that Isabel will stand by you, no matter what?" Joseph teased gently as the maids began clearing up the dinner plates.

"I guess so... I was just a little afraid... marrying the Crown Prince and becoming the future Queen of Genovia is hardly something to be taken lightly... I now understand why Clarisse was so scared when we were casually courting."

"But she would have stepped up if it had happened- Clarisse is always mindful of her duties..."

Joseph paused, still remembering her guilt when she had discovered she loved him rather than Rupert... her parents had wanted her to marry Rupert, but she had had wanted to follow her heart. The decision had almost torn her apart, caring as she did about Rupert, but things had happily worked out in the end...

"No, that is in the past now," Rupert said gently as Joseph looked up and he realized Rupert had probably guessed what she was thinking. "Once you two were engaged, I stopped wondering whether it would have worked between us...I can see now that Clarisse wouldn't have been happy, which probably would have affected our marriage and the monarchy...Still, she would have made a wonderful Queen- she's quite charming as Princess..."

"Too true," Joseph agreed, but relieved that Rupert had moved on and no longer wondered whether Clarisse would have been happy with him.

The idea of her humiliating Rupert was still preying on Clarisse's mind when Isabel and Rupert left a little while later and they retired for the evening.

"Are you alright, darling?" Joseph asked as he watched her brush her hair in front of the dressing table- she had been a little withdrawn when she and Isabel had returned from visiting Pierre. "You've been a little quiet..."

"I was just thinking about this situation with Rupert..."

"Is Isabel really ready to come out of the shadows?" he was suddenly alert and Clarisse hastily nodded as she turned away from the mirror.

"Yes... she was just wondering how I coped with becoming a member of the royal family and the possibility of becoming Queen, when I was supposedly engaged to Rupert..."

She quickly told him what had transpired between them, and he scowled slightly at her sharp words to Clarisse.

"I think we should tell Rupert about this," he said immediately as she climbed into bed next to him.

"No, sweetheart, I don't think so- I've told her to talk to him, that he will listen to her and I KNOW she will.." she sat back on her pillows before looking back at him after a moment. "Were you serious about never wanting to be King?"

"Yes, especially when we have Rupert, who deserves to be King, and I won't participate in any underhanded tactics to oust him... but you don't want it to happen either, do you?" he eyed her gently- he had sensed her ambivalence earlier when they had heard the news, but hadn't had the chance to press her.

"I can understand why you won't be too thrilled- when you married me, you never suspected that something like this could happen..."

"Not really, especially when Pierre would then become heir to the throne... and I'm also scared that our relationship would change for the worse, and never be the same again..."

"Our relationship would change, granted, but not for the worse... and no, Pierre in line for the throne isn't something I want either... him and our future children deserve as much privacy as they can- I hated growing up in the spotlight and I don't want that for Pierre..."

"However," she added after a moment as she leant against his shoulder. "If something happens which I sincerely hope it doesn't, and you DO have to step up, I will be at your side."

"I know you would, my darling," he said softly as he pulled her closer to kiss her neck. "I appreciate that and I know you would make a wonderful Queen, but I don't want to consider that idea at all!"

"Neither do I... but you would make a good King," she murmured before he leaned over and kissed her.

000

As Joseph had informed Rupert, both his 27th and Clarisse's 24th birthdays were spent quietly together with Pierre (who 'gave' his parents birthday presents- Joseph received a new watch while Clarisse was given a bracelet with tiny trinkets on it, including a 'P' and a 'J'), marvelling at how clever he was and enjoying private time together (reminiscent of their honeymoon) and ending both days with dinner at the palace.

"Thank you for tonight," Clarisse blushed shyly after Rupert, Henrik and Joseph all toasted her at her dinner. "I do appreciate all your well wishes and gifts..." her eyes briefly rested on the box containing a blue silk dress and rose shaped broach that her in laws had given her as well as more trinkets for her bracelet from Rupert and Isabel. "I had a lovely day and thank you so much..."

The party broke up soon after wards and Joseph quickly chivvied her out the door, laughter echoing in their wake.

"That was rather rude, darling," she chided as he slid into the car beside her. "They were very kind in giving me a dinner and we could have stayed a little longer..."

"They are very fond of their only daughter in law," he murmured as he leaned over and nuzzled her neck, his hand gently rubbing her skirt covered knee, almost driving her crazy. "But I think Pierre and I should receive your attention for the rest of your day!"

"I think it should be the other way around!" she teased, although he had been very attentive to her all day, insisting that she keep her feet up and rest.

"I have been your devoted husband and slave all day," he reminded her.

"True, but..."  
"Believe me, you are the most important person in both mine and Pierre's lives," he reassured her as, car having arrived back at their house, he helped her out of the car. "And yes, my family is very kind but... we've got our own little family with you, me and Pierre..."

"Our own little family," she repeated with a smile before he kissed her.

"So what would you like to do for the rest of your birthday?" he asked softly as she leant against him, her breathing a little shallow and he knew her reaction to his kiss often mirrored his own- her innocence and inexperience had charmed and enchanted him when they first met (and still did) but now her kisses were so intoxicating and she had opened herself up completely to him.

She had matured a great deal during their marriage, especially after the baby had been born, and he was madly and completely enamoured with her, and he knew he always would be- no one else mattered.

"Did you want to see our son before we go to bed?" he added as they walked upstairs hand in hand, and she paused outside the nursery, severely tempted, but she felt her husband hovering beside her, patiently waiting as he ran a hand up and down her back, and suddenly all she could think about was him.

"I had to disturb him as he's been sleeping so well lately," she said aloud- they were both pleased he was settling into some type of routine.

"And how have you been sleeping, Your Highness?" he murmured as he pulled her close and she wove her arms around his neck.

"Fairly well- my husband has been getting up with our son during the night... why?"

"I think you need some JLC."

"JLC?"

"Joseph loving care," he said with a smile before scooping her up and striding towards their bedroom, murmuring into her ear:

"Happy birthday my beautiful, sweet Clarisse."

0

The dinner for the Spanish Ambassador was held two days after Clarisse's birthday, and while no one had asked as to whether Isabel was attending as Rupert's date, Henrik, Alexandra, Joseph and Clarisse weren't surprised when they met up in the reception room before the dinner, and Isabel was there on Rupert's arm, looking a little nervous.

"Everything will be fine," Clarisse whispered sympathetically as they lined up to make their entrance into the dining room. "Just pretend that none of them or their opinions matter..."

Many of the members of parliament were very surprised when they saw Isabel on Rupert's arm, and Clarisse couldn't help but smile at the murmurs and stares- maybe now they would finally leave Rupert alone.

"At least we didn't have to put up with this rubbish when our relationship was developing," Joseph muttered into his wife's ear.

"Even if we had been together, would have really noticed... although we really didn't give them the chance" she teased, knowing that in October, two years earlier, all that mattered to them had been each other, their relationship only just beginning. It still amazed her how far they had come in two years but she was still so crazy about him.

"I would have noticed enough if they had treated YOU badly,"he responded quickly before escorting her to her seat, feeling a little resentful- as husband and wife (as well as Prince and Princess) they weren't allowed to sit together at most dinners, but he vowed that he would have that rule changed in the future.

However, since Clarisse was sitting between Lord and Lady Angus, an older couple he liked and trusted, he didn't mind too much that he was further down the table.

"These nights are so tedious," he complained softly as they reached her seat. "I wish we could be home by the fire..."

"I know, my love... what will get ME through the night will be knowing that you're close by..." before she slipped elegantly into her seat, Joseph prouder than ever that she was his wife.

The dinner seemed to pass by quickly, the stares Isabel and Rupert had initially attracted stopping when the main course arrived, and both young women charmed their dinner companions, although Clarisse happened to hear a murmur from down the table, thankfully out of earshot of Joseph or Rupert:

"Maybe the Renaldis finally have succeeded settling those boys down- those women may be the making of this family..." but she chose to ignore it.

After the meal was over, the Spanish Ambassador stood to make a few comments, graciously thanking his hosts as Clarisse again heard whispers and murmurs around the table and sincerely hoped that the Ambassador hadn't heard them. He was a very nice man, a good friend with Joseph and was planning on seeing Pierre either before he left or when they came to Spain next time... before she realized he was still speaking...

"While it is not my policy to involve myself in another country's politics or policies, I wish to make it clear that my dealings with the royal family are business like and polite, always fairly considering both Genovia and Spain's needs and while, yes, I have developed friendships with the members of the family, I, and my country, fully support the Renaldi reign- past, present and future- and I hope they and future generations will be on the throne for a long time to come... so, I propose a toast to the Renaldi family, our gracious hosts and the first family of Genovia!"

While there were a few dissenters (Arthur Mabrey among them, which made Clarisse wonder whether he had something to do with this, even though he was supposedly Rupert's friend and Joseph's adversary), the ambassador's speech had revealed an almost overwhelming support for Rupert, which pleased Joseph and Clarisse- they had been startled to realize the rumour had obviously spread quickly, but hopefully Spain's support would quickly silence these rumours.

The evening ended at midnight, but many of the members of parliament (who had been staring almost icily at Rupert and Isabel when they first arrived) were now looking at them with a modicum of respect and Rupert was relieved that maybe the tide had turned and they had successfully shut down an almost coup,although he knew Joseph wouldn't have accepted anything from parliament if Rupert had been forced to abdicate. It had been a long night for everyone, especially for a novice like Isabel, but she looked rather relaxed when Clarisse stopped by to say goodnight.

"That was quite a night!" she joked almost jovially.

"Any doubts now?" Clarisse asked quietly- she hadn't realized the rumour had travelled so fast, but she was relieved that Isabel seemed unfazed by the attention.

"No... Rupert and I had a long talk last night, and while we're both nervous about the attention we're inevitably going to attract, but we both want this to work and we're determined that it will," she looked almost defiantly at Clarisse and the latter was relieved- finally, something was working out for Rupert, and she couldn't wait to tell Joseph.

When she did, on their way home, she could literally feel the tension finally escape from his pores and he relaxed as he pulled her close to him.

"Thank goodness... and I know Paolo would say something- he's very fond of our family..."

"Even when you continue to brag about your son?" she teased and she could feel his chest rise up and down in the dark as he chuckled.

"Yes, even then... and he still wants to meet him... But, thank goodness that's all over...hopefully, finally something could be going right for Rupert!"


	3. Pierre's First Christmas

_Author's Note: sorry a little longer before I updated, but work was my priority for a while... here's the next chapter!  
Thanks to all my readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

The Ambassador's speech supporting the current and future Renaldi reigns had a positive butterfly affect, starting with the furore over Rupert's marital status dying down thus allowing the tension in the palace to dissipate and Rupert and Isabel were free to be seen as a couple, although Clarisse suspected they would want to keep it quiet for a while longer, something that now wasn't probably going to happen. Joseph had pointed this out to his wife, not planning on telling Rupert although he still had reservations about Isabel- he liked her a lot but she had to be sure she was sure about their relationship- it was potentially a lifetime commitment.

However, since they were now together, both he and Clarisse were also relieved it was over, not only for Rupert's sake but also for them and Pierre- they were still Prince and Princess of Genovia, with no potential danger of divided loyalties or them being King and Queen, Pierre was no longer first or second in line with the throne ("although he is still in line to the throne if something happens to Rupert or Joseph," Henrik pointed out) and their private life was still their private life.

Joseph especially was relieved- being in the spotlight had never appealed to him (despite evidence to the contrary a few years earlier with his partying exploits) but now that he had a wife and baby son to protect, he was even more ferocious about their privacy, although he knew that it was necessary for the royal family to submit to some publicity. Yes, he and Clarisse had a responsibility as members of the royal family to be seen in the spotlight, fulfilling their duties as Prince and Princess of Genovia, but he felt that Rupert was better equipped to deal with the press (although he argued that Joe was also charming enough to handle the press) and he would be a good King- despite Clarisse's opinion, Joseph felt that he couldn't be King. He was far happier as the second son, a major supporter and back up for Rupert and his parents, doing everything he was supposed to do in his role and, more importantly, Clarisse's husband and baby Pierre's father. Those two titles meant more to him than anything else and while it startled him when he came to that conclusion, it didn't scare him- this was where he was meant to be

The ambassador, a few years older than Rupert but good friends with both men, managed to meet Pierre on his flying visit, even cuddling the baby for a few moments (the baby not minding in the slightest) and congratulating Joseph and Clarisse on their happy, healthy son, commenting to Clarisse that 'he's very fair like you, Your Highness."

"Please call me Clarisse," she blushed, still unused to her title. "Yes, he's very fair but he is like Joseph too." She always said that, even when her husband insisted he liked that he looked like her.

"So I can see...so, will he becoming with you when you visit Spain in the next few months?"

"Yes, we're planning on travelling with him, at least until he's a little older," Clarisse admitted and the Ambassador smiled approvingly at her.

"That's great- everyone would love to see the three of you."

"You know, you would make a good ambassador for Genovia in Spain," Clarisse said thoughtfully after the Ambassador had gone and they were relaxing in front of a fire, Pierre snoozing on Clarisse's shoulder until the nanny crept in and took Pierre off for his afternoon nap.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I just said- you would make a wonderful ambassador or diplomat- you obviously have a good rapport with the ambassador and the Spanish people, your trips are usually very beneficial for both parties and end in positive publicity and your parents (as well as me) are proud of you... you've probably improved relations between the two countries."

"Not that they needed improving," he protested modestly.

"But you still contributed something to the relationship," she insisted firmly, giving him a proud look and he only grinned sheepishly, not wishing to argue with her... she was proud of him, and always had been, always believing in him since the day they had met and he would never convince her otherwise.

"Maybe I could be," Joseph replied as Clarisse relaxed against against him. "But would you be willing to uproot Pierre and yourself to live in Spain if this were ever possible, not that I'm saying it would," he added hastily before Clarisse turned in his arms to look deeply in his eyes.

"OF COURSE Pierre and I would be willing to relocate for you- I don't think either of us would be very happy if you weren't here, although..." she paused with a sly smile. "Would you PREFER if we stayed here?" she teased, giggling as his grip around her tightened.

"What do you think I would prefer?" he growled playfully as he nibbled her ear and she smiled smugly.

"I think... you would prefer us to be in Spain with you?"

"Most definitely," he said firmly, unable to imagine his life without them anymore. "I need my family with me... so, you WOULD come with me?"

"Definitely," she beamed back at him, loving the fact that, although they had never really flirted before their were married, love almost immediately arriving on the scene, they were now making up for lost time and she felt comfortable enough to flirt with him.

"We would miss you," she said honestly, feeling a little sad at the thought of being separated from her husband before she felt him nuzzle her neck.

"We don't need to worry about that now- let's just wait until something, anything is discussed with us- until then, we're still happily settled in Genovia and..." he paused, feeling slightly emotional but not embarrassed to let Clarisse see it- she was the only person he would reveal his true feelings to... and he couldn't believe that Pierre was growing up so fast. "...and, looking forward to our little guy's first Christmas," he added after a moment and Clarisse nodded, understandingly, feeling a little tearful- this time last year, she had been newly pregnant and now he was five months old, and he would be nearly seven months old at Christmas- the next two months would fly by so fast...

00000

While Joseph and Clarisse were kept busy with their royal duties in the lead up to Christmas, including attending the opera (the last time Clarisse had left abruptly as she had been ill, when they had been newly engaged) and enjoying it, Pierre also kept them busy with his rapid growth, including his introduction to more solid foods (such as strained vegetables) and being weaned onto bottles, and sitting up for short periods of time, delighting both his parents.

Dr Bangs too was happy with his growth at his check-up in late November, declaring him one of the healthiest and calmest babies he had seen lately, before warning his parents (Joseph having accompanied his wife and son- as far as he was concerned, check ups and appointments were part of being a parent) that teething, crawling and eventually his first words would feature heavily in the next few months, leading towards walking and some independence.

"Really?" Joseph asked, clearly startled- while he knew the baby would inevitably grow up, he was a little surprised that the tiny, helpless baby Clarisse had given birth to six months earlier was no longer that vulnerable baby (although still relying on them) but growing and developing towards his first birthday, emphasising the fact that time was flying by so quickly, but he was glad he wasn't missing a second of his son's life- this time would never come back...

"Yes, your life is about to become a lot more interesting, Joe!" the doctor teased him gently. "And watch out for when he starts walking!" he added jokingly as Joseph flushed slightly, hoping that Dr Bangs hadn't seen his mixed feelings about Pierre growing up.

"As long as he's healthy and happy, I look forward to him making my life as interesting as possible!" he declared almost defensively as Clarisse, sensing his feelings, squeezed his knee sympathetically. She too was a little startled at Pierre's growth but she was loving how involved Joseph was in his son's life- he really did love being a husband and father.

He was a little quiet as they left the doctor's but once she handed him the baby, sensing he needed his son, she smiled in satisfaction as both of father and son relaxed, the baby with a heavy sigh.

"It's a little hard to believe he's already over six months old," he admitted after a moment, a little abashed he had made his emotions so obvious in front of the doctor before he felt Clarisse lean over and kiss his cheek.

"Yes, he's growing up so fast, and will one day be a toddler, but he will always be our baby, our first born... and it's really sweet that you're so involved with Pierre- I knew you would be a great father, and you are with little P..."

The both smiled at the nickname, although Joseph liked to call him 'Little Bear'. "So, you're going to be fantastic with our future children!" She paused before leaning over and whispering:

"It's beautiful you're so open about being startled about him growing up, I am too..."

"Thanks," he mumbled, briefly kissing his cheek before joking: "We really will have a lot of fun once he starts crawling!" as he played with Pierre's tiny fingers. "It's just as well we don't live in the palace!"

"Very true, although we may have to look around our house too!" she laughed, torn between being startled as his growth and exhilarated at what they had yet to experience with Pierre although she too wished he wouldn't grow up so fast, yet she did enjoy seeing his calm, quiet personality emerge- Joseph was right, as she didn't want to admit it, Pierre was becoming more and more like her...

"Wait until he starts walking... and here's to teething!" he laughed. "I'd say it will happen soon!"

000

Sure enough, as the doctor had predicted, Pierre getting grizzly a week or so later and both of them stayed up a couple of nights with him when he was howling, although Clarisse had insisted Joseph go back to bed.

"No, I'd rather be here with you and Bear," he said firmly as he sat down in Clarisse's rocking chair, Pierre settling into his shirt, still red cheeked but his whimpers finally quietening down. "It must be painful for him, having a tooth come through!"

"It happened to you once upon a time!" she teased as she pulled a chair up next to him and sat down, exhausted.

"True, but I don't think MY parents were up until midnight while I was teething!"

"No, they may not have been there then, but they have still been very supportive of you and us, and I suspect that they will be proud to know that you're so involved in Pierre's life- I know I am," she said honestly, leaning forward and resting her hand on Pierre's tiny back, Pierre whimpering slightly before settling down again.

"I always wanted this," he admitted seriously, waving around the darkened nursery as Clarisse listened intently- he was again opening up to her, and she liked it. "I know it may have seemed like I wasn't interested in commitment when I was the 'playboy prince', behaving like I didn't want to settle down, but I was tiring of the party scene and I did want my own family and wife- people would probably have laughed if I had admitted that, especially when I was only24/25, but it was what I secretly wanted, although I never expected it to happen to me until it happened to Rupert, but then you came along..."

They both smiled gently at how they had first met, instantly attracted to each other but having to hide it for a long time (or it seemed a long time to them). "And now, look at us- happily married with a handsome baby son!"

"I know I never expected to be so happy and settled at my age," Clarisse admitted almost shyly as she stifled a yawn. "Especially as I'm married to someone I genuinely, madly love," she caressed his unshaven cheek gently. "But life might not always be as perfect and as easy as this..."

"I know, but I know that we can work out any problems together and I know we can. People may still think we raced into marriage, but I know we are going to make this work," he said definitely and he knew that, despite how young they still were, they would be able to work them out.

"Of course we would, darling," she said reassuringly, just as confident as he about their marriage before she yawned again and Joseph looked at her sympathetically.

"Why don't you go to bed, sweetheart? You look exhausted and I can put Little Bear to bed," he smile down at his son and Clarisse smiled appreciatively at him as she slowly stood up.

"Thank you darling, I would love that," she smiled gratefully, leaning over to kiss Pierre and then her husband before walking towards the door, grateful for some sleep.

She paused and turned in the doorway to look at them and smiled at the scene before her- Joseph sitting back in the chair, Pierre nestled in his pyjama shirt and both completely at ease... her family...

000

Before they knew it, it was almost Christmas and the entire royal family (Isabel joining them after Christmas) were at the Winter Palace, and Pierre was the youngest and newest addition, preparing for both their Christmas celebrations and the New Year's Eve Ball- the first year in while BOTH royal princes were 'happily attached'.

"And I won't be pregnant this year!" Clarisse joked, although both Rupert and Joseph knew that she had loved her pregnancy, and now she doted on the baby. "Although... I will have to dance with all the men of parliament!" she groaned- all the men would be eyeing her lustfully, and although she ignored most of it, it was still very disconcerting.

"I'll rescue you as soon as possible," Joseph said gallantly and she smiled at him.

"My hero..." she said sincerely- she knew he would always rescue her.

Before that, however, it was Pierre's first Christmas and Joseph was determined to make it special for both him and the mother of his child, and to that end, he had literally showered both of them (although Clarisse was 'in' with what they gave Pierre) with presents.

"You're just a big kid at heart," Clarisse smiled affectionately as they sat amongst a sea of wrapping paper in their suite on Christmas morning, the now seven month old Pierre more interested in the wrapping paper than in the balls, teddy bears and other presents they had given him, but they both knew he would soon get interested in them.

"I am," he grinned back at her before leaping to his feet to retrieve her secret present. His back was turned for a moment before he heard her gasp:

"Joseph look at this!" and he turned to see Pierre slowly and cautiously crawl his way towards Clarisse, still sitting on the floor- they had been expecting him to crawl for a while, but now... it was amazing...

"Oh my..." he gasped, kneeling down next to her as Pierre, clad in his favourite red sleep suite, grinned cheekily at him, his two top teeth in full evidence. "You clever, clever boy!" he crowed, scooping his son up and nuzzled his cheek gently, smiling as Pierre giggled at him. "You are definitely your mother's son!"

"No, you're more like your adventurous, active father," Clarisse argued as Joseph handed him back to her and she gently kissed his forehead tenderly. "Adventurous and enterprising," she added, setting him back on the floor and Pierre began crawling towards the pile of wrapping paper as his parents watched him proudly.

"Watch out world!" Joseph joked after a moment before kneeling down and handing Clarisse her surprise gift with a "Merry Christmas, darling," before he kissed her.

"You can't resist spoiling me, can you?" she teased after she unwrapped a silver framed picture of the three of them.

"Of course I can't- you are my wife, and if I can't spoil my wife and son..." he reminded her before he stood up and stretched with a groan, scooping a half hidden Pierre from the wrapping paper.

"We've got to meet my parents downstairs soon so we can go to church, so I'll give Pierre his bottle and we'll have to get dressed...But I'm glad that the three of us had some time together on Christmas Day... Christmas Day is traditionally church, dinner, presents and a boring afternoon together but this year (and the past two years since you've been here) have been special..."

"Good idea," she agreed as she stood up and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head as Pierre reached out to touch his father's earring. "And yes, this time for the three of us has been wonderful..."

Christmas in the royal family used to be stiff and formal, but for the past few years, everything and everyone (including Alexandra) unwound a little bit and this year was even more special with Pierre as the centre of attention, and everyone was delighted when they found out that Pierre had begun crawling that morning.

"He's quite a clever boy," Henrik said proudly after the traditional Christmas activities, and Pierre was down for his nap. "He's definitely a Renaldi!"

"It's been so long since we had a baby in the palace," Alexandra said nostalgically. "Over 27 years ago, to be precise, was the last time there was a baby here..."

"Little brother who was such a brat," Rupert joked, grinning over at where the subject in question was sitting on the sofa, his arm resting around Clarisse's shoulders. "It was only when Clarisse appeared on the scene that he finally grew up!"

"Thanks a lot!" Joseph scowled at him as Clarisse giggled softly- they were all far more relaxed than they usually were, and Rupert was definitely rather expansive as he grinned at Joseph impishly.

"And now he's a happily married husband and father- my, have times changed!"

"Thank goodness for that!" Joseph said defiantly, but with a small smile- Rupert was a little inebriated, a state he very rarely saw his brother in. "So, you're relaxing a little while I'm playing the happily married family man?"

"Maybe a little... but I hope that, one day, I will be as happy as you obviously are with Clarisse," he looked at him sincerely.

"You will be, and soon you'll be just as settled as a family man as I am," Joseph said calmly, squeezing Joseph's shoulders- he was definitely a settled man.

"By the time that happens, you and Clarisse will probably have two or three babies by then," Rupert joked as Clarisse blushed and Joseph laughed. "By the way, you do realize that everyone is probably going to start asking you when you're going to have another baby!"

"And my response will be- never you mind, that's between me and my wife!" Joseph responded quickly as Henrik and Rupert laughed, Alexandra looked slightly appalled and Clarisse blushed- she knew the subject would probably would probably come up now that Pierre was now seven months old, but while she and Joseph hadn't seriously discussed it, they both wanted Pierre to be a little older before considering another baby and they did want more children.

"That will make interesting conversation!" Joseph laughed ruefully but he meant what he said- it was none of anyone else's business about more children, except between him and Clarisse. "And no, Pierre will not be making an appearance at the ball," he added as Rupert grinned,

"But just think of all the attention you would receive!" Rupert teased before Joseph rolled his eyes. "If you don't want the attention, I'd be perfectly happy to have the little guy with me," he grinned before Clarisse and Joseph said simultaneously:

"I don't think that would be a very good idea..." came from Clarisse.

"Not going to happen...he's too young," came from Joseph, a little more abruptly before they both realized that Rupert was joking.

"Maybe in a couple of years then..." he pretended to back off, grinning when he saw the young couple relax- they were very protective of their son, but it was so endearing- they were good parents and he knew Joseph would enjoy having Clarisse's company at the ball on New Year's Eve...

0

Unfortunately, both Clarisse and Pierre caught the flu just after Christmas (Pierre catching it first and Clarisse caught it from him) and Clarisse was still in bed on New Year's Eve, thus unable to attend the ball.

"I'm sorry I can't be there with you tonight," she said apologetically as, sitting up in bed (Pierre, the nanny having a few nights off, in his crib beside the bed), she watched her husband get ready for the ball. "You look very handsome tonight," she said admiringly as he, clad in his tuxedo, sat down on the edge of her side of the bed and took her hand in his. "You're certainly going to be fighting off all the ladies," she added teasingly as he kissed her hand.

"Maybe so, but I won't be taking any notice of any of them... there is only one lady for me, and she is sadly in bed for the night," he said gently before leaning over and caressing her cheek gently. "I'd say it'll be a pretty boring night for me anyway, no one to pull away from my beautiful wife," he teased as she blushed slightly. "Besides, I think Rupert and Isabel will be the centre of attention tonight... they are the new couple! But I can tell you that I won't be dancing too much tonight!"

"But most likely informing anyone who asks that we won't be having another baby very soon," she joked, still recalling Rupert's teasing on Christmas day as he rolled his eyes at the memory.

"Again, it is none of anyone's business...and we will discuss it when YOU are ready..."

"When _I'm_ ready?" she looked surprised.

"Yes, when you're ready- you're going to have to carry the baby for nine months, suffer morning sickness and give birth to him/her, and that's just the pregnancy... I'm more than happy for you to make the decision..."

"You really are a sensitive man," she said gently as he leaned over and kissed her.

"I know, that's why you love me," he teased before he looked at her seriously before standing up and checking on Pierre, snuffling in his crib. "I'll be up to check up on you during the night."

"You don't have to do that," she said briskly. "You just stay and enjoy the new year's ball... I'll see you next year!"

"I will be checking up on you two, so don't argue... and I'll definitely be here before the end of the year... we will be seeing the New Year in together!"

"Promise?" she asked almost meekly, looking a little vulnerable.

"I promise," he rested a hand against her still hot cheek and smiled. "I'll see you later...before the New Year, definitely!"


	4. Joseph's Idea

_Author's Note: thanks to all my readers and reviewers! This chapter is just a little twist on Joseph's idea for celebrating their anniversary!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

While Clarisse remained comfortably ensconced in their king sized bed, reading a book she hadn't read in a while ("Not Gone with The Wind?" Joseph had joked earlier, causing Clarisse to teasingly retort "I notice you never finished reading it!"), Pierre in his crib at her side, Joseph was downstairs mingling with guests, most of whom asked about Clarisse and Pierre.

"It's a shame she couldn't be here tonight- she is always so beautifully dressed and the belle of the ball," all the women said in sympathetic voices, although Joseph also heard envy and a little insincerity in their words. "Maybe we should pop upstairs..." some of suggested but Joseph quickly dissuaded them from that idea- the last thing Clarisse would want was unexpected visitors, especially condescending older women who were envious of her youth and beauty and felt that she had forced Joseph into marriage very quickly.

He had just only just extricated himself from another group of 'concerned' guests (although there were quite a few people who were genuinely concerned about them) and was wondering whether he could slip upstairs to check on Clarisse, when he suddenly felt a hand clap down on his shoulder, startling him.

"What the..." he began before turning around to come face to face with a grinning, mischievous Charlie. "What are you doing?"

"I knew I would startle you!" he crowed triumphantly before stepping back to allow James to join them. "So, where is Clarisse? You two are usually glued to each other's side, so if she's not with you and she's not being the belle of the ball..."

"She and Pierre caught the flu just after Christmas and they're still recovering," Joseph explained mildly, hiding the fact that he missed having her at his side. "Where are Lisa and Marion?" he added.

"Lisa's feeling a little under the weather with her pregnancy, so Marion decided to stay with her," James said quickly before Charlie interrupted him with a sly grin:

"So we're three bachelors on the prowl!" he declared before roaring with laughter at the other two's serious expressions. "I'm only kidding! I would definitely not consider disrespecting Marion in any way... but the ladies are certainly eyeing you, Joe!" he pointed out and Joseph looked around, suddenly noticing all the stares coming his way, which irritated him greatly- he had been very happily married for two years, they all knew that, but they still insisted on flirting, wanting to make Clarisse jealous. This in itself was ridiculous as everyone knew Joseph adored her and vice versa- despite the fact that they had married so young, people (especially the sceptics) were finally beginning to understand and realize that their marriage was solid, loving and stable.

"So..." Charlie brought him back to the present. "Will you be dancing with any of your lovely fans?" he teased.

"No way, they all know that I'm married."

"It doesn't mean that you're dead- I thought you were supposed to be a welcoming, warm host!"

"I am, but it doesn't mean that I have to dance with all the ladies, and if I do dance with them, that will give them the opportunity to flirt with me- Clarisse may not be here but it doesn't give them the right to flirt with her husband," he said honestly- apart from worshipping the ground she walked on, he respected her very much and wouldn't want to hurt her in the slightest, even with an innocent dance with a young lady who wouldn't have minded being Princess if she hadn't married him.

It was different when she was present, but when she wasn't, he didn't want to launch any gossip on their marriage. He had dated plenty of those types of women over the years, but he loved the fact that Clarisse saw his title as secondary to him, Joseph Renaldi, a person.

"Anyway," he continued after a moment, glancing at his watch. "I'll be right back- I just want to go upstairs and check on Clarisse."

"Aww, aren't you the most devoted husband ever?" Charlie couldn't help but joke easily. "But you're starting to make the rest of us look bad!" he added as Joseph laughed before slipping out of the room unnoticed.

When he stepped into the bedroom, he discovered Clarisse walking the floor, softly crooning to Pierre.

"What are you doing out of bed?" he scolded as he chivvied her back towards the bed and forced her to sit back in bed again.

"Pierre became a little unsettled, so I thought rocking him back to sleep would help him- and it did!" she added, smiling at the baby sleeping on her shoulder.

"Yes it did, but he's now asleep so I'll now put him back to bed," he said as he gently took Pierre from his mother and settled him back into his crib, the baby only whimpering slightly as he was settled back in, Joseph touching his velvety cheek before returning to Clarisse's bedside.

"How are you?" he asked as he felt her forehead- she had cooled off a little but she still felt warm.

"I'm alright and very glad that I stayed in bed," she said honestly- she had felt a little left out when she had seen Joseph leave earlier, and hearing the muffled music from the ballroom, but she was also relieved to be safe, cosy and warm in bed. "How is the ball?"

"Boring, as I suspected it would be, although Lisa and Marion aren't there either, so James and Charlie are here on their own as well, and Charlie is teasing me about all the young ladies wanting to dance and flirt with me," he rolled his eyes in remembrance and Clarisse chuckled, her chuckles punctuated by her coughing.

"As he usually does, but I trust you," she said after a moment, before yawning and Joseph immediately stood up.

"You should get some sleep, my love," he advised as she snuggled down into bed. "I'm going back downstairs to mingle for a little while longer... I'll see you later," he finished, brushing her hair back and pressing his lips onto her forehead as Clarisse smiled sleepily at his touch. "Sweet dreams..."

0

Despite leaving satisfied that Clarisse and Pierre were getting some much needed sleep, Joseph couldn't stop thinking about them for the rest of the evening, growing increasingly bored as the night worn on as he watched everyone (except James and Charlie, who left early) become more and more expansive before, at 11:30, he hastened over to his parents, ready to leave for the night.

"I hope you don't mind if I excuse myself," he began, still in awe of his parents despite being a husband and father and gaining respect in his own right. "I know it's not midnight, and I should stay here but..."

"You have a sick wife and a sick son," Henrik finished for him with a smile. "It's alright, Joe, we both understand- they're you're priority at the moment, as they should be, so go... and happy new year!" he said jovially and Joseph grinned happily at them before, after kissing his mother on the cheek, he slipped out of the room.

The suite was blanketed in darkness and was cold when he crept in, determined not to disturb Clarisse and Pierre, but when he sank down onto the edge of the bed to kick off his shoes, the bedroom was suddenly illuminated in light and he turned to see Clarisse lying on her side, facing him and smiling slightly.

"Hello there," she teased as he kicked off his shoes and shrugged off his jacket. "Is the ball over already? Is it already midnight?"

"No, but I was getting bored and I was more concerned about you and Pierre," he explained as he changed into his pyjamas.

"We're fine, we were both asleep," she said calmly, although she had only been dozing, she had wanted to wait for him and he smiled as he checked on Pierre and slid into bed next to her as she switched off the light and wove his arms around her as she snuggled up into him. "We always seem to have the most interesting New Year's Eves, don't we? Last year, I was pregnant..."

"While the year before, we were three weeks away from getting married," Joseph added with a nostalgic smile.

"And this year I was sick!" she finished with a rueful smile to herself as Joseph ran a hand up and down her nightgown covered back. "Who knows what the next New Year's Eve will bring?" she joked.

"We will be together, that's the one thing I'm sure about," he said firmly into her ear, his goatee tickling her soft cheek, before they lay together for a long, companionable silence, listening to the muffled, distance noise of the ball.

"I definitely don't miss being down there," he chuckled after a moment. "It was so dull without you, though."

"So you used MY illness as an excuse to get out of dancing with all those lovely, flirtatious, eligible young ladies," she teased, always confident of his devotion to her. She would never be uneasy about his feelings for her- it was just the other young ladies she wasn't sure about, especially when it was clear most of them wouldn't mind being Princess if she wasn't in the picture.

"Not necessarily," he protested, half mock insulted before he glanced over at his bedside clock and realized that it was almost midnight.

"It's almost midnight, my darling," he murmured into her ear as she rested her head against his chest, always loving hearing his heart beating, so steady and so true. "Do you have any new year's resolutions?"

"Not really, although I am interested in..." she began before stopping abruptly, instantly piquing her interest.

"What are you interesting in doing, sweetheart?"

"Well..." she sounded a little hesitant, although the idea had been preying on her mind for a while and she really had wanted to tell her husband about it. "I know we have a full schedule as a couple until June, but I was thinking about doing some charity work, but not in a way that would overshadow what your mother does."

"What sort of work would you want to do?" he asked softly, impressed that, despite the baby and her already full schedule, she wanted to do more.

"I was thinking... we've been so lucky with our lives and we have a healthy son, but there are so many family out there who are less fortunate than us, or may have children that aren't well... I think I'm interested in joining the hospital's charity, or even their board, just for starters. I know I have been rather idle since we were married..."

"I would hardly say that you've been idle- being a Princess, getting used to that role and having a baby have certainly kept you busy!"

"Nevertheless, I want to give back BECAUSE I've been so happy and so blessed... what do you think?"

"I think it's a wonderful idea and you would be a wonderful asset to the hospital and any other charities you get asked to join... and I'm proud of you," he brushed his lips against her hair.

"So, what about you?" she asked after a moment. "What about your new year's resolution?"

"Stop complaining so much about my responsibilities as Prince of Genovia and just do what I have to do and enjoy it... as well as spending more time with you and Pierre..."

"Good," Clarisse said simply- he was so much more mature now than when they had first met, but she loved him so much- before he tipped her chin up and gazed at her face, illuminated at how beautiful she was, even when she was ill.

"Happy New Year, beautiful," he said softly before leaning down and kissing her.

"Happy New Year, my handsome husband," she murmured after they broke apart and she snuggled back into his arms. "I won't be sick next year, I promise."

"It's not your fault about this year... and, actually, this was what I preferred- although not with you bedridden," he added hastily as Clarisse laughed gently.

"Nice save, but yes, this was very nice too..."

"It is and WE don't have to worry about trying to get home after the ball is over!" he joked before relaxing fully against his pillows and pulling Clarisse further into his arms. "Happy New Year..."

"Happy New Year..." she repeated sleepily.

000

The arrival of January brought very cold weather, culminating in another snow storm, blanketing the palace grounds with an inch of snow, which fascinated Pierre when, heavily bundled up, Clarisse took him outside for brief stroll when the sun came out, and then discovering Rupert, Joseph and some of their bodyguards involved in a heated snowball fight, Joseph and Rupert facing off against each other.

"Stay there, Clarisse, otherwise you and Pierre will get hit!" Rupert called warningly before Joseph, sensing his distracting, hit him in the shoulder with a snowball, and he immediately turned back into the game. "Hey! I was trying to warn your wife to stay away!"

"Thank you, but I couldn't resist!" he grinned impishly at Clarisse before a snowball hit the side of his face and Rupert, Clarisse and little Pierre all began laughing, Pierre clapping his gloved hands delightedly.

"You are all traitors!" Joseph accused, scowling momentarily before his face split into a wide grin as his red cheeked son continued chuckling at him. He was so sweet, and so cute laughing at him, he couldn't seriously be mad at them and he really wasn't.

"Alright, YOU'RE too cute to be mad at... and YOU," he looked at Clarisse with a tender expression. "Are too beautiful to be mad at, but YOU," he glared over at Rupert. "Are in trouble!" he growled, bending over and began rolling yet another snowball.

"On that note, I'll leave you to it," Clarisse said diplomatically before blowing a kiss towards her husband. "Good luck!" she added to her husband before heading back towards the palace, smiling to herself as she heard the shouts and yells from behind her- they were so competitive at times!

0

A few days later, the family headed back to Pyrus and back to their royal duties, although Joseph was busy clearing his and his wife's schedule for the two weeks surrounding their anniversary, planning on whisking her away back to their honeymoon destination. It was rapidly becoming a tradition, celebrating their anniversary where they had enjoyed their first few weeks as husband and wife, and he knew that she always enjoyed herself, but he also knew that this year would be different with Pierre now eight months old. He wasn't sure if she would agree to leave him behind for a week, just so they could spend some time together alone, but he had to try.

"So, what are our plans for our anniversary?" Clarisse asked casually over dinner one night, three days before their anniversary.

"I'm hoping that we may be able to go away for two weeks..."

"Back to where I think you want us to go?" Clarisse's eyes lit up with delight. "That would be wonderful, and I can't wait to see how Pierre reacts to sand!"

Joseph shifted uncomfortably in his seat at her words- as much as he adored his baby son, he also knew that he and Clarisse needed some couple time without him, even if it was only for a few days or, if he was really lucky, a week. He was far more independent now, Clarisse had slowly weaned him onto bottles and he was heading towards more solid foods...

"Actually sweetheart, I was sort of hoping that you and I would spend a week (including our anniversary) without the baby..." and Clarisse looked visibly startled at his suggestion.

"I don't know, darling, we may miss something... he's going to start testing his voice soon!"

"In a week? I don't think we'll miss anything!" he laughed and she frowned.

"Still, he is our first child and I..." she trailed off, not wanting to reveal that she felt a little nervous about leaving their baby alone for the first time.

"I know you're not sure about leaving him, and for the first time since he was born, but we really need to spend some time as just Joseph and Clarisse..."

"Couldn't we just spend our anniversary out in Lybitt?"

"No, I think we should have a holiday, as well as celebrating our anniversary, away from Genovia and even from Pierre... he will be fine for a week and then Pierre can fly over for our second week..."

"On his own?" Clarisse looked appalled- her husband wanted them to leave their son alone so they could celebrate their anniversary together, and then fly him over afterwards!

"No, not on his own- Rupert has to fly to the States and he's happy to accompany the baby and the nanny here... He WILL be fine for a week, and I know his grandparents are dying to look after him."

"You've already arranged this?"

"Not really-I wanted to make sure you're alright with it."

"I'm not," Clarisse said bluntly. "I don't want to leave Pierre alone without us!" and Joseph realized that she wasn't happy with the idea at all.

"He's 8 months old- if and when we have more children, they will all have to stay behind..." he began in conciliatory tone.

"But Pierre, at the moment, is our only child and HE shouldn't be alone just so we can celebrate our second anniversary!" Clarisse snapped, annoyed at both herself and Joseph but unable to stop herself and Joseph, while trying to calm her, was starting to get irritated as well. "Don't you love our son?"

"Baby, we really need some couple time, and I still adore Pierre, you know I do, but we have to think about us too..."

"Which sounds very selfish to me," she said quietly before setting her napkin down on the table. "I'm sorry, Joseph, but..."

:"Fine, you've made it perfectly clear you don't want to go away," he said stiffly, greatly offended as he stood up. "I'm sorry I suggest it, and I'll cancel all the arrangements tomorrow... if you'll excuse me, I'm going for a walk..." before he stormed out.

Clarisse immediately felt dreadful as soon as he left the room- he had planned a very sweet surprise for their anniversary and she had shunned it because she was afraid of leaving Pierre... for the first time since his birth, she realized sharply, and it was hard to do it but she knew that Joseph was right- Pierre would be fine for a week, surrounded by family and his nanny, he would be safe flying over with Rupert and yes, she did and Joseph did need some couple time without the pressures of Genovia and their roles... and even without Pierre for a few days... They did need to be together, just the tow of them, and she did want to be with him.

He hadn't returned by the time she had bathed Pierre, given him a bottle and cuddled him to sleep, and she was a little worried about him and the way she had flatly turned down his surprise... but she was going to make it up to him, and she knew how she would as she carefully selected the lacy negligee she had first worn on their honeymoon... hopefully he would remember it.

She was just stepping out of the shower, still mulling over his words and feeling guilty, when she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Clarisse, sweetheart? Are you in there?" came Joseph's remorseful voice.

"I'll be right out," she called out before smiling impishly at her negligee- hopefully he would remember...

When she stepped out of the bathroom, her robe covering her surprise, Joseph was sitting on the edge of his side of the bed, half changed into his pyjamas and waiting for her.

"I'm sorry about before..." be began as she walked towards him, before she interrupted him with a smile.

"No, I'm the one who should apologize, darling," she said, standing in front of him and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him and resting his head against her stomach. "You were right, we do need to have some couple time, and Pierre will be alright without us for a week... it's just that I haven't been away from him for more than a couple of hours since he was born," she added softly, suddenly a little emotional but wanting her husband to know that he was just as important as Pierre.

"I know, and I understand that," he said quietly as she ran a hand through his hand- he was concerned it was thinning faster than ever, but she was certain he still had much as he always had, but she had reassured him that she would love him with or without hair.

"I can cancel the trip if you want," he offered as he gazed up at her and she shook her head, resting a finger onto his lips, silencing him.

"No, don't do that... I want to go on the trip and I want to be with you... Pierre WILL be able to come over the following week?" she asked almost timidly and he grinned at her.

"Definitely," he said, kissing her palm. "Rupert is definitely happy to accompany him on the plane over... and he WILL be alright without us," he said, almost trying to convince himself as well as her.

He had felt so guilty after he had stormed out- maybe she wasn't quite ready to leave the baby for a few days, and he really shouldn't force her- and he had come back, fully prepared to cancel the whole thing but she had suddenly turned around with a change of mind.

"I know," she softly before stepping back and undoing the knot on her robe's belt. "So, I thought that I might as well start our anniversary celebrations early..." she trailed of as she opened her robe and her husband's jaw dropped when he saw the negligee.

"Do you remember this?" she teased with a sexy smile as he stood and slowly walked towards her, his eyes still drinking her in.

"I know it looks a little different the second time around, and after having a baby," she added shyly before he crushed her into him and playfully growled into her ear:

"It doesn't- you look as sexy, if not sexier than ever... " before he pressed his lips down on hers for a passionate kiss, his hand pushing her robe off her shoulders as her hands gently raked over his bare chest.

"Beautiful... so beautiful," he murmured before he scooped her up into his arms and gently deposited her on the bed and kneeled over her. "So..."

he paused in kissing her to look seriously into her eyes. "You don't mind that Pierre will be left behind for a few days?"

"Not anymore, I know he will be safe with your family...and I will be safe with you, won't I?" she teased with a coy smile and he laughed in a low voice before bending down to kiss her again.

"I think so, Your Highness, I think so... and this was a great idea," he joked with a loving look at her. "Our second anniversary celebrations has already begun!"

"Yes... and we will have a good time together... I know we will," she breathed as their eyes met and she again saw the same love in his eyes as when they had first seen their feelings for each other at her birthday over two years earlier. "The only problem may be getting me away from Pierre without crying!"

"You might not be the only one!" he joked and she smiled gently at him, reaching forward and caressing his cheeky gently.

"We'll be alright... and I'm sure he will be too... we need this, I just wish I hadn't been so stubborn in the beginning!"

"You weren't," he said quietly as he kissed her neck gently. "But we don't need to argue about this now... remember, this was your way of saying our anniversary celebrations have begun!" he joked before kissing her again and then, there was no more time for talking...


	5. Couple Time

_Author's Note: thanks to all my readers and reviewers... you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

Despite their joking about finding it difficult to leave their son, Clarisse was tearful when the afternoon of their departure arrived two days later. Joseph had arranged for them to fly out the evening before their anniversary, hoping that they would sleep on the plane so that the could spend their actual anniversary on the the beach, and it was a plan Clarisse had thoroughly approved of and was looking forward to. It was still hard to believe that it had been two years since they had been joined together in holy matrimony, but she was just as happy now as she had been on their wedding day and it was all because of Joseph.

However, when the time of their departure actually arrived, she suddenly felt very different, realizing that they were leaving their little boy for a week, and she couldn't help but hold him close for a long, long time, already missing him, before Joseph gently took him from her arms, tenderly cuddled him for a few moments before handing Pierre to his nanny, feeling oddly bereft as he did so.

Everyone (such as Rupert, James and Charlie) teased him about being 'too soft', but when it came to Clarisse and Pierre, he was simultaneously soft and protective as he loved them both very, very much. Becoming a husband a father in very rapid succession had matured him as he knew he was responsible and protective of two very important people in his life, but he wouldn't have it any other way- he ENJOYED who he he was now and he liked that Clarisse was proud of him.

"Let's go, sweetheart," he murmured into his wife's ear, wrapping a protective arm around her waist and gently guiding her towards the nursery doors. "We WILL see him in a week," he added comfortingly, although secretly he was beginning to feel like a real louse for suggesting they go away for their anniversary and leave their baby behind- maybe this hadn't been such a good idea, especially if anything happened...

"I know we will," Clarisse said absently, turning in the doorway to see Pierre in his nanny's arms, waving, and she wished SHE was the one holding him. "We'll see him soon," she trailed off, still staring at the baby before turning and hurrying down the stairs ahead of Joseph, not wishing to reveal her divided emotions.

She was genuinely torn between her maternal instincts, wanting to stay with Pierre, protecting him from anything bad, and her desire to be alone with her husband, a man she had been in love with for nearly three years and the only man she truly madly loved and who adored her too. He was her first (and hopefully only) love, husband, and father of her son and a kind man in his own right- he had been so wonderfully loving and patient during their brief courtship, maturing rapidly in order to impress her (although he had never needed to do that) and had been very protective of her in the early days of their marriage, but since Pierre's birth he had grown up even more and was now a dedicated and loving husband, father and son. She was very proud of him.

The day had been overcast and rail was still lightly sprinkling when they made their brief dash across the tarmac and boarded the plane with very little fuss.

"Maybe this is the way the royal family should always travel!" he joked as they sat in their usual seats, side by side, and buckled up in preparation for take off. "Leave and return in the dark!" he clarified but Clarisse only smiled, making no comment as she settled back in her seat and gazed out the window, her thoughts still on the baby.

Joseph sighed softly after watching her a moment longer and settled back in his seat, hoping he wouldn't live to regret leaving the baby at home, even for a week, before he felt her rest her hand on top of his and he turned to see her smiling slightly at him.

"I _do_ want to go," she said softly as she squeezed his hand. "It's just that..."

"I know, it's your first time away from Pierre from more than a few hours," he said understandingly, ignoring his own feelings of nervousness and guilt. "However, I promise that we will call home as soon as we get there, and every day afterwards, just to see how he is," he vowed solemnly and Clarisse couldn't resist leaning over and lightly touching his cheek as their eyes met for a long moment.

"Thank you," she said softly before one of the air hostesses stood beside Joseph's seat and informed them that they were read to take off. "Here we go," she said with a brief smile and Joseph squeezed her hand tightly, knowing she was slightly nervous about flying.

"Think of the beach and all that sunshine that awaits us," he encouraged and she smiled at him again and tried to relax... they were off on their second (or third) honeymoon!

000

As it turned out, they both slept for much of the flight and had had to be woken before the plane began it's descent, but they both felt refreshed as they stepped off the plane and into the brilliant sunshine.

"Do you want a nap when we get to the villa?" he teased after he had helped her into the car sent from the hotel, and she laughed as the car left the airport, still missing Pierre but feeling much better- in fact, she was excited at spending a week alone with her husband.

"No, I think I slept enough on the plane," she teased, her eyes sparkling mischievously and Joseph felt a little better- he had had doubts about this trip, missing Pierre as well, but now that Clarisse seemed happier... "However, there are two things we definitely need to do, requiring our immediate attention!"

"Yes, we have to call and check on Bear," he agreed before looking quizzically at Clarisse. "But what else do we have to do?"

"A long, leisurely stroll on the beach," she said with a smile and he laughed before leaning across the leather seat to kiss her.

"Happy anniversary my darling," he said softly, smiling as she blushed a little after his kiss- in some ways, she was still a little reticent about her feelings, but he knew that she loved both him and Pierre more than anything.

"Happy anniversary, darling," she said sweetly, although a little haltingly- she still felt a little ridiculous that she felt so shy around Joseph, who now knew her better than anyone, but after spending most of her life repressing her feelings (her mother had always emphasized than any show of emotion was weak and unladylike), it was going to take a little more time to completely relax, although she knew Joseph would always be patient with her.

They called the palace as soon as they arrived at the villa, and once Clarisse had spoken to Rupert and was satisfied that Pierre was fine (he and the nanny had been shifted into the palace while thy were away), she handed the phone to Joseph and went to change for their walk on the beach.

"So, little brother, you've only just arrived at your destination and on the day of your anniversary, no less, and you're already checking up on us!" Rupert joked gently and Joe laughed sheepishly.

"I couldn't help it, but he IS our first child so you're looking after some very special cargo!"

"We all know that, but it must seem a little odd being away without the little guy," Rupert sounded sympathetic.

"It is," Joseph admitted, suddenly missing the baby more than he thought he would, so badly that it was almost an ache.

"He's fine and happy," Rupert reassured him smoothly before changing the subject, not wanting to embarrass him. "So you can relax and enjoy your anniversary with your wife- you two DO deserve a little time to yourselves- and you'll see your son next week... Although, if you want to swap, I'll be more than happy to enjoy the sun while you're freezing here!" he teased and Joseph laughed before hanging up and turning serious as he stared absently out the window, thinking how much he missed Pierre. He was a little surprised at how much he missed him, almost as much as Clarisse most likely, but it made him realize that he was just as bonded to Pierre as she was, a thought that startled but delighted him- it was their family and he was proud of them.

"Are you ready for your stroll?" he heard her ask from behind him and he turned to see Clarisse standing there, clad in a blue sun dress, barefoot and her hair loose.

"Not yet," he grinned, burying his feelings as he cleared his throat in embarrassment. "I won't be long..." he added before he disappeared into the bedroom.

They strolled along the beach hand in hand and in companionable silence for a time before Clarisse stopped and turned to him calmly- he had been much more subdued when she had returned from changing, but when he hadn't said anything in the past few minutes, she decided to take matters into her own hands.

"So, what did you and Rupert talk about when I left the room?" she asked curiously as she sank down into the sand, pulling him down to sit next to her.

"Nothing much, he just reassured me that Pierre would be fine and that he wished he was here instead of us," Joseph laughed ruefully before he felt Clarisse rest her hand on his knee and squeeze gently.

"You miss him too, don't you?" she asked simply and he shrugged as he gazed out to sea, grateful he was wearing sunglasses, before she sat up on her knees, guided his face towards hers and removed his glasses to look sympathetically into his eyes. "You don't need to be ashamed to admit it, I miss him too and I think it's sweet that you do too."

"I just didn't expect to miss him so much," he admitted as he stretched his legs out on the sand. "I knew I'd miss him, but I have spent a few days or so away from him several times since he was born, but ..."

"You knew he was alright because I stayed behind with him," Clarisse finished gently.

"I'm starting to feel a little guilty about bringing you here," he said almost in a whisper and she didn't hesitate to rest her chin on his shoulder.

"Don't be, we **do** need some couple time and I'm glad we're here. I love the fact that you love our son so much, and I love you."

"I love you too," he responded quietly, kissing the top of her hand, and they sat there for few moments in peaceful silence, both feeling somewhat relieved that the had discussed and resolved their feelings about leaving Pierre, before he stood up and grinned impishly down at her.

"Shall we continue our stroll before we have lunch?"

"We shall," Clarisse affirmed, standing up and weaving her arms through his, pleased that he was feeling better.

0

"It's hard to believe we've been married two years," she commented over dinner than night at the hotel's restaurant, after spending most of the afternoon on the beach swimming and sun baking.

"It is rather amazing," he agreed, smiling over at her, again admiring how lovely she looked in a short black evening dress that emphasized her long neck and shoulders, as other guests milled about them, not taking any notice of the young royal couple in their midst.

"I've often found myself unable to believe that we're together," she admitted after a moment and Joseph put his knife and fork down to stare at her.

"Whatever has made you think that?" he was puzzled- she had always seemed so assured and confident in their relationship- she had been the one that had told him he had to believe in them or they'd never work.

"Well, you are a very handsome, charismatic, intelligent man with a wonderful sense of humour, and you certainly would have made a good catch for any young woman in your social circle that dreamed of being a Princess... She would have been very lucky to have you," she looked down, feeling inexplicably sad at the though, before she felt his hand reach over and press hers gently.

"Darling, you forget the most important thing in your little scenario but makes all the difference- that I fell in love with you, and I couldn't possibly see any other young woman in my 'social circle' as you call it, the way I see you. _I'm_ the lucky one here, lucky and grateful that _you _married_ me_, especially as everyone used to perceive me as a playboy! You're so beautiful, graceful, intelligent and sweet, a real lady, qualities that used to make me rather disbelieving myself but," he paused as he squeezed her hand tightly.

"Neither of us need to worry about invisible ideal partners anymore or wondering why we're together, we are now and we've started our family... However, because we met, fell in love and married so quickly, it is understandable that we're a little disbelieving, but I will never regret our quick courtship, and I never will," he finished firmly.

"Neither will I, but you have to admit that our story has (and continues to have) some elements of a fairytale."

"Yes, the prince and princess marry and have a cute son, that is definitely fairytale-ish, but what really matters to me is... are you happy?"

"Very, very, very much so, this is all I ever a wanted- a husband and a family," she clarified. "And what about you?"

"You don't need to ask that question, I'm happier than I've ever been and it's all because of you and Pierre," he said gently, lifting her hand to his lips. "Shall we go for a walk on the beach after dinner? It is our anniversary."

"Of course, I'd love to."

After dinner, they (their bodyguards trailed further behind them) strolled back towards their villa, again hand in hand and carrying their shoes, not feeling the need to talk as they enjoyed their surroundings. It was a beautiful clear balmy night and the waves were softly lapping against their feet and the shore before Joseph suddenly stopped and tossed his shoes further up the beach before turning to Clarisse.

"Dance with me," he said simply, not demanding anything except a dance with his wife, but Clarisse still looked visibly startled.

"Here? Now?"

"Here and now," he affirmed, tossing her sandals up next to his shoes and pulled her close to him wrapping his arms around her waist and chuckling softly. "Do you remember the last time we did this?"

"Dancing on the beach or dancing without music?" she teased gently but knowing very well to when he was referring- the evening of their wedding day when they had finally been alone in his suite and Clarisse had been simultaneously nervous, worried and excited about being alone with her new husband. It had already been a big day but she had been even more nervous at that point, know that they were going to make love for the first time, and she had been concerned because, while it was going to be her first time, he had had more experience than her.

"Thankfully there's no pressure this time," she murmured into his shoulder and he chuckled before lifting her head up so that he was looking into her eyes.

"There wasn't any pressure that time, either- it was a very special, momentous night for both of us, although I wish..." before she silenced him by placing her fingers on his lips.

"No regrets- yes, that night was very special because it was **my** first time with my husband and it was **your **first time with your wife..." she said sweetly before Joseph, moved by her rationale (he had never thought of it that way), pressed his lips onto hers, pulling her even closer to him and giving up the pretence of dancing as they felt themselves being swept away by the presence of the other.

"We've never made love on the beach, have we?" he teased as he pulled his lips away from her and began trailing soft kisses down her jaw and neck.

"No, although we've come very close several times," she almost groaned as his beard gently rubbed against the soft skin of her neck before his lips claimed hers again and his hands made circular motions on her back. "However, as much as I would... love that..." she paused breathlessly as she slipped her hands under his shirt and gently ran them up and down his smooth chest. "I don't think I..." before he pulled away from her and touched her cheek gently, understanding her reticence and not wanting to push her boundaries.

"Don't worry, we don't need to... I love you so much, Clarisse, I hope you know that."

"I do and I love you too, my handsome, protective Prince Charming..." before he smiled and, grabbing their shoes in his free hand, led her up the beach to their villa.

"Has anyone else ever made you feel like this?" she teased as she waited for him to unlock their door, playfully running a hand across his neck and he smiled as, the door finally unlocked, he swept her into his arms and carried her inside, kicking the door shut behind him. "I'm sure there would have been far more experienced young women out there..."

"Maybe so, but none of them ever made me feel like this... you, my lovely innocent one, possess something so rare and unique that I don't really understand what it is, but whatever it is, you have me completely under your spell," he said honestly, depositing her on the bed and running a hand down her pink cheek. "I don't anyone but you, my beautiful, loving wife and that's never going to change..."

00000

They spent the next weeks practically as newlyweds, dividing their time between staying inside, in bed, and outside, lying on the beach, swimming, surfing (Joseph surfed, Clarisse more than happy to watch), snorkelling, sun baking and talking.

They called home almost every day to check on Pierre (who was fine) and while they were looking forward to his arrival, they were also enjoying their 'couple time'.

"I'm not going to complain if you do this next year!" she laughed as they sunned themselves on the beach the day before Rupert and Pierre were due to arrive. "I'll be more than happy for you to whisk me away... and it doesn't have to be our anniversary!"

"And I'll be happy to dot that!" he laughed as he sprinkled sand on her leg. "Especially now that we we know we have plenty of willing babysitters!"

"Always thinking of us," she teased before she found herself on top of him and Joseph running his hands through her hair before before pulling her down to kiss her. "We certainly won't be able to act like this after tomorrow!" she purred as she rolled off him and lay back under the beach umbrella.

"Hmm... we'll spend our days with him and the nights are for us!"

"Always thinking of us..." she repeated, smiling lazily at him but enjoying his idea.

Genovia 1 was due in at lunchtime the following day, and both Joseph and Clarisse couldn't wait to see their son as, after watching the plane land, they stood on the tarmac and watched as the plane doors opened and, after several black suited men disembarked ("I hope, if they're staying here, they brought other clothes," Joseph murmured, causing Clarisse to burst into a fit of giggles), out stepped Rupert, carrying Pierre.

Clarisse was a little afraid that Pierre wouldn't recognise them, but as soon as they came closer to Joseph and Clarisse, Pierre's little face lit up at the sight of his parents and gave a squeal of delight as he held his arms out to Clarisse.

"Hello beautiful boy," she murmured into his ear as she held him close, relieved that he had arrived safely, before she handed him to Joseph, who held him above his head for a moment, grinning as Pierre squealed again, before he held him comfortably in his arms and turned their attention back to Rupert, who had been watching the reunion with a smile.

"Finally!" he joked. "I bring him all the way here and look who gets all the attention!" but his affectionate smile at his nephew clearly showed that he was only joking. "But he's here now, safe and sound!"

"Thank you so much," Clarisse smiled gratefully at him as Pierre reached over and touched her cheek. "We both really appreciate it."

"It's no problem," he smiled ruefully. "I am on my way to the States so it was on the way... and he was a good boy all the way!"

"Thanks big bro," Joseph said roughly, overjoyed that he had their son with them. "So, how is everything back home?"

"Everything's fine... Mother and Father are both very busy and..." he looked coy for an instant and Clarisse suddenly suspected that something was going on. "Isabel and I got engaged, but..."

"WHAT?" Joseph burst out, startling Pierre a little as Clarisse beamed happily. "Are you kidding? You're finally taking the plunge!" he joked before handing the baby back to Clarisse and the two men hugged. "Congratulations!"

"Yes, congratulations!" Clarisse chimed in, giving him a brief, one armed hug and kissed him on the cheek. "You and Isabel will be very happy together!"

"Thanks," Rupert suddenly looked embarrassed at the attention but still pleased. "The official announcement won't be made until mid February, but Mother is already planning the engagement party and You, apparently," he looked impishly at Joseph. "Are going to be making a speech!" he grinned as Joseph rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," Rupert continued, looking at his watch. "I would like to stay and catch up, but I'm on a very tight schedule and I need to go..."

"Thank you again for escorting Pierre here," Clarisse said gratefully as Pierre snuggled into her arms, grinning and revealing a tooth on the bottom gum.

"Yes, thank you," Joseph added as Rupert grinned at the little family before him. "We'll see you back in Genovia next week!"

"Although I will completely understand if you choose to stay here... this place is beautiful..."

"Just imagine what Mother would say!"

After waving him onto the plane, they, Pierre still in Clarisse's arms, walked back to the car in silence, and it wasn't until they were on their way back to the hotel, Pierre happily seated between them in his special car seat his nanny had brought with her (and the nanny sitting in front with the driver), that Clarisse smiled over at Joseph.

"Your brother is getting married! I'm so happy for them!"

"Me too.. I'm glad that Rupert will be happy, he deserves to have some private happiness in his life, but I can tell you this," Joseph paused and played with his son's fair hair for a moment."This is certainly going to be a wedding to remember!"


	6. The Engagement Party

_Author's Note: alright, things are going to speed up from now on, but I hope you will still read this... just couldn't resist putting a little in about the happy family!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

As Clarisse had expected, Pierre wasn't tired from his trip and was extremely curious about his surroundings, his face a picture of both curiosity and confusion when Joseph first sat him down on the warm sand under a beach umbrella, now clad in a tiny set of shorts and a shirt, his parents on either side of him.

"He doesn't know what to make of it!" he chuckled indulgently as Pierre looked around him and grabbed some sand in his tiny fist, flinging it away with a chuckle.

"No, he doesn't," Clarisse agreed before hastily reaching over when she spied him trying to taste it. "No, darling, you don't want to try it," she chided gently as, unrepentant, he grinned at her.

After a few moments, Pierre began crawling out of the shade, heading in the general direction of the ocean, before Joseph grabbed him.

"Already bored with the sand, Bear?"" he gently tickled him and Pierre laughed in response. "How about we go and check out the water?" he inquired, standing up with the baby still in his arms.

Clarisse followed father and son down to the shoreline and watched as Joseph sat down in the shallow water and sat Pierre in his lap, both parents laughing as the remains of a wave swept over them, Pierre squeaking with delight.

"I don't know who's enjoying this more," she teased as she joined them on the wet sand, shivering slightly as the cold water lapped against her legs.

"We both are," Joseph said before Clarisse lightly flicked some water at both of them, Pierre laughing as Joseph mock glared at her. "That wasn't very nice!" he protested before, she giving him a coy smile, he leaned over and kissed her.

After an enjoyable afternoon on the beach, with the promise of several more days in the sunshine with their baby boy, Pierre had an early dinner and they both put him to bed in a room down the hallway from theirs before spending a few minutes standing on either side of his crib, watching him sleep.

"You're very happy he's here, aren't you?" Joseph whispered over the crib, and she nodded, looking at him with shining eyes.

"I am- and you?"

"Definitely- I'm happy he's here and I'm happy that you're happy."

"It is wonderful to have him here," she said as they crept out of the room and wandered back to where their own dinner was waiting for them in the small dining room. "The honeymoon may be over..."

"In some ways," Joseph said with a sly grin as he held out Clarisse's chair for her. "In that we can't always behave like we did last week when the nanny and Pierre are around..." and Clarisse laughed as he sat opposite her.

"True, but this is also special- our first holiday as a family," she said softly and he stared at her in stunned silence for a moment before he realized that it was true... their first family holiday...

0

The next few days were some of the most enjoyable Joseph and Clarisse had had since their marriage, and it was made all the more enjoyable because their son was there and they were seeing everything from his perspective, and seeing his joy at each new discovery he made. Joseph in particular enjoyed further bonding time with his son, especially loving the time they spent in the ocean, Pierre becoming more and more relaxed and happy in the water.

"He might become a real water lover... we might have to install a pool at the palace!" he joked as he and Clarisse stretched out on the sand on their final day, Pierre inside having a nap.

"I can certainly imagine what your parents would say to that proposition!" she laughed as she relaxed back under the umbrella- while Joseph had developed a tan while there, she had had to be more careful about her fair complexion, but Joseph admitted that he liked her pale skin and sprinklings of freckles over her face, chest and body.

"How can you like freckles?" she had once asked in consternation, and he had only chuckled softly. "They are detestable... and every time I'm out in the sun, I seem to get more!"

"I don't think you have any more than when we first met, but I like them because they are part of you... and I like kissing each and every one," he added slyly before proving his point by gently pressing his lips on the freckles starting on her shoulder and moving downwards, Clarisse giggled softly at the sensation.

"I know they would think I was being too over the top," Joseph said with a laugh, bringing her back to the present. "I can just imagine what Mother would say...Á pool on palace, grounds, Joseph? Are you crazy?' But still, I wish we could take some of this sunshine back to Genovia..."

"It has been a wonderful holiday," Clarisse agreed with a contented sigh. "Did you ever do this with Rupert and your parents?"

"Hardly!" Joseph laughed loudly, but not sounding at all bitter. "I am not complaining about my parents again, but I think they were very young when they became King and Queen so they really never had any chance to have holidays, or even a brief break. Rupert and I were virtually raised by nannies, which was what happened with the children of the upper class, as you very well know, and the only times Rupert and I really spent with our parents was maybe sometimes in summer and the Christmas holidays. It had always been that way, and I guess I accepted that it would also happen with my children, even though I would never be King, just because it was how we were raised. Still, I hoped that it wouldn't happen, and it didn't," he smiled tenderly at her.

"What about you?"

"Well, you know I was an only child, which was lonely in itself, and my parents did a great deal of travelling without me, but when I did travel with them, I was expected to behave myself and abide with the saying that children should be seen but not heard. I was pampered and cosseted- yes, my parents were ambitious even then- but I was always expected to be the perfect young lady, even when on holidays with my parents."  
She paused for a moment, remembering how lonely her early years were, before continuing.

"Everywhere we went, I was to be on my best behaviour and not say a word yet always be perfect, and I always had the feeling I was on show. When I eventually understood that, I vowed that I would never allow my children to be treated like that or be made to feel inferior (which my mother could and did do on occasion with me) and that they would always be my top priority... Even though I too was virtually raised by nannies, and knew that I would eventually be married off to someone my parents approved of, I also still hoped that I would marry for love..."

"Which you did," he said firmly, grabbing and squeezing her hand tightly, touched by her story and even more protective of her- she had had an even more isolated childhood than he (at least he had had his brother) but he also knew that they had both made it through whatever challenges thrown at them and were a far stronger couple than most people gave them credit for.

"Our childhoods were more similar than I realized," he said thoughtfully. "But, thankfully, it has no bearing on who we are today, except that we're both in agreement that Pierre and any other children we may have will always be our first priority."

"Which is what I want... and you are the best thing that has ever happened to me!" she suddenly burst out, looking at him with raw emotion in her eyes and Joseph didn't dare say a word, just listen- he had always felt she had kept something to herself but now it was finally spilling out of her. Clarisse couldn't believe she was saying this, but this discussion about their respective childhoods had made her realize how lucky she was, and it made her even more grateful for him.

"I didn't think I would ever experience anything like this in my life, to be happily married to a man I love more than life itself and we have a baby son who is so cute and clever... I never expected this, I never expected this," she repeated as she gazed out to sea, tears streaming down her cheeks, a little embarrassed at her sudden outburst and Joseph didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her and nuzzle her neck gently.

"I didn't expect this either," he said honestly, resting his chin on her shoulder as she cried. "But I am so happy with you and Pierre, and I DO NOT want to go back to what I was, but I can guarantee you that you and I will not be like your parents or mine," he said quietly as she leant back against him and sighed heavily- that had been quite an exchange of confidences, but she did appreciate Joseph's solemn vow that their children would always be their top priority...

0

Joseph and Clarisse were both sad to leave the following morning, they always enjoyed their time on the island, and it had been even more special because Pierre had been there too, but they both knew they had to go home and join in celebrating Rupert and Isabel's engagement.

"So what happens once the engagement is announced?" she inquired as the plane too off, Pierre and his nanny sitting behind them.

"Everything will be far more intense for them than when we were engaged..." he said thoughtfully- it was really going to be a big celebration- the last wedding before their own was his parents, and that was over thirty years before.

"We really didn't give them a chance to gear up for us, did we?" she sounded amused. "We were engaged in November and married by January!"

"True, but you'll be grateful that our engagement wasn't very long and that you married me... interest in Rupert and Isabel, in the next few months, is possibly going to eclipse even my parents and it will get more and more intense until the wedding..."

"I can remember how bad it was for us..."

"You haven't seen anything yet...remember, this is the engagement of the future King of Genovia..."

Clarisse couldn't help but feel a little sorry for both of them- she had been overwhelmed when she had been engaged to Joseph, the second son, but it would all be different for Rupert and Isabel.

"I hope it doesn't cause any problems between them- Rupert's used to the publicity, but she isn't yet."

"I'm sure she'll be able to cope fine- she is several years older than you- but she DID choose this life when she accepted his proposal," he said sensibly, still a little wary of Isabel but he wouldn't say anything to Clarisse or Rupert. "But we will support them in any way we can," he added reassuringly and Clarisse smiled at him.

It was early evening when Genovia 1 landed, and while Pierre and the nanny went straight home, Joe and Clarisse stopped by the palace to see his parents and officially congratulate Rupert and Isabel on their engagement.

Both of them seemed a little dazed, the announcement only days away from being released, but both Joseph and Clarisse could sense how happy they were.

"That is a really lovely ring," Clarisse admired the large bauble on Isabel's left hand- it was slightly larger than her own, but while she preferred her own engagement ring, it was a lovely ring, appropriate for a future Queen.

"It was Mother's mother's ring," Rupert said with a smile. "You have Father's Mother's ring and now Iz has Mother's mother- the rings have passed onto the next generation," he smiled fondly at both Clarisse and Isabel.

"So what happens now?" Joseph asked, sitting back on the sofa next to Clarisse while Rupert, Isabel, Alexandra and Henrik sat opposite them. "I hear I have to make a speech," he looked slyly from Rupert to his mother, who nodded decisively.

"Yes you do- you are Rupert's only brother and it's appropriate for you to make a speech congratulating your brother and his fiancée."

"Since I was denied that opportunity when your engagement party became your wedding reception, I thought I wouldn't deny you it," Rupert sniggered with a sly smile and Joseph only laughed in response- he had no regrets about making Clarisse his wife within a matter of months- before pretending to look reluctantly at his brother.

"Fine, I'll give a speech congratulating you two... but when is the engagement party?"

"At the end of March, and we've already set a tentative date for the wedding for the third week in September," Alexandra said briskly, missing the surreptitiously amused look her sons exchanged- their mother was already in planning mode for what would inevitably be called the 'wedding of the year'.

"Joe, there's something I need to ask you... would you be my best man?" Rupert suddenly asked and Joseph nodded proudly, lost for wards- even though Rupert had been HIS best man (and a great help in planning the wedding), he had never assumed that Rupert would ask him to be his best man.

"And Risse," Isabel began, using her old nickname as she grinned at one of her oldest friends. "I would love it if you would be my matron of honour."

"I would be honoured, Izzy," Clarisse replied with a beam, ecstatic that she would be able to return the favour for Isabel... and while she sensed Joseph still had concerns about Isabel, she sincerely hoped that Rupert and Isabel would be as happy as she and Joseph were and continued to be.

"Well, that's all sorted," Alexandra said after a moment. "But we don't need to worry about anything else until the engagement party is organized and we will still continue our other duties, but there is something I need to ask..." she paused, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "How was your anniversary... and how is our grandson?"

000

As Joseph had predicted, once the announcement of Rupert's engagement was released a week later, the press went wild- their 'favourite' Prince was finally getting married!- and their interest in Joseph and Clarisse waned as they focused on the newly engaged couple, much to Joseph's amusement.

"Looks like we're no longer flavour of the month," he teased Rupert gently as they perused the headlines of the papers- the royal engagement had made the front page of every nation paper and even received coverage in some international papers.

"Don't tell me you miss the attention already?" Rupert laughed.

"No I don't!" Joe said honestly. "It's time for YOU to be in the spotlight and for Clarisse and I to return to the shadows," he added with a smile, teasing but also secretly relieved that Rupert would be getting the attention he deserved.

He had always felt uncomfortable when he and Clarisse had been in the papers more often than Rupert, everyone fascinated (and doubtful) at how quickly they had fallen in love, married and started their family (especially as Joseph had been viewed as a playboy) but now it was time for Rupert and Isabel to be the focus of the nation's attention.

"That's very generous of you," Rupert laughed ruefully, appreciating Joseph's words. "But I don't think you and Clarisse will be allowed to disappear back into the shadows, much as you hope it will happen," he added teasingly. "Remember, you still are the perfect story book couple with a cute baby son!"

0

The evening of the engagement party, a month later, was fine, cool and clear and the palace, due to be filled with over a hundred and fifty guests in the next few hours, had been a hive of activity since early that morning, preparing for the Crown Prince's engagement party.

"At least we know that tonight will be an engagement party, not a wedding reception," Mrs Mack said waspishly to some of her maids- sometimes, she disliked these evenings as she had to work twice as hard to make sure everything was perfect, but she had to admit tonight was special- His Highness was getting married, but he wasn't rushing into it like his impetuous younger brother, whom she still didn't like even though, since his marriage to young Lady Le Roche, he had grown up and matured.

While their Majesties, Rupert, Isabel and Isabel's parents were getting ready at the palace, Joseph and Clarisse were dressing at their home and spending a little time with ten month old Pierre.

Since their return, Pierre had continued to grow at a rapid pace, taking his first steps on his own a few days earlier (and thankfully they had both been there to see it) but he had yet to speak properly, although the doctor reassured them that he would talk when he was ready.

Joseph was already dressed and waiting while Clarisse was still dressing in her dressing room, so he decided to go and check on Pierre.

"Would you like him to bring him in so you can say good night?" he asked, peering around the corner of her dressing room and Clarisse nodded as she applied her make up in the mirror.

"That would be wonderful, darling, thank you."

Pierre was already bathed, fed and ready for bed when Joseph came in to collect him, and his face lit up when he spied his father, squealing with delight when Joseph swung him up in the air for a moment.

"You like that, don't you little guy?" Joseph teased as they left the nursery and headed back to the en suite.

"Dada," he suddenly heard someone say in a soft voice, and he looked over at his son in surprise. "What...?"

"Dada," Pierre repeated in a soft voice, grinning slightly at his father before Joseph ran back to the suite.

"Clarisse! Can you come out here for a minute?" he called and Clarisse hurried out of the dressing room, still dressed in her robe.

"What's wrong? Is there something wrong with Pierre?"" she asked in alarm as Pierre stretched out a tiny hand to her and she pressed her lips to it.

"No, no... I just think that Pierre said his first word..." before he looked at Pierre again. "Do you think you can say it again for Mama?" he asked gently, and there was a silence as they both watched Pierre and Pierre watching them before he grinned cheekily and said:

"Dada."

"You clever, clever boy!" Clarisse instantly cried, grabbing her son from Joseph and cuddling him close, smothering him in kisses. "You really are growing up so fast"

"He is," Joseph agreed, encircling both of them in his arms. "And before we know it, he'll be a year old..."

"A year since he was born," Clarisse marvelled. "It's a little hard to believe..." before she sighed and kissed her son again. "I wish we didn't have go out tonight," she said as she handed him back to Joseph- she really had to get dressed.

"Neither do I, but we have to... but Pierre will be here in the morning," he said mildly, ruffling his son's sparse hair as Clarisse disappeared back into the dressing room and Joseph, very proud of his son, returned Pierre to the nursery.

0

The guests were already waiting in the ballroom when Joseph and Clarisse met Rupert, Isabel, Henrik and Alexandra outside the closed doors, both of them wanting to tell their news but knowing it wasn't the right time.

"So, ready to face the music?" Joseph teased as he and Clarisse stood behind his parents, Rupert and Isabel bringing up the rear. "Tonight is all about you!"

"You're not going to stop that until the night's over, are you?"

"Not on your life!" Joseph replied cheekily before they all heard the pounding of the cane on the floor behind the closed doors and knew it was time for them to make their entrance.

As expected, Rupert and Isabel were instantly the centre of attention, fully surrounded by all of the guests when they stepped into the room, and Joseph couldn't help but grin widely when he met Rupert's eyes. It had been just the same for them when they had made their entrance as the bride and groom, but it had been a little unexpected, the guests still trying to get a grip on the news, while this time was just easy- everyone knew they were here to celebrate an engagement, and it was the Crown Prince's engagement, no less!

"I'm so glad that I'm not the Crown Prince," Joseph murmured into Clarisse's ear as they watched the crowd slowly disperse from around them and the newly engaged couple could finally disappear into the crowd. "Can you imagine the uproar if I had been and we had still married in secret?"

"We would have been in more trouble than we were at the time!" Clarisse joked in a low voice before they were accidentally separated in the crowd...

The evening seemed to fly by in moments, although Clarisse barely saw her husband all evening... in fact she barely saw any of the royal family for most of the night, but she was accosted by most of the women guests, all of them wondering out loud:

"How are you going to feel when you are no longer second lady in the land, but have to curtsey to your own sister in law?"

Clarisse had been polite initially, explaining that she wouldn't have to curtsey to Isabel because they were both Princesses and she had been married into the Renaldi family longer, but that didn't seem to satisfy any of the women, their expressions saying that they thought she was jealous and covering it up well, and the question seemed to get more and more wearing as the evening wore on and Clarisse continued to explain the same thing over and over again.

It was if they couldn't believe that she was happy for Isabel and she was more than content to slip back into the shadows- she was happy with her life and she didn't feel the slightest bit inclined to try and seek power. It was frustrating, but no matter how much she tried to explain it, most of them thought she was jealous or thought she was strange for not being jealous.

It was after she had greeted the guests, and was sipping a glass of champagne in a corner, still unable to see either Joseph nor Isabel before she decided to slip outside and stand on the balcony for a little while, just to get a little air. Despite being happily married to a Prince and being used to all these social occasions, there were times when she was still a little shy around people.

It was an unusually warm night and the stars were out... she was happy just standing out there, looking at the stars and wondering what Pierre was doing, before she heard footsteps behind her and she turned to see Isabel walking towards her.

"It's a bit overwhelming in there, isn't it?" Isabel joked gently when they were standing side by side on the balcony and looking over at the well manicured lawns. "Rupert warned me that it was going to be like this from now on, but still... it's full on," she sighed heavily.

"I found it like that at my first social occasion... which also happened to be my wedding reception," Clarisse joked gently. "But you will get used to it- Rupert, Joseph, Henrik, Alexandra and I will all support you..."

"So, what are you doing out here?" Isabel asked pointedly and Clarisse sighed heavily.

"Well, it was just that all the women were asking me whether I was jealous of you..."

"And they were all asking me if I was jealous of you..." Isabel interrupted with a smile. "They were all telling me that you are well liked in this country and it might take me a while to be recognized in my own right..."

"While they thought I was jealous of you becoming the second lady of the land and wondering whether I had to curtsey to you!"

They stared at each other for a long moment before bursting out laughing, both relieved that they were in this together.

"But we really should just ignore all those women," Isabel said when they finally stopped laughing. "They're all old and ugly while we're youthful and beautiful, and have both captured the hearts of the two Princes of Genovia, who we love...

"And who love us too..."

"So, all we need to do is stick together in this." Isabel finished with a grin and Clarisse couldn't help but laugh- she was far more outgoing than she was, but she would be good for Rupert, and she was happy that she was going to have another ally in the palace.

"Are you happy?" she asked almost timidly and Isabel nodded with a broad smile.

"More than anything... and I know you are," she teased with a smile.

"Pierre said his first word tonight," Clarisse suddenly burst out, unable to contain her joy anymore and Isabel grinned even more before leaning over and hugging her friend.

"That's wonderful... what did he say?"

"Dada!"

"He is certainly a clever boy, that one... must take after you!"

"And his father," Clarisse added gently. "But I'm lucky too..."

"We're the lucky ones," came a voice from behind them, and the two young women turned to see their respective men walking towards them.

"What are you two doing out here? We thought we'd have to drag you off the dance floor!" Rupert joked as he took Isabel's hand and Joseph wrapped an arm around Clarisse's waist.

"No, I came to look for Clarisse and we were just chatting here," Isabel said after a moment.

"Gossiping about your handsome beaus?" Rupert teased.

"No, just girl talk," Clarisse said simply, leaning back gently into Joseph's embrace. "But what are you two doing out here?"

"Looking for you two so that we could ask you to dance," Joseph explained as he pulled away from Clarisse and proffered a hand to her. "So, may I have this dance?"

"Yes, you may sir," Clarisse said with a demure smile before accepting his hand and following him into the ballroom, Isabel and Rupert just behind them.

It had been a lovely evening, and she was sure that the four of them would have some good times together, and that she and Joseph would be fully supportive as the countdown to the wedding began...


	7. Plans

_Author's Note: Thanks to readers and reviewers... you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

The countdown to the wedding began in earnest after the engagement party and the Genovian press began clamouring for more and more pictures of the newly engaged couple, eventually resorting to wilder and crazier lengths to seek a photograph (even after Rupert and Isabel made themselves readily available) or some gossip about them, stopping short of stepping onto palace grounds, still remembering the wrath of His Majesty and Joseph during the final months of Clarisse's pregnancy.

Rupert was nonchalant about the additional attention, having grown up with it, but Isabel wasn't used to it, feeling that it was a little frightening at times to attract so much attention, but she was determined to handle it- after all, she would one day be Queen.

"How did YOU cope when the press was practically following your every move?" Isabel asked Clarisse two weeks after the party, as they took Pierre for a walk on the palace grounds. "It must have been awful when you were expecting Pierre."

"It was," Clarisse nodded seriously. "I can relate in some ways with the engagement- the attention in those brief two months we were engaged was awful, but it was infinitely worse when I was pregnant, the press constantly trying to take pictures of my burgeoning stomach, and while I understood that everyone was excited because I was expecting the first royal baby in over 27 years, I was also uncomfortable exposing myself to the world. Having a child is a very special moment in a couple's life, but having to experience much of my first pregnancy in front of the entire country was a little too much... but I was fortunate to have the love and support of my husband and his family and you will too," she stopped, still patting Pierre on the back, although he was now fast asleep and smiled reassuringly at her friend.

"Everything may seem overwhelming at the moment, but it will settle down and you will get used to it," she finished calmly and Isabel smiled in relief.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're very mature for 24?"

"Joseph has many times," Clarisse blushed modestly. "But you and Rupert will be alright- Rupert is a good man."

They continued their walk for a time in silence- they had only planned on strolling to the forest and back- and were just turning back in the direction of the house when Isabel stopped and looked seriously at Clarisse.

"I'm a little envious of you," she admitted simply and Clarisse looked a little surprised- despite the age difference, she and Isabel had always been close, and while Clarisse had been quiet and shy with remote parents, Isabel had been exuberant and outgoing with kind parents, and their friendship worked.

"Envious of me? Why?"

"Because of how settled you are with Joseph, and how he looks at you- as far as he's concerned, you are the only one he will ever see, whenever you are or aren't there- and he is so devoted and protective of you and Pierre. I know everything doubted your relationship lasting when you married so quickly, but I knew you two would make it and I was right, seeing as you're still so madly in love with each other..." she sighed dreamily as Clarisse simultaneously smiled and blushed- everyone still thought they were a fairy tale couple (although there were also sceptics who thought that their marriage wouldn't last), but she she secretly liked everyone knowing that he only had eyes for her, they were still a normal couple who happened to be royal (and she knew Joseph agreed with her).

"I know your mother has never really approved of you and Joe, but I do and I'm glad you're together."

"I'm glad we're together as well, and I love him dearly, but you don't have to be envious of me- you and Rupert will be happy together and Joseph and I will be there to support you as well."

"Thank you... I just never imagined that I would be marrying the future King of Genovia!"

"As I never imagined marrying Joseph, but I will never regret how quickly we got married," Clarisse said firmly as they came back into vie of the house and noticed that Rupert and Joseph had returned from their meeting as they were standing in Clarisse's semi completed garden.

"Where have you two been!" Joseph called playfully when they were within earshot but stopped abruptly when Clarisse signalled that the baby was asleep.

"We went for a walk to calm Pierre down- I think he might be teething again," she explained when they were closer and Joseph looked at his sleeping son sympathetically.

"Poor little guy," he said quietly before noticing that Rupert and Isabel were smiling shyly at each other- they were still shy about showing affection in front of anyone, unlike him, who liked showing how much he loved Clarisse, but he could see that they were finally relaxing with each other. "So, how was your walk?" he discreetly turned to Clarisse, happy to give them some privacy before Rupert suddenly stepped in, inspired:

"Would you two like to join us for dinner tonight? We're going to Elyce's tonight and we..." Isabel nodded enthusiastically at his words. "... Would love it if you could join us."

"We'd love to," Joseph said after a brief glance at his wife- he too was certain that the four of them would become inseparable and he was happy to encourage the relationship- he and Rupert had always been close, and since Rupert and Isabel had supported him and Clarisse when they were newlyweds, they would do the same.

0

That evening, when they went out for the first time, there was no publicity and no one paid any serious attention to them.

"After all, who would really expect the two Princes of Genovia to emerge from the palace for dinner out?" Joseph joked over dinner, also feeling a little relieved that, now that Rupert was engaged, going out to dinner was much easier- in the past two years, it had always seemed that Rupert had been the third wheel while Clarisse was on his arm.

"We really should do this again," Rupert suggested and the other three agreed with him- it had been an enjoyable evening, a rare opportunity to leave the palace and be two 'normal' couples.

Unfortunately, the next time they went out to dinner a week later, someone recognised them and, within minutes, the restaurant was surrounded, effectively ruining the evening for the two couples.

"I'm surprised we weren't recognised the first time," Rupert sighed in the car, after being forced to abandon dinner and return to the car, Clarisse and Isabel hidden behind Rupert, Joseph and their bodyguards as they left the restaurant.

"It was a good idea," Joseph said staunchly, noting Rupert's gloomy expression and wanting to make him feel better. "But just because we can't leave the palace grounds doesn't mean that we can't have fun together."

"Absolutely," Clarisse immediately concurred. "We can always have dinner at our house or at the palace!" before Joseph added:

"But I can see what you were trying to do- you were trying to be 'normal' and do something that everyone does..."

"But I can't- it just goes to show that we'll always be different from everyone else," Rupert sighed, looking out the window before grinning at the other three. "But thanks for trying to make me feel better."

"It will be alright and we will have fun," Joseph sounded determined and Rupert couldn't help but laugh- his brother really was a good guy at times...

00000

Joseph and Clarisse turned out to be correct- they COULD (and did) have fun behind palace walls and the four of them enjoyed many dinners of the ensuing months as the wedding drew closer and closer (as the press constantly reminded them) but neither Rupert nor Isabel showed any sign of pre wedding jitters, although, as Rupert confided to Joseph in mid May, it would be inevitable that there would be some nerves closer to the day.

"Although YOU didn't seem at all nervous when you married Clarisse!"

"No I wasn't-I was so excited about marrying Clarisse that I actually pushed our wedding FORWARD six months!"

Both he and Clarisse were as busy as usual with full schedules both as a couple and as individuals, Clarisse investing a great deal of time and energy into her charity work.

While she had been initially been fearful that the Queen would feel that she was encroaching, Alexandra had been delighted at Clarisse's genuine interest in charity work, and Clarisse had suddenly found herself involved with the hospital and other charities while being inundated with other requests for her patronage and involvement.

Joseph too was very busy- Henrik had decided that, since he was showing some very impressive diplomacy skills and that his travels were always received well, Joseph should be groomed as an eventual successor for the Ambassador in Spain.

However, despite their often overcrowded schedules, as well as planning a major trip in October to England, Spain, Portugal and France, they both made sure they spent quality time with Pierre and were determined to make his first birthday, only days away, special. Clarisse had already planned a small party with some of their closest friends and family (including James (the now proud father to baby Patrick), Charlie, Andre Motez and his 2 year old son Sebastian, as well as both of their families (except Clarisse's mother) and a special birthday cake that had been made for the baby Prince by the palace's chef.

Joseph especially was looking forward to spending the entire day with his son, having cleared both his and Clarisse's schedules for the day, but then his plans were changed for him...

"I can't go to Denmark! Pierre's first birthday is in two days... I can't miss his first birthday!" he cried seconds after being informed he was to represent the country at an international education conference. "I thought Rupert was supposed to be representing the country at these sort of conferences!"

"It is unfortunate, but you MUST go," his mother said crisply, looking over her reading glasses at him. "It's sweet that you want to spend time with your son, but if you want to become a more prominent person on the international stage (and be taken seriously as a potential Ambassador), you need to put your country first!"

"But..." he began to protest, wanting to argue with her, saying that HE wasn't going to be a stranger to his own children, before he realized that his mother was glaring at him.

"You are a Prince of Genovia, you always have been and you always will be, and you WILL do your duty by attending this conference," she said sharply. "Enough of the protesting and just say that you will do this- it's only two days and you may be home in time... do you understand me, Joseph Renaldi?"

"Yes ma'am," he said meekly, his shoulders slumping, hating having to choose between his family as his duty. It was times like these that made him seriously consider walking away from everything and just leading a normal, private life with his wife and son.

Still annoyed and disappointed, but not wanting to return home and provoke an argument with Clarisse, Joseph went for a long walk around the estate, trying to calm down but still stewing over the fact that every time something was happening with Clarisse or Pierre, forces beyond his control conspired to keep him from sharing another family moment.

Yes, he was Prince of Genovia, and as such had a duty to his country, and he did enjoy travelling and participating in policy discussions and inter-country negotiations, but he also had a responsibility to Clarisse and Pierre, and the though of missing his son's first birthday was unbearable.

Clarisse was just coming downstairs after putting Pierre to bed when he stepped into the foyer and the concerned expression on her face relaxed a little when she saw him, although she was still worried.

"Where have you been?" she asked as he lightly kissed her cheek. "I thought your meeting was only brief..." she paused and looked at him critically. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Joseph sighed heavily as he sat down on the stairs, feeling simultaneously annoyed, jealous and disappointed.

"I really hate to tell you this, but... I won't be here for Pierre's birthday," he said in a rush, avoiding his wife's eyes as he didn't want to see the same disappointment in her eyes as he was feeling right now, and he kept his eyes on his shoes before he heard her sigh and felt her sit down beside him.

"I see," she said softly with a definite tinge of disappointment before he felt her reach out and tip his face up so that he was looking into her eyes, and he could see there was disappointment there. "Why won't you be here?"

"I have to go to a conference in Denmark... and, believe me, I wish I could postpone it but..."

"You can't and I understand... I do!" she added as he glared at her. "I would love you to be here, but if you can't... we'll have a special party when you get back, just the three of us."

"It's not the same," he muttered but almost subconsciously reached over to squeeze her hand. "Someone is always doing this to me... I had to go away two weeks after he was born..."

"I know, and I know it won't be the same, but despite the fact that you won't be here, you will still remember it and that's what matters to me and to Pierre... and I'm sure that you will be here for many more of his birthdays," Clarisse finished, lifting his hand to her lips and kissing it. "I'm sad, and I will miss you, but we'll see you soon."

"Are you sure?" he looked at her seriously, his fears and disappointment somewhat assuaged by her words, but he was still annoyed that he wouldn't be there- it was a day that would never come again.

"I'm sure," she nodded affirmatively before he leaned over and kissed her. "So... do you want your dinner?"

000

Despite Joseph's absence two days later, Pierre's first birthday was a wonderful success with the birthday boy and his guests enjoying the sunny day and the cake.

"It's a shame Joe couldn't be here today," Charlie commented as Pierre and his guests enjoyed their cake with their nannies overseeing everything and their parents watching nearby. "I'm sure he would have enjoyed the party..." before James, the more diplomatic one of the two, nudged him in the ribs and he realized that he was being tactless. "Sorry, I..."

"It's alright,"Clarisse said softly as she held tiny Patrick, remembering that, a year ago, she was about to give birth to her son who was now a year old. "It's a little strange Joseph not being here, but he will be back in the next day or so..." she said bravely with a smile,but she was missing her husband badly.

It had been very disconcerting to wake Pierre up that morning, wishing him a happy birthday as she did so, and while she had given him one of their presents for him (a musical ball, as he was fascinated with balls, although he had shown more interest in the wrapping paper that morning), she was saving the rest of his gifts until his father was there to share in his joy.

The house seemed so empty and hollow without Joseph's energy, presence and enthusiasm for life and his family, and she had silently vowed that she and Pierre would definitely travel with him from now on.

"He'll be back as soon as he can, we know that," James reassured her, seeing that she seemed a little down. "Did you want us to stay a while after the party and keep you company?"

"No but thank you," she smiled gratefully at him- he and Charlie were almost like older brothers to her now. "I do appreciate that, but Rupert and Izzy are staying and I'm sure I'll probably go to bed early, like the birthday boy..." she smiled over at her son who had chocolate cake all over his face as Rupert hovered around, taking pictures of him.

It had been a very relaxing, simple day, the perfect way to spend his first birthday, but still...she wished that Joseph was there and, despite the company she had that night, she was looking forward to being alone and going to bed- only the year before, she and Joseph had been dining with his parents and Rupert and she had already been, unknowingly, in labour...

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay longer?" Rupert asked as Clarisse walked them to the door after dinner, the party long since over and Pierre upstairs being bathed, and she smiled tiredly at them.

"I'm glad you were here, but..." before the three of them spied a car stopping in front of the house, and they all stared, wondering who it was, before the only passenger stepped into the lights as the car backed away and it was... Joseph!

"Joseph!" Clarisse gasped in delight before running forward and throwing her arms around him. "You made it!"

"I told you I would," he grinned, holding her close and kissing her gently. "I will never break a promise to my wife and the mother of my son... is he in bed yet?" he asked, grinning over her shoulder at Rupert and Isabel.

"Not yet, and I'm sure he'll be glad to see you!" she began, leading him back inside, her hand firmly clasped in his, before he paused and turned back to Rupert and Isabel.

"If you don't mind, I need you and your camera..." he smiled mysteriously at Rupert, mystifying all three of them- what was Joseph up to now?

Pierre was already dressed for bed but was still up when the four adults walked into his little nursery, and his face lit up when he saw his father, squealing delightedly as Joseph teasingly held him high for a moment, marvelling at how alert and happy his boy was before turning back to Rupert.

"Can you take a picture of the three of us?" he asked Rupert as he pulled Clarisse closer to him and wrapped an arm around her waist.

There were plenty of pictures of them together, the past twelve months of Pierre's life adding more photographs to a rapidly thickening album, but Joe was keen to add a picture of them on Pierre's first birthday- Rupert had already taken pictures throughout the day, but this one was special.

"It would be my pleasure," Rupert, a keen photographer, grinned as he pulled his camera out of the bag and captured the tiny family in a frame, frozen forever in a photograph and showing two beaming young parents and their one year old son, a moment that would never come again but would always be remembered.

00000

The next three and a half months leading up to the wedding seemed to disappear in the blink of an eye, everyone in the royal family leading their own lives but all knowing that the wedding was going to be an historic moment in Genovian history.

"It should make us feel insignificant," Joseph joked easily to his wife over breakfast in mid August as he perused the paper, the press counting down to the 'wedding of the year' and Clarisse only laughed in response, knowing that he wasn't at all jealous.

"Don't tell me you actually wanted that attention when we got married?" she teased gently before Pierre, his nanny hovering in the background, toddled into the room and Clarisse immediately scooped him up into her lap, tears pricking her eyes again as he beamed at her and said: "Mama... and Papa..." he added, glancing briefly at his father before allowing Clarisse to cuddle him.

"No, we did the right thing for us..." he argued as he sat down next to Clarisse and beamed at his son. "What do YOU think, Bear? Do you think your parents should have had a bigger wedding?" he teased, gently tickling his bare feet and Pierre only startled giggling uncontrollably before reaching out for him, and Joseph sat him on his lap, still tickling.

Clarisse smiled at the scene before her, always enjoying witnessing the bond between father and son- Joseph was definitely a loving and devoted father and Pierre adored him. While she suspected she should be jealous of their relationship, she wasn't and she never felt left out when she was around them- Joseph was just as proud of her as his wife and Pierre's mother.

As she watched them, Pierre laughing out loud, her thoughts turned towards the future- the wedding had occupied (and continued to occupy) the family's attention and would until the wedding was over (although Rupert and Isabel's relationship hadn't been called a 'fairytale' as theirs continued to be) but she was thinking beyond the wedding.

Pierre was now a thriving, happy 15 month old toddler, and both of his parents, as well as his uncle, future aunt, friends and 3 of his 4 grandparents all adored him, but since Clarisse had held James' baby at his first birthday (and even going as far back as their anniversary) she had realized it was time to expand their family and have another baby.

She wanted as many of Joseph's babies as she able to have (she could picture them being surrounded by a houseful of children and, one day, grandchildren) and she was ready to have another baby... she only hoped that Joseph was too...

"You're looking very thoughtful," she heard him say and she looked over to see Joseph watching her carefully as Pierre sat in his lap, muttering to himself. "Is something wrong, my dear?"

"No, I was just thinking about how lucky Pierre is to have so many people who care about him..."

"He is that," Joseph agreed, ruffling his hair.

"I was also thinking about how the wedding is going to occupy everyone's time and thoughts until it's over... not that I'm at all jealous- Rupert and Isabel deserve all this attention..."

"Yet something else seems to be troubling you," he said quietly, noting something indefinable in her eyes. "What is it?"

"Nothing is troubling me,but... I have been thinking beyond the wedding, and have been since our anniversary, especially after seeing James' little one, and I've realized that..." she paused, taking a deep breath in and hoping that Joseph would be willing to at least listen to her.

"I think... I think we should expand our family... actually, I know that... I'm ready to have another baby..."


	8. Another Royal Wedding Part 1

_Author's Note: there's two parts to this chapter because it was getting way too long!_

_Thanks to readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

There was the smallest of silence after Clarisse's made her mini announcement, and she fiddled with her napkin in the meantime, careful to avoid Joseph's eyes, surmising that this wasn't a good idea, before she felt him reach over (he had sat Pierre on the floor and he crawled under the table) and squeezed her hand tightly.

"Clarisse, look at me," he said, squeezing her hand again and she almost reluctantly met his eyes, blue versus brown, nerves meeting compassion. "Did you really mean what you just said?"

"Yes," she said in a small voice, suddenly struck with a flash back from years earlier, witnessing an argument between her parents before bringing herself back to the present, realizing that Joseph was speaking again.

"Then I say, absolutely," he said, a genuine smile spreading across his face. "I'm ready for another baby... and I also meant that it's YOUR decision as to when you're ready for another child..." he said gently, pressing her fingers to her lips, Clarisse looking away with a shy smile, the relief on her face obvious to him and he abruptly dropped her hand and looked at her through narrowed eyes.

"Clarisse, were you nervous about telling me this? Were you afraid of my reaction... that I might not be ready for another child so soon?"

"A little," Clarisse admitted, fiddling with her napkin again before looking at him with a small smile. "But I shouldn't have..." she joked gently, but her smile quickly disappeared when she realized he was really hurt. "Joseph, I..." she began before he interrupted her.

"Do you really, completely trust me?" he asked in a neutral tone.

"I do," she was quick to reassure him but he wasn't impressed- he was angry and hurt.

"Then why do you always seem nervous when telling me something that will affect us? You kept your suspicions to yourself about your pregnancy until I said something, you've never really told me much about your childhood, you don't complain when I go away, leaving you behind..."

"Which is harder on me than I can ever say!"

"But you don't tell me that... and now this, it's as if you are, deep down, afraid of me, and I want to know why."

"I do trust you- you are are one of the few people I trust more than anything!" she protested, angry at herself for hurting Joseph. "It's just that..."

"Don't blame your parents again, just don't! That's not a proper excuse, even though you seem to use it all the time, but no more! Enough!" he snapped, slamming his hand down on the table and Pierre, hiding under the table, began to cry, startling both of them.

"Sometimes, I really don't understand you," he muttered, avoiding her eyes as he knelt down on the floor, retrieved his wailing son from under the table and silently handed him to Clarisse before stalking towards the door, turning in the doorway to look at her.

"I remember something you said to me the night we got engaged- I had to believe in us otherwise we're never to go to work... maybe you have to TRUST me, otherwise we're never going to work," before he quietly left the room.

Clarisse stared after him for a moment, feeling worse than ever as she struggled to calm down Pierre before she took him back upstairs to the nursery and retreating into their bedroom, sitting down on the bed, silently berating herself. Why couldn't she bring herself to fully trust Joseph? He wanted as big a family as she did, and he told her everything, so why couldn't she... before the flashback hit again, and she suddenly remembered every moment of that argument she had heard between her parents... she only a little girl of seven...

_0000000_

_ALMOST EIGHTEEN YEARS EARLIER_

"_Clarisse is 7 years old, she deserves to have a brother or sister to play with!" her father said as he paced his study, glaring at his still very attractive wife, neither of them noticing a tiny, nightgown __clad figure huddled near the doorway, listening to their discussion. Clarisse knew her mother wouldn't be pleased if she knew she had been eavesdropping, but young Clarisse had been in the library when she had shouting from her father's study, and had come to investigate._

_Richard knew he was right- while she did have friends from school visit her (and she visited them), she spent much of her time alone and he could see that she was lonely, which wasn't exactly healthy. A new baby brother or sister would make things easier and not only for her..._

_Patricia laughed, languidly stretching in her chair, not at all moved by her husband's suggestion of another child- Clarisse's birth nearly eight years earlier had been difficult (in her opinion at least) and she had no intention of ruining her figure for another baby. Clarisse was their future- she would marry well ( the fifteen year old Crown Prince was her top choice) and they would be able to enjoy the social advantages of having a daughter married well._

"_Don't be ridiculous, Richard, she'll be off at boarding school soon enough and she won't be lonely anymore."_

_"But still, it might be nice to have another child... a son to leave my title and land to..." he looked at her pointedly and Patricia suddenly sat up in her chair, stung at his words._

"_Are you insinuating that it's MY fault you don't have a son?"_

_"I never said any such thing," he said calmly, although secretly pleased that she was angry- he suspected she didn't really care for their only child, and while he tried his best, he knew he wasn't the greatest father in the world. _

_He knew Patricia wanted her to marry well, and while he did to (it was what was expected of an upper class daughter), there was a part of him that hoped that she would marry for love and marry someone who loved her as she deserved to be loved._

"_But you still would have liked a son, like any typical man," Patricia said sarcastically, glaring at him, a tinge of hatred in her eyes. "I, however, can guarantee you that I will NEVER have another baby... we had enough complications with Clarisse and I sometimes wonder if she was worth it... I sometimes wonder if we should have had her at all..."_

___"Patricia!" Richard interrupted, appalled at her words, before they launching into yet another argument, neither of them seeing the tiny figure slipping away, her mother's words, said and unsaid, echoing in her ears..._

_0000000_

"Clarisse? Sweetheart?" she heard someone say, and she looked up from her pillows (she hadn't realized she had flung herself back on the bed and sobbed into her pillows) to see Joseph sitting there, rubbing her back gently.

"What... what are you doing here?" she hiccuped, slowly sitting up and brushing her tears away. "I thought you and Rupert had suit fittings..."

"We did, but as soon as I got to the store, I realized I had been a complete jerk to you... and I was, I was being very unreasonable..."

"No, I was being unreasonable," she protested hotly. "I was, especially being nervous about telling you about wanting another baby, which I do want."

"As do I," he said solemnly- he wanted a big family with Clarisse, hopefully with daughters who looked like her. "But I'm sorry for making you cry like this..."

"It wasn't you, it was something else I had just remembered..." she paused before, seeing the expectant expression on his face, decided to tell him the truth. "I was nervous about telling you I wanted another child because I heard an argument between my parents on exactly the same subject..." before proceeding to tell him everything she had just remembered after repressing it for so long.

"But, believe me," she added hastily, returning to her apology and ignoring Joseph's shocked expression. "I DO trust you more than anyone, and I didn't mean to leave you out..." before Joseph stopped her, leaning back against the headboard next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I know you do, and I'm sorry I blew up at you... but what you just told me..." he shuddered, unable to believe that his mother in law had had doubts about having Clarisse. "I'm so, so sorry, my darling, about everything and I know now why you don't like to speak about your childhood... but I guarantee that you are very much wanted and loved here..."

"You're just saying that..."

"No, I'm not just saying that... and I wish a) that you had had a brother or sister to help with the incredible pressure and tension you lived with; and b) we had met a lot sooner!" and Clarisse couldn't help but smile through her tears.

"We were already very young when we married! Besides, I don't know whether you would have noticed me when we were teenagers- I was a very shy girl and you were (and are) a very popular man!"

"Maybe so, but I would have loved you from the beginning, as I did anyway," he nuzzled her neck gently, seeking to comfort her. "But I AM sorry about your parents..."

"I should have expected it..."

"But to discover the truth at 7!" he said in disgust- even a little time to process it, he was still appalled- even with HIS parents with their faults (both real and imagined), they had never been like this. They had been busy but he knew, deep down, that they did love him... and he had also been fortunate to have a brother.

"My beautiful, sweet Clarisse," he said softly, pulling her even closer into his arms. "I promise that THIS will never happen again, or that I will ever make you feel like that- I'm not your mother or father, and I am very, very glad that you're in my life and that we're together... I WORSHIP the ground you walk on..."

"But I trust you, I didn't mean to leave you out- I want to tell you everything," she whimpered softly into his chest and he smiled as he dropped soft kisses into her hair.

"I know you do, and I shouldn't have over reacted- but I do want another baby, and I hope it's a little girl with amazing blue eyes, a sweet smile and a beautiful nature like her mother," he said softly and she smiled coyly at him.

"Thank you," she said softly, happy and more determined to keep herself opened up to him emotionally. "So, the baby..."

"Whenever you want, sweetheart," he said calmly, kissing her forehead gently. "Whenever you want."

"Maybe after the wedding..."she suggested timidly and he smiled.

"That sounds like a plan to me!"

00000

The final weeks leading up the wedding (which was also the final weeks of summer) seemed to streak by in moments, anticipation and excitement in the country steadily growing as gifts and RSVPs continued to roll into the palace.

Both the bride and groom were seemingly handling it well, but both the best man and matron of honour knew that they were both suffering from rapidly escalating pre wedding nerves.

"Are you SURE you didn't suffer from any nerves beforehand?" Rupert kept asking Joseph, while Isabel was interrogating Clarisse about her nerves, completely unlike her calm, cool self.

"Were you nervous when you married Joe?"

"A little, but I just wanted to be his wife."

"How did you know he was the One?"

"I just did... I never felt the way about anyone as I did about Joseph... and I'll never regret marrying him so quickly," she added hastily, well aware the two weddings were being compared in the press.

Fortunately, they seemed to settle down a little in the week of the wedding, thanks to Joseph and Clarisse, both of whom had barely seen in each other at all, being busy organizing their respective bachelor and hen's evenings, until they crawled into bed each night, exhausted but not too tired to enjoy each other's company, if only briefly.

"Now do you understand why we didn't have a big wedding?" he breathed sleepily into her ear as he puled her closer to him in bed.

"Definitely," Clarisse sighed- she was far more exhausted than her husband, but she assumed it was because she was busy all the time. "I'm so glad we didn't... but will we have a break once the wedding is over?" She was so tired, she felt she could sleep forever.

"Maybe a few days, but then we'll have to step into their shoes while they're away... why? Did you want a holiday?" he teased, but was only met with silence- Clarisse was asleep.

Both Rupert's bachelor party and Isabel's hen's night were held two days before the wedding, beginning the chain of events that would eventually culminate in the wedding itself, and Clarisse was beginning to wonder whether she would make it- she was exhausted every evening, and she was beginning to wake up every morning feeling a little queasy. Joseph had yet to notice it, but she had already made an appointment to see the doctor the Monday after the wedding- she and Joseph did want another baby, and had agreed to wait until after the wedding to discuss it, but it was very possible that their second child was already on the way...

000

While Isabel's evening was relatively demure (almost the same as Clarisse's), Joseph was determined to make Rupert's bachelor evening memorable.

"Does that mean you'll get as drunk as me?" Rupert teased, quickly joined in by Charlie's jeering, but Joseph only laughed, not wanting to commit himself either way, although Clarisse had teased him about celebrating his brother's last few days of freedom as he hadn't celebrated his.

"I didn't want to celebrate my last few days of freedom because I wanted to marry you," he replied with a warm smile, but Clarisse still thought he should join in the partying.

"If I get drunk, YOU get drunk!" Rupert brought him back to the present and Joseph laughed as Charlie, already tipsy himself, shoved drinks into their hands.

"Here's to Rupert's last few days of freedom!" he shouted, toasting Rupert as the other men joined in. "Once you're married, that's it!" before he looked pointedly at Joseph. "By the way, I thought YOU were supposed to make a speech at the engagement party!"

"He was, but he managed to weasel out of it until the wedding!"

"Can't wait until then, then!" Charlie joked with another grin. "But here's to a good night!" he added before disappearing back towards the bar set up in Rupert's suite.

As it turned out, while Joseph thought he didn't drink as much as the others, or get too involved in the rapidly tense card games, the next morning he found himself sprawled on the couch in Rupert's living room, surrounded by other bodies on the floor or in other chairs.

He slowly sat up, his head aching quite badly as he observed the rest of the guests, and was about to stand up and slowly make his way out of the room, when he heard a groan from the bedroom and he looked around to see Rupert slowly staggering from the bedroom, looking even worse.

"What happened last night?" he moaned, sitting down beside his younger brother and clutching his head.

"I have no idea, but it must have been a big night..." before they heard a light knocking on the door. "Who could that be?" Rupert said slowly before Joe,seeing Rupert was in no condition to answer the door, stood up and weaved his way through the room, careful to avoid several unconscious guys to answer the door- it was very possibly breakfast... but, to his embarrassment and horror, Clarisse and Isabel were standing there, smiling.

"Good morning," Clarisse said with a sweet smile, leaning over and kissing his cheek. "How are yo feeling?" she added, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Alright," he muttered before realizing that they could also see the other men still sleeping on the floor, and stepped outside, closing the door behind him. "What time is it?"

"Almost nine thirty... we just came to remind you and Rupert that the four of us are supposed to be meeting the minister at the church at eleven."  
"We'll be ready," Joseph reassured them, feeling a little better. "We just need breakfast and a shower."

"You'd better wake Rupert," Isabel teased, her eyes too sparkling with mischief and Joseph realized they were both amused at how hungover he seemed, as he reported to Rupert seconds later.

"That's good... I don't want an angry fiancée waiting for me at the altar!"

An hour later, both men were showered, dressed and feeling much better as they met Isabel and Clarisse down in the main hallway, both young women still grinning at them.

"Yes, now you definitely look much better," Clarisse teased as Joseph gently kissed her cheek before growling playfully into her ear:  
"Just you wait until later, madam!"

The wedding rehearsal went ahead and as smoothly as possible, and after spending the afternoon playing with their son, Joseph and Clarisse disappeared into the respective dressing rooms to change for the private dinner for family and friends that night, just as they had had for Joseph and Clarisse nearly three years earlier.

After she finished dressing, Clarisse examined herself in the mirror- she was a few weeks away from her 25th birthday, but she couldn't believe how much more mature and sophisticated she seemed as compared to when she first met Joseph.

Becoming a wife and mother had matured her, she knew that, but while there were minimal physical changes to herself (her hair was slightly shorter and lighter, and her figure had changed slightly since the baby was born), she could see that her eyes and countenance revealed a contentment and happiness she had never felt before (and honestly hadn't expected to feel) but it was all thanks to her husband and son.

She still had to pinch herself at times, unable to really believe she was so happy and she was madly in love with Joseph, but she was and she was very, very lucky.

A brief wave of nausea suddenly swept over her, startling her enough to briefly grab onto her dressing room table, hoping that she wasn't going to be sick, before she realized that Joseph was standing behind er, his arms around her waist.

"Are you getting a little vain, my darling?" he teased as he kissed the base of her beck, inhaling her perfume, a combination of vanilla, roses and her favourite scent, loving it at always. "I didn't think you would be getting obsessed with your looks just yet!" he added and she blushed in answer.

"No... I was just thinking how.. how different I look as compared to three years ago or even at my 22nd birthday... no ponytail, my hair shorter and lighter, my wardrobe far more sophisticated, and more mature, less innocent and scared..." she trailed off thoughtfully before smiling slyly at him in the mirror. "But I AM a Princess, and I should be more concerned about my appearance!"

"Yes, you are definitely getting vain," he chuckled, turning her around so that she was facing him. "But yes, you are much more mature now, although your innocence (which you still have, despite your protests) was so endearing... I wanted to protect you from the moment we met."  
"Protection over love?" she looked amused.

"No, love was there first, but my protective instincts quickly appeared... but you'll never lack either of them with me..." he mumbled before leaning over and kissing her. "Let's go and enjoy the evening, even if I have to make a speech!"

"It will be good practice for tomorrow," Clarisse teased gently, squealing slightly when he pulled her close to kiss her again.

"I know you'll be with Iz tonight and I'll be with Rupert, but you still owe me for that comment," he teased and she laughed, knowing what he meant.

0

The dinner was quiet and intimate, neither the bride nor the groom showing any signs of nervousness as the guests relaxed and enjoyed themselves, Clarisse and Joseph again reminded of their own rehearsal dinner and Joseph couldn't help but mention it in his speech.

"I will be making yet another speech tomorrow, so you will all hear this again, but I don't really mind as I didn't make any speeches when Clarisse and I got married, but Rupert did and both of us were very appreciative of his and Isabel's support. All I really want to say to my brother and his future wife is that Clarisse..." he reached down to briefly touch her hand. "... And I will always support you- we're both happy that you two are getting married, and we wish you all the happiness in the world!"

After dinner, while the rest of the guests left, and the bride and groom retird to their respective suites, (Isabel surrounded by her four bridesmaids, including Marion, who had gone to school with her), Joseph and Clarisse went for a brief walk around the gardens, both thinking about their own wedding.

"No regrets about not having a big wedding?" he asked as they strolled past the glass enclosed pagoda where they had had shared their first kiss, and she chuckled softly.

"Definitely not... but tomorrow will be a big day, won't it?"

"Yes, it will be with all the pomp and ceremony that surrounds a royal wedding- the ceremony, pictures, first public appearance, the reception..."  
"It makes me feel exhausted!" she joked, although she was a little concerned that, if she WAS pregnant, she may not be able to keep up... but, she reminded herself, it was only a suspicion at the moment.

"Well, since we're best man and matron of honour, we'll be exhausted together!" he joked before noting her stifling a yawn behind her hand. "Right, we'd better go to bed... tomorrow is a big day!"

He left her at the doors of Isabel's suite with a warm hug and a long, tender kiss.

"Why are we spending tonight apart?" he inquired, briefly resting his forehead against hers. "We're not the ones getting married!"

"I know, but we're needed... and, as you said before, we will be spending most of the day together!" she teased and he couldn't resist kissing her again before reluctantly pulling away.

"I love you," he murmured, caressing her cheek and smiling lovingly at her.

"I love you too," she replied, watching as he walked back towards Rupert's suite- the baby was being looked after by his nanny and she hoped she would see him tomorrow before the wedding- before stepping back into her former suite, two o'clock the following afternoon would come very, very soon...

000

The next morning dawned fine and bright, and while the bride and her bridal party were still asleep, the groom and best man were up early and jogging around the estate, Rupert slightly out of breath as compared to his much younger brother.

"I can't believe I'm getting married today!" he said breathlessly as they headed back to the palace. "Although, if it hadn't been for you, I would have been married for almost three years!" he added jokingly but Joseph knew it.

"Fortunately, you had an additional three years to mature!" he retorted with a laugh and Rupert only grinned at him. "Unfortunately, your added maturity hasn't made you faster than me!" he laughed before the two men raced back to the palace like two little boys.  
By the time they made it inside, the palace was a hive of activity, the staff busy with final preparations for the wedding. A marquee had been set up in the garden (Alexandra had finally agreed, after much convincing) for pre dinner drinks, and when they peeked into the formal dining room, the staff were busy setting up for dinner that evening,

Joseph smiled to himself when he heard his brother sigh- his 32 year old brother was nervous about getting married!

Upstairs in Isabel's suite, meanwhile, Clarisse was up earlier than the others, breakfast to arrive at nine, and was about to visit Pierre in his nursery (he had originally been meant to be pageboy, but he had developed a cold in the past few days and still wasn't very well) before she suddenly felt nauseous and had to dash into the bathroom to throw up...

She WAS pregnant, she thought with a small smile, suddenly incredibly happy (even if the news wasn't yet confirmed) but before she had a chance to think any more about it, she heard movement from outside, and she stepped out to see Isabel up and about, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"I'm getting married today!" she grinned at Clarisse as they both sank into chairs. "Finally!"

"Yes, finally," Clarisse agreed weakly as another wave of nausea swept over her and Isabel couldn't help but look at her in concern.

"Are you alright? You look almost green!"

"I'll be fine," Clarisse was quick to reassure her. "I just feel a little off colour, but it will pass..." she hated fibbing but she wanted to tell Joseph her suspicions first. "I'll be fine for today," she added, the nausea passing as suddenly as it had arrived, and she stood up. "I'm going to see Pierre for a few minutes, but I'll be back for breakfast..."

Pierre was slightly brighter than the previous day, even managing to smile at Clarisse, but he still had a temperature and was sneezing, making his mother feel dreadful that she wasn't available to look after him properly, but she hoped that she would be able to come upstairs occasionally to check on him after they had returned from the church.

0

The rest of the morning seemed to fly by as the occupants of both suites got ready for the wedding, assisted by their bridesmaids/grooms men. Isabel's wedding dress was extraordinary, with a full skirt, high neck, lace sleeves and floor length train- it had been adapted from her mother's dress, and it was entirely appropriate for a future Queen to wear. She looked beautiful in it, as Marion said admiringly and Clarisse and the other bridesmaids murmured their agreement.

"Thank you," she blushed modestly before admiring her bridal party, all five women women wearing lavender coloured silk and Genovian lace off the shoulder dresses with matching wraps. "You all look marvellous as well... the groomsen will certain have their eyes opened... to those who aren't already married," she added hastily, glancing quickly at an amused Clarisse and Marion. "Anyway," she took a deep, shaky breath in as her father stepped into the room. "I think it's time to go..."

Meanwhile, at the church, Rupert, Joseph and his four groomsmen were waiting in a side room adjacent to the altar, listening to the sounds of guests arriving, each greeting by the King and Queen.

Rupert was pacing the room, a little more nervous than he had been before, and Joseph couldn't help but pity him- at least, when he and Clarisse were married, they had said their vows in front of a select group of guests... Rupert and Isabel were getting married in front of two hundred plus guests, something he didn't envy them in the slightest.

"How did you handle getting married?" Rupert suddenly paused in front of him, looking surprisingly anxious. "I know you didn't have a crowd like we did, but..."

"I was excited, but I was nervous too... remember, I was almost too nervous to put on my own buttonhole?" he kidded before looking seriously at his brother. "But it's perfectly normal to be nervous, you are committing yourself to someone else for the rest of your life... but you'll find your nerves will disappear as soon as you see Isabel..."

Just then, the Archbishop poked his head into the room.

"Alright, gentlemen, the bride has arrived and it's time for you to join me at the altar.

The church was full when Rupert, Joseph and the other men followed the minister out and stood in a line next to the altar, all of them well aware of the hundreds of eyes on them.

"Have you got the rings?" Rupert muttered under his breath as, at the opposite end of the church, the doors were slowly beginning to open as the music began playing, and Joseph nodded, patting his pocket. Since Pierre wasn't able to be page boy, it had been simpler for him to keep the rings in his pocket.

There was a slight pause before the doors were thrown open completely and Marion, the first of the four bridesmaids, stepped into the aisle and Joseph could just hear Charlie whistle softly and discreetly.

But he too wanted to whistle admiringly when he saw Clarisse walking up the aisle ahead of Isabel, her cheeks turning pink when their eyes met and she saw the admiring look he was giving her.

It was Rupert and Isabel's day, the attention was all on them, but Joseph couldn't keep his eyes off his wife- she was almost 25, a wife and mother to a 16 month old- but he thought she was just as beautiful (if not more) as when they first met... and today, she was simply glowing...

Clarisse kept her eyes straight ahead as she walked up the aisle, well aware of Joseph's eyes (as well as everyone else's) on her, but when she reached the altar, she couldn't help but throw a loving look at Joseph and was almost stunned at the look of adoration he was returning to her. She really was a lucky, lucky girl and she sincerely hoped she was having another baby now... she couldn't wait to tell him her suspicions...

They both found it difficult to keep their eyes away from each other for much of the ceremony, both Joseph and Clarisse remembering their own wedding and the memories from it... it had been the happiest day in both of their lives, and they were still very happy together... but they were both beaming proudly when the Archbishop declared Rupert and Isabel husband and wife.

"You may kiss the bride!" he added with a smile and the couple in question, after a coy smile at each other, briefly kissed as Clarisse and Joseph again looked at each other- they were FINALLY married!


	9. Another Royal Wedding Part 2

_Author's Note: here's the second part... I'm finally back on a roll!  
Thanks to all readers and reviewers. You all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

After a moment of smiling at each other, oblivious to the congregation, Rupert and Isabel turned towards the crowd as the Archbishop announced loudly, silencing the church:

"Presenting Their Royal Highnesses Prince Rupert and Princess Isabel Renaldi!"

Isabel blushed a little at the sound of her new title (it was a little unbelievable that she, like Clarisse was married to a Prince and was the future Queen of Genovia) before, after an encouraging smile from her new husband, she almost floated down the aisle on his arm, following the Archbishop and seemingly oblivious to the stares they were receiving.

Back up the altar, Clarisse felt a little nervous as she accepted Joseph's proffered arm, suddenly shy standing in front of a full church but Joseph, sensing her nervousness, squeezed her arm reassuringly and, emboldened by that, she smiled sweetly as they led the rest of the bridal party down the aisle behind Rupert and Isabel

Outside in the hallway, Joseph was just about to make a smart comment to Rupert about his nerves before the Archbishop beckoned the four of them into his office to sign the marriage certificate.

The process took less than ten minutes and by the time the bride, groom, best man and matron of honour re-emerged, most of the guests had already left for the palace, the only people remaining were both sets of parents, the rest of the bridal party and a small group of bodyguards

"Time for our first public appearance," Rupert said gently to Isabel before they led the group through the hallway and out onto the church steps, the enormous crowd (including local and international press) going wild when they saw the newly married couple, Clarisse secretly glad she and Joseph weren't the centre of attention.

The couple in question stood there for a few moments, basking in the attention, before the royal limousines arrived to collect everyone. The first car was for both sets of parents (who left almost immediately), the second car was for the bride and groom while the other two cars were for the bridal party, Joseph chivvying Clarisse into the first one, followed by Marion, Jessica and their partners while the other two couples went in the other car, and the three cars then went drove through town to the Botanical Gardens for pictures, the press hot on their heels but unable to get any pictures as they were blocked by the tall hedges that surrounded the property.

"I hope this isn't going to take too long,"" Joseph muttered after he helped Clarisse out of the car and Clarisse chuckled.

"Now, now, sweetheart, it is their special day," she chided gently. "Every woman wants to remember their special day... I did and still do, and you have to admit that you enjoy looking at our album," she teased, but wasn't particularly surprised when, after over an hour of posing and re-posing for pictures, the photographer continually changing their positions, almost all of the men (including her husband) began getting restless and complaining under their breaths, Joseph voicing their complaints with a "FINALLY!" when he settled back in the limo, Clarisse sitting next to him.

"How long does it take for a few wedding photographs?"he added as the other two men agreed, Jessica, Marion and Clarisse all rolling their eyes.

"You sounded just like Charlie then," Marion chuckled.

"I can remember you complaining on our wedding day, but those pictures didn't turn out so bad, did they?" Clarisse asked gently, resting her hand on his knee and Joseph shrugged as he looked down at her hand, seeing her engagement and wedding rings sparkling on her third finger, before he looked back up to see her smiling gently at him.

"It wasn't too bad," he admitted gruffly as he lifted her hand to his lips. "But still... an hour for photographs..."

"I think we have to have a few more at the palace," Marion said with a giggle and the car was again filled with sounds of groans.

0

Back at the palace, the guest were already outside in the marquee, and while the rest of the bridal party joined them, Joe and Clarisse snuck upstairs to check on Pierre, who was feeling much better as his face lit up at the sight of his parents and he cried out: "Mama! Papa!"

"I felt so guilty when I left him this morning," she admitted as she cuddled him close for a moment before handing him to Joseph.

"I felt awful too, he's always so vulnerable when he's sick," Joseph himself sounded vulnerable as he thought about his sick son. "But, luckily, we both decided to check on him... and he's feeling much better now, aren't you Bear?" he gently nuzzled his son's soft cheek as Pierre squealed with delight and Clarisse smiled as she watched, sorely tempted to tell him her suspicions but, before she got the chance, a footman came to the door and coughed discreetly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Your Highnesses, but you're needed downstairs for photographs..." and quickly disappeared before he heard Joseph groan again and Clarisse chuckle.

"Let's not start that again," she teased as they walked back down the hallway towards the stairs. "You'll be able to have a drink soon enough!"  
"About time," he growled softly but Clarisse knew he was only joking- he was delighted that Rupert had finally found happiness. "I promise I won't drink too much tonight!"

"I've never had to worry about you in that regard," Clarisse said calmly and it was true- he was usually careful about not drinking too much in public, preferring to stay close to Clarisse.

"I know I don't, but I just wanted to reassure you... I'll be spending most of my time, if not dancing with you or some of the other ladies, then trying not to get too annoyed when other men are dancing with my wife."

Jealousy was still a new emotion for him to feel, but since he had met and married Clarisse, his protectiveness and possessiveness instincts had come to the surface, making him jealous whenever he saw her dancing with a man who wasn't him, his brother or some of his friends. It was part of her role as Princess, he knew that and tried to keep his feelings under control, but when the men were badly behaved, leering at her and trying to move their hands elsewhere, it took every ounce of self control he possessed not to storm over and pull them off his wife.

Clarisse, meanwhile, smiled tenderly at his words-he was sweet to be jealous (and she found it endearing) and she knew it was still a new emotion for him to feel but while she loved his sometimes overwhelming protective instincts, she wanted to prove to him, and all the other men who felt they had the right to hit on her, that she could fend for herself.

She was just about to tell him that she would be alright before, as they came to the final corner before reaching the stairs, he suddenly startled her by pressing her against the cool marble wall, standing in very close proximity to her and she felt her heart pick up speed.

"What are you doing? What's wrong?" she asked, surprised at his behaviour and touched by the shyness in his eyes.

"May I kiss you before we go downstairs?" he asked- they hadn't had a private moment since the evening before and he had missed her.

"Of course you may," she responded coyly before he gently pressed his lips onto hers, careful not to deepen the kiss too far as they were expected downstairs, but they were both breathless when Joseph pulled away.

"Three years and you still drive me crazy," she murmured as she tugged his jacket down and he gently smoothed her dress back into place.

"I could say the same thing- you're the only one for me- but..." he paused, looking at her thoughtfully. "Today, there is just something about you... you're glowing!"

"With happiness..." she began softly before Joseph realized they needed to be downstairs, but he murmured into her ear as they descended the stairs: "Will you finish that sentence later?"

"I will," she said quietly, vowing to tell him later than she was almost certain they were having another baby.

0

The final posed photographs were finally completed half an hour later, much to every man's relief (including Rupert) and then the bridal party, instead of mingling with the guests again, stayed in the main foyer with their drinks. The smell of champagne made Clarisse feel nauseous so she stuck to sparkling non alcoholic wine, Joseph at her side.

"You don't have to stay with me," she said quietly but he only smiled at her. "I'm already saving my first and last dances for you... shouldn't you check your speech or help Rupert..."

"Are you trying to get rid of me, my love?" he teased. "My toast is ready and Rupert..." he pointed over to where Rupert and Isabel were talking quietly together. "... Doesn't need me... any other distractions?" he teased, wanting to kiss her, before Marion and Jessica joined them.

Ten minutes later, Rupert received the signal that the guests were seated and they lined up in front of the closed dining room doors, Clarisse and Joseph directly in front of Isabel and Rupert. Clarisse felt a little self conscious as Joseph escorted her to her seat, but felt more comfortable as Joseph squeezed her shoulder, before the attention focused on the entrance of the bride and groom.

"Is it always going to be like this?" Isabel murmured as she sat down next to Clarisse, who smiled sympathetically.

"Unfortunately yes, but it will get better.."

Dinner flew by, punctuated by speeches between courses, and after dessert, it was Joseph's turn. He quickly glanced at his wife, feeling surprisingly nervous, but when she smiled at him, he stood up, emboldened and glanced briefly at his notes before beginning his speech.

"Before I propose a toast to the beautiful women who were Isabel's attendants..." he winked quickly at Clarisse. "I wish to say a few words about the groom. I know it's traditional for the best man to regale wedding guests with embarrassing stories about the groom, but I'm not going to do that..." He paused, almost hearing groans of disappointment from James and Charlie. "I really just wanted to congratulate the newlyweds and let them know that we wish them all the best for their life together.

Rupert has always been a decent, caring big brother to me, always looking out for me when we were kids, and nothing's really changed- he and Isabel were great supporters when I married Clarisse, and I hope that I can return the favour. I'm very pleased that Isabel is now his wife and I hope they will be very happy together... therefore, I ask you to raise your glasses in a toast to the bride and groom!"

"That was a beautiful speech," Clarisse said afterwards as they followed the newlyweds onto the dance floor in the ballroom. "I always knew you were soft, kind hearted man and I'm proud of you,"she said, wishing she could kiss him on the cheek but was painfully aware that they were being watched.

"Not as proud as I am of you," he said as they swayed to the music. "You looked so beautiful today, darling... you almost outshone the bride."  
"You're just being biased," Clarisse blushed modestly but secretly enjoying his praise.

"But you like it," he replied teasingly as she rested her head against his shoulder, the only visible sign of affection she would allow the rest of the country to see- as far as she was concerned, her relationship with her husband and their marriage were two very private things that were none of anyone else's business.

"Will you really be watching every man who dances with me tonight?" she asked in a small voice and he chuckled lightly.

"Of course..."

All too soon, their dance was over and Clarisse found herself in a game of musical dance partners, starting with Rupert, her father in law and the other groomsmen before the members of parliament began lining up for their dance. It was a tiring evening for her, but the men were mostly well behaved and she was happier knowing that Joseph was watching her.

There was finally a lull between dance partners, and she was making her way over to where Joseph was standing, talking to James and Charlie, when she looked around and her eyes locked with... her mother's... the woman who hadn't attended their wedding, whom she hadn't see since she had announced she was expecting and who had never seen her only grandson.

She knew she should walk away, pretend she didn't see them, but she found herself walking to them, not quite sure what she was going to say but still compelled to speak to her mother, Joseph watching her carefully and slowly making his way towards them.

"Hello Father... Mother," she said politely, cringing inwardly when her mother, a slightly bitter expression on her face, curtseyed to her.

"Your Highness."

"I didn't know you were invited to the wedding," she said awkwardly, still unsure of what to say, before she felt Joseph step up next to her.

"Good evening Lord and Lady Le Roche... have you enjoyed today?" he asked pleasantly but making it clear he wasn't going to take any nonsense from them- her especially now that he knew about Clarisse's privileged yet neglected childhood.

"Hello Joseph," Richard said as his wife only nodded. "Yes, it has been a wonderful wedding- Rupert and Isabel certainly look very happy together..."

"It could have been you,"Patricia murmured, but loud enough for both Joseph and Clarisse to hear, and Joseph moved closer to his wife, putting an arm around her waist and instantly noting his mother in law's disgusted expression.

"So..."Richard discreetly changed the subject. "How's Pierre?"

"He's upstairs recovering from a cold, but I'm sure he would love to see you when he's better."

"No thank you," Patricia again murmured and Clarisse was again stung by her mother's indifference, especially showing no interest in her only grandchild, her baby, but not saying a word or showing any emotion- she was trying to get a rise out of her.

Joseph too was finding it hard to remain polite- she clearly didn't care about her daughter or her happiness which angered him, but the fact that she made it clear (and that she didn't want to see their son) to her really appalled him. What kind of mother had she really been to Clarisse? She may be his mother in law by law, but he didn't respect her and he certainly didn't like her.

"Maybe some other time," Richard said hastily- he could see Joseph was getting angry and while Clarisse was feigning indifference, he could see the hurt in her eyes. "But Clarisse, you look lovely tonight, you really do..."

"Yes," Patricia agreed, surprising everyone. "Although... your figure isn't as good now that you've had a child, and the more children you have..." she trailed off spitefully, her meaning obvious, and Clarisse's eyes filled with tears at her cruel words.

Before she could say a word, however, Joseph smoothly stepped in.

"If you'll excuse us, I would like to dance with my wife again... It was a great pleasure to see you both again, have a good evening..." before he led her out into the middle of the floor, far away from her mother, and held her close to him.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" he asked after a few minutes, and she nodded briefly, her head still resting on his shoulder.

"I'm fine..." before she paused and looked up at him. "Can we go for a walk outside?" She wanted some air, away from the crowd in the ballroom, and she needed Joseph to herself.

"Of course," he said quietly, leading her through the ballroom and not caring that anyone could see them holding hands- his wife was upset and he wanted to comfort her...

0

They didn't say a word to each other until they were strolling out to the glass enclosed pagoda and were sitting down on the bench together.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked again as he wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm fine," she sighed heavily, suddenly exhausted at the day's events. "I never really expected my mother to change..."

"But everything she said to you was downright cruel! No mother should ever say anything like that to their child!" he said firmly, outraged on her behalf. "I'm sorry that she said that to you..."

"You don't need to be... I just hope I'm not anything like my mother to our children," she said softly and he leaned over to nuzzle her neck gently.

"You won't, my love, I know you won't."

They sat there for a time in companionable silence before Clarisse, feeling much better as Joseph continued to drop soft kisses into her hair, pulled away from him slightly to look into his eyes.

"I have something I want to tell you..." she began and he smiled as he teasingly ran his hand across her shoulders, rubbing gently.

"Oh, what?"

"I'm not sure..." she began again, suddenly a little nervous but mostly excited she was going to tell him this. "I mean, I'm fairly certain that, but..."  
"Darling, you don't need to be nervous," he squeezed her hand warmly. "Please, tell me..."

"Alright..." she took another deep breath in. "I think... I'm fairly sure that... we're having another baby!" she suddenly burst out, blushing and feeling ridiculous but incredibly happy and hoping that he was too.

There was the smallest of silences before she found herself wrapped tightly in his arms, her face and neck being smothered in kisses.

"Oh baby... sweetheart... beautiful...darling..." he managed to say in between ravishing her before stopping and giving her a long passionate kiss. "Oh darling... I hope it's true..." he said when he finally pulled her away from her. "When did you suspect this?"

"I've been very tired lately, I've felt a little queasy most mornings and I've been sick at times... and I think my body is starting to change... I know we agreed..."

"I know we agreed to wait until after the wedding, but if we're having another baby, it doesn't matter at all as long as YOU are healthy and happy!"

"I've been dying to tell you all day, and I'm going to see the doctor on Monday, " she admitted with a shy smile, happy that Joseph was so excited. "I just couldn't find the right time... " before he kissed her again and then briefly glanced at his watch.

"I hate to break this up, my love, but we need to go back inside... but we can celebrate later..." he beamed proudly at her- they were possibly having a second baby and he couldn't wait to find out if it was true or not!

0

The cake was cut with everyone watching them, Isabel playfully feeding Rupert cake, before the crowd dispersed back into the ballroom, and Joseph was about to take his wife back onto the floor when he felt a tap on the shoulder and he turned to see Arthur Mabrey standing there, a sneer on his face.

"What do you want?" Joseph growled, instinctively standing protectively next to Clarisse.

"I would like to ask your lovely wife for a dance," Mabrey sneered.

"No," Joseph said flatly- now that he knew Clarisse was possibly pregnant again, he didn't want Mabrey anywhere near her- and Mabrey smiled, fully prepared to make a scene before Clarisse stepped forward and squeezed Joseph's shoulder reassuringly.

"I would like that, Lord Mabrey," before she willingly followed him out onto the floor. She wasn't exactly happy to be dancing with him, but she had a role in the royal family and she was determined to do her part, and she also knew that Joseph was watching from the sidelines.

"You look very lovely tonight, Your Royal Highness," Mabrey finally said, initiating a battle of wills he fully intended on winning.

"Thank you," she responded in a neutral tone.

"Your brother in law and his new bride seem very happy."

"It is their wedding day."

"It doesn't bother you that your best friend will be Queen?"

"Not at all- she will be a wonderful Queen."

"You're not at all bothered that she will be more powerful than you?"

Meanwhile, still watching Mabrey and Clarisse, Joseph ended up standing beside his parents and Alexandra chuckled softly, amused and touched at his protectiveness.

"Nothing is going to happen, dear. Arthur Mabrey knows perfectly well he cannot misbehave around us."

"I don't trust him," Joseph muttered.

"That's obvious- he's dancing with YOUR wife- and while it's endearing that your protective of her, Clarisse can look after herself."

"Nut she doesn't need to when I'm around!" he protested.

"Maybe she wants to let you know that she'll be fine with and without you," his mother said wisely, which made a lot of sense to her younger son, but he still kept watching Mabrey.

Mabrey continued to bait Clarisse, sensing the dance was almost over but was infuriated that Clarisse hadn't batted an eyelid.

"You know, you could have married Rupert if you wanted to... instead, you married the younger brother..." he trailed off but she couldn't miss his dripping sarcasm over 'younger brother' and she stepped back from him slightly, Joseph moving towards them but people stepped in front of him, blocking the way.

"What's going on? I though we were dancing!"

"You do realize you were talking about my husband?" she asked coolly.

"Oh, I didn't... alright, I did, but surely you've realized what a loser he is and how you can do better than him? You are still a very beautiful woman..." he leered at her and Clarisse, while looking at him in disgust, was unimpressed.

"Lord Mabrey, I know you may eventually become a member of parliament but I do not appreciate you denigrating a Prince of Genovia who is also my husband. You may not respect him, but I do not respect a man who doesn't show any respect for his royal family, and that means you do not respect the King or Queen as well as my husband and my brother in law. Genovia deserves everyone to be loyal to crown and country, and obviously you do not possess the same qualities as many of these people here do."

"How DARE you speak to me like that?" he blustered angrily, well aware a crowd was forming around them but none of them looked particularly sympathetic to him.

"How dare you speak to ME like you just did? I may be a woman, in your eyes, but I am also a Princess of Genovia and a married wife and mother who will not allow men like you to treat me like I'm nothing...

As a lady, I will not speak any more about this matter, but until you show me and my husband a great deal more respect, you will find dancing with me will become very difficult..." she finished before turning on her heel and disappearing into the crowd, colliding with Joseph as Mabrey disappeared from view.

"I hope you didn't hear that..." she said coyly as he wrapped his arms around her and began swaying to the music.

"I did, and I'm very impressed and proud of you...and you certainly shut Mabrey up!"

"Do you have any more doubts about me not being able to fend for myself?"

"Not anymore... but I hope you don't mind if I'm still protective of you..."

"Of course not..." Clarisse beamed at him. "As my husband, I expect you to do that and I want you to protect me!"


	10. Challenges Part 1

_Author's Note: Yes, another two parter but I'm really enjoying this and I'm hoping you will too!_

_Thank you to my readers and reviewers!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

The rest of the evening passed by in a blur of dancing, talking and drinking before Rupert and Isabel finally left at midnight, much to Joseph's secret relief. While he was delighted Rupert and Isabel were finally man and wife, he was more concerned about Clarisse- now knowing she was possibly expecting their second child, he was suddenly very protective of her and, even though she protested to the contrary, he could see she was exhausted by the time the newlyweds left.

They had had a couple more danced in the ballroom after the cake was cut, both of them relieved their duties were over for the evening, but once Joseph felt her wilt slightly in his arms, he gently guided her over to an empty group of chairs in the corner of the ballroom. He knew he was probably being overprotective, but she was his wife and possibly carrying his child and he wanted to help.

"I'm fine, really!" she protested before he left to find her a cup of tea but he only smiled- she was trying to convince him that she wasn't tired but he knew better.

"But you are tired, aren't you?" he looked at her pointedly and she sighed- he knew her so well after three years- before smiling wearily, her feet and body aching.

"You know me too well... and I would love a cup of tea..." before Joseph, noting her discomfort, leant over and murmured:

"If this wedding ends before dawn, I'll give you a massage," chuckling when she smiled gratefully at him.

The two of them stayed in their corner for the rest of the night, discussing Pierre and wishing they could talk about the baby, before they were joined by James, Charlie, Marion and Lisa and their quiet corner quickly became the loudest, with guests turning as James and Charlie kept cracking jokes before Charlie, far more expansive than James, joked jovially:

"Everyone is obviously jealous and so they should be- we are the heart of the party!"

At his words, which attracted the attention of a group of elderly guests, Clarisse, Marion and Lisa all burst into fits of giggles while Joseph and James, embarrassed, rolled their eyes. But before they could say anything, Jessica appeared and informed them that Rupert and Isabel were leaving, but while the others hurried out into the main foyer to wait for them, Joseph and Clarisse followed at a more leisurely pace, Rupert and Isabel having stopped by their corner earlier to say goodbye and thank them for all their help.

"And that speech... I always knew you were a marshmallow!" Rupert shook his brother's hand, wishing he could hug him but aware that they were always being observed. People expected the two royal princes to act in a certain way, and any change to that behaviour was viewed as 'unusual'. "I suppose I should thank Clarisse for that!" he added jokingly, grinning at Clarisse who, blushing, shook her head definitely.

"No, it was all Joseph! But have a wonderful honeymoon- where are you going, by the way?"

"We're spending three weeks cruising the Mediterranean... us and a dozen bodyguards!" he laughed easily.

Joseph and Clarisse stepped out into the foyer to see Rupert and Isabel disappearing out the door, followed by the most of the guests and Joseph took the opportunity to whisper into her ear.

"How about we disappear upstairs before everyone comes back? Now that they're gone, my parents won't be too far behind them so the party will be over."

"I'm not arguing with you sweetheart," she said softly before they retreated, unnoticed, upstairs hand in hand. She was secretly relieved that he had suggested they leave- she was so tired, so tired that she didn't check on Pierre- and she let out a happy sigh as she sank down on the foot of the bed and kicked off her shoes. It had been a big, emotional day and she would have been exhausted even if she wasn't pregnant, and she was happy not to be on show anymore.

"FINALLY!" she said with another happy sigh and he laughed as he hung up his jacket, tossed his tie and cuff links on his bedside table and sat down next to her to undo and kick off his own shoes.

"Now who's saying finally?" he teased as he shrugged off his vest and undid the top two buttons of his shirt. "So..." he continued, reaching over and squeezing her shoulders. "Do you want a foot massage or a full body massage?"

"Oh darling... that's very sweet of you, but you're just as tired as I am so maybe we should just go to bed," she yawned as she stood and stretched, releasing her hair from the bun it had been in all day.

"I don't mind..." he said quietly as he unzipped her dress for her. "It's been such a big day, though... I'm glad our wedding was nothing like that!"

"So am I," Clarisse agreed, changing into her nightgown, hanging up her dress and disappearing into the bathroom to brush her teeth, Joseph joining her moments later.

They were both relieved when they finally collapsed into bed, Clarisse snuggling up to him and Joseph stroking her hair.

"I certainly don't envy them flying out tonight," he said after a moment. "At least it wasn't as far as we went on our honeymoon, though!"

"True, but I hope they will enjoy themselves," she said sleepily.

"They will, and hopefully when they come back, we can tell them they're going to be an uncle and aunt again..." he said softly as she rested her cheek against his warm chest, already dreaming...

000

As it turned out, Joseph was in a session of parliament with Henrik when Clarisse went to the doctor two days later, successfully avoiding the ever present press as she did.

However, he was already home and playing with Pierre in the nursery, albeit distractedly, his thoughts on Clarisse when he heard footsteps on the stairs and he looked up to see Clarisse standing in the doorway, smiling at the scene before her.

"Well, well, well, here are my two favourite men," she teased before kneeling down on the floor next to Pierre and his pile of wooden blocks and gently leaning over to kiss his forehead.

"What are you and Papa playing, sweetheart?"

"Bwocks!" Pierre said before flinging a block across the room and Joseph gently tapped him on the arm.

"You don't need to throw blocks, P," he said firmly but quietly and the little boy pouted for a moment before Clarisse leaned over and kissed Joseph lightly on the lips. "So... what... did..?" he began before Clarisse suddenly stood up.

"This looks like so much fun, I'm just going to get changed," she said with a smile and left the nursery, Joseph hot on her heels as he followed her into their bedroom and closed the doors behind him.

"So... are you alright? What did the doctor say?" he asked anxiously as she opened her wardrobe doors to retrieve another dress but before she could turn and say anything, he stepped up behind her and playfully unzipped her dress a little and pressed his lips against the base of her neck, grinning as he felt her shiver with delight.

"So, madam," he continued, dropping soft kisses down her back he continued to unzip her dress. "Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to... kiss the truth out of you?"

"Alright," Clarisse spun around, the dress falling off her shoulders as she beamed at him, caressing her cheek- she wasn't at all shy about telling him this. "I'm fine... and I AM having a baby!" she cried in delight- even though they had both suspected it at the wedding, she was doubly excited to know that it was true. "Congratulations Papa... you'll be a father again in April!" she said softly, her eyes filling with tears at the look of awe and delight on his face- his family really was his first priority.

"Oh Clarisse, baby... this is wonderful... wonderful," he murmured, burying his face in her neck and holding her close, for once at a loss for words, much to Clarisse's surprise.

Even when he had been a 'playboy prince', in the papers every day with a different girl on his arm, having a family was what he had always wanted and now that he and Clarisse were having another baby, it had really hit him. He had been excited about Pierre but this time it had really struck him- he was a father and he had a family.

"Aren't you happy, darling?" Clarisse murmured into his ear after a moment, a little concerned at his lack of excitement over the news, but he was smiling tenderly at her as he pulled away, his eyes damp but looking delighted.

"I am, I really am... but," he paused, feeling a little hesitant about telling Clarisse what he was really thinking and feeling but she had opened herself up to him and he could do the same for her. "I am, but..." he tried again but was overcome.

"What is it?" she asked quietly as they walked over and sat down on the bed together. "Joseph, darling... you can talk to me," she reminded him gently and, after another pause, he met her eyes.

"You may think it's silly..."

"Never," she said firmly, pressing his hand tightly.

"I am very, very happy about the baby, I am," he said gently, depositing a kiss on her cheek. "It just hit me that I'm a father and a family man now... Yes, I was a father when Pierre was born, but now..." he trailed off, looking away for a moment before returning his gaze to Clarisse. "I always wanted a family, even when I was young and badly behaved. My parents were always away or busy so Rupert and I were raised by nannies and I vowed I would never be a stranger to my children... but until I met you, I assumed that I would marry one of those women who didn't care about their children and would convince me that they didn't need us... but you want the same as me, and we're realizing this dream of mine together..."

"Oh sweetheart," Clarisse said softly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, realizing he was opening himself up to her.

"You, Pierre and the new baby..." he gently touched her flat stomach. "Are my world now, and I know you don't understand why I get irritable when I have to go away or why I'm so protective of you, but it's because of wanting a normal family life, being so proud of you and seeing my parents leave me and Rupert so many times that I act like this- I don't want to let you down..."

"They didn't leave you forever," she said softly but now understanding his over protectiveness and reluctance to leave them. "They had a job to do, as do you and I'm sure our children will understand and appreciate it in the future as you do now with your parents... As for your other concerns, you have NEVER let me down and, while I'm able, I will be travelling with you..." before leaning over and kissing him gently on the lips. "But thank you for confiding in me..."

"I wanted to... and congratulations to you... so, the baby is due in April..."

"Yes, just before Pierre's second birthday..." she smiled as he nibbled her ear, beyond ecstatic about the baby, and she chuckled lightly before pulling away and striding back to her wardrobe. "Now I really need to change so we can go and play with Pierre... by the way, when is your meeting with the Agricultural Minister?"

Her schedule was clear for a few days (she suspected that was Joseph's doing) but they always knew each other's schedules, both individual and their schedule as a couple.

"Not until later this afternoon, so I can play too... only I hope Pierre doesn't throw anymore blocks... what?" he asked as she looked at him with a slightly odd expression. "What's wrong?"

"I just realized that this will be our second baby in three years... do you think anyone will point that out?" but Joseph didn't look fazed as he walked over to her and weaved his arms around her waist.

"If they do, they will be very ill mannered to say anything- we're having a baby and that is no one else's business but ours... they don't know anything about us and, as far as I'm concerned, they have no right to comment... the only people's opinions that matter are ours... you want the baby, don't you?"

"More than anything," she said firmly.

"And so do I... who cares about anyone else?" he grinned charmingly at her and she laughed, feeling much better. "So, aside from my meeting and playing with Pierre, there is also a special day coming up... my birthday may have been ignored..."although he knew perfectly well it hadn't been- Clarisse had made a fuss of him all day. "A certain young lady is turning..."

"Please! I'm only 25!"

"Twenty five... a quarter of a century..." he teased and she only groaned before ignoring his quip.

"Anyway... let's go play with Pierre..."

000

Rupert and Isabel returned from their honeymoon nearly three weeks after the wedding, tanned and blissfully happy and just in time for Clarisse's belated birthday celebrations (she had spent the day with Joseph and Pierre, Joseph thoroughly spoiling her with lots of gifts, including a diamond pin in the shape of a C)- a simple dinner with family (her father wasn't able to come) and a few close friends (James and Charlie) was all she wanted.

She and Joseph had agreed to announce their news at dinner- they were leaving on their four week tour of Europe a few days later and they would be away when the official announcement was made, but they wanted their family and friends to know before hand.

"I can't believe I'm 25... a quarter of a century," she marvelled lightly as they took a brief stroll around the gardens before dinner. "I'm a very happy wife and mother..."

"I was 25 three years earlier, and you were an honoured guest at my birthday dinner..."

"While you rescued me from my own party and then we shared our first kiss..." she smiled dreamily- she would never forget that night...

_"Do you WANT to marry Rupert?" he suddenly burst out as she unconsciously gripped his hand for a moment and rested her head on his shoulder, blushing slightly at his question before sighing and standing up to wander over to the closed glass door, gazing out into the darkened garden._

_"I know it must seem awkward that I'm asking you this, and that I'm Rupert's younger brother, but I do care about you... very much," he said as he walked over to join her at the door, his hand coming to rest on his shoulder._

_"You do?" she turned to look at him, her eyes filling with tears before their eyes met and again communicated the unspoken mutual attraction, respect, tenderness, passion and love they felt for each other. "Really?"_

_"Really," he affirmed, moving his hand from her shoulder to her cheek as he gazed at her moonlit face, before leaning closer towards her, their lips coming closer and closer to touching until they WERE almost touching, both of them breathing becoming quicker due to the close proximity to each other._

_He paused for a moment to gaze into her wide blue eyes- she was so beautiful and so innocent, despite her twenty two years... could he really tell her?_

_"I love you Clarisse," he murmured tenderly and her lips curved up a little as her eyes met his._

_"Oh Joe... I love you too," she almost whispered as a small tear ran down her cheek before he pressed his lips on hers._

_It was only meant to be a gentle, brief kiss but it quickly intensified as Clarisse responded to his lips on hers, electrified, and he felt wonderful... kissing Clarisse was far different to kissing anyone else... before they both gave into the feelings they had been fighting for so long..._

_It was only when they both needed oxygen that they pulled away from each other (albeit with great difficulty) but still staring at each other while breathing heavily._

_"Oh my," she murmured, almost swooning a little at the power of the kiss as well as her feelings for him, but Joseph had a firm grip around her waist as he guided her back to the seat._

_"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly as he sat down beside her, his arm still around her waist. "Clarisse?" He personally felt wonderful and his stomach was doing somersaults of joy,- the kiss had only confirmed his feelings for her but he was more concerned about Clarisse at the moment- he sincerely hoped he hadn't railroaded her into doing something she didn't want to do._

_"I feel... wonderful," she smiled radiantly at him and cupped his cheek in her hand. "You... you really do love me?" she asked timidly, just to make sure she hadn't misheard him, and he nodded as he removed her hand from his cheek and kissed her palm._

_"I do, more than I can ever say," before he stopped, feeling nervous about her feelings for him- what if she had only been caught up in the heat of the moment? "And you... you really love me?"_

_He looked like a boy for a moment, and her heart went out to him- she really did love him._

_"I do... with all my heart," she beamed at him before two tears slipped down her cheeks, alarming him._

"My birthday may have started badly but it ended wonderfully," she smiled adoringly at the man who had captured her heart before he kissed her, his hand drifting towards her slightly swollen stomach- his fascination with pregnancy hadn't diminished the second time around, but Clarisse understood and welcomed it this time.

Dinner was an enjoyable affair with even Alexandra relaxing somewhat, and while the guest of honour was her usual quiet self, James and Charlie celebrated on her behalf. The table went wild when Joseph announced they were having a baby, both of them appreciating the love and support, but Clarisse went maroon with embarrassment (and Alexandra frowned in disapproval) when Charlie crowed:

"Two babies in three years... way to go, Joe!" before subsiding significantly when Marion elbowed him in the ribs and both James and James glared at him.

He apologized profusely to Clarisse when he left, insisting that he hadn't meant to embarrass her and while Clarisse forgave him on the spot, Joseph was still mortified, although he couldn't resist joking:

"I don't think Mother will let him back into the palace for a long, long time!"

0

Three days later, Joseph, Clarisse and Pierre (with his nanny) left for a month long tour of Europe representing Genovia, and while Joseph was thrilled to have his wife and son with him, he was also a little concerned about Clarisse- her morning sickness had woken her up earlier that morning and she still didn't look well as they sat back in their seats, Pierre, his nanny and their team of bodyguards sitting behind them, waiting for the plane to take off.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked again anxiously and she smiled wanly at him, her face still white.

"I'll be fine," she said calmly. "The first three months are the worst, but I will be alright... it will pass," she patted his hand reassuringly, mollifying him somewhat.

Unfortunately, Clarisse was dogged with morning sickness the entire time they were away, often lasting all day, making her life even harder as she accompanied her husband to dinner parties, meetings and press conferences, but she didn't complain as she continued to charm the leaders and heads of states, a perfect foil for her husband.

The attention they attracted seemed to intensify two weeks into their trip when the announcement of Clarisse's second pregnancy was released, and the press then focused more intensely on the couple, and there were times when Joseph came close to losing his temper, especially when, one day, in their eagerness to capture another picture of the Princess, they nearly knocked Clarisse over.

"Can't they leave you alone for one day?" he fumed as he paced their bedroom at the English embassy, Clarisse resting on the bed.

"We are here to represent Genovia..."

"While the press was more interested in capturing a picture of your stomach!" he snapped, sitting down on the bed and took her hand. "They almost knocked you over this morning!"

Clarisse smiled at him- his protective instincts were already on full blast, and while it had irritated her during the first pregnancy, she was too tired and sick at the moment to notice.

She hadn't said anything to her husband, but the tour had been more gruelling that she had initially thought, the almost constant morning sickness not helping, but she was determined to make it through for her husband and Genovia.

"But they didn't... so, what time is the afternoon tea with the Ambassador?" she asked, slowly sitting up but he held up his hand to stop her.

"Two, but you won't be coming."

"Why not?" Clarisse looked worried- what had she done wrong?

"You haven't done anything wrong, but you're clearly exhausted and you've been on your feet almost every day for the past two weeks so you, madam, are going to stay here and rest this afternoon... and see Pierre!"

While they had managed to keep Pierre out of the spotlight for much of the trip, he had charmed everyone he'd met, all of whom had commented that he combined the best of both his parents, and even some people had teased:

"You'll have to watch him when he gets older!"

"Alright," Clarisse agreed, somewhat reluctantly but secretly relieved- she did need a rest. "But are you sure you'll be alright without me this afternoon?"

"I'll be fine," he squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Especially knowing that you'll be resting... Besides, remember we do have that big party to attend tomorrow and I need my date!"

All in all, their month long tour was a great success, and Joseph knew it was in most part due to Clarisse's considerable charm and genuine interest in people, although Clarisse argued that it was because of him, but while they disagreed on that point, they both knew that parliament would be pleased with them.

Joseph was also relieved to be going home for Clarisse's sake- her morning sickness had barely abated but she had pressed on, no matter how sick or tired she was, and he was already insisting that she was going to take a week off to recover.

"I know I'm sounding like an overprotective husband but I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby... " he said as the plane landed back in Pyrus in the second week of November.

"I know, but I don't want to let you down either..."

"You won't , but your health is more important and I'm sure Dr Bangs would agree with me..."

Sure enough, the doctor definitely agreed with Joseph when she went for her check up.

"I'm very impressed that you did everything you had to do when you were away (and I'm sure Joe's proud of you) but now you need to look after yourself and the baby, hence you will need to rest and recover for the next couple of days, just as a precaution..."

000

After a couple of days rest, just what her doctor and husband ordered, Clarisse threw herself back into her charities as well as her public appearances, and while the morning sickness took it's toll, she pressed on, gaining respect and admiration from even her few critics, proving that she would do almost anything to help the royal family and the Crown.

She sometimes looked tired and drawn at the end of a long day, but she continued with her duties and no one could fault her her persistence and dedication. Despite her morning sickness and the occasional bout of exhaustion, the pregnancy was going well and everyone agreed that she was glowing- Joseph especially thought she looked beautiful, and insisted that he loved her thickening figure whenever she felt a little insecure.

"Your body represents the face you have a child growing inside of you, OUR child, and I think it's amazing what women do, having children... and you're beautiful in my eyes..." smiling when she blushed before teasing back:

"You're always going to be biased, aren't you?"

She was five months pregnant at Christmas, and the baby was already proving to be active, immediately convincing Clarisse that she was having another boy, although she didn't want to find out and Joseph was doubtful.

"You just don't want to lose another bet!" she teased him. "I suspected Pierre was going to be a boy, and I think I might be right this time too!"

"You'll be definitely hard to live with if you're right," he muttered but the tender smile on his face belied his words. "Still, I think it might be a girl..."

"Is Claire your first option?" she teased- this discussion was reminiscent to when she was expecting Pierre.

"Yes... and I assume Joseph would be yours?" he retorted, also remembering that previous discussion.

"No, I like you being the only Joseph in my life... but I do like Phillipe..."

"We have plenty of time to decide," he said reassuringly before kissing her.

It was the first Christmas with Isabel and her parents present (which again struck Clarisse that her parents were never there) but Pierre was again the centre of attention but he had yet to display characteristics of a spoiled child- he was a sweet, kind, happy and polite little boy who looked like and possess the same calm, quiet nature as his mother, but there were times when he looked and acted likes is father, especially in his smile.

"So I bet you're hoping this baby is the mirror image of you!" Rupert teased after dinner as they all sat in the library, Clarisse snuggled up next to Joseph and Pierre napping in her lap and Joseph laughed.

"No, all I want is a healthy, happy child and I don't even care if it's a boy or girl!" he added, deliberately ignoring his wife's pointed look.

"I think you'll have a daughter," Rupert said calmly. "Which should be interesting, considering you're already a marshmallow with your son, so I can only imagine you'll be putty with a daughter!" he laughed before Joseph tossed a cushion at him, Alexandra idly admonished:

"Settle down, boys!"

0

New Year's Eve was uneventful, Clarisse again attending on Joseph's arm, secretly relieved that she would only be dancing with him or some of his friends, and most of the men present knew the wouldn't be dancing with Clarisse- Joseph was always protective of his wife, but now that she was expecting again, he was almost too overprotective, but they were all secretly envious, and Joseph sensed it and hoped that they were finally accepting them as a couple, three years into their marriage.

"They're all secretly envious of us..." he joked as they walked out onto the dance floor, Clarisse feeling obvious but Joseph only pulled her close and whispered : "Don't feel self conscious, you look beautiful..."

"You praising me could end up being your full time job!" she joked and he laughed easily.

"It already is, but I don't mind," he said with a smile, noting that it was nearly midnight. "Do you want to go outside to see the new year in in privacy, or would you rather stay here?"

"I'm more than happy to stay here... although you could sneak me into a dark corner just beforehand," she smiled slyly at him and he laughed out loud before he pulled her close to him again.

He was relieved that she seemed much better and was happy and relaxed in his arms... people may have murmured that they were eager to have a family, two in three years, but he had never been happier... as long as his wife was happy (and their son) he didn't care about anything else. The new year seemed to stand before them, fresh, clean and unblemished- it was a view that had appealed to him, even when he was still single and playing up, but now it was so much better to share it with Clarisse, his beloved it wife... and it was especially new and exciting for them as they would welcome a new child before the year was half over, but a feeling of dread suddenly swept over him, causing him to stiffen slightly and Clarisse looked at him in bewilderment.

"Is something wrong, my love?"

"No, nothing darling," he said with a calm smile, forcing himself to relaxed as she rested her cheek against his shoulder again but his mind was racing as he forced himself to calm down... why on earth had he suddenly felt that? Was there something on the horizon that was going to threaten their happiness, or even their children?

If so, he was going to be ready for that... but still...he didn't feel right.. why was he feeling like this and WAS there something going to happen in the next couple of months that would threaten them... either way, he was going to be ready for it... NO ONE was going to hurt his wife and children...


	11. Challenges Part 2

_Author's Note: I'm finally getting back around to what I had initially planned for this story and now am on a roll again!_

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries do not belong to me!_

Despite Joseph's premonitory feeling of dread, a feeling he had never felt before, the rest of Hew Year's Eve passed by smoothly, culminating in Joseph and Clarisse kissing the New Year in in a darkened corner as Joseph had promised, Clarisse sheltered by him and enjoying every minute as did Joseph, the shadowed corner they had found making the moment even more romantic and he enjoyed their privacy.

While Joseph initially would have loved to show the entire country how much he adored his wife (not that they didn't already know), Clarisse was different, preferring to keep their relationship private and he was more than happy to keep it under wraps now, a feeling that was growing stronger every year, particularly now that they had a child. He was definitely more careful about exposing Pierre to the world- he and Clarisse were in the public eye and had chosen to accept the attention, but their son hadn't asked for it and they were both determined to protect him.

"Happy New Year, my beautiful wife," he murmured into her ear as everyone around them celebrated the New Year, Rupert and Isabel, to his surprise (Rupert was usually more circumspect) were kissing at the opposite end of the ballroom. "This year is going to be our year!"

"In that we're having another baby," she said quietly. "But I don't want to be in the spotlight as much this year- it's Rupert and Isabel's turn now."

"Neither do I, my darling, and I'm sure the others will step up so here's to a relatively quiet year," he said as they slowly emerged from the shadows and back on the dance floor, staying as close to the edge as possible. "This year is about us and our children..." he forced back a shiver of delight at the words 'our children'- in a couple of months they really would have TWO children. "...and the occasional public appearance!"  
"We may have to do more than that, I just don't want to be in the centre anymore..."

"True, and neither do I but now that Rupert is married, we'll be able to step back into the shadows," he said seriously, now wanting a quiet life with Clarisse and Pierre, not worrying about what anyone thought of them, before smiling tenderly at her. "So, you would you like to escape all of this and go to bed?"

"Maybe... but could we have one more dance?" she looked at him beseechingly and he only laughed.

"Alright, but the moment I feel you're tired, we will be going to bed," he teased before leading her into the middle of the dance floor and began to dance, oblivious to everyone but each other, Rupert and Isabel watching with sly grins. They might not like the fact that they were considered a 'fairytale couple' but, just watching them, it was very clear that they were very much in love...

"Can you believe we'll have another baby in four months?" she asked softly and he smiled, wishing he could feel her stomach again but not daring to infringe on Clarisse's modesty (she had been rather afraid to even come tonight, knowing that everyone knew she was expecting) or his own feelings of decorum.

"No, but he or she is definitely following in his or her big brother's footsteps in celebrating New Year..." and they both grinned at each other, remembering that, two New Year's ago, she had been expecting Pierre, but Joseph hadn't mellowed on the protective front, although Clarisse didn't mind at all this time, before Clarisse yawned discreetly and he looked pointedly.

"Is it time to leave now? Do YOU want to go after this dance?"

"Yes please," she smiled, feeling tired but marvelling over the fact that they had only been married three years and he knew her so well, and she loved that he did and that he was so absorbed in her and their family.

As she marvelled at that, she began reflecting on her own childhood again and that her parents (her mother especially) made her feel like...like... a third wheel, an extra appendage, someone that they felt they had to be kind to, someone that was 'needed' (to marry well and catapult them into the top echelons of society) but not loved... before she gazed at her husband again.

He had always enjoyed her company, even when they had been 'just friends' and had always made her feel like she was the most important person in the world... from the moment they had realized they were in love, Joseph had put her first (and had been very open about the fact that he saw her like that), a realization that made her eyes fill with tears as he lead her out of the ballroom of the Winter Palace (after saying goodnight to Rupert, Isabel and her in laws) and she tried to keep her emotions in check as she followed him into their suite, but she wasn't quite quick enough to avoid his look when he turned to her.

"Baby, are you alright?" he asked in concern as she almost clumsily brushed her tears away.

"I'm fine... just tiredness and hormones," she said briskly, strolling into the bedroom but he didn't look convinced as he followed her.

"No sweetheart, I don't think so... please, tell me," he looked at her gently- she was clearly upset about something.

"I was just thinking about us and how lucky I am that you have always put me first rather than make me feel like I was an addition to the family and only the mother of your son..."

"I would NEVER do that- you are and always will be the first priority in my life!" he looked appalled, unable to believe she was thinking like that. "Did your parents really make you feel like that and attempt to destroy your self confidence?"

"I was just reflecting on my childhood... I always felt like a third wheel around my parents," she admitted quietly, feeling ashamed. "I mostly appeared at parties, always on my best behaviour, so that I could prove that my parents were good parents, but they were always away so much and I didn't have any siblings, so my life was lonely... But I also just realized that you've always put me first and made me fell like I'm the most important person in the world, and I'm so grateful... It was a little startling at first, but I really like it now..."

"Oh sweetheart," he swept her up into his arms, kissing her forehead gently. "As far as I was concerned, the moment we became a couple (or even earlier) you were first in my life, which was very surprising even for me, considering I was always interested in putting me first, but I put you first even over my family, my duty and everything else and that will never change. I love you, my darling, and I'm sorry that your parents treated you so badly, but you will always be first in our lives... me, Pierre and the baby..." and she smiled, comforted, before changing and climbing into bed.

"Feeling better now?" he asked after switching off the light and joining her in bed, encircling her in his arms.

"Yes, I'm sorry I just made this realization on New Year's."

"Don't be, you were just telling me how you feel... MY family is your family, and we have OUR family together, so you'll never be alone or left out... Happy New Year, my love."

"Happy New Year, sweetheart," she added, snuggling further into his arms, feeling safe and content. "Thank you for listening, I'm glad you understand..."

"I always will, and you don't have to worry about me not loving you, I always will..."

000

Much of January passed in the blink of an eye and they were soon celebrating their third wedding anniversary quietly, Pierre being looked after by his nanny as they spent the day off palace grounds. Joseph wished they could spend their anniversary again at 'their' island, but Clarisse was now six months pregnant, the baby almost doing cartwheels in her stomach and giving her very little rest, and he didn't think she was interested in flying, although she had expressed her disappointment that the couldn't go. However, Joseph had promised that they would go again soon...

"Definitely next year, and we'll leave the children at home!" he added teasingly and she smiled at him as they rested against a tree after their picnic in the Botanic Gardens, the place closed off for a couple of hours and there were bodyguards everywhere, but Clarisse loved how Joseph had planned it.

"We'll probably need the break by then!" but they both knew they loved their family and would want to spend as much time as they could with them. "Especially if we have another son who's just like his father!" she added teasingly and he laughed ruefully. "I still think we're having a boy!"

"Maybe we are..." he laughed, rubbing her stomach and feeling the baby's strong kick as he touched her. "Well, be it boy or girl, it certainly is an active baby!" he joked lightly, but feeling guilty at how another child of his was pounding away inside his wife.

"It's more than worth it," she said gently, seeing his guilt and putting her hand on top of his.

"I don't care if we have another boy- in fact, I'll be very happy if only he was happy and healthy- but I would LOVE girl one day... maybe two or three girls..."

"Me too, and maybe we will... I would love a big family..." she smiled sweetly at him. "But let's have this baby before before we plan another two or three!" she teased, not at all fazed by his ambitious plan and looking forward to the next couple of months being calm and peaceful, as was Joseph.

However, Joseph and Clarisse's hopes for an uneventful three months until she gave birth were dashed a week later when Henrik came down with a terrible cold (which then progressed to bronchitis) and was unable to fulfil his duties for several weeks as he struggled to recover, and while both Rupert and Joseph stepped up to fill in, they were both frightened at their father's illness.

He had been the foundation of their family, the man they had looked up to when they were children and the same man they went to, even as adults, for advice.

It also sharply reminded Rupert that he was heir to the throne and one day, maybe in the not too distant future, he would be King.

Joseph didn't confide in Clarisse as much as normal, not wanting to add anymore stress, but she knew how he was feeling and she was always at his side, giving him support as Isabel was doing to Rupert, and the four of them were supporting Alexandra and Henrik. There was almost a dark cloud hanging over the palace and the country during those few weeks- Henrik was a popular monarch and everyone respected him- and the only bright spots were Pierre (who cheered up his grandparents whenever they saw him) and the imminent arrival of Joseph and Clarisse's second child but, finally, in mid February, Henrik was well enough to declare that he would be able to resume his normal duties in the ensuing weeks and Rupert would return to his normal duties.

Both Joseph and Rupert were relieved but, as Rupert commented to the Prime Minister after a sit down meeting between the three of them, focusing on the agenda for the next session of parliament as well as several pressing issues that couldn't wait,

"We really will have to do more so that our father doesn't have to work so hard."

"You will both make him proud, and I'm looking forward to working with both of you, but I don't think His Majesty will slow down much- he has always been a hard working and well respected King."

"I don't think he will either," Joseph laughed ruefully before he spotted one of their bodyguards standing in the doorway, signalling him. "Excuse me..." before he hurried to the door.

"Sir, we just received a phone call from Princess Isabel... she requested that you return home as soon as possible..."

"Is something wrong with my wife?" he asked anxiously- she had seemed fine that morning when they had left, Isabel staying to keep her company, but what if...

"Her Royal Highness didn't say, but she was insistent that you return home..."

Joseph quickly strode over to Rupert and Andre Motez and, after quickly explaining he was needed at home, he was soon being driven back to the palace estate, his stomach in a series of knots as he tried not to consider the worst... if something had had happened to Clarisse, Pierre or the baby... he shuddered- the thought was unthinkable...

The house was oddly silent when he stepped into the main foyer and he again panicked before Isabel met him the doorway to the living room, a folded newspaper in her hands.

"What's going on? Where's Clarisse?"

"She's upstairs... she's very upset..."

"What happened?"

She silently handed him the newspaper, and he noticed that it was turned to to the obituaries and he briefly perused them before he noticed a name he didn't think he would see... his father in laws name!

"Her father passed away?" he looked up in stupefaction.

"Yes, he had a heart attack about a week ago, but no one thought to tell Clarisse until we saw her in the paper... and the funeral is tomorrow..."

"Oh no," he murmured, glancing upstairs before giving her a small smile. "Thanks for calling me..." before he dashed upstairs, anxious to see and comfort his wife- she didn't deserve this so close to giving birth and for her own mother to deliberately leave her out and not tell her about her father... it was downright cruel.

"Sweetheart...?" he asked almost timidly as he slowly opened one of their bedroom doors and slipped in before he saw her huddled on her side of the bed, hugging a pillow. "Baby, I've just heard..." he began, joining her on the bed and almost timidly reaching over to touch her hand- she looked so pale and her eyes were almost glazed over. "Are you alright?"

"I didn't want Isabel to call you, you were in a meeting..."

"The meeting was almost over and I'm glad Iz did call me, you need me," he said, snaking an arm around her shoulders, slowly moving closer to her. "How are you?"

"I can't believe my mother couldn't even tell me about my own father..." she finally said after a long silence, finally letting the pillow go and resting lightly against him. "He passed away, but if I hadn't seen the announcement in the paper, I wouldn't have known the funeral was tomorrow..."

She was devastated at the loss of her father, crushed at her mother's attitude and what she had done, but she hadn't cried yet- she still felt so numb.

"Did you want to go to the funeral?" he asked cautiously, not at all sure she should go- she was getting larger every day, the baby incredibly active and a funeral would be a highly emotional affair.

"Yes, I want to go... Why? Don't you think I should?" she finally met his eyes.

"Well, you are tired a lot more now, and this funeral will be a big affair..." he trailed off as she glared weakly at him.

"I'm pregnant, not dying, and despite what mother has done to me, I want to say goodbye... You don't have to come, Isabel said she would come with me..."

"I will be coming anyway, as your moral and emotional support..." and to protect you from your mother, he added silently but Clarisse suspected he was thinking more than what he had said.

"She wouldn't dare make a fuss at her own husband's funeral," she said calmly, still wanting to believe the best of her mother, but Joseph didn't say a word as she finally relaxed fully into his embrace. He hoped that she was right, but he had an awful feeling that Patricia would make a scene...

0

The next day was cold and drizzly, not exactly appropriate weather for a heavily pregnant woman, and Joseph again tried to convince her to stay at home, he, Rupert and Isabel would represent her, but she stubbornly refused to stay at home and was now sitting quietly beside her husband in the limousine, Rupert and Isabel sitting opposite them as they drove into Pyrus. They were all clad in black, Clarisse careful to dress in a way that didn't show off her advancing pregnancy, but as soon as she stepped out of the car, helped by Joseph, she suddenly realized that it was far more obvious than she had realized. Joseph, sensing her discomfort, took her arm and squeezed it before he looped it through his.

"It will be fine," he murmured into her ear and she gave him a small smile before they slipped discreetly into the side door to the church and sat in the front pew. Her mother had yet to arrive, but when she did, accompanied by her younger brother and Richard's older sister (two people Joseph hadn't met at their wedding), she briefly glanced at the five some sitting across the aisle (Andre Motez slipping in next to them shortly before) and thankfully Joseph was the only one who saw the venomous look she was giving them, and he knew that she was furious he and Clarisse were there, heightening his feeling that Patricia was going to make a scene.

The ceremony was everything Joseph had expected for a former member of parliament, although he wasn't particularly impressed with it while Clarisse was very quiet, holding Joseph's hand as she stared blankly ahead at the flower covered coffin, only really stirring out of her trance when she heard Andre Motez, who was giving the eulogy, say:

"He achieved a great deal in his political career but he always considered his greatest achievement to be his only daughter, Her Royal Highness Princess Clarisse..." he looked gently at Clarisse in the front pew, Joseph's hand squeezing hers tightly. "He was always very proud of her and her achievements, and the proudest day of his life was when he walked her down the aisle when she married His Royal Highness Prince Joseph. He was delighted she had found love and happiness with her husband and enjoyed seeing her grandson, while looking forward to the second child she was to have..."

He hadn't seen his grandson since his first birthday, Clarisse thought to herself, but he HAD loved her and had been proud of her, a thought that made her eyes fill with tears and helped her through the rest of the service, disappearing only when her mother looked acidly at her when they were leaving the church, before sweeping past her, several people noticing the coolness between mother and daughter.

After the burial, whereby Clarisse waited in the car with Isabel (by Joseph's decree and her only personal feelings about not wanting to get sick), the wake was held at the Pyrus Town Hall and Patricia made it obvious that she wasn't pleased she was there when she walked away when they stepped into the hall.

"One cup of tea and we're out of here," Joseph said quietly and she nodded- she was feeling incredibly sad, even though she hadn't yet cried, and while the baby inside her had settled down somewhat, she was longing to hug her other baby. However, once Rupert and Joseph began talking to people they recognized, Isabel and Clarisse sat down at a table, nursing cups of tea and accepting messages of condolence as people drifted up to see her, but they mainly sat in silence, Isabel sensing her best friend didn't want to talk...

"I didn't expect you to come today," they suddenly heard someone say and they both looked up to see Patricia Le Roche standing there. "Especially in your condition... Hello, Isabel."

"Hello Lady Le Roche... I'm very sorry about Lord Le Roche- he will be sadly missed."

"In parliament, anyway," she said derisively before turning her attention back to her daughter. "I would have thought your husband would have convinced you to stay at home."

"He tried to but I wanted to say goodbye," she paused before looking at her with blue eyes that would have melted any other heart, only not her mother's. "Why didn't you let me know that Father was ill... or when he passed away?"

"I figured that you would be too busy with your own family or too self involved to care," Patricia said icily, stinging her almost to tears but Clarisse ignored them as she watched her mother carefully. "So," she continued after a moment. "I suppose you also came to find out about the will..."

"No, I did not Mother," Clarisse looked offended.

"Well, you needn't worry- your father changed his will and he's left his estate and half his money to you... I have 'life long tenancy', as it's called, but it all belongs to you... aren't you a lucky young woman?" she sneered at Clarisse as Isabel watched on in barely disguised disgust. "I guess you've led a charmed life, my dear, but I know the truth about you..."

"What truth is that, Mother?" Clarisse asked coolly as, across the room, Rupert nudged Joseph in the ribs and, after surveying the scene, they both made their way over to the women.

"That you managed to twist your father around your little finger for most of your childhood before hurting him by not marrying Rupert but, rather, the bad boy younger brother Renaldi!" she finished with a look of disgust as Joseph and Rupert joined them, Joseph standing behind his wife, his hands on her shoulders.

"Good afternoon, Lady Le Roche... I'm very sorry about your husband..."

"Joseph" she interrupted him, ignoring his polite greeting. "I always wanted to know... since you were always such a playboy, how long it did take for you to manipulate and seduce my daughter?" she asked spitefully, eliciting a shocked gasp from the growing crowd and while Joseph was enraged at the intentional slurring of his wife's impeccable reputation, he kept his expression and tone decidedly neutral.

"Lady Le Roche, I would advise you against insulting my wife and a Princess of Genovia."

"Still, how long will it be before you stray?" she asked nastily, Clarisse trembling with anguish and Joseph openly glared at his mother in law- she may have been recently widowed, and was the wife of a respected member of parliament, but she was saying things that were definitely inappropriate for a woman of her station in life. But before he could say anything, Rupert stepped in.

"Madam, I know you are recently bereaved and that's a hard thing to deal with, but you have no reason to insult your daughter and my brother."

"You are a very nice man, Your Highness,"Patricia smiled coolly at him. "And I will always wish that my daughter had married you..." but Rupert was unimpressed at her words.

"But she didn't- she is very happily married to my brother, they have an adorable son and they will have another child in the next few months... your grandchildren, may I remind you!"

"Which is another reason she shouldn't have come today... it's very unladylike to expose herself in that condition... I can only imagine what Her Majesty will say..."

Clarisse, who had been listening to everything in a great deal of agony, tears threatening, finally snapped- her mother didn't love her and probably never had, but she had no reason to cast slurs on those who did love her, or try to turn them against her.

"ENOUGH!" she suddenly snapped, struggling to her feet before looking calmly at her mother. "I had always harboured the hope that you would come to your senses and realize that I love my husband and our son, and accept that I will never be Queen of Genovia... Sadly, today has made me realize that you don't care, you never have and you never will, which saddens me because you will never know your grandchildren... You are perfectly welcome to stay at Father's estate..."

"Which I won't be- I'll be travelling soon enough!"

"Be that as it may, the offer stands but now that I FINALLY realize you will never accept Joseph..." her voice trembling before she paused to take a deep breath in as her eyes filled with tears. "So... I never wish to see you again and I do not want you anywhere near my family... Goodbye," she said softly, feeling slightly dizzy, before slipping through the shocked crowed, ignoring all the stares and only allowing the tears to fall when she was finally alone in the limousine, Joseph joining her seconds later and holding her close as she sobbed into his coat- she was, for all intents and purposes, an orphan now.

"Oh darling, darling, darling..." he murmured as he held her before the door opened again and Rupert leant in.

"The doctor will meet you at home, and Isabel and I will be sitting in the front seat," he whispered, heartbroken at seeing Clarisse suffering so much, and Joseph nodded briefly before the door closed again, leaving them alone.

Clarisse cried all the way home, the baby, sensing her distress, kicking ferociously and she barely noticed Dr Bangs waiting at the house as Rupert and Joseph helped her upstairs to the bedroom.

Rupert and Isabel waited with Joseph downstairs as the doctor examined Clarisse, Joseph pacing the room like a caged lion, muttering:  
"I knew Clarisse shouldn't have gone, I knew she'd get hurt..."

"She wanted to go, you wouldn't have been able to stop her..." Isabel said quietly.

"But that... that woman! How could she say those things to her own daughter?"

"We all know she's vicious, but I suspect she's also jealous," Isabel said simply, although she had been so angry at her before that she had been about to launch into a verbal argument with the older woman before Rupert had almost dragged her away, and both men stared at her in astonishment.

"Which makes sense, in a way, although it has hurt Clarisse- Clarisse is far more beautiful, she's very happy with her husband," she smiled affectionately at her brother in law. "They're devoted to their family, and practically everyone in the country loves her..." before a discreet cough at the door interrupted them- it was Dr Bangs, who was looking seriously but kindly at Joseph.

"Joe, could I speak to you outside for a moment?"

"Is she alright?" was the first thing he asked when they were alone.

"She's still very upset but not as hysterical as she was before, and her blood pressure is high, so I've given her something very, very mild to help her sleep... no, it won't affect the baby," he added reassuringly. "She's sleeping now, so that should help, but I want her to stay in bed for the next day or two, and I recommend that her official schedule is cleared until after the baby is born..."

"Done," Joseph said immediately, wanting to do anything he could to help his wife. "I've been trying to tell her that..."

"I know, she told me, and now she knows that it's serious..."

"Is the baby alright?"

"Fine and thriving- it's quite active now..."

"I know, I feel sorry for her..."

"But she still wants the child very much... Anyway, Clarisse may be depressed for the next week or so, the past couple of weeks have been very hard on her, so I want you to keep an eye on her and support her... I know you do anyway, but she is going to be extra vulnerable until the baby arrives so you need to take extra special care of her...and I'll be back in a couple of days to check on her."

"I will," Joseph said solemnly, wondering if this confrontation was why he had had had that feeling of dread on New Year's Eve, but he didn't think it was... it had been a very rocky two months since that night, and he sincerely hoped that the remaining months of her pregnancy would be less tumultuous and he would be able to support her as much as possible...


	12. A New Arrival

_Author's Note: yes, I'm definitely on a roll with this story now! Thank you to all my readers and reviewers... I'm glad you're still in this with me!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

Clarisse slept for much of the afternoon, sleep Joseph thought she needed desperately, while he spent the time playing with Pierre, taking him for a walk outside when he got too noisy, but thoroughly enjoying his time with his son.

It was going to be harder their second baby was born, but he was already determined to continue spending quality time with his Pierre.

It was almost dinner time when he crept into the bedroom to check on Clarisse and see if she wanted dinner, and discovered that she was awake, sitting up against her pillows and looking through a photo album, their wedding album he realized when he moved closer to the bed before she looked up and smiled. It wasn't her usual dazzling, heart stopping smile he loved so much, but it was a smile and she seemed happy to see him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked gently, sitting on the bed next to her and rubbed her stockinged legs gently.

"Still very tired and sad... " she looked away for a moment, her mother's angry, bitter face passing by her face again before looking back at Joseph. "I'm sorry about before..." she added softly as he moved closer to her on the bed and he frowned.

"You don't have to apologize darling, none of this was your fault... everything that has happened was your mother's fault not yours..." Even now, a couple of hours later, he was still angry and disgusted at her mother had behaved.

"You're very sweet to say that, but I..." she began, smiling tiredly at him before he interrupted her, shaking his head vehemently.

"Do NOT think you contributed to her unhappiness," he said firmly, grasping her hand in his. "You didn't now and you never did and it was very wrong of her to make you feel like it's your fault. You did the right thing by walking away- I can tell you that Rupert and Isabel were just as angry as me and we were all tempted to argue with her! However, Isabel had an interesting idea... she suggested your mother could be jealous..."

"Jealous?" she looked startled. "Why would she be jealous of me?"

"Well you do have a wonderful life (which you thoroughly deserve)- you are a very beautiful woman inside and out, and you continue to blossom and mature; you are married to a man who is very much in love with you and adores you; you are the mother of a gorgeous little boy and will have another child in a few months; my family loves you, our friends love you and the entire country loves you... You have more in your life than she ever did, and you never have to apologize or feel guilty about what you have," he finished calmly as he continued looking her, and she smiled broadly, blushing as her eyes filled with tears.

"Thank you," she almost whispered, caressing his cheek lovingly. "I usually get embarrassed at moments like these..."

"Moments when I remind you of how much you are loved? I always love doing that and you are getting much better at accepting compliments."

"True, but what you said made me feel so much better as well as making me appreciate that I have so much to be grateful for," before she leaned over and kissed him before sinking into his warm, comforting embrace.

"How's Bear?" she asked after a few minutes, suddenly longing to see and cuddle him, the baby inside her was, for once, very relaxed and not kicking so much.

"He's fine... would you like to see him?"

"Yes please," she said, a glimmer of pleasure in her eyes, before he pulled away and slipped out of the room, returning moments later with the 21 month old toddler and his bear in his strong arms, Pierre beaming before crying "Mama!" and reached out for his mother, Clarisse enfolding him in her arms. It had been only... all day, she realized having slept since the doctor had left, since she had seen him. As she held him, Pierre giggling when the baby kicked where he was resting his hand, she again remembered her mother's bitter expression when she looked at her and, suddenly overcome with one child inside her and the other in her arms, she whispered:

"I promise that I will never treat you like my mother treated me..." meaning every word.

"You won't," she heard Joseph's voice from beside her as he wrapped his arms around the two of them, marvelling that his entire world was right there in the room. "You are so unlike your mother..." he longed to call the woman a stronger name but didn't want to upset Clarisse further.

"...personality wise and you're already a wonderful mother to Bear..." he tickled his son, who was wriggling in his mother's arms, wanting his bear and Joseph promptly handed it to him, settling him down instantly. "So, you don't need to worry..."

"Aren't you getting a little sick of bolstering my spirits?" she teased gently, now feeling content that her husband and her son were with her and wanting to be in her company- she had felt so alone this afternoon when her mother had yelled at her, but now it almost seemed like a dream... nightmare, rather.

"Not when you clearly need it... You support me with your silent strength and encouragement and just by being with me, but if you need your spirits bolstered, I can and will do it with pleasure," before leaning over and kissing the tip of her nose before sliding off the bed and stretching.

"So, since you are confined to bed for the next couple of days, I will be your devoted slave, starting with dinner... what would you like? I imagine you would be hungry..."

"A little..." Clarisse admitted as Pierre crawled over the mattress to join his father. "And it looks like you'll have an assistant!" she teased as Joseph gently grabbed his son, lightly tossed him in the air and carried him out, turning the doorway to grin at her.

"We'll be right back!" and Clarisse chuckled after they left- Joseph was right, she was a lucky woman and she didn't deserve her mother constantly deriding her...

Still, it hurt her deeply to know that she didn't love her and probably never had...

000

Clarisse did what she was told and stayed in bed for the next few days, Joseph, Isabel and Pierre keeping her company, and the doctor was pleased with her recovery when he checked up on her and informed her she could get up again.

However, she was crushed when she discovered that her schedule really had been cleared until the baby was born- the doctor had told her that when he had treated her after the funeral, but she had been so clouded with grief and pain that she hadn't really absorbed it, but now... she felt left out, useless and angry.

"You were going to go into confinement soon anyway," Joseph reminded her, aching at the anguished look on her face as she stormed across the bedroom towards the doors. "Besides, both the doctor and I felt that you needed the extra rest before the baby came, and this pregnancy really hasn't been that easy for you, has it?"

"Maybe not, but **I** should have made the decision, not you!" she snapped angrily, hating how they had made the decision for her but hating herself for behaving like this. "I'm not totally incapable of making decisions, Joseph!" she added, feeling foolish as she did so. Her hormones had been unsettled for the past couple of weeks, but since the funeral and her mother's blatant anger towards her, everything had seemed to hit her harder and she now felt lost.

"I know you're not, sweetheart, and I am really sorry for making a decision you should have made for yourself," he said apologetically, slowly stepping towards her. "I was just trying to help..." he said cautiously although he could see she wasn't angry anymore.

"I know you were, and I'm grateful," she said, looking ashamed of herself. "I just don't want people to think I'm using my condition to get out of my royal duties..."

"They won't be," he reassured her, leading her back towards the bed and sitting them down together. "You're so conscientious, and everyone knows that... but if anyone says anything different..." he scowled momentarily before smiling gently at her. "But I am sincerely sorry for assuming..." he looked at her remorsefully but she only smiled back, thoroughly ashamed of herself and grateful that she had such a sensitive husband.

"You did the right thing... oh!" she suddenly remembered something she needed to ask him. "My father's solicitors are coming in the next day or so... could you sit on the meeting with me... But only if you don't have something else on..."

She already knew, roughly, what was in her father's will, but she wanted her husband to be there as her moral support.

"Of course I will, I won't let you go through this alone... Do you know what you're going to do?" he asked seriously- Clarisse had told him what her mother had told her- and she shook her head, hoping her mother had been lying.

"I have absolutely no idea..."

0

The solicitors came to the house the following day, and Clarisse, Joseph at her side as the four of them sat in the dining room, discovered that her mother had been right- she WAS given life long tenancy, but once all the legalities had been sorted out, the estate BELONGED to Clarisse.

"Thus you will be able to sell or rent out the property, and your mother has the option to buy..." the older, grey haired solicitor said simply before Clarisse shook her head.

"While my mother is on the estate, I have no intention of selling or renting... the estate has been in the family for several generations and I would like to keep it in the family."

Joseph noticed that the two men had exchanged a glance while Clarisse was speaking, but he waiting until Clarisse was finished before he decided to find out why they had exchanged the look.

"Is there a problem, gentlemen?" he asked coolly and the two men looked decidedly uncomfortable as they met his eyes, secretly relieved he was there, wanting to protect his vulnerable wife.

Her mother had barely reacted when they had told her her daughter was the main beneficiary, but Richard Le Roche had told them long before that she had never really approved of her only child. "

Well... "one began awkwardly as the other shuffled papers. "Lady Le Roche has made it known to us that she plans to leave Genovia as soon as possible, the pieces of art, furniture and jewels she was bequeathed to be put into storage, and she has informed us that estate is Her Royal Highness's completely," he inclined his head to Clarisse as he said this, her expression never changing although she felt as thought she had been kicked in the stomach, and not by her own baby.

"I see," Clarisse said calmly as Joseph squeezed her hand under the table. "In all honestly, I have no idea what I'm going to do, but I would prefer not to make a decision until I've discussed it with my husband and when our life is not quite so full..." she said, alluding to the baby due in two months. "I hope you understand," she said as the three men stood up.

"Of course, Your Highness," both men inclined their heads again before the younger man handed her an envelope.

"He also left this for you..." before, after the group agreed to convene in three months, Joseph showed them out, returning to see his wife still staring at the envelope in her hands, before she handed it to him

"Can you read this to me?" she asked in a small voice and he again felt sorry for her.

"Of course, but first... come with me," he said gently before she felt herself being helped up and led upstairs to the bedroom, a fact she registered when she sat down on the bed, Joseph sitting next to her.

"Do we always have to end up here?" she complained good naturedly.

"It's too cold outside, Pierre, his nanny and the staff are all in house somewhere and this is more private and comfortable..." he said before opening the envelope, pulling out the folded piece of paper, clearing his throat awkwardly as he unfolded the paper and began reading:

"_My Dear Clarisse_

_I know this is a cliché, but if you are reading this letter, then I am no longer in your life. I am including this in my will for you and your husband, to let you know how proud I am of you as my daughter and only child. You were always so pretty and so bright, I often imagined I would have to beat the boys away with a stick... _

She smiled briefly at that.

_Yes, your mother wanted you to marry Rupert and I was more than happy to follow her lead, but when you fell in love with and married Joseph, I was delighted, although I certainly didn't act like it for him. But when I saw you together, I had to admit that you knew your own heart and had made the right decision, and walking you down the aisle on your wedding day was the proudest moment of my life, as well as seeing you with Pierre... well, my pride couldn't be contained._

_I am very fond of Joseph now- he has proven to be a far better husband and father than I ever was- I know that you two will be very happy together._

_I know I wasn't a great husband or father, but you, my dear Clarisse, were and continue to be my pride and joy. I love you- I always did and I always will..."_

Father"

There was a long silence after he finished reading, the words slowly sinking in, before he looked over at his wife and saw tears streaming down her face. There was no need for words as he silently pulled her into his arms and she sobbed into his shirt.

"He... he really did love me," she finally managed to say as he rubbed her back soothingly- while didn't particularly care if his father in law had finally accepted their marriage, it was clear that it meant a lot to her and and so he was pleased and relieved for her.

"Yes, he did," he said softly before she pulled away to look at him.

"So, did you agree with waiting to decide about my father's estate..."

"Until after the baby comes, definitely... But how do you feel about it at the moment?"

"I'm shocked, but not surprised, that my mother wants to leave the country... but while the property has been in my family for several generations, and I DO want to keep it as long as possible, I honestly cannot see us using it too often..."

"True, but we'll discuss it again once the baby comes..." he said sensibly and Clarisse smiled- in the midst of all the stress and emotional turmoil she had been suffering, there was still hop and happiness in Pierre, her husband and the arrival of their new baby...

00000

Joseph had planned to lay low with Clarisse for the remaining two months of her pregnancy, especially as Clarisse was retreating back into her shell, still depressed about her parents, but his father hadn't been well again and both he and Rupert had been pressed into action again, Joseph doing far more travelling than in previous months.

He resented it at the best of times, but now with his wife so unhappy and so close to giving birth, it frustrated him even more, but only allowed himself the luxury of complaining to Rupert, who tried to be patient but, with even more pressure his shoulders, he finally blew up at his brother in mid March.

"YES, we all know Clarisse is still depressed about her father and she is about to give birth so you want to be with her, but OUR father is not well at the moment and we, as his sons and Princes of Genovia, have the duty to step up and help... Besides, you aren't the only one with problems... at the moment, I'm currently filling in for the KING of Genovia, with everyone watching everything I do with eagle eyes.. you aren't heir to the throne, so you don't have to worry... But just GROW UP, accept your wife is temporarily indisposed and stop complaining!" he snapped before stepping out of the car and slamming the door behind him.

Joseph had been at first stunned and angry at his words, but he soon realized Rupert did have bigger problems than him and thus vowed not to complain anymore about travelling so much.

But he couldn't help but continue worrying about his wife, despite the fact his family and friends were keeping an eye on her, and he himself tried to help her relax when he was home, but he soon realized, sadly, that she was irritated by his attention and was withdrawing from him even more.,

She was still affection but she was very quiet and rather than snuggle up in harms whenever he was home, she turned away from him when they went to bed.

He didn't want to upset her even more by pressing the point, but he didn't understand what was happening and he hoped that everything would change once the baby finally arrived.

Clarisse herself was aware he was hurt and annoyed at her abrupt withdrawal from him, and she wished she could tell him what she was thinking and feeling, but she just couldn't... all she knew was that she was so angry, grief stricken, confused and lonely...

For much of her pregnancy, she had been excited about having another baby, but as her due date approached, she was growing steadily more terrified about giving birth (especially since the baby was much bigger than Pierre) and was worried that Joseph would be away when she went into labour, although he reassured her that he would be there.

She was also secretly resentful that Joseph wasn't home as much (although she knew that he was needed by the Crown and she was being selfish) and while she was irritable with him when he was home, she also needed him so much.. She did appreciate all the visitors who dropped by, but it wasn't the same... she wanted her husband.

The baby was still two weeks away when Joseph had to go to Lybitt for a two day conference, but it was his final trip before the baby- his father was much better and it had been agreed that Clarisse needed him more, pleasing both husband and wife.

"I'll see you in a couple of days," he said gently as he sat on the edge of the bed, holding her hand on the morning of his departure. "If you need me, just call me..."

"I know," she said gently, feeling far happier than she had in a month- the baby was due in two weeks and Joseph would be with her, before she caressed his cheek. "Both P and I will miss you."

"I'll miss you both too," he said, relieved that she seemed happier, before leaning over to kiss her.

Clarisse smiled brightly as he left the room, but as soon as the doors closed, she sat back on her pillows, wincing slightly as she felt her back twinge painfully- she would have to rest for the day, she decided to herself.

However, the pain in her back continued to get worse all day and she had just put Pierre to bed when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach... She slowly walked back to the bedroom and had just made it to the side of the bed when another pain struck and she moaned softly as she sat down heavily on the bed, blindly squeezing the bedspread with her hands.

The pain soon subsided and she was just about to stand up again- maybe she had a stomach infection- before another pain swept over her, longer and more painful, causing her to fall back on the bed and blink back tears... it couldn't be... the baby wasn't due for another two weeks... but she had had these pains before, and it was a clear sign that she was in labour...before she slowly reached for the phone on Joseph's bedside cabinet and dial a number...

Meanwhile, nearly three hours away, Joseph was changing into a suit and tie for dinner with the Motezes and three members of parliament, hoping Clarisse was alright, before he heard a knock on the door.

"Your Highness," the dark suited man that belonged to his security team began when he opened the door. "We have just received word that Her Royal Highness has been rushed to the hospital in Pyrus..."

"WHAT? Is she alright?" Joseph almost shouted as he reached for his bag and cuff links, all thoughts of a pleasant dinner disappearing as he realized Clarisse wasn't well.

"Apparently she has gone into labour... and the car is already waiting for you, sir..."

"Then let's go!"

0

After pausing to apologise profusely to the Prime Minister, Joseph practically ran out to the car and sat on the edge of his seat for much of the trip, hoping that Clarisse was alright, before almost leaping out of the car when they arrived at the hospital, dashing upstairs to the royal suite.

There was no one there, but when he came into sight of the delivery room, he saw Clarisse's team of bodyguards, Rupert and Isabel waiting, Rupert standing up as soon as Joseph appeared.

"How is she?" he asked anxiously.

"They took her in about half an hour ago..." Rupert said before they heard a scream from inside, and Joseph almost leapt towards the door before a nurse came hurrying out.

"Are you Her Highness's husband?" she asked Joseph briskly as she handed him the same green scrubs, mask and socks he had worn the last time when he nodded. "She's been asking for you..."

"It only took him seconds to change before he followed her into the delivery room and discovered his wife on the table, screaming.

"Sweetheart!" he dashed over to her side, anxious to see her and let her know that he was there, and she began to cry when she saw him. She had never felt so alone as Isabel and Rupert escorted her to the hospital and then lying on this table... but now everything was alright- Joseph was there.

"I didn't think you would make it," she sobbed before he bent down and kissed her lips gently.

"I thought I wouldn't either, but I'm glad I made it," he whispered before another pain ripped through her and he pulled away slightly to support her shoulders.

"You're doing well, Clarisse," Dr Bangs encouraged before smiling at Joseph. "Good to see you, Joe!"

"I'm just glad I made it!" he quipped in return before they both refocused on Clarisse and the baby she was trying to deliver.

The evening seemed to fly by, but the baby (as Clarisse had feared) was bigger than Pierre and it was taking forever for it to move.

It was almost dawn when Dr Bangs pulled Joseph aside to express his concerns about Clarisse..

"She's getting very weak and tired... she said she had been in pain for most of the day, but thought it was only a back ache..."

"So she's been in labour since yesterday morning?" Joseph looked appalled- he shouldn't have left her.

"Maybe, but the both the baby and her heartbeats seemed to be slowing down... the child is rather larger than we had thought and... we may have to do a C- Section if things don't happen soon."

"Anything to save them," Joseph said immediately, fearful of losing both his wife and their child, but Clarisse wasn't impressed when the doctor suggested the idea to her.

"No, no, I can do this..." she said determinedly, her face dripping with sweat as she looked beseechingly at her doctor and her husband. "Please, I know..." before another pain swept through her and there was suddenly a change of mood in the room as she screamed and pushed simultaneously, Joseph bracing her shoulders and whispering words of encouragement in her ear:

"Good, sweetheart... you're doing so well... I love you so much and we're soon going to have another baby..."

He wished he could alleviate her pain somewhat, but hopefully they were at the end of the tunnel, before Clarisse suddenly gave a long, anguished scream, the hair on the back of Joseph's neck standing on end before she collapsed back on the table, squeezing his hand tightly.

There was a long silence, both of them waiting with growing anxiety- hopefully there was nothing wrong with the baby- before they heard a long, loud wail and Dr Bangs' eyes sparkled happily over his mask.

"Congratulations, you two... young Pierre now has a little brother...!"

"A boy? We have another boy?" Joseph repeated excitedly before looking down at his wife, who was smiling tiredly at him.

"I told you... we have another little boy..." she teased before he, just as drenched in sweat as she was, leaned over and kissed her. "I love you..."

"I love you too..." before Dr Bangs stood beside them, a blue blanketed bundle in his arms.

"Would you like to meet your son?"" he teased gently before handing him to Joseph, Clarisse watching with an exhausted smile.

"He's so beautiful," he murmured, again in awe at what he had seen as he sat down next to her and she was helped up by a nurse before Joseph handed the chubby, pink faced child to him, surprised at how calm the newborn was.

"He is," Clarisse agreed, tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked at her second son- all the pain, disappointment and anguish of the past few months seeming disappeared like smoke as she looked at the baby.

"Have you guys chosen a name yet?"

"Well, we were going to call him Eduard, or Teddy for short..." Joseph said quietly.

"We will still be christening him with the name you suggested," Clarisse said suddenly, smiling at her husband. "Eduard Christoph Phillipe Gerard Renaldi, which is a beautiful name but he looks like a Phillipe..."

"Yes, he does," Joseph agreed, smiling at the two of them, incredibly proud of his wife and what she had accomplished that night, and grateful that he hadn't missed the birth of their child, before their eyes met happily as the newly named Phillipe squirmed slightly in his mother's arms.

Everything that had happened in the past few months seemed to have disappeared- all that mattered was that their little son had arrived happy and healthy...


	13. A Midnight Confession

_Author's Note: Just a brief chapter, a sweet moment between the parents... this chapter and the next one are for those readers who want our fave couple to have some 'down time' before the next drama- a chance to enjoy their sons!_

_Also... while I have an idea (or many!) of what will be coming up ahead, and how the story will develop, I'm just interested in what other people want to happen...I'm not making any promises about anything, but I'm just curious about what others thinks about where the story should go..._

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

After a moment of sitting together, beaming at each other and basking in the glow of new parenthood for the second time, as well as welcoming little Phillipe into the world, Joseph realized that Dr Bangs and the nurses were waiting to weigh and clean up the baby and make mother and child more comfortable, and he leapt up from the table.

"I'll see you in the suite," he reassured her, tenderly kissing her on the lips and gently touching his newborn son's cheek before grinning at Dr Bangs and disappearing out of the room. He didn't want to leave his wife, so he was going to ask one of their combined bodyguards to contact his parents and Rupert but, to his surprise, he discovered Rupert was still sitting outside the delivery room.

"What are you still doing here?" Joseph asked in surprise, although grateful and delighted and Rupert grinned as he stood up, secretly pleased he had returned judging by his younger brother's delighted expression.

"We DID go home, but when we hadn't heard anything by dawn, Iz insisted I return to the hospital!" he laughed ruefully, although he too had been anxious to find out if Clarisse and the baby were alright. "So, how is she? What happened?"

"Clarisse is exhausted but fine, and we now have another little boy- Eduard Christoph Phillipe Gerard Renaldi..."

"So we can call him Teddy?"

"No, both Clarisse and I agreed he looks more like a Phillipe..." he trailed off, his eyes filling with tears as he remembered supporting his wife, wishing he could have assuaged her pain, and then hearing his son cry for the first time, and Rupert smiled fondly as the two brothers hugged, unembarrassed at their bodyguards witnessing their display of affection.

"Congratulations, little brother," Rupert beamed at him. "I'm so happy for both of you and I can't wait to meet my new nephew, although it would have been funny to see you with a girl!" he added teasingly as Joseph chuckled.

"Maybe we'll have a daughter one day, but I'm pleased to have a happy, healthy son... anyway, since I assume Clarisse is going to sleep all day, and I really don't want to leave her, could you check on Pierre for us and let our parents know about Phillipe?"

"Of course, and we'll probably visit tonight, but give Clarisse our love... and congratulations again!" he smiled at Joseph, incredibly proud and impressed at the man he had become in the past three years since marrying Clarisse.

He himself wasn't yet ready for a family, but seeing Joseph, a former playboy whom everyone had written off as spoiled and lazy, (which irritated him greatly) so happily married and devoted to his family was a vindication of everything said about him, proving that he had always been more serious and sensitive than anyone except Clarisse had given him credit for. It was a thought he was still reflecting on when the two men went their separate ways, Joseph to the royal suite to wait for his wife and Rupert back to the palace to announce the news to HIS wife and their parents.

Joseph had only just sat down when Clarisse was wheeled into the room and he lept up to help her onto the bed.

"I am so proud of you," he murmured when they were alone, sitting on the bed and holding her hand in his, even more in love with her after giving birth to their second child, a child who had been bigger than Pierre. "You are amazing... and the baby... he's so beautiful..."

Clarisse smiled tenderly at him, more in love with him after he had driven three hours to be with her when she gave birth.

"I'm glad you made it, and the baby is beautiful... I think I heard Dr Bangs say he was eight pounds six ounces..."

"Wow, he is bigger than Pierre!"

"Mmm... and I think he's going to look like you..."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," he teased. "I really don't care who he looks like, just as long as he's happy and healthy..." before he leaned over and kissed her.

"So, when is that big meeting with the Prime Minister?" she looked at him, surprisingly alert, and he couldn't help but stare at her- the second day of meetings had completely slipped his mind.

"It was this morning, but..."

"I think you should go," she said quietly, squeezing his hand and smiling slightly at him.

"But you... and the baby..." he stuttered, not wanting to leave her.

"Darling," she leaned forward and touched his cheek gently. "It's very sweet of you to be concerned, but I'm probably going to sleep most of the day, so it won't be very interesting for you... besides, I think Andre and whoever else is there will be very impressed if you return, showing that you are committed to your duties, not that you aren't already."

"But you … and the baby..." he repeated.

"We WILL be fine until you return this afternoon, although I am hoping you could check on Pierre..."

"I will," he promised as he stood up and bent down to kiss her again- he would have to leave now if he wanted to have a shower and check on Pierre before making it back to Mertz in time for the final important meeting. "I WILL be back this afternoon."

"I know you will," she smiled sleepily as, after kissing her again, she sank back into bed and he, incredibly proud of her, strode towards the door before turning in the doorway to smile at his already sleeping wife. It had been quite a night, but their second child had finally arrived, another boy, and he now would protect his family with everything he had...

0

Sure enough, after a brief shower and checking on Pierre (who was spending the day with his doting uncle and aunt), he made it back to Mertz to discover Clarisse was right- Andre Motez and the members of parliament were impressed and pleased that Joe had returned, especially once they learned that he had spent the night at the hospital with his wife and that Clarisse had given birth to his second son.

However, despite his eagerness to return to Clarisse (and after receiving a round of congratulations), Joseph put his thoughts of his family to the back of his mind and focused on the meeting, making several pertinent comments and suggestions, impressing Andre even more and he made a point of telling him so when the meeting was over and they were walking out to Joseph's waiting car.

"You are definitely a man to watch," Andre said generously. "We could always have you in parliament or an officially representative in Europe... have you heard anything more about an ambassadorship?"

"Not yet but, while I want it to happen, I'm quite sure Clarisse won't be as keen to uproot now that we have two young children."

"I'm sure Clarisse would follow you anywhere," Andre said calmly, having witnessed how devoted the young couple were to each other. "But you don't need to worry about it at the moment- just go back to the hospital and enjoy your new son."

Before returning to the hospital when he finally made it back to Pyrus, Joseph made a brief detour to pick up Pierre (he was certain that Clarisse would want to see him) and received more congratulations from his parents and Isabel, all of whom were going to visit that night, Rupert again joking:

"I still want to see you with a daughter!"

Clarisse had just settled Phillipe back into his hospital cot after nursing and burping him when Joseph carried Pierre (who was clutching a tiny bouquet of flowers) into the room and her face lit up as Joseph sat Pierre on the bed, leaned over to kiss his wife, murmuring "Hello you," before bending over the cot to look as his son.

"He isn't asleep yet, so you can hold him," she encouraged as she enfolded Pierre in her arms and seeing the present for her."Where did you get the flowers, sweetheart?" she asked as she gently extricated the bouquet from his tiny fist, smelled them and placed them on the bedside table.

"Izzy," he said as Clarisse cuddled him close before he noticed Joseph sitting on the edge of the bed, seemingly fascinated by a blue suited stranger with a smattering of brown hair, and he crawled over to come almost nose to nose with his little brother. "What that?"" he demanded and Joe chuckled as he looked up and smiled tenderly at Clarisse before addressing his son.

"Bear, this is your new little brother," he said gently, feeling proud of both sons, but, unimpressed, Pierre crawled into his lap, wanting his attention and accidentally jostling the baby, who wriggled uncomfortably and began whimpering unhappily. "Pierre!" he scolded, frowning, before lifting Phillipe up to his shoulder to soothe him and Pierre, miserable, began to climb off the bed before Clarisse leaned forward and pulled him back into her arms, sensing he was jealous and didn't know what to make of the newborn in his father's arms.

"It's alright, Bear," she said soothingly, rubbing his back gently as he rested against her, Joseph feeling guilty as he watched them. "You are still my number one little man- Phillipe is your younger brother and you two will be able to play together."

"Ph... Ph... Fil... Flip?" he finally said, his eyes still watching Joseph and Phillipe, who had calmed down and was resting contentedly on Joseph's shoulder before he decided to set him back in his cot.

"Close enough, darling," she chuckled, lightly kissing his forehead before looking at her husband. "So, how was your day, sweetheart?"

"Very productive- you were right, they were impressed I cam back and I'm glad I did- the meeting was so interesting and Andre is keen for me to do more."

"I'm glad, " she began, wanting to hear before, before suddenly the room was filled with people- Rupert, Isabel, Alexandra and Henrik, all of whom fussed over Clarisse and the baby, and Joseph took the opportunity to grab Pierre and hug him, genuinely remorseful at snapping at his not quite two year old son- he was only just out of babyhood and he was no longer the only child... poor little guy, he didn't know what was going on, he thought to himself, suddenly feeling even worse before he felt someone squeeze his hand and he looked over to see Clarisse smiling at him.

"He is so handsome, and he's so much like his father already!" Alexandra said conversationally as she held the baby, before passing him onto Isabel who, Clarisse noted, had an odd, hungry look in her eye, and reached out for Pierre. "But I also loving seeing my other little grandson who looks so much like this mother!" and Pierre smiled, mollified as his grandparents and uncle made a fuss of him too, much to Joseph's relief.

The group stayed for over half an hour, even when Phillipe was taken back to the nursery, and when they stood up to leave, Rupert turned to Joseph, who was holding a sleepy Pierre, arms open.

"Did you want us to put Pierre to bed?" he inquired but Joseph shook his head.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm going to put him to bed..." before, as the others left the room, he turned to Clarisse. "I'll be back as soon as I put Bear to bed."

"You don't have to come back," she smile sweetly at him. "You need your sleep- I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" he looked at her in concern before he kissed her and she nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too... now go home and get some sleep!" she teased.

0

A couple of hours later, however, Joseph found himself wide awake in their bed at the palace and reflecting on how strange it was not having his wife asleep beside him (although he had spent several nights away from her during their marriage) before he made a split second decision to return to the hospital to be at her side. He quickly dressed, left a note for the nanny in the nursery, found an available bodyguard to accompany him and soon he was on his way back to the hospital.

Clarisse was asleep when he crept into the room, but stirred when she felt him gently caress her hand, waking up fully when she realized he really was there.

"What are you doing here?"" she asked as he pulled a chair over to her bedside. "I thought I told you..."

"I know, but I couldn't sleep and it felt strange not having you there..." he admitted honestly, preparing to settle back in the chair before he noticed Clarisse shifting over on the large mattress and patting the area with a shy smile.

"It was strange for me too," she admitted as they snuggled up together on the bed, Clarisse spreading her blankets over him. "I wanted you to stay when you asked before, but I also knew that Bear needed you too... the last few days have been very confusing for him."

"I know, I felt terrible for snapping at him when he accidentally jolted the baby."

"You didn't mean to, but we will have to pay special attention to him for a little while, just until he gets used to Phillipe."

"Good idea... so," he looked at her seriously. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm still very tired, and a little sore but I'm much better... and," she looked at him seriously. "I'll feel a lot better once I've apologized to you."

"Apologise to me? Why?" he looked stunned- she hadn't done anything wrong.

"For the way I behaved before the baby was born... I know I was distant and withdrawn... I'm not proud of this, but I think I was punishing you..."  
"Punishing me?" he sounded and looked shocked as he pulled away to look at his wife. "What for?"

"Because you weren't at home much for the past two months, and I needed you so much," she said in a small voice, feeling bad that she had even felt like that but she had and she wanted to tell Joseph- she owed him that.

"But I didn't want to leave you, and you knew that!"

"I know, but I was so angry, lonely, confused and scared about everything..."

"Scared?"

"I was scared about having the baby, knowing that he was far bigger than our first baby, and scared that you weren't going to be here for that..."

"But I was... I would go to the ends of the earth for you, Clarisse, I hope you know that," he said quietly, hurt but relieved at what she had just told him.

"I know that, and I was so happy when you finally ran through that door...anything that happens in my life, I want you there to experience it with me...and I am so very sorry for my so called punishing you... I definitely did not mean to take it out on you."

She looked at him with genuinely remorseful eyes and while Joseph was slightly shocked at her words, he also knew that she had been through a couple of tough months and he couldn't blame her for feeling a little resentful that her husband wasn't always available to support her- he had had the same feelings.

"I hope you can forgive me..."

"Of course I can forgive you, my darling," Joseph said emotionally as he pulled her close to him and dropped kisses into her hair. "While I must admit I was rather shocked at what you just told me, I also knew that you wouldn't pull away from me without a reason, and I'm really sorry I wasn't here when you needed me..."

"You were here for the most important moments," she said quickly. "I know this was part of the territory when we got married... but I just wanted to be with you... I always do, and with my escalating pregnancy hormones, that feeling was made ten times more intense..."

"I want to be with you all the time too," he murmured as he tipped her chin up so that she was looking at him. "You are the one person who has believed in me from the very beginning and whom I loved from the first moment I met you... The past couple of months haven't been easy on you, and I wish I could have done more to help..."

"Just being there, even when I was being awful to you, helped the most."

"But now, hopefully that is all over and we have some time to enjoy our two beautiful sons..." he yawned loudly as she yawned softly and he wrapped her back up in his arms again. "If we have another baby, I am not going to bet against your instincts!"

"Isn't it just as well we haven't bet these times?" she teased sleepily as she rested her head against his chest.

"Yes, it is... otherwise I would be a broke man!" he laughed before he hugged her tight and they fell asleep in each other's arms, dreaming of each other and their family...


	14. Settled

_Author's Note: thanks for the readers and reviews, you all rock, and if there's anything else you want to suggest, feel free! Again, this chapter is for all those who wanted them to have some 'down time' with their children!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

Clarisse and the baby stayed in hospital for another couple of days on doctor's instructions, just so Clarisse could get some more rest, but both Joseph and Pierre visited every day, Joseph usually returning after putting Pierre to bed to spend the night, and while Phillipe was receiving much of the attention (including being the front page news the day after he was born), both Joe and Clarisse (as well as his uncle, aunt and grandparents) were careful to make a fuss over Pierre. He clearly enjoyed the attention he received and gradually, every so gradually, he stopped looking so suspiciously at his baby brother and Joseph hoped that he was getting used to him... he was far more anxious about it than Clarisse, who was confident he would calm down, but her calm confidence assuaged his anxieties somewhat.

The morning they came home, Rupert and Isabel babysat Pierre while Joseph returned to escort Clarisse and Phillipe home, the press, as usual, camped outside the hospital although they knew they wouldn't catch a glimpse of the baby Prince until his christening.

Joseph was pleased that they had kept their distance this time when the car left the hospital, Phillipe snoozing in his mother's arms, and Joseph couldn't resist leaning over and running his hand through his fine brown hair.

"It's certainly going to be interesting now with two children," he commented as the baby squirmed under his touch, his face crumpling into a frown before, yawning, he relaxed against Clarisse's chest again.

"Especially with two boys!" she laughed softly. "Now I'm the only lady of the house surrounded by men, big and small!"

"Which means you will be spoiled even more... and we will be able to manage with two boys, especially as I have a cleared schedule for the next two weeks."

Before the baby's early arrival, he had already decided he would spend the remaining fortnight of Clarisse's pregnancy with her, and when the baby was born, he would spend a fortnight again helping him settle in. However, since the baby had come early, his plan might not work, as Clarisse pointed out moments later, although secretly hoping that he wouldn't be needed until the end of May.

When they came into view of the house, they saw that Rupert, Isabel and Pierre were waiting, and once Clarisse had handed the baby to Joseph to cradle tenderly in his arms after he had opened her door, she stepped out of the car and immediately bent down a few metres away from Pierre, her arms opened wide and loving how he toddled over, his face alight with joy.

"Hello, sweetheart," she murmured, picking him up and holding him close to her. "It's so good to be home with you..." before Joseph led them inside.

Pierre and Phillipe were going to temporarily share a room to make it easier on the nanny, and Pierre had been sleeping in his own little bed for the past couple of weeks, quite happily, in preparation for this moment, but when Joseph settled Phillipe into his former crib, he struggled in Clarisse's arms and beginning to cry, she finally letting him down, trying to comfort him before he pushed her away ran over and banged on the crib bars, shouting: "NO, NO, NO! MY bed! MY bed!" immediately waking Phillipe, who began to wail.

"P... stop that!" Joseph scolded, bending down to stop him as Clarisse scooped the baby up and began walking the room, trying to settle him down again, Rupert and Isabel hovering awkwardly in the doorway as Pierre continued yelling and crying, running away from his father's grasp and over to his toy box before starting to throw his toys around the room.

"Hey, P, stop it!" Joseph said firmly before successfully grabbing him and picking him up, his sobs subsiding a little as he looked fearfully as his father, knowing he had been naughty and Clarisse, Phillipe settling down fairly easily, watching with bated breath- hopefully he wouldn't be too hard on him... before Joseph held him close to his chest and wrapping his arms around him, murmuring softly:

"It's alright son, I know it's your cot, but Phillipe needs it now... but I think your bed is pretty good too..." he added as he sat down on the edge of the bed and Pierre relaxed slightly although continuing to watch his father nervously. "I have an idea- how about we let Mama put Phillipe to bed while you, me and Uncle Rupert go outside and play with some of your trucks..." which elicited a small smile from Pierre.

"...But first, we have to put all your toys away," he waved around the toy strewn nursery as he set Pierre back down on the floor. "So, let's go... the sooner this room is clean, the sooner we get to go outside!" he added encouragingly, looking briefly at Clarisse to reassure her, before helping Pierre and Rupert gather up the discarded toys, now confident that everything would be alright... and they were now all together as a family...

000

It took a few days for things to settle down and the four of them to get used to each other and realize that they were family unit, but things finally began falling into place as Pierre's second birthday approached, much to Joseph and Clarisse's relief.

Joseph still couldn't believe that, in the space of four years, he had gone from a bachelor playboy, seen as having no ambition and personally having doubts about his future, to being happily married to and madly in love with Clarisse, enjoying his role as husband and father to two gorgeous little boys... life couldn't get any better than this, he couldn't help but think several times...

Clarisse too couldn't believe how radically different her life was now as compared when she was first introduced to the two Princes nearly four years earlier. She had been meant to marry the Crown Prince (a though that had terrified her, although Rupert had been nice to her) but, instead, had formed an instant and intense bond with his younger brother, developing quickly into love and culminating in a whirlwind engagement and marriage, and now they had a family of their own...

Phillipe was remarkably laid back newborn (although his parents had many sleepless nights with him, as was expected) with a voracious appetite (Clarisse slimming down quickly) and looking more and more like his father already (which he didn't agree with,especially as he was only a few weeks old but Clarisse knew she was right) but they both made sure to give Pierre special attention.

He was still taking his time getting use to Phillipe, sticking to his father or mother like glue whenever they were free, which they both understood- for almost two years of his life, he had had them all to himself, travelling with them, but now he suddenly had competition for their attention which was, even at his tender again, a shock, as Rupert had pointed out.

"I was four, or close to, when Joe was born, and I can still remember being resentful that MY nanny (and my parents, when I saw them) was paying so much attention to a small, squalling, stinky little bundle..." he grinned cheekily at his younger brother. "It got even worse as he grew older and became a major pain in the neck, always stealing my toys and causing mayhem..."

"Which you were more than happy to get involved in!" Joseph protested hotly as Clarisse and Isabel hid their laughter.

"Maybe so, but you were the instigator most times! Thus it was understandable that you grew up to be a playboy who loved parties and girls..."  
"Rupert," Joseph warned, well aware they all knew of his past reputation but wanting to leave it in the past, especially around Clarisse- he was a changed man now.

"...who quickly met and married one of the most beautiful girls in Genovia and now has two healthy sons!" he finished smoothly and Joseph visibly relaxed, although he knew he had been teasing.

Rupert had also been solicitous around Pierre, and the three men (and Henrik at times) spent time together to make the little boy feel better, as did everyone who visited (including James and Charlie) and by the time his second birthday arrived, Pierre offered his five week old sibling a toy, a clear indicator that he had accepted him as his brother.

"Thank goodness he's finally accepted him, " Clarisse sighed with relief to Joseph as, after nursing the baby and putting him to bed as Joseph settled Pierre in HIS bed, they stood in the darkened nursery and watched the two boys sleeping peacefully. "I'm very glad you and Rupert have been here for the past month, I don't know whether I would have been able to handle a newborn and a toddler who was adjusting to a new sibling..."

"You would have, you're a wonderful Mother- Bear just needed to know he was still important in our lives," he said wisely as he led her out of the nursery and closed the doors behind them, eager to spend some time with his wife before Phillipe woke up for another feed. "And he is... tomorrow is his second birthday and it's going to be all about him..." he added as they strolled back into their bedroom and she nodded with a smile as she reclined back on the bed, stretching her legs out in front of her.

"I'm glad you're here for ALL of this birthday" she teased as he relaxed next to her and ran a hand down her profile, from shoulder to hip and down her leg, eliciting a small sigh from her. Their love life had come to a standstill during the last few months of Clarisse's pregnancy, and while Joseph was patient, not wanting to overwhelm her and wait until they were given the all clear by the doctor, they were both becoming increasingly playful and amorous with each other, wanting more...

"Yes, I'm definitely pleased to be here for ALL of Pierre's second birthday, not missing a second of it..." before quickly changing the subject. "Do you remember doing this, just lying on the bed and talking?" he asked gently and she blushed.

"Yes... the first time when you proposed to me..."

"After our first fight..."

"True... and then the night I was so sick and we... or, rather you..."

"Yes I decided that our wedding should be pushed forward because we were both so miserable being apart."

"And both times we fell asleep, but both times were so innocent that it made me wonder whether I had done something wrong..."

"Which you hadn't... I was very serious about waiting until our wedding night and I'm glad we did wait- you wanted that, despite your protestations..."

"Believe me, some of those protestations were very real... after the first time you held me close, I was constantly fighting the urge to run my hands up and down your chest!" she joked and he chuckled, looking mock shocked.

"I never imagined my innocent fiancée was thinking that! Anyway, I wanted to wait too- our relationship was (and is) very different to any other relationship I'd ever had, and I wanted it to be special..."

"It was and still is... and now we're enjoying that innocent activity again, lying here together just talking, our sons in the next room, and I like it..." she said with a shy smile before he leaned over and nuzzled her neck.

"But that's not so innocent, darling," she added teasingly as he trailed kisses up er neck and across her jaw towards her lips, and her breathing quickened as he moved closer to her before he kissed her lips and she sank happily into it. Over three years of marriage, and they were still crazy about each other, she marvelled, before he pulled away with great difficulty- neither of them were fighting the chemistry, but he knew that they had to wait. "Why must you always tease?" she added teasingly as he lay back next to her and propped himself up on one elbow.

"I know I'm a tease," he said breathlessly. "But you are so beautiful, especially when you blush with embarrassment and modesty..." he said with a chuckle as she did just that.

"Even after two children?" she teased, confident of his answer- he adored her. "Are you sure about that?"

"Definitely... you were stunning when we met, but now... you are far more beautiful and mature as a wife and mother, something that probably drives the other ladies crazy, but I love it... and I love you," he leaned over and kissed her again. "I think you're going to be just as beautiful when we have grandchildren, and I'm going to enjoy complimenting you for the rest of our lives..."

"You really are a sensitive man," she marvelled, caressing his cheek gently. "I'm glad I married you."

"I'm glad I married you too," he said simply before, after they shared another kiss, he slid off the bed and stretched. "We had better get some sleep- tomorrow will be busy and you'll be up with Master Phillipe soon enough!" he said but she couldn't miss the pride in his voice- he was revelling in being a father and husband and she found it very dear.

0

The next morning she woke to the sound of a delighted squeal and she sat up to discover Joseph had brought both boys into the bedroom, and while Joe sat on the edge of the bed, Phillipe on his shoulder, Pierre was on the floor, tearing the paper off one of his presents. Joseph turned when he felt her stir and he grinned apologetically as she slid out of bed and reached for her robe.

"I was bringing Phillipe into you when Pierre decided to follow me in and wanted one of his presents..." he explained as she squeezed his shoulder gently with her hand and knelt down next to Pierre- she couldn't believe he was two...

"Happy birthday, darling," she said quietly, pulling him into her lap for a cuddle and Pierre grinned as he waved his new toy car in her face. "What have you got there?"

"Car!" he grinned triumphantly before, almost simultaneously, he slipped from her lap to run his car along the carpet and Phillipe began whimpering from hunger in Joseph's arms, and the young parents exchanged a smile as Clarisse stood up and reached for Phillipe, submitting happily to a kiss as Joseph stood up too.

"Why don't you give Pierre breakfast and I'll join you soon?" she suggested and he grinned at her- everyone thought they lived a fairytale existence as royals, but behind closed doors, they really were a normal couple. "Only... do not open any more presents without me!" she teased and he laughed.

"We won't!" he said as he grabbed the birthday boy and his present and they disappeared out of the room as Clarisse settled into a chair in the corner and began nursing her second son, enjoying her bonding time with the baby. She had always enjoyed this time with both boys when they were young and vulnerable.

Once Phillipe was settled back in his crib, she dressed and hurried downstairs to her other 'boys' and discovered them in the kitchen, at the table(discreetly out of the rest of the staff's way) and sharing pancakes, and she laughed when she saw Pierre's face smeared with strawberry jam and cream.

"You are such a mess... but a very, very cute mess!" she chuckled as she reached for a napkin and wiped his face. "I hope you two saved some pancakes for me!" she added as she sat down next to Pierre and Joseph leapt up and headed over to the cook.

"Of course we did... Pierre wanted to eat all of them, but I convinced him that we should leave some for you, didn't we Bear?" he winked at Pierre (who was climbing into Clarisse's lap) but he,not understanding what his father was saying, only laughed in response.

"As soon as I have something to eat," she murmured into his ear. "We'll open some more of your presents..." and she laughed when his face lit up- he definitely understood the word 'present'.

"Hurry, hurry!" he encouraged, slipping off her lap and was about to race out of the room in search of other presents before Joseph, after setting Clarisse's breakfast in front of her, grabbed him and sat him on his lap while she ate.

She had only just finished eating when Pierre, who had been squirming in his father's firm grip for most of the meal, managed to escape and he ran out of the room, signalling that it was time for presents.

Joe and Clarisse enjoyed watching their son tear his way through his presents, his delight in clear evidence, especially when he (and Joseph) unwrapped his tricycle, but before they (and Clarisse knew Joseph wanted to as well) could play with any of his toys, the rest of the family arrived, soon followed by the party guests, causing Joseph to quip quickly to Clarisse:

"It's party time!"

It was a beautiful warm May day, perfect for an outdoor party and while Joseph was outside, setting up for lunch, keeping an eye on the 'little' guests and chatting to his friends, Clarisse was inside, greeting guests, ensuring the kitchen was running smoothly and keeping an ear out for the baby.

When Phillipe was finally brought downstairs for a 'brief' hello, all the women went to pieces with admiration, and Clarisse couldn't help but feel pleased at the comments of how cute both boys were... before, as Phillipe was passed around for brief cuddles, she noticed both Marion and Isabel were somewhat tearful when holding him, and she wondered why...

However, she had very little time to ponder the thought as Phillipe was getting restless and lunch was about to be served for both adults and children. She disappeared upstairs to settle Phillipe down, expecting that she would grab something to eat during the afternoon but, to her surprise when she came downstairs again, she discovered that while the children were eating (rather messily), the adults were waiting... for her, she realized as Joseph walked forward to escort her to her seat.

"Thank you," she said quietly as he held her chair out for her and he bent down to murmur:

"We couldn't have lunch without the hostess," before he hurried down to his end of the table but, instead of sitting down, he picked his lemonade glass up.

"I know you are all wanting to dig in..." he began, grinning as he heard the murmurs of agreement from the men. "But I wanted to propose a toast..."

"To Pierre?" Charlie joked, glancing over at the table beside them. "Joe, I don't think he's that interested in a toast..."

"No, not the birthday boy... maybe in a couple of years... but rather... the toast is for his mother, my wife..." he beamed down the table to her and she blushed.

"Two years ago, we welcomed Pierre into our lives, and Phillipe only five weeks earlier and I never imagined being this happy and proud of my family, and it has everything to do with Clarisse. From the moment I met her, I knew I wanted a family with her, and I'm thrilled that she agreed to, first, marry me, and then have children with me...Both boys are so beautiful, mainly because of her, and I'm certain that they will grow up to be as kind, charming and intelligent as her as well..."

"Don't sell yourself short!" James called from his seat halfway down the table. "Although, in those two boys cases, it will be because of their mother..." and the entire table burst out laughing.

"Nevertheless, she has been a wonderful mother to them thus far and I know that she will continue to be good mother to them and however many more children we may have...All I really wanted to say is that... Darling, you really are a wonderful mother, and I'm very proud of you... to Clarisse!" he said solemnly, raising his glass to his almost maroon faced wife, quickly joined by the others, and she smiled sheepishly, looking around the table, before meeting her husband's eyes and, smiling, mouthed: "Just you wait!" but he knew she appreciated his words, before he looked around the table again.

"So, now that I have made my toast, it's time to eat!" he laughed as he sat down, hearing a couple of "Finally's" (one probably from Charlie) but glad that he had proposed that toast to Clarisse... she was glue that held their family together...


	15. Decisions and Disappointments Part 1

_Author's Note: another two parter, sorry I've been busy with work but I'm working on the story whenever I get the chance... I can see this developing into a trilogy like my past stories! LOL- I really do like writing long stories!_

_Thanks to all readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

The rest of the afternoon flew by quickly, the weather remaining warm and sunny as everyone continued to enjoy Pierre's second birthday party. After lunch was cleared away, the adults relaxed back in their chairs in the garden, talking and watching Pierre and his young friends running around, playing with some of his new toys, an adult occasionally breaking up a small spat between the children, but it was, all in all, a leisurely, pleasant afternoon.

It was almost dark when Pierre and his little playmates finally clamoured for their mothers, but while the women were happy to take their exhausted children home, many of the men, led by Charlie, were keen to continue the birthday celebrations by having an adults only party in the living room. Joseph himself wasn't too keen, having planned on spending the evening with his family (or Clarisse, as the boys would be asleep by seven) but when he glanced at her, she nodded her agreement and he had no choice by to acquiesce to Charlie's suggestion.

"Are you sure you'll be alright, my love?" he murmured as they met in the main hallway, Clarisse heading back outside to say goodnight to their leaving guests while Joe was following his friends into the living room. "Are you sure you don't mind? What will you be doing this evening?"

"I'm fine," she smiled at him reassuringly. "I'll say goodnight to our leaving guests, put the boys to bed and have a tray sent up to our room before having an early night," she explained before disappearing out the door.

Marion was the last person waiting for her car, her husband inside enjoying another drink, before Clarisse, who had sensed she had been a little sad all day, suggested:

"Why don't you come upstairs with me and the maids will let you know when the car arrives? I have to feed Phillipe but I'm sure Pierre would love you to read a story to him..." and she didn't miss the way Marion's eyes lit up at her idea or, later, how happy she looked when she read Pierre his story and gently tucked him into his bed.

"He is so cute," she said enviously as she watched Clarisse rock tiny, sleep suited Phillipe to sleep. "As is Phillipe... you are so lucky..." she trailed off longingly, her eyes filling with tears and Clarisse decided to find out what was going on.

"Is something wrong?" she asked gently after settling her tiny infant in his crib and looked over at her troubled friend. "Please, Marion, if you need to talk..."

"It's nothing..." she said bravely before completely dissolving into tears and Clarisse didn't hesitate to sit on the arm of Marion's chair and wrap a sympathetic arm around her shoulders.

"No it's not... please, tell me..." she said quietly before the whole story came spilling out- Marion wanted a family but Charlie kept putting her off, reassuring her that they had plenty of time, but Marion was worried that people were talking.

"And whenever I see Patrick or your two boys, I feel so jealous of you..." she looked at her half mournfully, half guiltily. "I know this might be very personal, but did Joe... did he...?"

"Yes, he did want children very much, and he was beyond thrilled when both boys were born, as I'm sure Charles will be when it happens to you," Clarisse said comfortingly, annoyed at Charlie's attitude. "Believe me, he will come around and soon you will be surrounded by children- you will definitely be a good mother," she said firmly and Marion finally smiled, feeling a little better now that she had talked to someone.

"Thank you," she said softly as they both stood up, Clarisse having seen one of her maids in the door before dismissing her quickly, before Clarisse spoke again, asking something she had been pondering for a little while now.

"How would you like to be Phillipe's godmother?"

"Are you serious?" Marion looked at her wide eyed.

"Absolutely."

"What about Lisa? You two are close..."

"Yes, but we're close too," she said sincerely- since her marriage to Joseph, Lisa and Marion had become two of her closest friends and she enjoyed their company. "Joseph and I have been talking about it, and we were considering you two...and, before you say anything else, Lisa fully supports my decision when I told her... I just had to promise her that if we have another child, she'll be godmother!" she laughed easily before eyeing Marion carefully. "So... will you be his godmother?"

"I will,"Marion nodded solemnly, her eyes shimmering with tears. "It would be an honour... have you chosen a godfather yet?"

"No, not yet," she said simply, not mentioning that Joseph was leaning towards James. "Did you want Charlie...?"

"No, no no,"Marion shook her head vehemently. "You choose who YOU feel will be a good godfather to your baby... but thank you, I will accept your kind invitation..." and the two women hugged, Marion in much better spirits, before Clarisse saw her out to her waiting car and waved her off. Marion repeated Joseph's query about what she was planning to do for the evening, but Clarisse reassured her that she would be alright as an early night would be in her plans.

"The bodyguards will be around to keep things under control and I'll be good for a decent night's sleep..."

"Until Phillipe stirs," Marion teased gently.

After seeing her off, Clarisse snuck past the closed living room doors, hearing the loud voices and grateful that they couldn't see her and, after arranging for her tray to be sent upstairs, she retreated upstairs with one of her favourite novels. She bathed, changed into her nightgown and ate her dinner with a smile, listening to the ever increasing noise from downstairs, and checked on her exhausted boys one more time before curling up in bed, glad to be finally off her feet after an enjoyable yet long day.

She must have fallen asleep as she read because the next thing thing she realized was someone removing the book from her hands and gently shifting her down further in bed, but she was disturbed enough to completely wake up and sleepily look up to see her husband smiling at her.

'"They've finally gone!" he grinned triumphantly, relief evident in his face as she blinked rapidly in the lamplight and slowly sat up against her pillows. She didn't know what time it was, but it was obviously very late and she assumed that the baby would wake up soon.

"When did they leave?" she asked when she was finally conscious.

"Ten minutes ago- Charlie literally had to be poured into his car, as did some of the others," he grinned.

"How are you?" she asked pointedly and he smiled, leaning over to kiss the tip of her nose, and while she could smell alcohol on his breath, he didn't seem too intoxicated to her.

"I'm fine... after a while, it got boring and I wasn't too inclined to drink myself stupid when my wife and two tiny sons were upstairs, even though my wife agreed to letting my hair down," he smiled at her before looking disapproving. "Although Charles certainly did."

"You used to do it," she reminded him gently and he nodded, looking grave.

"I know, so I'm not judging too much... but, is Marion alright?" he asked gently, recalling her sad demeanour, and Clarisse was about to briefly fill him in before they heard a cry on the intercom and realized that baby Phillipe was awake. "I'll get him," he volunteered. "You stay where you are... You were saying?" he asked after Phillipe was nestled at her chest and she looked momentarily confused before realizing what he was referring to, and she briefly recounted Marion's tale and Joseph frowned as he fiddled with Phillipe's suit covered foot before looking at her seriously.

"I wondered if something was going on, Charlie was being a real jerk tonight, and I almost had a fight on my hands!"

"What happened?" she looked at him curiously.

"James wanted to get home to Lisa and Patrick, Charlie started teasing him about his devotion to them and things got quite tense," he sighed- the two of them had had some nasty fights when they were younger, made even worse when alcohol was involved, and this evening was no different. "I don't think Charlie is read to have a family yet..."

"But Marion is," Clarisse said sadly as she looked down at her son's tiny face, a sliver of guilt coursing through her and Joseph whistled softly as he sat down next to her, before she continued:

"She was so good reading Pierre his story, settling him into bed and and I think she'll be a good mother... and I asked her to be Phillipe's godmother and she really was thrilled to accept my request..."

"You really are a loving woman, sweetheart," he squeezed her shoulder gently before looking at her in concern, noting the odd expression on her face. "What are you thinking?"

"I was just wondering if, when I was expecting Pierre, you had any doubts about having a family?"

"Definitely not," he said firmly, wishing he could hold her but not wanting to disturb his son, who was already a fiery little boy at times. "I WAS a little frightened when you first told me having a baby, worrying whether I would be a good father to him, but it was what we both wanted and I'm so proud of you and our boys..." and they grinned at each other as Phillipe, having had his fill, began wriggling restlessly in her arms. "They are definitely two very different individuals... Pierre is calm and sweet like you..."

"Have we forgotten his occasional tantrums?" she teased.

"Nevertheless, he's more like you personality wise and physically..."

"While Phillipe will be THE mirror image of you, with the laid back personality, an occasional fiery outburst... you can definitely handle his tantrums!"

"Alright, but I'LL NEVER regret having our family as soon as we did," he reassured her as he prepared to take Phillipe back to the nursery after Clarisse had burped him. "Unless you..."

"Never," she smiled sweetly at him. "I may have a college education but I wanted marriage and motherhood... and I've been very blessed with both!" she laughed gently.

00000

After Pierre's second birthday,life began to move forward for Joe, Clarisse and their family. Phillipe's six week check up as nearly a week later and while the doctor was pleased at Phillipe's progress, he expressed concern about how slim Clarisse seemed to be.

"I'm nursing and chasing after Pierre and my husband, I'm always busy!" she laughed, brushing off his concerns, but Joseph took his words far more seriously when Dr Bangs called him privately that evening.

"I know she's had a couple of rough months and the baby is big and thriving, but she needs to look after herself otherwise she's going to be ill."  
"Trust me, Dr Bangs, I'll make sure she'll look after herself, even if I have to force feed her," he said firmly and he again repeated his vow to Clarisse a little later, Clarisse giving him a small smile.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little tired but nursing and chasing after a two year old and a twenty eight year old does take it out of you sometimes!" she protested with a cheeky smile, but when he continued to look at her seriously, she couldn't help but sigh. "The doctor wants me to look after myself and wants me to put on some weight otherwise the baby is going to suffer..."

"As will you... we need you," he said earnestly and she smiled again at him, secretly pleased that he was so concerned about her. "So, will you try? It's only a couple of weeks until the holidays and we'll be able to relax..."

"Of course I'll try," she patted his hand. "You don't need any more worries and I so want to be of assistance to you," she said honestly, knowing how important the next few weeks were for him- and he smiled lovingly at her.

"You are and you always will be."

Joseph was attending more sessions of parliament, at Andre Motez's request so that, before they recessed for the summer, the Prime Minister could broach the respected members about Joseph replacing the current Ambassador to Spain when he retired in November. "It WAS a big step to leave Genovia, especially with a young family, but Andre believed he was ready, Clarisse had reassured him that she and the boys would follow him anywhere and his parents and Rupert all supported him, which helped him sit through the parliament sessions.

Andre had suggested more frequent attendance and more participating would hopefully convince the more sceptical members, and while he wanted the appointment very much, sometimes he had to wonder, sitting in boring meetings, whether it was worth it...

Clarisse, meanwhile, spent her time with the boys, enjoying them and trying to fulfil the doctor's request before she received another visit from her father's solicitors in early June, and she suddenly remembered she had decision to make.

She consulted Joseph but he reminded her that she had to make the decision, but he would support her no matter what. So, before she made her final decision, she decided to visit her former home one more time and while Joseph couldn't come with her, Isabel happily volunteered to accompany her.

"What do you think you want to do?" Joseph asked the evening before her visit, and she shrugged her shoulders carelessly.

"I don't know, but I'm sure I'll know after tomorrow... but I honestly cannot see us living out there, it's just not practical..."

To Joseph, it sounded as though, subconsciously, she had made up her mind but, tactfully, he didn't suggest that- she would come to that realization herself.

Clarisse left the boys under the care of the baby nurse and nanny the following morning, and she and Isabel rode in almost silence to her former home, the exterior still the same as when she had been here last, and Clarisse was almost trembling when the car pulled up in front of the house, memories both good and bad overwhelming her, and Isabel squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"It will be fine, your mother isn't here now and whatever you decide, we'll all support you!"

It was strange, Clarisse reflected as she and Isabel strolled through the house, but she didn't feel much affection for her childhood home, the home she had she had spent 22 years of her life, simply because she could still remember all the pain and arguments...

Everything was just as she remembered, except that there were a few items of furniture and art missing (what her mother took she assumed) and her own bedroom had been converted into a guest bedroom- her mother obviously didn't want any additional memories of Clarisse and her 'betrayal'.

The only time she smiled during the whole tour was when they stepped into the ballroom and she remembered the last party she had attended- it had been her 22nd birthday, and the night she and Joseph had realized they were in love with each other...What had started off as a very bad night with her father and Rupert embarrassing her, had ended as one of the best evenings of her life with Joseph rescuing her and then they shared their first passion filled yet tender kiss...

"What are you thinking about?" Isabel asked softly,noting the dreamy expression on Clarisse's face- she looked so happy after what she knew had been a very painful day...

"I was just remembering my 22nd birthday party... and how Joseph realized we were in love..."

_0000000_

_It's just as well I did show up then, isn't it?" he joked before the orchestra began to play. "May I have this dance, my lady?" he bowed gallantly to her and she smiled radiantly at him_

_"I would love to."_

_They both felt a little self conscious as Joseph led her out onto the floor, and there was a moment of silence before Joseph broke it._

_"So, did you have a good day?"_

_"I did... my parents took me out for lunch and I spent the afternoon horse riding..."_

_"Sounds great..."_

_"It was... how has your day been?"_

_"Busy... meetings, a visit to the army barracks... I think I'm going to train part time for now..."_

_"That sounds wonderful... I'm very proud of you," she smiled almost tenderly at him, gently caressing his shoulder as Rupert watched them carefully- they looked like a perfect match, so happy and so close- before their eyes met..._

_Suddenly things changed as, for a split second, each of them saw their feelings reflected in the other's eyes... it was only brief but so intense... and they both saw the truth that they had been fighting for so long, but both had known would eventually come to the surface..._

_Clarisse almost gasped, her heart suddenly racing a mile a minute as her face flushed a bright red... love... she saw love in his eyes... did he love her... before he quickly looked away, unable to believe that he had seen love in her eyes... did she love him?_

_"We need..." she began, stunned but secretly very happy._

_"Yes, we need to talk," he finished for her, trying to regain his equilibrium but couldn't... he had seen love in her eyes...He felt breathless..._

_Nothing else, no one else in the room mattered as much as she did at the moment... and his eyes almost filled with tears at his feelings of pride and joy... she was 'the One'..._

_"But not at the moment..." he joked as the song suddenly ended, much to their surprise, and before either of them could say a word, another member of parliament swept her into his arms, leaving Joseph alone on the floor staring after them..._

_0000000_

"I can imagine how wonderful and magical that night would have been,"Isabel said softly- she had seen them dancing that night and had sensed something between them. "So... what are you going to do about the house?" she asked after a moment.

"It still is a beautiful house," Clarisse said quietly after a moment before sighing heavily. "However, I don't think it's practical for us to live here- it's too far away from the palace, it would be a nightmare from a security point of view..."

"And you don't want to live here..." Isabel concluded as Clarisse nodded.

"Yes... I don't want my children brought up in a house that represents so many bad memories of my childhood... besides, we're making our own memories in our home..."

After further consultation with Joseph that night, who again, reiterated his unwavering support for whatever decision she made (and pleased that she was making a clean break of it- while it was her childhood home, she had obviously been unhappy there and was far happier with him and their sons), she informed her father's solicitors that they (and Joseph made that clear it was THEY) were selling the property, but the parties involved decided to wait until September until settling everything.

Clarisse felt slightly guilty that she was selling her father's estate, and could only just imagine what the press was going to insinuate when they found about about her plan, but Joseph brushed her concerns aside with a gentle smile, insisting:

"It's none of their business what you are planning to do with the property your father bequeathed to YOU and they shouldn't criticize you- if they do," he paused with an almost threatening grimace. "... If they do, they will be dealing with me!"


	16. Decisions and Disappointments Part 2

_Author's Note: I'm going to wrap up this section of the trilogy fairly soon (yes, I really love writing long stories!) and the final part will be different... I've just gotten very involved in this story and it's longer than I originally planned! But it's so much fun! _

_And thanks to all my readers and reviewers..._

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me..._

Rupert's 33rd birthday party was held the following week, and it was the last formal occasion before parliament recessed for the summer. Phillipe was to be christened in early July, but it was to be a low key affair with only family and friends present, Marion to be his godmother and James to be his godfather.

While it was Rupert's evening, and he and Isabel were to be the centre of attention, Clarisse could feel everyone's eyes on her when Joseph escorted her into the ballroom behind his parents and Rupert and Isabel. She could feel the stares of the women, examining her figure and trying to decide whether she looked well after the birth of her second child nearly two months earlier, as well as scrutinising the outfit she was wearing.

As Joseph led her through the crowd onto the dance floor, Clarisse couldn't help but overhear whispers from some women in the crowd as she walked past them...

"She looks much thinner than before- I wonder what she has been doing?"

"Could there be problems in her marriage? Two children who are primarily raised by their parents rather than their nannies can strain a relationship."

"Maybe she feels the need to compete with her sister in law- after all, one's figure is never the same after children..."

"But she's gone too far the other way, now she looks too thin!"

By the time Joseph turned to her on the dance floor, ready for their first waltz, she was almost maroon with embarrassment and annoyance, mortified that several strangers had felt free to comment on her looks and their theories as to why she was so thin.

"Are you alright, my dear?" he looked at her in concern. "You look a little flushed..."

"I'm fine," she gave him a small smile, repressing her feelings and determined not to let their comments bother her at all- she would put on weight during the summer and the same women would comment and say she had gone the other way, but she was not going to take any more notice of their gossip.

In four years, she had finally learnt not to pay any attention to what any of the women said- the younger ladies still lusted over Joseph, and the older women were simultaneously disapproving (that they had married so quickly) and envious (that they had married for love).

"At least I won't be expected to dance with everyone tonight!" she said with a mischievous chuckle. "That's Isabel's duty tonight- I'll be more than happy to stay in the corner!"

"That's what you think!" he teased and she chuckled sheepishly. "I'm already planning on keeping you on the dance floor, in my arms for most of the evening... we haven't danced together like this since January!"

"That's true," she said thoughtfully- she had been pregnant then and the only person she had wanted to dance with was her husband, "I missed dancing with you..." and she meant it- he had always been a fine dancer and she loved dancing with him.

"Thank you, but I also have a very graceful dance partner," he said with a proud smile, enjoying seeing her blush, before they realized the music was about to change and that Rupert and Isabel were dancing their way over to them.

"It looks like we're just about to change dance partners," she said in an undertone and he laughed.

"Yes, but I'll be keeping an eye on you, my lovely Princess," he murmured before Rupert and Isabel were standing beside them.

"Shall we swap dance partners?" Rupert quipped with a cheeky smile as Joseph stepped aside before sweeping Clarisse into his arms for the next waltz.

Despite her initial plans to spend the evening on the sidelines, Clarisse discovered that she was instead on the dance floor most of the evening, with several of Rupert's friends as well as Joseph's (although, oddly enough, Charlie was avoiding her) and she was finally relieved when there was a break in the dancing. Joseph was no where to be seen and the rest of the family was on the other side of the room so, wanting some air, she crept out onto the balcony and sighed happily as she leant against the railing and gazed up at the stars. It was a perfect evening and she had never been as happy, despite the words she had accidentally overheard earlier.

She was still looking up at the stars, wondering whether her husband had noticed she was missing, when she heard voices from below her, getting closer and closer, and she realized they were going to climb the stairs just near where she was standing, so she quietly moved towards the shadows at the other end of the balcony and hid.

"I don't think it's going to work- the Prime Minister is 100% behind his appointment," the first man said as he came up the stairs. "He has a great deal of confidence in him, and he also has a great deal of influence in parliament."  
"He does, but he cannot convince me that His Royal Highness would be a good Ambassador to

Spain!" the second man said derisively with a nasty laugh as Clarisse's breath caught- they were talking about her husband and his potential role as Ambassador. She couldn't recognize their voices but she was certain one was Viscount Mabrey.

"Do you have a problem with Prince Joseph?" a third voice asked mildly. "I've always found him to be intelligent, kind and compassionate- he's grown up a great deal in the past four years- and Her Royal Highness is very sweet, she really has helped him."

"Be that as it may, he's still far too young, inexperienced and somewhat immature...

"Immature? He's definitely not that!"

"...immature for such a serious position... that, and if his family goes with him..."

"Which they inevitably will."

"Then he will be more focused on them than representing Genovia... don't say that he wouldn't, because we all know how protective he is of his family..." he said contemptuously.

"Even so, he is extremely popular in Spain, and I think they are really pushing for his appointment..."

"Unless we have another candidate whom they love... royalty should never become involved in politics, and I am firmly convinced that His Royal Highness should stay here and focus on his royal duties and get more involved in Genovian affairs... he is only the second son, after all... it's not as if he will be King...I'm sure we could get a few men to agree with us if we..." he trailed off as the three men stepped back into the ballroom and, after waiting another minute or two to make sure they didn't return, Clarisse emerged from her hiding place, extremely shaken and unable to believe that some cruel men didn't want HER husband to be Ambassador and were going to convince the rest of parliament that he was too inexperienced to handle the role!

She was hurt and angry on his behalf- he was twice (or even ten times) as good as the rest of them and he would have done an excellent job in Spain- before she realized she didn't know how she was going to tell him this... he wanted this so much, and she didn't feel right keeping this from him...

Then again, she lightened up slightly, it mightn't come to pass at all- it was only three men out of sixty who felt that way, and surely they weren't able to convince all of them that he was unsuitable! Still, she was worried, and she knew he ought to know this...

"You really shouldn't be out here alone, Joseph wouldn't like it!" she suddenly heard a voice from behind her and she turned to see Rupert strolling towards her. "I believe," he began as he stopped beside her. "You owe me another dance, and you wouldn't deny the birthday boy another dance, would you?" he teased.

"I wouldn't?" Clarisse looked at him blankly and Rupert realized she hadn't registered his gentle joke- in fact, she looked rather upset.

"Clarisse, are you alright?"

"I... I... I'm fine," she paused, feeling incredibly trouble and confused but not sure what to do or say, before looking at Rupert with a serious expression. "I have to tell Joseph something, but I'm not sure how to go about it, or whether I should tell him..."

"Why don't you tell me first, and we'll decided what to do together," Rupert said calmly, realizing she was more than upset- she was crushed.

Clarisse regarded him carefully for a moment before proceeding to tell him everything she had just heard. Rupert's expression was decidedly neutral when she had finished but, deep down, he was worried.

"I wanted to tell Joseph, but I..."

"Don't worry," Rupert said reassuringly as he led her back inside. "Once we have this dance... and I'm not going to let you out of it," he teased gently and she smiled slightly at him. "I will go and tell Joseph everything while someone, I'm sure, will dance with you. I'm sure it's only a few stirrers, but to be forewarned is to be forearmed."

Sure enough, James gallantly appeared on the scene once their dance was over, but while she usually found James charming company, tonight she was more worried about Joseph and kept glancing over at where Rupert and Joseph were talking seriously in a corner, Joe occasionally looking over at her, and she was almost trembling when she saw him making his way through the crowd towards them.

"Here is your dashing husband, wanting another dance!" James joked gently as, at almost the same time, the music changed and Joseph stood before them. "Have fun!" he quipped before escaping into the crowd.

There was a pause as they stood looking at each other, the music and other couples milling around them, before Joseph smiled and pulled her close into his arms, gently swaying to the music.

"I wanted to tell you..." she began nervously before he stopped her talking by resting a finger on her lips.

"I know you did, but I think Rupert should have told me..."

"What are you doing to do?What did Rupert say?"

"Rupert is fairly sure it's only a minority who doesn't want this to happen, but he's going to let Andre know."

"Good, because the though of them thinking you are less than worthy for that role really made me angry!" she frowned, still annoyed at what she had heard, and he smiled, reassured and pleased than her usually calm temper had been inflamed by this.

"It will be alright, my darling, I promise... are you ready to leave?" he added gently as she glanced at her watch before looking at him guiltily.

"I know we should stay, but..."

"When you're nursing, we can't," he said with a teasing smile before leading her off her dance floor in search of his brother and parents. Clarisse was relieved that he had taken the new so well and was convinced that it was only troublemakers trying to stir up trouble, but she still had an a gnawing feeling in her stomach that Joseph was going to be hurt.

She was distracted from her thoughts at moment later as Joseph suddenly slid across the back seat and nuzzled her neck affectionately, one of his hands rubbing her shirt covered thigh gently.

"Are you feeling alright, my dear husband?"she asked demurely, but the mischievous sparkle in her sideways glance informed him that she was flirting with him.

"I'm feeling quite well, my darling wife," he responded in an equally formal tone, his hand belying his words. "I just wanted my wife to know how much I love her..."

"Believe me, she knows," she said gently, touching his cheek with a gloved hand. "And while she appreciates the attention, you may have to wait a little while longer to show her..." she teased, knowing that Phillipe would be awake for his feeding and he laughed.

"He can wait a little while longer..."

It had been two weeks since their check up, and while the doctor had given them the all clear, they hadn't had any time to really spend time together as a couple, with Joseph always in parliament and Clarisse with the boys, but tonight... they were both ready and wanted some couple time together.

Sure enough, Phillipe was awake and waiting when they stepped into the room, as was Pierre who dashed across the room and hugged Joseph's legs happily.

"What are you doing out of bed, Bear?" he chided, picking the little boy up and striding back towards his bed as, the nanny and nurse discreetly disappearing, Clarisse settled into her rocking chair to feed Phillipe. "You know it's very late..."

Pierre only smiled winningly at him and Joseph realized he didn't know or understand what he was talking about, so he tucked him back into bed and sat beside him until he fell asleep.

Finally, both boys were asleep but Clarisse couldn't help but pause for a moment in the doorway to look back at them- they were so sweet- before she felt Joseph tug on her hand and she followed him out of the nursery and along the hallway to their suite.

She was just moving towards the bed when she heard a clicking sound, and she turned to see Joseph step away from the door with a sly smile, obviously just having locked it.

"What was that for?" she inquired with a seductive smile, giggling softly as he strode over to her and pulled her into his arms, nuzzling her neck playfully

"I am about to show my wife how much I love her," he said softly before he pressed his lips tenderly on hers, the kiss quickly deepening and becoming more passionate as Clarisse eagerly gave into it- it had been so long...

"You still find me attractive after two sons?" she murmured as his lips descended towards her neck and their hands were fiddling with each other's clothes- Clarisse having an easier time than her husband.

"Most definitely, my darling- in fact, you are even more beautiful... and sexy," he murmured into her neck, smiling to himself as she felt her cheeks turn hot, but before she could say a word in protest, his lips found hers again...

Clarisse's last coherent thought was, as he eased her back on the mattress, her dress slithering down to the floor, that she hoped that her feeling of dread wasn't true, and that her husband wasn't going to be hurt...

000

Unfortunately, Clarisse's intuition proved to be correct- the three mysterious men whom Clarisse had overheard planning a mini coup had been successful in convincing the majority of parliament that His Highness was unsuitable to be the next ambassador to Spain, and they voted to appoint an older, 'more experienced' man.

Joseph sat beside his brother in the public gallery, listening to all the arguments for and against his appointment (and the vague insults about his character that were aimed at him) with a peasant expression, but as soon as the Prime Minister closed the session and recessed parliament for the summer, clearly disappointed at the result, he slipped unobtrusively out of the room, Rupert at his heels after quietly signalling to Motez to contact Clarisse to tell her the news.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Nothing," was his dull reply as they made their way through the halls of parliament and out to their waiting car.

"Are you going home to Clarisse?"

"No."

"Well, what are you going to do?" Rupert persisted and Joe stopped and whirled around to glare at him.

"What SHOULD I do? I'm still viewed as a useless, spoiled brat who doesn't deserve an important position because of who I used to be!"" he said bitterly, almost defeated, and Rupert was crushed for his brother. "What do YOU think I should do?" he demanded, and Rupert stared at his younger, anguished brother for a moment, weighing up his answer, before stating simply:

"Get drunk."

"What?" Joseph looked at him disbelievingly.

"Get drunk... and I'll join you," he said smoothly as he slid in the car next to his brother. "I also know a place where we can go..."

Meanwhile, Clarisse had her hands full- Pierre had another cold and wanted his mother, and she was beginning to suspect, judging by his grizzly behaviour all day, that Phillipe had caught his brother's cold. Dr Bangs reassured her that he would be fine in a day or two, much to her relieve, but as she listened to the doctor, she couldn't help but worry about Joseph.

He had left for the all important session of parliament just after lunch, and she still hadn't heard anything by the time the doctor had visited at three, but she was just waving him off when one of the maids informed her that the Prime Minister was waiting on the phone and her stomach sank- this didn't sound good...

After hearing his news, Clarisse spent the rest of the afternoon with the boys, looking after him but her heart wasn't in it as she kept glancing out of the nursery window to see if he was coming home, hoping he was returning soon so that she could comfort him.

However, it was after dark when she heard the front door slam shut and, realizing he need her, she made sure both boys were in bed before descending the stairs to discover Joseph brooding in the living room, clearly drunk as he swayed by the empty fireplace.

"Hello, sweetheart," she said gently yet carefully, sitting on the edge of the chair closest to him. "How did it go?" she asked calmly, not blinking when he glared at her.

"You know what happened?" he looked and sounded accusatory and she sighed. "Did someone call you?"

"Yes, Andre Motez did and he's very disappointed..."

"I'm sure he is... well, you must surely realize that you are married to a loser!" he snapped bitterly as he collapsed on the couch opposite her and buried his face in his hands.

"Excuse me? What do you mean by that?" Clarisse sounded so offended that he looked up at the tone of her voice.

"I mean, you ARE married to a loser who is also the second brother, the spare, the worthless one... I will completely understand if you regret marrying me and you want to..."

"No I DON'T, and I never will!" Clarisse protested hotly, moving to sit beside him. "I never have...and you are NOT a loser, as according to those jerks in parliament who don't know what they're talking about!" she cried passionately, about to wrap her arms around his shoulders before he suddenly stood up again, exploding:

"I don't understand why they were so against me being Ambassador to Spain!" he raged, pacing the room angrily as Clarisse watched unhappily, hating how angry, hurt and upset he was. "I KNOW I'm only 29, and I KNOW I'm devoted to my wife and family, but I do care about Genovia and it's people... how dare they insinuate otherwise! I do know me and I very much wanted this... for me and us too..." he stopped as he looked down into Clarisse's tender face.

"I wanted it so much..." he almost choked out as he sat down next to her, his rage subsiding before Clarisse wrapped her arms around him and Joe, realizing his wife was on his side, buried his face in her shoulder, hot tears of disappointment welling in his eyes and spilling down her cheeks. He hadn't cried since his wedding day, but that time had been tears of joy... this time, it was tears of disappointment and rage...

"Oh my darling," Clarisse murmured as she felt his tears on her shoulder and she held him closer, comforting him as she did with Pierre when he was feeling sad, feeling sorry for him, incredibly angry at parliament and awful that her feeling of dread had come to pass.

"I am so, so sorry- you would have been a wonderful ambassador..."

"Really?" his words were muffled as he kept his face in her shoulder, but she understood everything he said.

"Really," she affirmed, gently lifting his head up that he was looking into her eyes. "You are intelligent, kind, compassionate and you obviously love Genovia as much as your family... Genovia would have been very lucky to have you representing them...

"You're just being biased..."

"A little, but I meant every word..." she paused, looking at him carefully before she gently extricated herself from his grasp and stood up. "I'll be right back," she reassured him gently as he looked at her in a panic, before relaxing.

After informing the cook to reheat his dinner and prepare coffee for him, she went upstairs to retrieve Pierre (who was still awake). She wrapped him up in his blankets and had just stepped out of the nursery when she discovered Joseph had followed her and was looking at her in bewilderment.

"What are you doing with Pierre? I though he wasn't well..."

"He isn't," Clarisse said calmly, noting how Pierre's face lit up when he saw his father, and how he snuggled into his chest when she gave him to Joseph. "Phillipe isn't well either, but I just wanted to prove to you that YOU are NOT a loser- you have two beautiful boys who adore you, a wife who thinks you're the best thing since sliced bread, and friends who think you're marvellous... Parliament may have decided not to embrace the future and accept that you are the best man for the job, but I can tell you that YOU are a marvellous husband and father, and that we will never see you as a loser!" she ended firmly as she followed him back into the nursery and watched as he settled Pierre back in bed.

He gave her a wry grin once they had left the nursery and went back downstairs.

"You really do love me, don't you?" he teased when they stepped into the living room and discovered his dinner and a strong cup of coffee waiting for him."

"Of course I do, and I will never think of you as a loser," she said simply as he ate his dinner, and paused to look at her shamefacedly.

"I know you wouldn't... it's just that... it hurts that they don't seem to trust me..."

"They don't know what they're talking about... but you do have the Prime Minister on your side," Clarisse said staunchly, determined to defend her husband. "I know!" she said after a moment, her eyes sparkling with happiness as he looked at her again. "After Phillipe's christening, why don't we leave Genovia for a couple of weeks, just the four of us... I know you did promise me a holiday without the boys, but I think we should take them with us... our island is very appealing...and then we can come back in September and face everything we need to... this decision, me selling my father's property..."

"Yes, it does seem appealing," Joseph agreed, delighted at her idea and feeling much better. "Let's do that... hang parliament!" he added fiercely, half meaning it, but Clarisse was just relieved that he had relaxed somewhat. Life was so unfair at times, and while she had been convinced an ambassadorship would have been wonderful for him, she was still convinced that he would be a great man and much of parliament would have to eat their hats...


	17. A Brief Interlude

_Author's Note: several chapters in one week... Wow! As I said before, wrapping this part up fairly soon but there is another part... still so much to write about! Gotta love writing long stories! LOL!_

_Thanks to readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

Phillipe's christening was held ten days later in the church his parents had been married in (a thought that had made them exchange loving looks as they planned the ceremony) followed by a small, casual celebration at the Winter Palace, again only for an intimate group of family and friends. The press had made some disgruntled comments when they discovered they weren't allowed to officially cover the christening, but the palace smoothed things over by promising to release several official pictures of the royal family and the new baby Prince to them. Joseph wasn't too keen on that, but Henrik insisted that it was all part of keeping good relations with the press.

"I do agree that a christening is a private family affair, but we are the royal family and if keeping the press on side with a few pictures from the christening keeps them onside, we'll do it... but only a few pictures!"

The day dawned bright and sunny, with the promise of warming up later on, and both boys, fully recovered from their colds, were up and about early- Pierre mischievously pedalled his tricycle into their bedroom and accidentally crashed into their bed, waking them up with his sobs, before the baby nurse brought a hungry Phillipe in and, after his mother calmed him down, took Pierre out for his breakfast.

"Kind of makes you wonder why people have children" Joe joked a little later as he sat Pierre on his temporary bed, the little boy clad in his best shorts, shirt and jacket, and slipped on his socks and shoes, Clarisse watching with a tender smile- he was such a good and involved father. "All the crying, the illnesses, tantrums, naughty moments, dressing them..."

"Which are far outweighed by the good moments- the hugs, the smiles, the bonding times, the milestones, and you know that!" she said, realizing he was joking as he grinned at her. "Besides, weren't you the one who was surprised at how quickly Pierre grew when he was a baby? And these two are definitely Renaldis, especially this little one," she added teasingly as she finished dressing Phillipe in the traditional Renaldi christening gown and lifted him to her shoulder.

"I know, I was just kidding..." he smiled, his pride in his family very obvious.

"I know that, but I KNOW that you like having two sons to carry on your name."

"True," he admitted, standing up with Pierre in his arms. "But daughters would be nice too..."

"Maybe one day," Clarisse promised, lightly kissing his lips before glancing down at his watch. "We had better get moving, everyone else will be waiting downstairs for us."

0

They shared a limousine with Rupert and Isabel, and while the baby was lying in his basket between his parents, Pierre was firmly buckled up between his uncle and aunt, a position he was clearly pleased about. His godparents spent almost as much time with him as his parents, and both of them were very fond of him and loved babysitting him. They had yet to take care of Phillipe, but Isabel confessed that she couldn't wait to babysit him and Pierre together.

"How did James take your request to be his godfather?" Rupert asked conversationally.

"He was thrilled, as was Marion,"Joseph replied.

"How did Lisa and Charlie take the news?"

"Well, Lisa really wanted us to ask Marion, but Charlie..." Clarisse off, frowning slightly. "He didn't really speak to either of us at your birthday...and I have to wonder if he wasn't offended by us asking James..."

"_**I**_ was the one who wanted and asked James, my dear, so he shouldn't be annoyed with you..." Joseph said mildly, reaching over and squeezing her hand. "He shouldn't be angry at you, but if he does say something..." he shook his head in disbelief. "But, then again, he might be preoccupied with something else..."

At the church, everyone was already waiting for them, and while Clarisse noted that Charlie still looked unusually sullen, she had no chance to ponder it before the service began.

Phillipe behaved very well for much of the service, not even complaining when Clarisse handed him to Marion, but as soon as the priest poured a little water on his tiny forehead, he began howling loudly and unhappily. After a brief pause, Pierre, from his temporary seat between Rupert and Alexandra, joined in sympathy, wanting some of the attention but stopped almost immediately when his father gave him a stern look.

Marion bravely held Phillipe, trying to soothe him until she handed him back to Clarisse as they returned to their seats, and the baby almost immediately settled down as he snuggled back into her arms.

"I am so sorry," Clarisse apologized profusely to her once the service was over, but Marion wasn't at all bothered. "

"It's alright- he was just startled by the water, that's all," Marion smiled ruefully as Charlie silently walked away to join Lisa and James, having not spoken to Clarisse, and Marion looked embarrassed as she met Clarisse's eyes again. "I'm sorry about that- he's just tired..."

"It's not because we didn't ask him to be Phillipe's godfather?" Clarisse asked cautiously, seeing the brief look of embarrassment cross her face before Marion shook her head definitely.

"Definitely not..." but before she could say anymore, Joseph was at his wife's side and, after a smile from her, gently extricated Phillipe from her arms and rested him against his shoulders, the baby squirming slightly at the change of arms before settling down again,

"I hate to interrupt ladies, but everyone is ready to leave and, typically, OUR car is blocking everyone else's," he grinned sheepishly at Clarisse, who giggled, before looking back at Marion. "But Marion, as soon as we get back to the palace, we're going to be needed for a few photographs for the press..."

"And our private album," Clarisse added with a teasing smile, slipping her arm through his, Marion smiling as Joseph gave her a tender look.

"Fine with me, I'll be ready," Marion nodded before, hearing Charlie call her, she turned and hurried away.

"Has he spoken to you?" she murmured as they walked towards their car and he shook his head- James had told him that Charlie was annoyed because HE hadn't been named godfather, but he would sort it out later, as he then told his wife.

"No, but we'll worry about it later..."

Thankfully, the photographer was quick and professional, all the pictures in various combinations taken in no time at all, and before too long, both boys were upstairs having naps while their parents mingled with their guests downstairs. Both Marion and James were thrilled with their new 'positions' (as was Lisa) and looked it, but Charlie still looked sulky as he purposely avoided both Joseph and Clarisse, and while Clarisse wanted to speak to him (or get Joseph to), she never had a chance as she was busy accepting compliments and well wishes from family and friends, revelling in her dual roles as hostess (Alexandra had insisted they host the function) and mother of Pierre and Phillipe.

A little later, however, as she sipped a cup of tea and talked with Lisa, Marion and Jessica, she glanced over and noticed that Joseph had finally found him and they were talking heatedly, James standing between them, trying to keep them calm. Confident that James would be able to control them, yet vowing to keep an eye on them, Clarisse turned back to her conversation but, seconds later, she heard shouting and she turned to see Charlie pointing a finger at him, saying something she couldn't hear, but guessed that it wasn't good news. She slipped quietly through the guests, hoping they weren't making a scene, and was soon standing beside her husband, a fact Charlie registered almost immediately.

"Is there a problem?" she asked quietly as Joseph exchanged a glance with James, both of them not wanting to ruin Phillipe and Clarisse's day for them, before slipping an arm around her waist.

"No, there is nothing wrong darling, just having a few words..."

"A few words about what?"

"About WHY you influenced your husband about not asking ME to be Phillipe's godfather!" Charlie snapped, glaring at her.

"I told you, we wanted to mix and match for once, and we felt Marion and James would be good role models!" Joseph spoke up loudly, standing closely to his wife.

"And I wouldn't because I don't want a family just yet!" Charlie laughed bitterly and Clarisse realized he was tipsy."But YOUR lovely wife convinced MY lovely wife that she would be a good mother!"

"She would and will be," Clarisse calmly replied. "She knows that and I will support her... but maybe next time..."

"NEXT TIME?" Charlie almost roared as both James and Joseph growled protectively and the rest of the guest stopped talking and stared at them. "How do I know that you won't brush Lisa and I off the next time you have a baby?"

"You don't," Clarisse said icily. "But, judging by your behaviour today, I'm not quite sure whether I would consider you next time... It's OUR choice who we name legal guardians of our children, not yours!" she snapped before pausing and taking a deep breath in. "However, I don't wish to discuss this today, it's Phillipe's day and if you want to fight..." she looked pointedly at James and Joseph before returning her glare to Charlie. "Then take it outside... before she turned on her heel and walked away from them, annoyed at their behaviour, leaving three stunned men in her wake.

After a moment, Charlie let out a low whistle and looked at Joseph and James with much less animosity in his eyes.

"Your wife is quite a lady, Joe... and quite a mother!"

"That she is," Joseph agreed, melting slightly at his praising of Clarisse. "The boys mean everything to her..."

"I am sorry I shouted at her," Charlie said remorsefully. "I definitely did not mean what I said, and I will apologize to her before we leave."

"We didn't mean to offend you by asking James instead of you, but..." Joseph said apologetically but Charlie held up a hand.

"I can understand why- James is the better man for the job, much more cool, calm and stable, while I'm still hot tempered and immature... I DO want a family, but I guess..." he suddenly looked vulnerable, surprising Joe and James as they strolled into his father's study and Joseph mixed three drinks. " It's just a little frightening to realize you have to grow up when someone small is relying on you as their parent..."

"We won't lie and say that it's easy," James began calmly as they sipped their drinks.

"Because it's not," Joseph added with a laugh. "It is scary in a lot of ways!"

"Bu it's all worth it in the end," James finished quietly. "And you'll discover it too when it happens to you... although I do pity the child!"  
"As do I!" Charlie laughed heartily at the thought, relieved that James and Joseph knew and were supportive of his fears. "Well, it will certainly make life more interesting!"

The gathering broke up a little later in the afternoon, and while Clarisse was still cool with Charlie when he came to say goodbye, his apology was so sincere and heartfelt that she couldn't help but forgive him on the spot, smiling warmly at him and Marion as they left.

"Am I still in trouble?" Joseph asked almost timidly as he came upon her in the nursery, helping the nannies prepare the boys for the trip back to Pyrus.

"Maybe..." Clarisse said non committally as she repacked some of the baby's clothes and Pierre's toys. She knew that some of the palace staff didn't understand (or approve) why she did what she did, catering for the boys so much- she was a princess, after all- but she genuinely loved looking after her sons, although she knew that when she had a full schedule again, she would have less time for them and the little things.

She had almost forgotten that Joseph was behind her until she felt his arms creep around her waist and pulled her against his chest to murmur:

"Would a surprise from you help forgive me?"

"Forgive you?" she repeated, whirling around to look at him in surprise. "What for?"

"For before... when Charlie and I were arguing..."

"It's fine," Clarisse smiled at him. "Yes, I WAS annoyed at everything, but it's fine now..."

"You certainly shut Charlie up!" Joseph chuckled as he brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I don't think he though you could do that!"

"Nether did I... but did you sort everything out with him?"

"Yes, but I'll tell you later... and he's extremely sorry for how he treated you..."

"I know he was, but I was annoyed at all of you, not just him...so," she gave him a coy smile. "You said you had a surprise for me... what is it?"  
"How would you feel about leaving the country for our family vacation in the next day or so? Maybe even tomorrow?"

"That would be wonderful, darling!" her face lit up for a moment before she frowned slightly. "But how..."

"As we speak, everything is being organized- maids are packing for us, the doctor told me the boys are fine to travel and my parents are fine with us leaving... so...did you want to leave soon?"

"Yes, definitely... you really are a sweet man, aren't you?" she teased, wrapping her arms around her neck. "Always surprising me..." she added gently as her fingers softly teased the base of his neck.

"That's why you married me!" he teased before kissing her. "So... am I forgiven?""

"I think so..." she replied flirtatiously before pulling him close and kissed him again...

000

The four of them, along with two nannies and their usual entourage of bodyguards, flew out the following morning, and while Clarisse knew the boys would be exhausted by the time they arrived in the Caribbean, she was glad they were coming with him.

Ever since her father's death and mother's subsequent dismissal of her as a person and a daughter, she had kept her own family closer to her than usual. She hoped that Joseph hadn't noticed anything, but he had, but instead of saying anything and embarrassing her, he had let things be- and, in fact, he had enjoyed the extra time with his wife and sons.

She was gazing out the window, again thinking of how lucky she was, when she felt him reach over and squeeze her hand, bringing her back from her daydreams.

"I know I promised you a trip without children," he joked gently as they quickly glanced behind them to see their two sons sleeping peacefully next to their nannies. "But I figured you wouldn't mind... but one day, madam," he said in a mock stern voice as he lifted her fingers to his lips. "One day... we will be having a few days without our babies..."

"I'll hold you to that," she replied in a low voice, enjoying the sensation of his goatee tickling her fingers as his lips made their way across her hand.

It was a very smooth, uneventful flight to the Caribbean and, as Clarisse had expected, both boys were in bed almost as soon as they arrived at the villa, but neither Joseph nor she were tired, so they went for a walk along the beach before sitting on the sand and watching the sun set, a spectacular occasion they had always enjoyed.

"I could live here all year round," Joseph sighed happily as, after the sun had finally set, they strolled arm in arm back to their villa, confident that their dinner would be waiting for them. "I would get the most marvellous, all year tan... Rupert would be so jealous!"

"True...and I could too... although I would have to stay out of the sun otherwise I would become even more freckled than I am now!" she laughed ruefully- sometimes her light smattering of freckles annoyed her, but Joseph adored them and was always threatening to kiss each and every one, a task Clarisse had yet to allow him to do.

"Nonsense!" Joseph said briskly, pausing at the doorway and beaming lovingly at her. "As I keep saying, your freckles are part of you, and I love every inch of you... In fact, he grinned slyly at her. "I think tonight will be the night I start my project of kissing all your freckles!"

"Don't you dare!" Clarisse squealed, half in horror and half in delight, pleased that Joseph loved her freckles, before he pulled her close and kissed her gently yet passionately, conveying how much he loved her. "Well... " she continued a little dazedly afterwards. "Maybe I will allow you to START the project... whether you finish it or not remains to be seen..."

0

Joseph had planned for them to stay for three weeks, as agreed to by his parents as summer in Genovia was usually less than active and, understanding his need to be away from the country for a while, they wanted him to spend some time with his family, and the time seemed to fly by in moments.

They spend most of the days on the beach with the boys, Pierre becoming more of a water baby than ever with his father at his side in the ocean, Clarisse safely under an umbrella with the baby, but the evenings were their own, and they spent each evening at the hotel's restaurant- it was a popular season for tourists, but the were never disturbed and they never saw anyone stroll down the beach in front of their villa.

It was absolutely blissful, and they both enjoyed the two very different times- the daytime with their boys (or rather Pierre, as Phillipe was usually snoozing beside his mother or in the villa) and the night-time, which was for them, for keeping their romance alive (that was no problem) and in confiding things that had been worrying them over the past few months.

"I'm a little afraid of returning and the press finding out I'm selling my father's house," she said quietly as they strolled back to their villa during their second week on the island, and he turned to her in surprise.

"Why?This is your property and you have every right to sell that property if you want to!""

"But I'm still going to be seen as trying to earn more money that isn't my own, and the Princess of Genovia doesn't need to have money..."

"I don't care what they say, you have made your decision and that's that... and if they cause any trouble, they will have to answer to me..." he scowled before looking at her anxiously. "I'm a little afraid of going back too... after that vote in parliament..."

"They don't know what they're talking about," Clarisse said staunchly. "I'm sure their man is quite good, but I know that you are the best man for the job, and they are going to live to regret it..."

"I love how you're so loyal," he looked over at her lovingly, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. "You're a wonderful woman... I don't know how I deserve you..."

"But you do," Clarisse looked at him sweetly, leaning over to kiss him. "You do... you are the love of my life, and that will never change..." she murmured between kisses before she increased the tempo and passion, and Joseph soon found himself almost drowning in her kisses.

She pulled away for a moment, making him feel slightly bereft, before he realized she had pulled away only to sit down on the sand, his jacket spread across the sand behind her, and he stared at her realizing that she wanted to make love on the beach... something she hadn't been inclined to do before...

"My darling... are you sure...?"

"I've never been sure of anything in my life..." she smiled sexily at him as he sank down in front of her on his knees.

"Are you sure you're not drunk?"

"No... but I want this..." she breathed as she leaned over and pulled him by his collar to where she was sprawled. "I trust you... and I know we're completely protected here..." she added as she began playing with the buttons on his shirt as she kissed him again. "Why... don't you...?"

"I... just want to make sure you're comfortable..." he almost stuttered as he kissed her again, the chemistry between them growing and it was his turn to feel bereft when she pulled away, but he saw that she was lying back on his jacket, smiling seductively at him.

"You are so beautiful..." he murmured, almost ripping his shirt off so that Clarisse could run her hands up and down his chest as she loved doing, and she smiled as he gazed down at her, lovingly, lustfully but protectively. "I love you so much, Clarisse..."

"I love you too, my darling Joseph..." she almost crooned as she pulled him down towards her, her hands running up and down his chest as his hand reached almost timidly into her blouse and she smiled- he still couldn't believe that she was going to do this, but she wanted to...

"My love..." he murmured before he kissed her again and they were both lost in each other...


	18. Moving On

_Author's Note: does anyone else think that Joseph and Clarisse's bubble is about to burst? Maybe...and the next section will be dealing with that... Hmmmm_

_Thanks to all readers and reviewers!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

Clarisse was unusually silent afterwards as they both redressed and strolled back to the villa, and while she allowed him to lace his fingers through hers, Joseph was worried he had pushed her into doing something she perhaps hadn't wanted to do. She had been unusually playful, enjoying it as much as he did, but what if she regretted it immediately afterwards?

His concerns were only heightened when they stepped inside the villa and checked on their still soundly sleeping boys, Clarisse smiling gently but still not saying a word, before they retired to their bedroom for the night. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched her as she stood in front of the wardrobe, silently undressing before, unable to stand the continued quietness and anxious to know he hadn't pushed her, he suddenly burst out:

"Are you alright, sweetheart?"

There was another long silence after that, Joseph continuing to stare at her back, before she finally turned to face him, her face a muted shade of pink but a broad smile gracing her features. She WAS slightly tipsy, but sober enough to know what they had done and know that she had initiated it.

"You're a very bad man," she replied with a coy smile, her smile widening at the startled expression on his face.

"Me- a bad man? You were the one who suggested it!"

"After YOU put the fantasy in my head!" she retorted with the same coy smile as she almost swayed flirtatiously towards him, Joseph standing up to meet her, as usual marvelling at how mature and beautiful she was at not quite 26 as well as how she continued to surprise and enchant him.

"Yes, it WAS my fantasy," he admitted with a sheepish smile but Clarisse noticed he still didn't look completely happy- he looked troubled.

"Yet, you don't look too happy it was fulfilled?"

"I am... I just hope I didn't rush you or push you into doing something you didn't want to to... that you won't regret it..." he almost stammered, regretful and ashamed that he had even _thought_ of that fantasy and told her.

"I don't, " Clarisse said with a sweet smile, reaching out and caressing his cheek lovingly. "It was wonderfully romantic, impulsive and sweet... something I never thought or dreamed of happening, and something my parents would never of approved of..."

"Nor mine!" he laughed sheepishly. "In fact, I can just imagine my mother telling me off for corrupting my lovely wife!"

"It only took you four years!" she laughed cheerfully before pausing, looking slightly worried. "You... you won't tell anyone, will you?"

"Of course not!" he looked offended. "I'm nothing if not discreet, and I **never** tell anyone about the intimate details of our relationship. What kind of man do you think I am?"

"I know you wouldn't say anything, I know you are a gentleman, but I'm still a little surprised that I wanted that..." she blushed again at the memory, slightly embarrassed at how forward she had been earlier but liking how free and alive she had felt- in fact, she was still tingling from what had happened. "But it..."

"I know it was probably a one off, but..." he paused with a smile, wanting to preserve her modesty but still surprised at what had happened. "I completely understand and it was very special..." he said calmly, loving how open she was now, as compared to when they were first married, but still loving her innocent, somewhat reticent nature.

"Yes it was," she agreed, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulders as his arms snaked around her waist. "Did you every feel this adventurous before?" she asked almost timidly, not wanting to pry into her husband's past but still a little curious.

"No," Joseph said firmly, understanding her question. "I may have been a playboy and fooled around, which is something I don't want to admit to my beloved wife..."

"Who suspected as much but knows he changed almost completely when he met me."

"Almost?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Well... you did just corrupt me!" she laughed, looking up at him with sparkling eyes.

"Mmmm... yes, it was a first for me, but I'm glad it was with you... and it was a moment of love and passion..." he stroked her hair gently before she looked up again. "But are you sure I didn't force you...?" he asked again almost anxiously as she lowered her eyes modestly. "I love you the way you are and I don't ever want you to do anything you don't want to to..."

"I love you the way you are too, and you didn't force me to do anything I didn't want to do... and it was fun, wasn't it?" she giggled softly and he chuckled as he held her close.

"Indeed it was... and it is definitely a moment that belongs only to you and me... no one will ever know and no one (not even our bodyguards) saw anything... my, my, my, you certainly were an impulsive lady tonight..." he teased gently and she laughed.

"Yes, I was... but now I'm ready for bed... and back to being the same, boring Clarisse..."

"You are never boring, Clarisse, I can guarantee you that!" he said gently, caressing her shoulders before she slipped away to change into her nightgown, a favourite of his, with a smile on her face- it certainly been an interesting evening, she surprising herself just as much as she had surprised him.

00000

The rest of their holiday flew by, filled with happy times with their children and forming memories that they would always cherish. Pierre was such a water baby, loving the water so much (and his father's undivided attention) that Joseph was seriously considering requesting that a swimming poll be installed on palace grounds (although he could already imagine what his mother was going to say) so that Pierre could have swimming lessons, an idea Clarisse heartily approved of and, eventually, both boys would be able to swim.

Phillipe, still very small, slept most of the time but, when he was awake, he was fascinated by the sand, sea and surf from under his mother's umbrella, and even his big brother offered to play with him- 'play' meaning throwing sand around nearby and bringing bucketfuls of water up to where Clarisse and the baby were usually sitting. The sand throwing was hardly praise worthy, in fact both Joseph and Clarisse scolded him over it, but they found it endearing that he was so active and continually trundling water (only less than half a bucket) up the beach, dumping it not far from where they were sitting.

"He's YOUR son,"Clarisse teased one afternoon when Joseph brought a wet and sandy Pierre back to the villa. "I can't wait to see you handle both boys!"

"But I won't be alone, will I, my dear wife?" he teased and she laughed gently.

"I suppose I will have to help with our boys..." she pretended to look reluctant but he knew she meant the opposite.

By the end of the summer, much to both Joseph and Clarisse's relief, Clarisse had finally gained some much needed weight and was looking healthier, but Joseph (who had been seriously worried about her and aware that people had been discussing her weight back in Genovia) couldn't help but say a little sternly:

"You won't be that slim again with me around , will you? You really shouldn't be that thin, the boys and I need you."

"I promise," she said quietly. "You have to admit, though, the last couple of months have been very stressful..."

"Yes, they have been, but you cannot let things overwhelm you or try and handle them without me... I am your husband and you always support me, so I want to support you!"

"You are sweet," she smiled, caressing his cheek.

"Because I love you," he said softly- he had never felt this protective or vulnerable towards anyone (not even his parents) but Clarisse had opened herself up to him (and he knew it hadn't been easy for her) and he was doing the same for her... while he had never imagined himself being this vulnerable to anyone, now that Clarisse was in his life, he couldn't imagine keeping anything from her...

"And I love you..."she replied gently before he leaned over and kissed her.

Their holiday had also given them some much needed perspective on their respective problems- Joseph decided not to care anymore about parliament's abrupt face about appointing him Genovia's Ambassador to Spain, knowing that he could do more in Genovia with his family (as well as having a sense of relief that he didn't have to uproot his young family): while Clarisse knew she HAD to sell her father's property (they wouldn't use it- and it wasn't a matter of additional income), she had the right to sell it and no bad press would convince her otherwise, although she knew it was probably inevitable that she would be criticized for it. Joseph, however, confirmed that he and the rest of the family would stand behind her one hundred percent.

It WAS a wonderful break from Genovia and the intrigues and problems that kept life interesting but stressful, and they especially enjoyed having their two sons with them.

"We'll have to do this again next year,"" he said as they rode to their airport for their trip home, their month away finally over and while Clarisse was ad to be leaving, she also knew that they would be back and they would both have their hands full with both boys.

"But definitely a few days alone for us in the next couple of months for us... maybe Paris," he mused once they ensured both boys were comfortable, and were sitting in their seats, Clarisse grinning openly at him.

"Of course... you won't get any arguments from me!"

They had yet to again mention their passionate tryst on the beach, but while Clarisse still blushed at the mere memory of that night, she also knew she had loved and enjoyed every minute of it as well as the fact that Joseph had been so protective and solicitous of her before, during and afterwards, even imagining that she had regretted it. But she hadn't, she had loved it even though she hadn't done anything like that before, but because it had been with her husband, it had been very romantic, impulsive and... intimate, she blushed at the word, not realizing Joseph was watching her.

"You look thoughtful, sweetheart," he suddenly said mildly, startling her and she looked over at him with wide eyes. "And it must be something pleasant as you're blushing," he added teasingly as Clarisse turned an even deeper shade of red. "Hmmm?" he looked at her expectantly.

"I was just thinking...how wonderful and handsome my husband is..."

He smiled gently at her, sensing that she was still thinking about that night...

"Well, I was thinking how beautiful my wife is... and..." he added, leaning over to whisper in her ear. "That night is just as special to me as it is to you..." before he turned her face towards his and kiss the tip of her nose, their eyes meeting and holding.

0

Having telegrammed ahead to inform his parents of their arrival, there was a palace car awaiting them at the airport (as long as two cars for their bodyguard team) and they went straight home and put the boys to bed immediately. They (or rather, Clarisse) had only just settled them down when she heard voices downstairs and she came downstairs to discover Rupert and Isabel in the living room with Joseph.

"Welcome back!" Isabel said enthusiastically, standing up to greet her best friend, sizing her up and down when they broke away from their warm hug. "And you look fabulous... so much healthier and relaxed!"

"Did I really look terrible and unhealthy before?" she pretended to look insulted but secretly pleased that there were people who genuinely cared about her. "But thank you... how were things here for the last couple of weeks?"

"Not a lot... there were a few nasty comments in the papers when they discovered you had gone away..."

"Typical!" Joseph snorted.

"But, surprisingly, they really changed their tune when they found out the new Genovian Ambassador to Spain wasn't you... and they really were disgusted."

"Really?" Clarisse looked surprised.

"Really," Rupert affirmed seriously. "Mother and Father were annoyed, and Andre is still disappointed..."

"As touch as this all is, and I really do appreciate the support, it doesn't matter as much to me anymore... I would have enjoyed the adventure but I'm sure I can do more here," he said firmly and Rupert smiled ruefully.

"It sounds as though that month away gave you some prospective!"

"I still am disappointed at their decision," Joseph admitted calmly. "Henry may be a nice guy, but he's at least fifty and I'm sure it won't be too long before the parliament will need to choose someone else... but I won't be among the candidates next time..."

The other three could hear a vague tinge of bitterness in his voice, but none of them could blame him for feeling some bitterness towards the men of parliament.

"Other than that mini furore, everything was very quiet here over the summer... so quiet that Their Majesties have planned a first anniversary party for us!" Isabel said with a grin. "They really did miss the boys while you were gone..."

"Hence, Mother has begun a very subtle campaign of convincing US to start a family!" Rupert chuckled and Joseph joined it, but Clarisse noticed that Isabel looked a little forlorn and her breath caught as she couldn't help but wonder if THEY, she and Joseph as well as James and Lisa, were the only families in their circle of friends, and that Rupert was just like Charlie, making their wives unhappy by not wanting families of their own.

She didn't mention anything to Joseph when the other two finally left, but she was going to watch Rupert very carefully from now on...

000

As Rupert and Isabel had informed them, Genovia had enjoyed a calm summer but once September and the new session of parliament was reconvened, the country began refocusing on the royal family, the parliament and the continuing scandal of Prince Joseph being overlooked for an important position, although the parliament and the palace denied the existence of a scandal or tension.

The younger Prince decided to try and diffuse the theory by, accompanied by his wife, attending the investiture and, well aware of everyone watching him closely, kept his countenance calm and pleasant, even allowing himself to be photographed with the newest Ambassador. He hadn't wanted to be seen as endorsing his former rival (and even Clarisse hadn't understand why he had allowed himself to be pictured with him) but he had been in public life long enough to understand the way he was expected to behave, even when angry, disappointed or hurt. Still, he was very glad when the day was over and he and Clarisse were home with their children.

"You were wonderful today, and I'm very proud of you," she said admiringly over a quiet dinner for two. "I'm not quite sure I would be as gracious under the circumstances."

"It's all part of being a Prince," he smiled tiredly but grateful for her staunch support and loyalty. "But thankfully that's over for now... and now the sale of OUR house... yes, OUR house," he added as Clarisse looked at him in surprise. "You may think you're alone in this, but you're not..."

"Thank you... I'm just worried about..." she began before he stopped her with a gentle look.

"Didn't we promise each other we weren't going to worry about things that are out of our control?" he asked pointedly, reaching over and squeezing her fingers gently.

"I know, I know... still, I...

"We..."

"WE are selling a house and property that has been in my family for several generations..."

"It's a decision I support 100%," he said firmly. "But until it becomes public knowledge, we don't need to worry about what other people with think... and, when it does become public, we shouldn't have to worry about what other people think."

As it turned out, the press never found out about their plans as James and Lisa privately approached Clarisse to buy the property for themselves.

"We've been living with out parents but now we're having another child..."

"Congratulations!" Clarisse interrupted with a warm smile.

"Thank you... anyway, we need more space and your estate would be perfect... Besides, it will be a private sale and will thus keep you out of the papers...which is what we all want."

The sale went through quickly and smoothly, handle by the solicitors and was settled in September, just after Joseph's 29th birthday, an occasion he celebrated in three different ways: the morning with the boys and his wife; lunch with his parents and Rupert; and concluding with a small dinner party with James, Charlie and their wives, precisely what what Joseph had wanted, particularly as his wife was at his side for the entire day. Clarisse, however, warned him that his birthday next year, his 30th, would be far less quiet and unobtrusive- in fact, it would a spectacle, and Joseph had laughingly agreed. If she wanted a big party for HIS birthday, he would return the favour when SHE was thirty in a couple of years...

They had only just sat down to dinner when Charlie (who had been unusually jocular since he had arrived), unable to contain himself, gently tapped on his water glass and stood up, conversations ceasing as the rest of the table looked at him curiously.

"I know it's Joe's big 29th, and he should be the centre of attention but I... we..." he grinned down at Marion sitting beside him. "We have something to announce..." he paused again, the rest of the table on the edge of their seats, before he blurted out: "We're going to be parents!"

"About time!" James quipped quickly before everyone rushed out of their seats to congratulate the parents to be before, after everyone finally settled back down in their seats, Joseph stood up and said ruefully:

"Well, my birthday was the initial reason we were celebrating, but now we have another reason... but congratulations to Charlie and Marion!"  
It was an enjoyable dinner, the three couples always having a good time together, and coffee or tea had just been served when it was Clarisse's turn to tap gently on her glass and stand up, blushing slightly when everyone turned to looked at her.

"I know I'm usually the one who stays in the background and doesn't make any speeches- my husband is the star speech maker in the family," she smiled down the table to Joseph sitting at the other end.

"But I just wanted to wish my dear husband, again, a happy birthday and let him know that I've enjoyed wishing him that for the past four years and I am looking forward to doing it for many more years to come! Happy birthday, my darling, and I hope you have a wonderful day!" before she raised her glass to him, followed by the others, and Joseph grinned before standing and striding down the table to lean over and kiss her sweetly.

"Thank you, darling," he murmured into her ear. "Here's to many more happy birthdays together!"

00000

The next few months seemed to fly by and, before they knew it, it was almost Christmas and the family was preparing to make their annual pilgrimage to the Winter Palace in Lybitt. Two days before they left, however, the three royal couples attended the opening night of the opera in Pyrus, an occasion Clarisse was looking forward to.

"This year will be different- I'm not expecting or sick!" she laughed as she finished applying her makeup in her dressing room as, the boys in bed, Joseph, already dressed, waited in their bedroom. "And the high point will be that I am accompanying the most handsome man in Genovia!"

"Despite the receding hairline," he quipped lightly, although the fact that his hairline was receding was painful to him, despite Clarisse's reassurances that she would love him with or without hair. "While I will be escorting the most beautiful woman in the world!"

"The world?" Clarisse sounded impressed.

"Yes, the world... and while I may not understand opera, having you on my arm is the highlight of my evening!"

"Charmer!" she called back affectionately before stepping a little nervously into the room (she always felt a little shy or nervous when showing off a new outfit) but her nerves instantly disappeared when her husband turned and drank in her appearance, his mouth open slightly.

"So, do you like it?" she asked coyly as she swished the skirt of her new royal blue taffeta gown before he strode over and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love it," he affirmed as, not wanting to wreck her makeup, he nuzzled her neck and enjoying seeing the diamond necklace he had given her just after their engagement sparkling around her neck. "As per usual, you look stunning... definitely not 26 years old and the mother of two boys!"

"We really are lucky, aren't we?" she beamed at him, incredibly grateful for everyone and everything in her life.

"Indeed we are," he affirmed, just as grateful for his life now- a beautiful, loving wife whom he adored and two happy, healthy sons...

Pierre was now 2 ½ and still hero worshipped his father, always running to greet him whenever he left the room or house for a time, and while he was very much like Clarisse physically (and enjoyed snuggling up in her lap when she read him his bedtime story), he still had his father's temp and, as he progressed through his 'terrible twos', Joseph had to handle many tantrums and did so with ease.

"He is very like me!" he had to laugh ruefully one day when Pierre sulked on the floor after being told off. "But he is still a sweet child, in spite of that!"

Phillipe meanwhile, was a happy, chubby 8 month old and while he was, according to Alexandra, looking more and more like Joseph (and just as fiery at times) and enjoyed Joseph caring for him, it was obvious that he and Clarisse had formed a special bond, something that Joseph found endearing and special, not feeling left out at all.

Rupert often teased them that now they both had a child with whom they shared a special bond, they didn't need to have any more children to 'upset the balance', and they had exchanged a look as he said it, knowing they both wanted more children.

"However," Joseph brought her back to the present. "As much as I would like to continue admiring you," he nuzzled her neck again for a moment. "We DO have to meet my parents, Rupert and Isabel downstairs... although, I could be convinced that we don't need to go to the opera..." he looked at her slyly as he held out an arm for her, and she laughed as she threaded her arm through his.

"Nice try...But this is something we are not going to miss!" before they left the room arm in arm, Clarisse again marvelling at how happy and content she was and how much of a fairytale her life had become in the past four years...her life was so very different to what she had thought it would be after she finished college, but she wouldn't change a second of it... in fact, it was so much better because she was married to a man whom she genuinely loved (and who loved her in return) and she had two very healthy happy sons...

She knew life was always changing, and she knew she and Joseph would be able to handle it together, but she secretly wished that it WOULD stay the same, although she knew that it wouldn't...and she only hoped that they would be able to handle it...


	19. Henrik's Announcement

_Author's Note: here we go, starting to build up to the end of this part..._

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

The opera that evening was another massive success, half of the proceeds going to the hospital's charity, the entire theatre filled with royalty, aristocracy, parliamentarians and regular citizens, all there to enjoy the beautiful music as well as seeing who was there. Opera evenings were half about the music and half about seeing the who's who of Genovian society.

At intermission, the royal family emerged from their box and mingled amongst the guests, Clarisse floating demurely at her husband's side, allowing him to do most of the talking. As far as she was concerned, on a night like this, she preferred to stay in the shadows, supporting her in laws, Rupert and her husband (despite Joseph's protestations that she was just as important as the rest of the family) and saying very little.

However, as she and Joseph made their way through the crowd to the temporary bar, she felt everyone's eyes on her, before noticing several cameras turn in their direction, and she couldn't help uncomfortably shift closer to her husband, a move he noticed immediately.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently after they received drinks, posed for yet another picture and slipped into a corner, away from the rest of the crowd.

"It's nothing," she smiled reassuringly at him, but when he continued to look at her pointedly, she sighed. "It still bothers me that the press keeps focusing their attention on me- they really should be focusing on your parents, Rupert, Iz and you... not me!"

"You are still Princess of Genovia, and thus you deserve all the attention you attract!"

"But still... Isabel is the future Queen of Genovia..."

Joseph smiled understandingly at her words- even after four years of being in the spotlight, she was still shy and self conscious but, while he was biased in Clarisse's favour, he could see why the press loved Clarisse...

Isabel WAS elegant and attractive, the perfect future Queen Consort of Genovia, but it was obvious that the younger Clarisse was the beauty of the family, looking younger than her twenty six years and she wasn't at all matronly even after two children- in fact, she didn't look as though she had two boys... her figure had changed, but she was just as stunning as ever, only a little more mature and sophisticated. Aside from her physical appearance, while she was outwardly shy, demure and reticent, she was also loving, compassionate, genuine and she seemed to project all of that to the country.

"Yes, Isabel is the future Queen of Genovia," he said calmly. "And yes, the press should focus on the others (and they do) but, sweetheart, there is something about you that attracts everyone's attention... you're almost magical..."

"Magical?" she blushed deeply, embarrassed. "I don't think..."

"I think so, and there's nothing you can say that will change my mind... It's hard to explain, but there is just something about you... you were meant to be a Princess and you deserve to be in the spotlight..."

He longed to cup her face in his hands and kiss her inviting mouth, but he knew they were being watched and she would be even more embarrassed and he didn't want that.

"And you'll be in the spotlight with me?" she teased coyly, half embarrassed but half flattered at his compliments, still a little disbelieving that he was just as enchanted with her as when they first met. She knew it was irrational, especially knowing him as well as she did, but there was still a tiny part of her that was fearful about fully accepting his praise, worrying that she would get too dependent and, one day, he would stop complimenting her or they wouldn't be genuine... or even stop loving her...

"Of course, darling," he grinned as, noticing everyone was starting to go back inside, he slipped her arm through his, deposited their glasses onto a nearby table and began leading her back towards their box upstairs. "I would love to be the man escorting the beautiful young Princess!" he laughed before stopping and turning to tap the tip of her nose playfully. "And you do not need to worry about my praise and compliments ever being not genuine or stopping... my feelings for you are never going to change... I can read you like a book," he added as she opened her mouth in surprise, unable to believe he had read her so easily. "Now, let's go back in there so I can fall asleep!" he joked in a soft voice and she giggled as they climbed the stairs.

000

The festive season was, as usual, the best part of the year for the royal family- it was one of the few times when they were alone with no guests (aside from Isabel's parents) and unavailable for observation, questioning their lifestyle and private lives and be viewed as role models for the rest of the country... a rare time when they could relax and be themselves.

Phillipe and Pierre were spoilt rotten on Christmas Day by their parents, grandparents, aunt and uncle, and while Phillipe was too young to really appreciate Christmas, Pierre revelled in the additional attention he was receiving, so much so that he ended up in bed half an hour earlier that evening than his usual bedtime.

"They're both adorable boys," Alexandra said warmly, giving the boys' parents an affectionate look as they gathered in the library after dinner.

"They take after their mother!" Joseph said easily as he rested an arm around Clarisse's shoulders.

"Pierre is physically like me, yes, but Phillipe is like YOU," she retorted good naturedly as the rest of the group laughed. "And both of them are like you temperamentally!"

"For now, Pierre is acting up, but I'm sure he'll calm down soon enough!" Joseph responded playfully as Clarisse snuggled up next to him- she finally felt free enough to show her affection for Joseph to his family, but it had taken a while to do that.

Henrik smiled indulgently at the group before him- he had always been so proud of his son, but was even more so since they had both married lovely young women who had settled into the family well, and Joe was the father of two healthy boys. He was glad they were both settled, and both of them had taken on more responsibility in parliament and in their other duties- Joseph especially had impressed him with his about face on his responsibilities- and he was certain that they were ready for the next step, Rupert especially...

He had been wrestling with this decision for months, since his first bout of ill health, and while he knew Rupert suspected what was coming, it was still going to be a shock but Henrik had finally made the decision to step down in favour of his eldest son. He had told Alexandra a couple of days earlier but not he had to tell his sons and their wives...

"I've got something to tell you all," he began quietly, instantly silencing the room as his sons and daughters in law looked at him curiously. "I know you are all expecting me to live forever, and I would love that..."" he joked gently as the rest of the group chuckled. "However, the last two bouts of illness have forced me to reconsider my life and my role as King... I have had many ups and downs in this role, but you two," he smiled gently at his two sons. "Are the best part of my legacy and I'm proud of both of you... both of you are well settled and Joe, you're the father of my two grandsons... it's seeing you two so settled, with two lovely wives who are very supportive," he smiled kindly at Isabel and Clarisse. "That has made this decision easier for me to make..."

He paused for a moment before exhaling heavily as both sons and their partners waited with bated breath.

"I have decided that, by the end of next year, I will be stepping down from the throne in favour of Rupert."

There was a long silence after his announcement, and he sat back expectantly, waiting and watching for the reactions of the two Princes.

Rupert, as he suspected, looked startled but was remarkably calm and Henrik knew that he had no doubts about being King anymore- he was ready. Joseph, on the other hand, looked shocked and dismayed as he hastily sat up, almost pushing Clarisse away from him.

"Why now, Father? I though you were back in good health, I thought the doctor..."

"I am very well... well, in fairly good healthy for a man in his mid sixties who has a very stressful job," he ribbed himself gently. "But Joe, that last bout of bronchitis really took a lot out of me, and I've accepted that this position, with the stress it brings, will make me more susceptible to more sickness as I get older. Besides, I want to be here if Rupert needs me, as well as spending more time with my grandsons," he grinned. "Don't worry, Joseph, I'm not going to fall off the perch yet, but it isn't unusual for a Genovian monarch to stand aside for his heir... and I want Rupert to know that I will be there for him... and for you..."

There was another long silence, Joseph still struggling to accept his father's news, before Rupert said quietly:

"I'm ready to do my duty, Father..."

"I know you are, which is why I'm doing this now... your mother and I will support you, as will your brother,"" he looked pointedly at Joseph who, staring at his hands, barely nodded.

"I will... if you'll excuse me..." he stood up, brushing Clarisse aside and striding out of the room, leaving the rest of his stunned family behind him, before Clarisse looked anxiously at his parents- even after four years of marriage, they had known him far longer...

"Will he be alright?"

"He's just a little startled, he'll be fine," Alexandra said comfortingly. "With Rupert's ascension to the throne, and until Rupert has children, he will become first in line and your boys will be..."

"Oh my," Clarisse went slightly pale at the thought- no wonder he was upset before recovering her senses quickly and looking apologetically at Henrik. "But I'm sure he's also very concerned about you..."

"Of course he is," Henrik smiled- she was a very sweet, sensitive girl. "I can understand his fears and doubts... this will be a step up from both him and you, but I know you can handle in and will be able to support Rupert and Isabel."

Joseph hadn't returned by the time they retired for the evening, and Clarisse was even more concerned when she discovered he wasn't in the bedroom, but assuming he wanted to be alone, she didn't go searching for him.

She had just turned off the light and was settling back in bed, still worried, when she heard the suite door open and close, his footsteps making only a soft thud on the floor. He was visibly startled when, as he tiptoed into the bedroom, the room was suddenly illuminated in light and he turned to see Clarisse sitting up in bed, watching him carefully.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly and he shrugged.

"I suppose so."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly," before he disappeared into the bathroom to change, and she sighed, not wanting to press him.

They lay side by side in the dark, not in their usual affectionate pose, the silence between them almost unbearable, before Clarisse suddenly burst out:

"Joseph, we need to talk about this."

"No we don't," he said brusquely.

"Yes we do- this isn't just Rupert and your futures that are affected, it's mine and the boys!"

"Exactly- my sons are soon going to be second and third in line to the throne after me!"

"They're my sons too," she said quietly. "You knew this was possibly going to happen..."

"In a very remote part of my mind, yes, but NOW, since Rupert is too selfish to have children, mine are in the firing line!"

"It's only in words- Rupert and Iz may start a family too..."

"I hope so," he snapped, switching on a light and sitting up to glare down at her. "Until then I have to worry that..."

"Don't you dare say it!" she said tightly, sitting up as well. "We both know what COULD happen, but we need to focus on the positives..."

"And what are they, pray tell?" he said sarcastically.

"That your father is stepping down but will still be around to advise, and that your brother is ready to be King... and I know we can help support him and Iz..."

"Aren't you the slightest bit upset about ME becoming heir to the throne and OUR sons also in line?"

"Of course I am!" she snapped, glaring at him icily. "Thank you for remembering that the boys are my children as well...No, I don't want any of you in a burdensome position like that, I don't envy your brother, but if this is your father's decision..."

"You don't understand," he muttered, kicking back the covers and climbing out of bed. "You only married into duty, you weren't born into it..."

"No, I wasn't," she argued, climbing out of bed as well. "Yes, I know I only married into this family, but I have done my best to help and support you, and I don't appreciate you continually reminding me that I only married into this family... we know I did, and we both know why- because I LOVE you!"

He softened at the sight of her standing there, trembling with emotion, and he felt slightly ashamed of himself, before he found himself saying:

"Maybe it would have been easier if you hadn't married me."

"Oh Joseph!" she gasped, her eyes filling with tears. "Surely you don't mean that..."

"I don't, but..."

"Oh that's right," she recovered quickly, her eyes sparkling with anger as well as tears. "It would have been easier if you and Rupert were the only two involved in this- no me, no Isabel, no boys... just you and Rupert! Well, what would happen if neither of you had children or married?"

"Don't be ridiculous... Rupert would have married to keep the Renaldi line going..."

"But what if you had both remained bachelors, and you still as the playboy prince, always partying and not caring about anything but yourself? In the end, the throne would pass through your hands and into someone else's hands... Arthur Mabrey, for example! How would you feel about that? It wouldn't matter to me, but..." she paused and took a deep breath in, trying to calm down before looking at him squarely.

"This is not about you and our fears for our sons- this about your father's choice and how he wants to leave a legacy to Genovia through Rupert and yourself... and you have the chance to help your brother! This is not about how you feel and how you don't want the boys to be involved in this, we both knew it was a possibility when they were born, but one day Rupert will have a heir and then we don't have to worry so much..."  
She stopped suddenly, sighing, before turning her back on him and climbing into bed.

"Good night."

As soon as her head hit the pillow, her back still towards him, tears began to spill onto her cheeks as she replayed their argument- yes, she was afraid for him and their boys, being one step closer to the throne, as well as being unsure about how their marriage would cope, but she was also hurt that he had excluded her from their family unit, even momentarily, and had treated her with such disdain that she didn't fully understand 'duty', something she disagreed with. She understood duty all too, well- she had grown up with a similar duty- to marry well- and her parents had enforced it.

So absorbed was she in her thoughts, tears still rolling down her cheeks, that she barely noticed the light being switched off and Joseph climbing back into bed, gradually sidling closer to her as the minutes passed, before she tried to turn onto her back and her elbow collided with his chest.

Unable to move and unwilling to turn to continue the argument, she remained on her side, well aware of his proximity to her, his warm breath tickling her neck, but not wanting to speak first, before he suddenly broke the silence.

"You're worried about me and the boys too."

"Of course I am," she said thickly, trying to disguise the fact she was crying. "OUR future is my primary concern, as well as supporting your father and brother..."

"It's mine too," he said gently, timidly resting a hand on her hip. "I want everything to remain the same too... our almost normal life is something I cherish and I just hate the thought of losing that..."

"So do I," Clarisse replied in a slightly gentler tone. "And our relationship..." she broke off, feeling sad again.

"OUR relationship won't change too much, I won't let it," he said determinedly as, with no resistance from her, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "I know I don't know that, but I know us and I KNOW I need you..."

There was a long silence as Clarisse considered his words, still hurt by what he had said to her and, guiltily, Joseph realized he may have pushed her too far.

"I'm sorry for what I said..." he murmured into her ear. "I'm sorry for saying we shouldn't have gotten married, that I constantly remind you that you only married into us..."

"You don't constantly remind me of that..."

"But I've said it enough to hurt you... and I especially didn't mean to exclude you from our family- those boys are as much yours as they are mine..." he finished in a remorseful tone, having know the minute he had said it (and twice!) that he had hurt her. "I love you and, as I've said before, you are the glue that holds our family together...I hope you can forgive me..."

He half expected her (and didn't blame her if she did) to ignore his apology and fall asleep, but she wriggled in his arms until she had finally turned to face him, and he smiled in the dark as her fingers tentatively reached out and touched her face.

"Of course I can... your father's announcement tonight was rather unexpected..."

"But I shouldn't have blown up at you... this is not only about me and Rupert, but us too... I'm also a little sad..." he admitted shyly as she rested her cheek against his pyjama clad shirt. "It's the end of an era- my father has been King since I was tiny, and it's all I've ever known, and now..."

"Your brother will be King," she finished softly. "Oh my darling... now I understand...but your father will be here, he just won't be King..."

"I know, and I know that this will be a moment I will never forget, but..." he trailed off, unable to express his feelings, but Clarisse seemed to understand as she snuggled in closer to him.

"You need some time to adjust, as do I..." she paused, rubbing his pyjama clad shirt soothingly with one hand. "I am also quite certain that we can handle this together and protect our boys with everything we have...we are a team, aren't we?"

"Definitely," he affirmed as he almost timidly held her closer to him. "We are more a team than anyone will ever suspect... you truly understand me," he murmured into her ear and she smiled.

"I just can't believe we fought on Christmas Day..."

"Ah, but we also made up on Christmas day," he teased as he slipped a hand down her back. "But we now know how we feel and that we can do this together... I don't think I could have handled this on my own... I'm glad you're in my life and mother of our two boys."

"So am I... that you are in my life..." she echoed softly, snuggling even closer into his embrace as his lips drifted over her hair, relieved that their argument was over, hating to fight with her husband and hoping that, although there had been an upheaval with Henrik's announcement, and would be when he retired, they would be able to keep their life and future relatively normal...


	20. The Calm Before the Storm

_Author's Note: I'm really cruising at the moment, but there are only a few more chapters of this part before I start the next section, and I have to warn you that the next chapter is going to be sad...:( _

_C & J's difficulties have only just begun!_

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

Joseph apologized profusely to his father the following morning, and Henrik accepted it with a smile, although he did chide him about his previous night's behaviour towards his wife and Joseph felt like a little boy again, being lectured by his father about his behaviour, but he knew he deserved it and he was also secretly pleased that his family was so protective of Clarisse.

"You were brought up to be a gentleman, Joseph Renaldi, and last night you certainly didn't act like one," Henrik said calmly, inwardly impressed at how seriously Joseph was taking his mini lecture- he was almost 30 and yet receiving a telling off by his father, and was listening carefully, knowing that he had hurt Clarisse, and was genuinely repentant.

"However, " he added, feeling that the mini lecture had gone on long enough, a small smile appearing on his face. "Since Clarisse appears to have forgiven you," he beamed at the strawberry blonde young woman at Joseph's side, their hands clearly entwined.

He was very fond of her, not only because she was the mother of his two grandsons and the girl who had tamed his wild younger son, but also because of her own sweet, demure temperament. She was far quieter and more calmer than her often hot headed husband, but she was the perfect foil for him and their marriage had certainly been a happy one for the past four years- it was clear that Joseph adored her and, while more reticent about her feelings, she loved him too.

"... Which is very lucky for you, and since she's the one who lives with you and shares her life with you, I can see that we will have to forgive you too!" he teased as Joseph flushed slightly, mortified that he had walked out the previous evening, and the way he brushed her aside (luckily they didn't know anything about their subsequent argument) but also pleased, knowing that his father cared enough to say something, before Rupert spoke up:

"Last night also proved that YOU have the temper in the family, and if the boys are any more like you, they'll be a handful when they're older!" he teased with an impish grin, relishing the rare opportunity to tears his usually calm and charming younger brother, before adding: "However, I do sense that Pierre may grown out of his temper tantrums, especially since he's almost out of the terrible twos!"

"Hopefully," Joseph grinned before Alexandra, receiving an appealing, change the subject look from Clarisse (she didn't want any further reminders of last night), intervened.

"Alright, I think Joseph has received the message loud and clear, so we can change the subject!"

"So, yes I do accept your apology," Henrik said, sobering up after the moment of joking. "Anyway, I still need to discuss this with Andre, even though I think he's expecting this, and make plans for when we'll make the announcement and when I will actually step down, but... I wanted to keep you all in the loop and to forewarn you two," he looked at Rupert and Joseph pointedly. "That you will have increased responsibilities after the New Year- Rupert, you will spending more time at my side while Joseph (and Clarisse, if she's willing) will be doing a lot more travelling and more public appearances..."

"We'll help in any way we can," Joseph vowed as Clarisse, her fingers still laced with his, nodded affirmatively. She was still a little nervous further into the spotlight, as well as a little sad that her time with the boys would be limited (although she would still be able to have some time with them), but as long as she was with Joseph, she would put her best foot forward.

"Good," Henrik nodded approvingly before relaxing his expression into a warm smile. ""But, until then, we still have New Year's and an additional couple of weeks to enjoy together..."

0

The annual New Year's celebration was surprisingly uneventful (even though Viscount Mabrey and his new bride, timid Lady Annabelle, whom Clarisse felt sorry for, were there), neither James nor Charlie were there as their wives were expecting in March and May respectively, but Joseph and his wife 'managed' (as Joseph said with a grin) to have a good time without them, although Clarisse was forced to divide her time between her husband and the rest of parliament. At ten minutes to midnight, however, Joseph stole her away and they crept out into the hallway to see the new year in together, without everyone surrounding them.

"This is becoming a tradition," she teased as she sat on the stairs and he joined her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Not that I mind in the slightest!"

"Indeed it has, and I also enjoy it too," he said easily. "I know we should stay in the ballroom, and but I like the feeling of isolation we have when we're alone, that at midnight, we're the only ones in the world, if only for a few seconds..."

"I like it too, it's lovely," she sighed before turning serious. "Everything is going to change this year, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," he said softly, wanting to be honest with her. "You and I are going to be far busier than we've been for the past few years, and the nannies will have to look after the boys more often..." he trailed off, knowing that she wouldn't like it- he didn't- and he was right.

"I know, and I'm a little afraid of that they will forget us..."

"They won't forget us, my love," he said firmly, squeezing her shoulders. "We (although I will probably have less time than you to see them) will see them just as much, and I'm sure they'll be able to come with us when we travel- I don't think I could stand leaving them for so long..." he trailed off broodingly, as she smiled tenderly, relieved that he felt as she did about their children.

"However, " he continued after a moment, not wanting things to get too serious. "There is a positive side to all of this- you and I will be together much of the time, attending all these functions together... surely that counts for something?" he looked at her hopefully and she laughed softly as she caressed his cheek.

"Of course it does, sweetheart," and she was being honest- if she couldn't be with their boys, at least she would be with her husband- before she joked. "It's just as well I'm not expecting this year, isn't it?"

"Maybe..." he grinned at her before leaning over and murmuring softly: "But once this is all sorted out, and Rupert is on the throne, hopefully starting their own family, you and I are going to be expanding OUR family!"

"Oh really?" she teased as he moved closer to her, but before she could say anymore or he could respond, they heard the sounds of cheering in the ballroom, muffled by the closed doors, and they beamed at each other as he drew her closer to him. "We did it again!"

"Yes we did," he responded in an equally low voice. "Happy New Year, beautiful..."

"Happy New year, handsome... she responded quietly before he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately and lovingly.

"Shall we excuse ourselves for the rest of the evening?" he asked after they broke apart. "I'm sure no one expects us back in there..." he nodded towards the ballroom.

"As if they saw us leave at all," she giggled girlishly before touching his cheek again. "As for your other request, I would love to retire..." she trailed off as he kissed her again and, laughing, stood up and helped her up before they led her upstairs.

000

January was just as uneventful as much of December, parliament still on break when the royal family was on their break, and Joseph took the opportunity to whisk Clarisse (sans children) off for a few days in Paris to celebrate their fourth anniversary, and while they called daily to check on the boys (who were fine, and happily being looked after by their grandparents, uncle and aunt), the rest of their seven day break was devoted entirely to them.

"It's a little hard to believe that we've been married four years," she commented as they strolled back to their hotel (trailed by their bodyguards) ater an intimate anniversary dinner the night of their actual anniversary, January 20 at a small restaurant Joseph knew. It was a cool clear night and, after spending most of the day in their suite making love and relaxing, they didn't mind the brief walk from the restaurant to hotel, the most freedom they had enjoyed since their holiday in July, or even before that.

"Or that we have two beautiful boys at home," she added as he stopped and turned to wrap her tightly in his arms- they were recognised just as frequently here as in Genovia, thanks to the two countries close relationship, but he couldn't resist hugging her, ecstatic that they were still blissfully happy after four years and two children.

"Why?" he teased gently as, from their spot, they looked at the Eiffel Tower, sparkling in the distance. "Does it seem as though you've been married to me for much longer?"

"Definitely not!" she looked at him indignantly. "I just can't believe it's been four years already... I've just been so happy and self absorbed, I can't believe it..."

"Neither can I,"" he said honestly, holding her closer to his chest. "The time has flown by because it's been so wonderful... .and you've given me not only your sweet self, but two beautiful sons..." he looked at her emotion filled eyes and she smiled.

"You've given me so much more..." before, overcome with emotion, he kissed her on the street, not caring if anyone saw them, and Clarisse kissed him back, not caring either- all that mattered was that it was their anniversary and they were together.

"I hope we can still do this once Rupert ascends the throne," she murmured after they broke apart and continued their brief strolled back the hotel, and Joseph smiled as he squeezed her hand tightly.

"Of course we will... just with a lot more prior notice and planning and a few more bodyguards!" he joked as they stepped into the hotel, across the foyer and into the elevator. "But we don't have to worry about that now," he said reassuringly, pulling her closer to him and leaning over to kiss her cheek. "Happy anniversary, my darling..."

"Happy anniversary," she responded softly as he followed her out of the lift on their floor, and smiled as he grabbed her hand and led her back towards their suite doors. "Haven't we spent enough time in our suite today?" she teased gently as she waited beside him, watching almost fumble with the keys.

"Never," he growled playfully, swinging open one of the doors and grinning at his wife. "Especially when it's with you..." he added almost seductively and she laughed as he took both her hands in his and led her inside, chuckling when Clarisse kicked the door closed behind her as she followed him in.

00000

Once they returned to Genovia at the end of January, life began to pick up speed and things began moving at a rapid pace. After confidential discussions with Andre Motez and some of the more senior members of parliament, Henrik decided to announce his intention to step aside in March, with him actually doing son in December, allowing Rupert to begin as King at the beginning of the new year, the coronation to be held in April or May. Until then, Rupert would be slowly taking over some of his father's responsibilities, while working closely at his side and continuing to fulfil his own duties as Crown Prince, Isabel continuing her tutelage with Her Majesty, while Joseph and Clarisse faced a heavier workload.

Clarisse had almost choked when she first set eyes on their schedule for the next twelve months- while she had some time with the boys and her private charity work, she and Joseph would be spending much of the next year travelling in Europe and across to the United States several times, as well as attending more sessions of parliament... Joseph had been right when he said their life wouldn't be the same again...

"It's an amazing schedule, isn't it?" she heard Joseph said from across the table, and she started, having forgotten he had been sitting there. "I was a little shocked too when I first saw this, but we can manage it... and the boys can come too..."

"Sometimes they can," she said thoughtfully. "Maybe on the longer trips, but for shorter, overnight trips, it would be impossible... they're just settling into a routine and constant travel wouldn't help them.

"True," her husband said soberly. "But will you be alright without them?"

"I'll be alright without them at times-I will be with you, as you've said- but we should be here for their birthdays..."

"Definitely, I'll make sure of that," he said firmly, just as determined as Clarisse to spend quality time with their children, even though he would soon be first in line to the throne.

0

Henrik made his announcement in early March, and while there were some people who argued that he should stay on the throne until his death, much of the population and parliament respected his decision, knowing that other monarchs had done it in the past, and that Rupert was ready to be King, his wife to be his Consort.

The only detail marring his succession was that, at nearly 34, he and Isabel had yet to produce the obligatory ''heir and a spare'' while his younger brother, not quite 30, already had two sons who were, at the moment, to be second and third in line to the throne. Rupert was aware of the gossip but never said a word, not even to Joseph, but Isabel finally opened her heart to Clarisse two weeks after the announcement and after they had had heard that James and Lisa had had another son named Andrew.

"I suppose you're wondering why we don't have a child yet,"Isabel said hesitantly as the two women sat in the nursery, Pierre rummaging in his toy box and Phillipe happily crawling around the room.

"Not really... although I have been worried," Clarisse said carefully, not wanting to offend her best friend.

"I know you have, and I've been wanting to confide in you..." she sighed. "I've been so jealous of you and your two beautiful boys..."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Clarisse asked, shocked. "It must have been difficult for you to babysit them!"

"No it wasn't, I really do love looking after them," Isabel said simply, smoothing scooping Phillipe up as he crawled by and cuddled him, the baby enjoying it as shown by his broad smile, revealing his three teeth, before Pierre (who was still prone to jealous fits, although the boys were the best of friends) hurried over and eagerly climbed into Clarisse's lap, Clarisse smiling as he snuggled in close.

"Rupert and I DO love looking after the boys, and we always will, but I'm nearly 30 and I want a family of my own..."

"That's understandable," Clarisse said soothingly, secretly wondering and suspecting that Joseph, with all his eagerness to expand their family as well as his clear delight in his boys, really was a rarity among men. "I suppose it's not easy seeing me at 26, with two already..."

"It's fine- you were just 22 when you married Joseph and 23 when you had Pierre...and yes you are younger than the rest of us, which is fine because I'm happy for both of you...but I sometimes wish that I was your age and already had a baby..."

"Have you told Rupert how you feel?" Clarisse asked curiously, instantly wishing she hadn't asked, but Isabel didn't mind as she gazed at Pierre for a moment before looking at Clarisse steadily.

"I haven't wanted to say anything, but I think he knows and I don't think he's ready yet... .and now is definitely not the time... I just wish I knew when we could try..." her eyes filled with tears and she quickly buried her face in Phillipe's tiny shoulder, and Clarisse immediately reached over and patted her hand gently.

"It WILL happen, I know it will- Rupert is like Joseph in a lot of ways, and he's good with children... so he DOES want his own family, and it will probably happen when you least expect it... and you'll probably pass Joseph and I quite quickly!" she added warmly as Isabel looked up, her eyes slightly red but a happier expression on her face.

"I hope so..." she murmured, allowing Clarisse to squeeze her hand hand, reassured by Clarisse's calm assurance and confidence that she too would enjoy what Clarisse was enjoying... "Thank you Risse..." she murmured gratefully as Phillipe smiled up at her again.

"You're welcome- you ARE my best friend and sister..."

000

She and Joseph were travelling for much of March and April, mainly in Europe and they , as a couple, were as popular as ever (especially in Spain), constantly surrounded by photographers and inundated with requests for interviews and autographs. It was taking Clarisse a little while to get used to the additional attention and scrutiny, especially when she (and Joseph) was missing her sons terribly but, on the upside, she WAS with Joseph and he, sensing her ambivalence and feelings, was proud of her and had no compunction in telling her so, much to her mixed feelings of embarrassment and relief.

"I'm just glad I'm not embarrassing you..." she trailed off as they rode to the airport, on their way home, and Joseph stared at her in disbelief before sliding over to put an arm around her shoulders.

"You would never embarrass me, YOU are the epitome of grace, intellect and charm, my perfect partner and the greatest asset our family has..."  
"Nonsense!" Clarisse blustered, blushing deeply. "You and Rupert are the assets!"

"Don't run yourself down, my love, you and Isabel are just as important as us, and don't you forget it!"

Happily, they were both home for Phillipe's first birthday, a small party just like Pierre's, and while Pierre was mildly insulted that his brother was receiving all the attention, his father had reminded him that it would be his birthday in a month, he would be three and everyone would make a fuss of him. He wasn't quite sure that the little boy understood all of what he was saying, but he certainly calmed down for the rest of the afternoon, happily playing with his own little group of friends.

"You're a miracle worker!" Clarisse murmured as Joseph returned to where she was standing with Isabel and Rupert, and Joseph shrugged modestly.

"You just need the magic touch, is all!"

"Remind me of that when both boys are playing up!" Clarisse couldn't help but counter and he laughed.

They were also home for Pierre's third birthday a month later, and while Clarisse enjoyed the day, she was secretly exhausted from all the travelling she had done and was looking forward to a summer back in Genovia, their schedule clear for two months. It was again a small party for family and friends, James and Lisa coming this time, and Charlie turned up during the party, almost wild with excitement, to announce that he and Marion had a little daughter, named Anne that very afternoon, much to Joseph's amusement.

"I never thought I would see him excited about having his little girl!" James laughed after he had gone, and both wives looked at them disapprovingly.

"As if you weren't bursting with pride when Pierre and Phillipe were born!" Clarisse scolded gently.

"Exactly- you were just the same as him when our sons were born!" Lisa added, just as indignantly and both men had the grace to look embarrassed and slightly repentant.

"Alright, alright, you two win," James said gruffly. "Joe, have you ever won a battle against your wife?"

"Sometimes... it's just easier to let her win," Joseph replied as he wrapped an arm around Clarisse's waist and squeezed gently, grinning as both women cried out indignantly.

"Thank you very much, my darling husband... you let me win?" Clarisse pulled away slightly to frown at him before snuggling in closer. "One of these days... you're not going to know what hit you!"

"Oh really?" Joseph pretended to look horrified before relaxing when she beamed at him.

"Really," she affirmed, and he was about to lean over and kiss the tip of her nose when she heard a crash and a wail in the distance, and they turned to see Pierre and Patrick involved in some kind of toy scuffle, and while Lisa and Clarisse dashed over to split the small boys up, James and Joseph observed from a distance.

It was only a minor scuffle, the boys playing together again in seconds but, as Joseph watched Clarisse kneel down on the grass and speak to Pierre (Lisa doing the same with Patrick), he couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret that THIS couldn't be their life, raising and disciplining their children, holding small parties for their family and friends and living their lives as a basically 'normal' family, instead of what they had to do now... He only hoped that, once Rupert was crowned in April in May, HE would start his family and they could melt back into relative obscurity, as he had always planned...


	21. The Surprise Party

_Author's Note: sorry for the false alarm, but this chapter ended up longer than I planned and I couldn't think... definitely drama coming in the next one!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

Rupert's 34th birthday the following month was a low key affair, as compared to his parties in previous years with a simple dinner party with family and some of his friends, precisely what he had wanted.

"It will probably be the last time you celebrate your birthday privately," Alexandra pointed out over dessert. "After January, everyone will want to celebrate with you!"

"Terrific, I can hardly wait!" Rupert said sarcastically, rolling his eyes in annoyance before noticing that Joseph was grinning at him. "Watch out little brother, you needn't look so smug- you're turning 30 in September and I'm sure Clarisse has planned something special for you... hopefully a big party at the palace and whereby I can embarrass you by giving a speech about our childhoods... boy, do I have some stories!"

"Which are usually told at a 21st not a 30th," Joseph argued calmly before giving Clarisse a sly smile. "And I'm sure my wife isn't organizing anything that will embarrass me, are you dear?"

"No," Clarisse said a sweet smile, although plans were under way for his surprise birthday party, although she suspected that it would be difficult to plan if he had an inkling that anything was going to happen.

"What DID you want to do for your birthday?" Isabel asked conversationally and Joseph shrugged.

"I hadn't really thought about it too much, but spending the day with Clarisse and the boys would be my ideal day," he grinned over at Clarisse sitting beside him.

"Sounds pretty dull for a 30th," one of Rupert's friends mumbled with a pretend yawn but, before Joseph could say in his defence of his wife and children, as well as his own personal preference for how he spent HIS birthday, Rupert quickly stepped in to diffuse the situation, sensing how insulted Joseph was about the mock joke.

"Whatever the birthday boy wants, is fine with us... now, we just have to decide what to get you for a birthday present."

"Not black clothes!" Alexandra inserted with a smile although, since Clarisse and the boys, he had been less inclined to wear the colour, but Clarisse secretly liked him in black and thought he looked sexy.

"HEY!" Joseph pretended to look indignant. "I don't were black all that much anymore!" by he knew his mother was only joking, quite a change for her and but she had mellowed somewhat in the past couple of years.

While he was growing up, Alexandra had always seemed like a distant, stern figure who had spent much of her time telling him off (especially when he was in his teens and early twenties) but now, as a husband and parent himself, he had a far greater appreciation of her and his father and that, despite them being King and Queen of Genovia, they had tried to be there for him and Rupert for most of their childhood, unlike Clarisse's parents...

"Maybe a little blue or red might help!" he added, meeting his mother's eyes, so much like his own, and she laughed openly at him, realizing that he finally felt comfortable enough to tease her gently, while showing her respect.

Clarisse, who had been watching the moment between mother and son, smile to herself- they had finally relaxed around each other and she was glad. She knew her husband had always been a little daunted around his mother (despite his quick tongue) but hid it well, and she knew the older woman had often despaired about him settling down, but now... they had finally connected.

"Well," Rupert said after a moment, oblivious to the bonding moment between mother and son. "I suppose I'll have to go bigger..."

"Bigger?" both Joseph and Clarisse looked puzzled.

"Bigger..." he affirmed with a grin. "You two gave me a horse when I was thirty, so I should probably return the favour..." before he trailed off, looking smugly mysterious and piquing Joseph's interest immediately, but he knew that he wouldn't discover anything until his birthday which, suddenly, seemed very far away...

00000

The summer that ensued was a bittersweet time for the royal family- bitter because it was the final summer with Henrik as King, but it was also sweet because it was the beginning of a new reign and a new direction for Genovia, as well as the two little boys who were the light of everyone's lives, spending almost as much time at the palace as at home. Rupert and Isabel went away for a few weeks in July, and Joseph and Clarisse were more than happy to stay home, especially as Clarisse wanted a break from flying, Joseph wanted to spend more time with the boys and Henrik and Alexandra loved playing with them. The boys had fun that summer- Pierre tearing around the yard on his tricycle and Phillipe, nearly sixteen months old, toddling after him, laughing with glee.

It was one of such afternoon in late July, with Alexandra and Henrik playing with them, when Clarisse watched them with a smile, again a little disbelieving that they were their boys and that she and Joseph had been together for nearly five years.

"You look thoughtful," she heard someone say in her ear, and she smiled broadly as she felt his arms weave around her waist and pull her closer to him. "What were you thinking about, Madame Renaldi?" he teased and she couldn't help but giggle at the name.

"I was just thinking... how wonderful it is that those two little boys running around are happy, healthy and ours, and that we've been together for nearly five years... this time, five years ago, we had only just met but were already developing a strong friendship..."

"While fighting our mutual feelings of attraction," Joseph added, also remembering that wonderful summer when their friendship and love simultaneously developed and blossomed, tempered somewhat by their fear of being discovered by Rupert and their respective families.. ..

"It still seems a little unbelievable to me too, but it's all true, my darling!" he held her closer, his chin gently resting on her shoulder and he smiled to himself- he too couldn't believe the boys were theirs and Clarisse, after nearly five years of marriage, was still head over heels for him as he was for her.

The boys were wonderful, he agreed silently as they watched Phillipe, with assistance, toddle eagerly after his brother- Pierre was still very much like Clarisse, but Clarisse and his mother had been right about Phillipe- he was looking more and more like his father, which pleased Joseph immensely although he loved both boys equally.

"They are cute," he agreed and she hummed her agreement, still firmly ensconced in his arms but her thoughts a million miles away, before he decided to take a chance and add: "Maybe it's time for us to expand our family?"

He was a little nervous about saying what he just said-maybe she didn't feel the same- but he was surprised when she smoothly turned around in his arms to meet his eyes full on, blue versus brown.

"Definitely... I've recovered from Phillipe's birth and I know it's sooner than we agreed upon, but..."

"I would love another baby," he said, gently resting his fingers on her lips to silence her. "But, as I've said before, it's up to you as you have to have the baby..."

"You are a surprisingly modern man..." she joked gently as he pretended to look modest. "But I know I'm ready and maybe we'll have a daughter this time, which I would love to see you handle..." she added teasingly as he nuzzled her neck.

"I would be fine," he pretended to sound indignant as she laughed heartily, knowing that he would be as soft as a marshmallow with any daughters they may have, as he was with her. "But I can just imagine what she would look like, she would be very image of you..." he smiled almost dreamily.

"And all of us guys..." he waved towards Henrik, Pierre and Phillipe while including Rupert in his words. "Would be definitely protective... and I would be almost impossible with you!" he added jokingly.

"We hope," Clarisse smiled gently, although secretly confident that the boys would welcome a new sibling, and also relieved that he wanted another baby as much as she did. "So...?"

"So?"

"So... how do we...?"

"As before, we wait and see- it will happen when it happens..."

"Although we could wait until Rupert is King..."

"True... however," he tipped her chin up to look into her eyes. "Neither of us would be too unhappy if it happened before then, would we?"

"No," she blushed deeply, already secretly excited at another baby and, looking into his eyes, she could see that he was too.

"But... I am wondering when Rupert will have a family of his own... not that I don't enjoy having free babysitters!" he joked as they sat down on one of the garden benches Clarisse had had installed the previous year. "Still... I don't like the thought of our boys being in line of fire, literally..."

"Darling, please, we've discussed this and, hopefully, neither of them will have to face being King..."

"I know... is Isabel ready for a family?" he looked at her questioningly, knowing Isabel had probably confided in her, and Clarisse regarded him calmly, not wanting to betray confidences but understanding his own fears.

"She does, but it's a matter between them... and Rupert doesn't need anymore pressure on him at the moment," she reminded him gently, and he nodded.

"I know, true and I promise I won't say anything... but you are very wise, even if you're only 27... or close to..." he teased before leaning over and kissing her, in full view of his parents, but he didn't care. He was proud of their relationship and enjoyed showing his family how much he loved her. "Sometimes I think that you're older than me!"

"Sometimes that seems the case to me as well," she teased, leaning over to kiss him lightly in return. "But I'm not the one who's turning thirty in September..." she added in a sing song voice as Joseph laughed, and was about o lean over to kiss her again before they were interrupted by Pierre and Phillipe crashing into their respective legs, wanting attention.

000

Much to their mutual disappointment, Joseph was away for his actual birthday, on a two day conference in Madrid, but he promise his wife he would be home the night of his birthday so that he "could celebrate at least some of my milestone birthday with my family!"  
While Clarisse was disappointed that he wouldn't be home for much of the day (and she had asked him if he wanted her to come with him, but he insisted she stay home with the boys), she was also secretly pleased as it would be easier to set up for his surprise party if he wasn't there.

"But I will be looking forward to the presents" he teased almost beseechingly and she laughed, knowing what he was trying to do but not giving him an inch. The boys were 'giving' him a couple of new ties and a framed picture of the three of them- Clarisse had come across them asleep on the floor, Pierre lying beside Joseph and Phillipe on his chest, and she couldn't resist taking a picture of them- engraved with '_Happy Birthday Daddy!"_ She herself was giving him a silver, diamond encrusted watch with the engraving "_Happy 30__th__ my darling! C_" on the back of the face, as well another set of her father's cuff links and matching tie pin. She couldn't wait to give them to him, although she suspected Rupert and Isabel would be giving him something bigger- something like a horse, an bar for his study, a boat... she had no idea...

The morning of her husband's birthday, Clarisse called him early, hoping to catch him, and he sounded delighted to hear from her, although he couldn't resist teasing, albeit lovingly:

"We only spoke last night, and we'll see each other tonight!" but he was thrilled she had called- she always made him feel special, as she chuckled softly.

"I didn't want your day to start without me wishing you a happy birthday... and surely it was a nice way to start your day?" she inquired coyly.

"It's an incredibly nice start to my birthday," he laughed. "Thank you, my darling, I love you for calling me and I can't wait to see you and the boys tonight!"

So, while Joseph spent much of his birthday in meetings, Clarisse was busy instructing her servants, as well as a few borrowed from the palace, on how she wanted everything set up. Joseph's parents had offered the use of the palace but she, knowing it would mean more to him if the party was at his home, had gently declined the offer.

By the time she left for the airport at 5:30, dressed in a red dress her husband loved, the guests had arrived and were gathered in the living room to wait the arrival of the guest of honour. Rupert was on lights, and he promised to have them switched off when he though they would be approaching the house, knowing how long the trip to and from the airport was.

Clarisse could help but chuckle excitedly as she sat in the car and watched the plane land on the tarmac, a few metres away from the car- she hadn't done this since Pierre was two weeks old and she hoped he would be surprised. She was hard pressed not to leap out of the car as he descended the stairs of the plane, and race into his arms (very undignified but what she wanted to do) but she remained calmly in the car, although her stomach was full of butterflies. After nearly five years, she was always a little nervous and excited whenever he returned from a trip she didn't accompany him on, and she was certain their private reunion would be worth it...

The butterflies increased as she watched his silhouette come closer and closer to the car before the door was opened and Joseph slid in with a small, tired sigh, clearly relieved to be home and, completely unaware of the other occupant in the car, laid his head back against the seat.

He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a soft voice beside him murmur: "Surprise!" and looked, momentarily bewildered, at Clarisse before recovering quickly to beam lovingly at her.

"Indeed it is... a lovely surprise," he responded before sliding over the seat to wrap his arms around her. "A very lovely surprise," he repeated before kissing her gently.

"The last time I did this was when Pierre was a month old," she reminded him gently and she smiled, remembering how happy he had been then- Pierre had been a newborn, only two weeks old, when he had been sent, almost kicking and screaming, overseas and it had been the longest two weeks of his life, but Clarisse had surprised him by meeting him at the airport- and he was just as happy now.

"I know, and I've been thrilled both times, especially as you're the welcoming party!" he smiled before he kissed her again, this time with increasing passion as his hand cupped her cheek gently.

Clarisse's head began swimming as he deepened the kiss, marvelling again at how the man could reduce her to a quivering wreck with one kiss, but when she felt his hand drift down to her knee and rub gently while making it's ascent up her leg, she knew she had to put a stop to it before it got out of control and they arrived home.

She sometimes took Joseph's passionate nature and intense feelings for her for granted while finding them simultaneously exhilarating and frightening, but she could now remember that and, while a little frightened, she wanted to give into them, giving all of herself to his kiss, there were sixty guests waiting at home for them, and it wouldn't do to show up all flushed...

"Darling..." she began, his lips leaving her and moving towards her neck, almost oblivious to her.

"Sweetheart..." she tried again with a smile, resting one hand on his hand on her leg and the other on his chest and pushing them both away. "Romantic as this may be, and while love the way you make me feel..." she caressed his cheek gently, her smile broadening as she surveyed his breathless, dishevelled appearance, clearly disappointed that she had pushed him away. "Our evening has only just begun..."

"What does our evening entail?" he asked huskily, buckling the middle seatbelt and leaning back next to her. "Hopefully it's just you, me, a quiet dinner, dancing in the living room and an early night..."

"Nice," Clarisse smiled affectionately at him. "I wish I'd thought of that, but... your parents are looking after the boys and we're having dinner with Rupert and Isabel... how does that fit in your plans?" she asked smoothly, almost bursting over with laughter at the thought of the guests waiting at home to celebrate his birthday.

"Fine with me...but the early night may be a possibility?" he sounded hopeful and she laughed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're incorrigible!"

The house was completely blanketed in darkness when he helped her out of the car and she laughed when he looked at her with a small frown.

"I gave the staff the evening off after they had prepared dinner..." she said glibly as she led him towards the front door. "So, the boys are at the palace, dinner is prepared and all we need to do is wait for Rupert and Isabel..."

"Sounds romantic..." he murmured before wrapping an arm around her waist as she unlocked the door. "It gives me an idea..." he added before she pushed his arm away with a laugh.

"Nice try, mister!" before she led him into the dark, silent house, Joseph reaching over for the light switch next to the door, before...

"SURPRISE!" he was suddenly inundated with a whole group of voices, quickly followed by the lights being switched on, and Joseph found himself surrounded by his family and friends, all beaming at him and suddenly Charlie shouted:

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"


	22. Stepping Down, Stepping Up

_Author's Note: I'm getting there! LOL!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

Joseph was momentarily dumbfounded as he looked around the room at his guests, consisting of his family and friends, even some friends he hadn't seen since college (and hadn't even met Clarisse), all of whom were beaming at him and he felt simultaneously emotional and disbelieving as he considered the moment... they were all there for him to celebrate his 30th birthday. It was unbelievable... and, even more so, that his lovely, beautiful sweet wife had organized this and right under his nose!

At the thought of Clarisse, he turned to beam gratefully at his wife, loving that she had done this for him and longing to kiss her but, to his surprise, discovered that she had quietly slipped into the crowd, wanting him to be the centre of attention on his special night. He grinned to himself, understanding her ulterior motives, vowing to pull _her_ into the spotlight when he caught up with her, before plunging into the crowd to greet his guests. It was certainly a memorable birthday...

"Well done you," James congratulated Clarisse quietly as the two of them, along with Marion and Lisa, stood in a corner and watched the crowd mill in the living room. "You managed to organize this and pull it off right under Joseph's nose!"

"It WAS rather difficult," Clarisse blushed modestly. "But he never suspected a thing and I was able to set up while he was away..."

"He's probably going to have a good night catching up with old and really old friends... I don't think some of them have met you yet!"

"I hope he has a good night, he deserves it..." she said softly, sincerely hoping that he did- she had organized all of this for him. "As for his friends, they don't need to meet me tonight, it's all about Joseph tonight," she smiled peacefully before James burst out with:

"His friends NOT wanting to meet you, that's crazy! You're his wife, the woman who tamed him and the mother of his two boys! He's so proud of you, I wouldn't be surprised if, when he catches up with you, he introduces you to everyone in the room again... yes, I know you've met them all in some way, but Joseph is going to get a real kick out of introducing you as his wife..."

"That he is," they heard from behind Clarisse, but before she could turn or react, she felt two arms weave around her waist and she was pulled against his solid, muscular chest. She then smiled as she felt his lips gently brush the top of her head.

"You are a very sneaky lady, my dear wife," came his husky voice in her ear. "And while you managed to escape from me at our initial entrance, now you are going to get punished."

"And how will you punish me?" she asked demurely, a flirtatious twinkle in her eye as she turned to face him.

"Well, you ARE going to be introduced to all my friends, especially the ones who haven't met you, but I DO have one other special request."

"It's your birthday... what is it?"

"I'd like to kiss you here and now," he said coyly, quite certain she would say no (she was still very shy and demure at social occasions) but, after a moment, she smiled and nodded imperceptibly.

Emboldened, he leant forward and gently pressed his lips on hers, well aware everyone was watching them before, to his surprise, she slyly deepened the kiss and wove her arms around his neck as, at the same time, he tightened his grasp around her slender waist.

"Wow!" he murmured when they finally broke apart, Clarisse blushing hotly but looking smug as, in the background, they heard the dim sound of a wolf whistle, probably from Charlie. "You really are full of surprises, aren't you my love?" he teased softly, tapping her nose as she removed her arms from around his neck and he trapped one of them with his, kissing the top of her hand before lacing his fingers through hers before their entwined hands rested between them.

"So you WERE surprised?" James joked as they turned to their amused friends- Joseph and Clarisse had always acted like newlyweds, but the nicest thing was that they were still so genuinely, madly, crazy in love with each other, and anyone who had ever witnessed their relationship could feel and see it.

"Absolutely," Joseph said without a trace of embarrassment. "I didn't think I would come home to a party as wonderful as this... Clarisse is certainly full of surprises!" he smiled over at her again before looking back at James. "While I would like to stay and chat with you, there are a few people who haven't met my wife..." as, secretly, he thrilled at using the words 'my wife' as he had for the past five years.

"I met them before... you don't need me," she stammered, blushing again but he only smiled.

"I do, I really do... I want my friends to officially meet my wife, the mother of my children and the most important person in my life... and you wouldn't want to disappoint the guest of honour, would you?" he looked at her mischievously and she laughed ruefully, unable to deny him anything on his birthday, if at all.

"Are you going to use that excuse all night?" she inquired as, after excusing themselves, he started leading her into the crowd, and he paused to grin impishly at her.

"Maybe... but hey, it's my birthday!"

0

The evening passed by all too quickly, and while Joseph was the centre of attention, he made sure Clarisse was with him, and revelled in introducing her as his wife. It was slightly embarrassing for her, to be the focus of so many pairs of eyes, but she was also secretly pleased that he always included her in his life and that he was so proud of them as a couple- he really was an unusual man and he was HER husband, she thought with a gush of pride.

There had been some talk of bringing the boys down to introduce them, but Joseph had immediately vetoed the idea- it was getting late, they would already be asleep and waking them up would be a bad idea, and the attention would only over excite them. It wasn't as though he was ashamed of them, he wasn't, he was very proud of them, but they were very young and he was fiercely protective and selective of who met them.

However, he did have some pictures of them in a nearby drawer and showed them off, Clarisse watching with a smile as she relaxed slightly. She had met many of Joseph's friends in almost five years of their marriage, and she had liked them all, but she had been nervous about meeting the others this evening (even though she knew she had no reason to be).

However, her husband's friends were warm and welcoming, genuinely pleased to meet her, although some of their wives look at her slightly askance, something she was used to but it saddened her nonetheless- as usual, it was eny that SHE had married Joe, and that all the men thought she was beautiful...

Her sadness was somewhat assuaged when Jeff, one of his friends from boarding school, summed up their approval by basically saying:  
"Judging by tonight, and what we've heard, I'm sorry we didn't meet you earlier- you're beautiful, charming, clever and definitely possess something that tamed our boy Joe here... boy, was he wild at college!" he chuckled gleefully as Joseph squirmed uncomfortably at Clarisse's side, but she seemed unperturbed, although she had blushed at the compliments.

"But now, nearly ten years later, he's a new man- happily married, a father, an important man and, according to very reliable sources, you're the one to thank... so, we're very happy for you!"

A little while later, Clarisse slipped out to check on the boys, pleased at how everything was going, and had just stepped out of the nursery, both boys sound asleep and head towards the stairs when she suddenly heard three voices ahead of her, already on the stairs and, as she came closer to them, she couldn't help but overhear the topic of conversation- her!

"I can't believe all those men literally fell over their feet when Joseph introduced her to them... did you HEAR the drivel coming out of Jeffrey's mouth?"

"Well, she is beautiful."

"Maybe so, but I'm sure she's heard it quite a lot... in fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she's developed a bit of an ego..."

"Nonsense, she's a very nice girl and Joseph's obviously very happy with her."

"That's something else I've been wondering about- how did he, a partier, outgoing and flirtatious, end up marrying someone who is almost a polar opposite of him, so quiet and demure, like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth... she is quite a beauty, though, so I can partly understand his attraction to her..." the nameless woman snorted derisively before her voice changed.

"Hello Charles," she said pleasantly and Clarisse looked down to see Charlie leaning against the bannister.

"Ladies," he said solemnly, making it clear he had heard their conversation, before looking past them with a softened expression. "Are the boys alright, Clarisse?" and he smiled grimly to himself at the three clearly mortified women turned to see Clarisse brush past them to reach the bottom of the stairs, her expression pleasant but unreadable.

"They're fine... is the cake ready to come out?"

"Yes, and Joseph is waiting for you..." he replied lightly as he walked beside her as they headed back towards the living room. "Uh... Clarisse..."

he began awkwardly before she interrupted him.

"Don't worry about it," she squeezed his arm reassuringly. "I'm used to it, and I don't particularly care anymore..."

She was going to ask him not to tell Joseph about it, but Joseph was immediately at her side when they stepped into the room, the cake coming into the room soon after (Joseph suddenly feeling emotional again) and she didn't see Charlie again until they were saying goodnight to their guests at midnight and, even then, she couldn't say anything.

"I bet you and Clarisse will stay up late and open all your presents!" James joked jovially, amongst the last guests to leave, but Rupert laughed wickedly.

"He won't get mine until tomorrow... see you then," he added with a sly smile at Joseph's disappointed face, before following Isabel out the door and Joseph closed the door firmly behind him before turning to beam lovingly at Clarisse.

"What a night... but it was a wonderful night, thank you so much, my darling," he said gently, encircling her in his arms and holding her close to him. "How on earth did you manage to organize this right under my nose?"

"With great difficulty," she joked gently as they headed for the stairs, the staff having retired for the evening. "So, before we go to bed, would you like to get your presents from me and the boys?"

"Absolutely!" he said excitedly, squeezing her waist- he had received other presents, which he would open the next morning, but he wanted his presents from his family.

He smiled at the ties from the boys, teared up at the framed picture commenting "I didn't know you took that", but he was almost overwhelmed at Clarisse's gift, staring in awe at the watch as they sat on his side of the bed, and Clarisse suddenly panicked- what if he didn't like it? What if it was too ostentatious?

Instead of wanting to find out what he though, she slid off the bed and began heading towards the wardrobe, but she only made it a few steps before she felt herself being dragged backwards and sat abruptly down on his lap.

"Thank you, my darling- it's beautiful and I love it," he breathed into her ear before carefully setting the box on the mattress and turning her halfway so that she could meet his eyes. "Your presents and the presents from the boys are definitely my favourites... " he nuzzled her neck before adding softly: "I'm sorry about what those women said about you."

"Did Charlie tell you?" she pulled away to look at him in astonishment, meeting love and compassion in his eyes.

"Yes and, believe me, those women have always been cruel and spiteful, but they shouldn't have said anything here, at your home on the night of my birthday!" he said, starting to feel and look annoyed on her behalf, but she stopped his ruminations with a gentle touch of her fingers on his lips.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not- it's inevitable that not everyone finds me as charming as you do," she tapped his nose playfully. "Anyway..."she stood up and stretched before giving him a sly smile. "I know it's after midnight, but did you still want your early night?" she teased, giggling as, after placing his presents on his bedside table, Joseph slowly made his way towards her, like a cat ready to pounce.

"You bet I do," he growled as he grabbed her and almost crushed her to his chest. "It's time for your punishment, anyway!"

"And what will that be, sir?" she asked pertly as she slipped away from him and he grinned as he followed her towards the bed.

"You are just going to have to wait and see," he teased as she sat down on the bed and languidly stretched across the bed, and she giggled again as he stretched out beside her and pulled her towards him, their lips meeting in a long kiss...

00000

The rest of the year seemed to disappear in the blink of an eye and suddenly it was New Year's Eve, the night when Henrik signed the Instrument of Abdication and Rupert assumed the throne as King. He would 'officially' become King at the coronation in April, but, legally, he would be King at the stroke of midnight when Henrik signed the official document. The thought of his father stepping down and his brother finally assuming the throne as King was still mind boggling to Joseph but, as Clarisse had reminded him, they were both ready for the change.

"Are you nervous?" Joseph asked quietly as the two men sat in the library, waiting for their parents, Isabel's parents and their wives to come downstairs for pre dinner and pre guests drinks. The family had decided that, because of what was going to happen later that evening, the annual ball would be impractical thus a simple dinner party with some of their closest friends (including the Prime Minister and several members of parliament) would be the most appropriate way of seeing the New Year in.

Joseph, while he hadn't said anything to anyone (but suspected Clarisse knew how he was feeling) was secretly relieved that it would be a low key affair- he suspected it would be an emotion filled night and the family only needed their closest supporters on a night like this.

"Not really," Rupert grinned easily at his brother, seemingly relaxed about the evening. "I've been virtually in training since I was 22... I'm 34 now, so 12 years preparation is long enough, I think!" he joked as Joseph smiled slightly, still nervous on his older brother's behalf and Rupert sensed it.

"Trust me, Joe," he leaned forward to smile at his brother. "While I appreciate your support and nerves, I will be fine- I'm ready, Father will still be around in an advisory capacity and you will be around to support me... won't you?"

"Of course I will, it will be an honour and a privilege..."

He was going to say more but he was interrupted by the entrance of Henrik, Alexandra, Isabel's mother and father, Isabel and Clarisse, all four women looking stunning but Joseph, as usual, only had eyes for his wife.

"Beautiful," he murmured, kissing her hand and she blushed almost automatically, having gradually gotten used to his compliments.

"By the way," Rupert added, turning back to Joseph. "I forgot to ask- have you had a chance to use my gift?"

"Your gift... yes I have, several times!" Joseph beamed- for his birthday, knowing that Joseph had had to put down his horse earlier in the summer, Rupert had given him a beautiful black stallion. Joseph had been speechless when Rupert had ridden him over and handed him the reins, but as soon as he had recovered and thanked Rupert profusely, he and Clarisse had gone for a long ride around the estate, she on Lady and he trying his new horse.

"We'll have to get the boys on ponies soon," he commented and she had only smiled.

"Has he finally settled down? What have you named him?" Rupert brought him back to the present as the two of them went to the bar to mix drinks for everyone.

"He has settled down a lot, although he's still very feisty and I won't let Clarisse or the boys too near him... we're still working on a name, but Pierre thinks we should call him Blackie or Big Horse..."

"He's so cute!" Isabel giggled from her position beside Clarisse on the couch. "So's Phillipe..."

"Hopefully we'll have our own next year," Rupert said with a smile and Joseph grinned at him as, behind them, there were squeals of job from the three women and Clarisse immediately reached over to hug her friend.

"Congratulations big brother!" Joseph joked. "About time you provided Mother and Father with some more grandchildren!"

"It hasn't happened yet, but we figured we should have at least one before you have your third, fourth or fifth!" Rupert joked lightly but Joseph could see how happy and relaxed he was about having a family. "You and Clarisse will be godparents when it arrives... I wouldn't have asked you if you hadn't had boys of your own, although...you still will be a corrupting influence on them anyway!" before be burst out laughing at the mock indignant look on his younger brother's face.

"Only kidding, little brother!"

0

The evening was low key and relaxed, everyone enjoying themselves although there was an ever growing sense of tension and anticipation as everyone present knew that they were there to witness a moment in history. Joseph was even more nervous than Rupert, and while Clarisse knew he was nervous, she was surprised to discover, as they walked towards Henrik's study with the rest of the guests, that he was almost trembling with nerves.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" she inquired as they stood at one end of the desk, Isabel and Alexandra at the other, the other guests standing in front of the desk and Henrik and Rupert sitting behind the desk.

"I'm fine,"he murmured under his breath, squeezing her hand tightly. "It's just that this is such a momentous occasion and I can't believe that it's happening."

"It's history in the making..." she murmured in return before, in awed silence, they watched Henrik sign the Instrument of Abdication, followed by Rupert signing the Instrument of Succession.

After it was over, the two men stood up and shook hands before the older man took his son into his arms for a warm hug while Alexandra, Isabel and Clarisse stood with tears in their eyes, and Joseph let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Presenting His Majesty King Rupert!" Henrik said in a loud, proud voice and the silent tension in the room dissipated with a loud round of applause as the guests converged on the new King and Queen. Joseph and Clarisse were among the first, both of them unable to believe how suddenly dignified Rupert and Isabel seemed to be, before slipping out of the room and Joseph collapsed against the wall.

"That was amazing, absolutely amazing... I can't believe I actually witnessed that... my brother is King!"

"It was amazing," Clarisse agreed. "And now you are Crown Prince..."

"That doesn't seem as important or as terrifying now... but Rupert..." he looked at Clarisse, tears welling in his eyes, and Clarisse wrapped her arms around him as he hugged her close. "I want to support him as much as possible."

"WE both will," she said firmly before he looked up again and smiled at her.

"Quite a start to the New Year, wasn't it my dear?"

"Yes, but our New Year's are always interesting!" she teased before he tipped her chin up and kissed her softly.

"Happy New Year..."

000

The first two months of Rupert's reign were relatively uneventful, with Rupert and Henrik working side by side as Rupert gained more experience and confidence as a ruler, but Henrik had already warned him that, in the ensuing months, he would be easing back his assistance with him until he was finally alone and fully in charge. "But I have every confidence that you will be fine."

Joseph did what he could, knowing that the next few months would be full on, but he had no compunction about taking Clarisse and the boys away to the beach in Lybitt for a few days, the weather being unusually warm.

"I'm sorry it's not more," he said regretfully over dinner on their anniversary and Clarisse smiled lovingly at him.

"It's fine, sweetheart- it's exactly what I wanted... I just can't believe it's been five years since we got married..."

"Five years... and I'm still so head over heels for you..." he teased he stood up and walked towards her end of the table. "I honestly never thought I would be happy like this, or feel like this, but I'm glad I am and I have experienced these feelings..."

"It's worked out for both of us...because I'm still very much in love with you, if not more..." she beamed at him before he held out a hand for her.

"Dance with me."

"Here? Now?" she laughed- it had become a tradition between them, but something she always loved doing.

"Here and now," he affirmed, pulling her up off her seat and holding her close. "Must we go through this every time?" he added as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Definitely, it's becoming a tradition that I don't want to miss..." before she giggled, realizing that he was dancing them towards the stairs, his intentions obvious. "And this, while something new, is very interesting..." she teased, gently extricating herself from his grip and fleeing up the stairs, giggling softly as she heard him close behind...

February was a little more interesting as Rupert stepped back into public life, everyone watching his every move but nothing seemed to bother him as he strode through the halls of the palace and into parliament, confidence oozing from every inch of him, and even the most cynical of parliamentarians could find no fault with him. Henrik was still working with behind the scenes, but even he could see that Rupert would be fine on his own, and he quietly made plans to completely step away from everything that summer.

Joseph and Clarisse meanwhile, had a much fuller schedule than previous years, and Clarisse discovered that while it still exhausted her, she was also thriving on the added activity, especially as she was travelling with Joseph much of the time, the boys occasionally accompanying them on their trips overseas.

The attention was still rather overwhelming, and she sometimes couldn't bear the lust on the men's faces, very very hidden but still obvious, or the envy and jealousy on the older women's faces- it wasn't her fault that she was beautiful or that her husband was very much in love with her. She didn't tell Joseph any of that, of course, she knew that he already had enough on his plate and had already done enough to try and end the prejudice against her.

Life was so busy for all of them that Joseph and Rupert didn't go out for their long planned for ride until the end of February, just two days before Rupert and Isabel were due to leave for their state visit to England and France and Joseph was due to fly to Spain for a few days. Clarisse was staying behind this time, as she suspected Phillipe was developing a cold.

"Your horse is absolutely magnificent, Joseph, I'm beginning to wonder whether I should have kept that horse for myself!" he laughed as he finally caught up to Joseph up the hill at the back of their estate, and they sat on their heavily breathing horses, looking down at the view- the palace in clear sight, the forest and lake to the left, the other house hidden by the forest.

"He's a beauty, alright... and we've decided on a name...Blaze..."

"Sounds dignified and correct," Rupert nodded approvingly. "He is quite an animal... have you considered him for breeding?"

"I hadn't thought of it, although we do need to get ponies for the boys..."

"They're a bit young, aren't they? We were at least 5 before Mother let us near any horses."

"True, and Clarisse has the same concern...but we will probably wait until they are five anyway."

"You're a lucky man Joe," he said after a moment's contemplation, staring straight at him. "She's a beautiful lady, inside and out, and she clearly adores you."

"I adore her... but you're lucky too... and hopefully you and Iz will have a baby by the end of the year..."

"I hope so, it's not fair for your sons to be in line for the throne..." Rupert looked out towards the palace for a moment before meeting his eyes again. "But I'm glad Clarisse met and married you, Joe... she's a different woman to when we first met her."

"Yes, she certainly is... but are you sure you..."

"I'm not angry at that anymore, I haven't been since I saw Clarisse pining away for you just before you got engaged. You connected almost instantly and nothing I could have said or done would have changed that. As I've said before, you're soul mates and I'm glad I have had the opportunity to see you settle down..."

"You sound like you're about to die or something," Joseph joked, touched at his words but also troubled at the look in his older brother's eyes. Was there something he knew that he wasn't telling?

"I'm not, but I'm just telling you that you are lucky, and I love Clarisse like a sister... thank goodness we never got married, otherwise it would have been a disaster and I know you wouldn't have tolerated it..." he stopped for a moment, looking away before grinning back at him again. "So, I would have thought that you and Clarisse would have had another baby on the way... what's stopped you?"

"Well,"Joseph blushed slightly."We've discussed it, and we do want another child, but since you and Iz..."

"Nonsense," Rupert said quickly. "I think it would be quite a lot of fun for both of our wives to be expecting together! Don't postpone your plans just because we're planning on our family... just do it!"

"Yes sir," Joseph grinned at his brother's stern words. "I promise we won't wait."

They sat there for another few moments, enjoying the view and enjoying the silence of each other's company, before Rupert sighed heavily.

"I suppose I had better get back to finish my preliminary plans and see whether what I wanted packed was packed... I hate all this preparation beforehand... I just wish we could throw a few things in a suitcase and leave straight away."

"Ah, but Kings aren't meant to do that, are they?" Joseph teased, understanding his words and, in retaliation, Rupert spurred his horse on and flew down the hill, leaving Joseph in his wake. Joseph watched him for a moment, wondering what had brought on that sudden deep talk with his brother, especially about Clarisse but, as Rupert turned and waved at him, he soon forgot his brief feeling of malaise as he spurred his horse and followed him down the hill.

There was nothing wrong, Rupert was just being a little sentimental now that he was King, and it was all just introspection...the next few months until the coronation were going to be busy and full, but he was glad that Rupert was King and he was only Crown Prince...


	23. The Accident

_Author's Note: finally made it... drama ahead and let's hope that our royal couple are strong enough to cope with this massive hurdle!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

The next morning, the morning of Rupert, Isabel and Joseph's departure, was in stark contrast to the previous day's beautiful, sunny weather, instead being rainy, cloudy and a little foggy, perfect weather to 'snuggle up in front of the fire with a loved one' as Joseph had commented.

Clarisse, who hated storms but would miss her husband, was relieved not to be going with them- not only for that reason but because Phillipe was REALLY sick and tolerated no one but his mother holding him. She also suspected Pierre wasn't well, but she had her hands fully with Phillipe, so she asked one of their nannies to look after him until she called the doctor, and she herself wasn't feeling all that terrific so, all in all, it was a sick household that Joseph was leaving and she didn't blame him if he was relieved to be getting out of there.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" he repeated for the tenth time as he stood in the nursery doorway, clad in khaki pants and a navy blazer, and watched Clarisse cradle Phillipe in her arms, a cool cloth against his forehead as Pierre and his nanny played quietly in a corner. "I'm sure everyone in Spain would be alright if I told them you needed me here..."

"We'll be fine," she smiled reassuringly, hiding the fact that she felt a little under the weather herself. "You'll only be gone three days and I bet, by the time you get back, both boys will be ready to play with you."

"I just hope you don't get sick," he said worriedly, secretly noting she looked a little pale herself, and she smiled as she gently set Phillipe into his little bed, the toddler finally sleeping after screaming almost all night, and walked over to where he was standing, tiredly allowing him to cuddle her close before leading her out of the nursery.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little tired after P's all nighter, although I'm a little snuffly myself... I have to call Dr Bangs," she said almost to herself as he guided her into the bedroom and sat her on the edge of the bed.

"It's already done, he'll be here at ten.. but," he continued, kneeling in front of her. "Are you sure you'll be alright while I'm gone?"

"Yes," she smiled brightly at him, cupping his face between her hands and kissing his forehead. "We will... your parents will be coming over later, James is visiting in the next day or so and we won't be going anywhere anyway... but I will miss you," she said, suddenly looking vulnerable and he sighed as he stood up, Clarisse following suit, before wrapping her in his arms.

"I'm going to miss you too," he said softly, stroking her hair as, to his surprise, she almost clung to him. Clarisse too was surprised at her clingy behaviour- she usually missed him when he went anywhere without her, but this time... she was feeling even more vulnerable than usual and she had had an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach since the previous evening, as if something bad was going to happen...

"Oh, and I'll call you tonight and tomorrow night, just to see how you and the boys are," he added, not at all sure he should be leaving Clarisse. "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled up at him, and he kissed her tenderly. "Have a safe trip and take care of yourself," she added almost passionately and he held her close again for a moment, still worried, before they heard movement in the doorway and they turned to see one of his bodyguards in the door.

"Sir, we need to go..." and, after one last kiss and a brief glance back at her in the doorway, Joseph disappeared out of the room and, now alone, Clarisse almost collapsed back on the mattress, that odd, dreadful feeling still gnawing away at her but she took a deep breath in and tried to ignore it, hoping against hope that nothing would happen...

0

Joseph met Rupert and Isabel at the airport, the three of them heading to the airport together, but Joseph was flying commercial (an idea that had caused several headaches amongst his security team) while Rupert and Isabel while flying on Genovia one, and would be away just over a week.

Joseph was still feeling oddly bereft and sad when Rupert and Isabel climbed into the car- he didn't know what was wrong with his wife, but he felt guilty for leaving her, especially when the boys were sick and she wasn't particularly well, despite her protestations to the contrary.

"How are the boys?" Isabel inquired.

"Phillipe's pretty sick, Pierre seems alright but Clarisse thinks he's a little unwell as well and Clarisse, I suspect, is not very well either."

"Hence you're feeling guilty for leaving her for three days," Rupert guessed correctly and Joe nodded. "Its only for 3 days, little brother, and you don't have anything else to until we get back so you can help her with the boys."

"I know..." Joseph said broodingly, tactfully omitting his feeling of dread, not only due to the fact she had been unusually clingy before he left but because he felt strange about this trip himself.

"And I assume you'll be calling her every night?"

"Yes."

"So, she'll be fine and, once Dr Bangs visits, the boys will recover quickly," Rupert said wisely and Joseph felt a little better.

The rest of the trip flew by with discussions of their respective trips and, when they arrived at the airport, the weather having cleared a little, Joseph's flight was ready to go and Genovia 1 was being prepared to leave next.

"Enjoy the trip!" Rupert said jovially, clapping his brother across the shoulders. "Hope the weather is better in Spain and we'll see you in a week!"

Joseph grinned at them both before striding towards the plane, turning back briefly to wave again before following his bodyguards onto the plane- of course everything would be alright...

0

Despite the feelings of unease that continued to plague him when he arrived in Spain, Joseph immediately went into an important meeting with the Ambassador and remained on the go until late that evening when he retired for the evening.

Almost as soon as Joseph stepped into his suite at the embassy, he kicked off his shoes, stretched out on the bed and reached for the phone, Clarisse answering on the third ring.

"How are you feeling? How are the boys?" he asked gently and she sighed wearily.

"Phillipe definitely has a bad cold, Pierre only mildly... and they are both sleeping beside me in our bed," she smiled down at the two little boys sleeping peacefully beside her, secretly relieved that the antibiotics were fast acting, especially for Phillipe.

"And how about you?" he asked pointedly.

"I'm tired, and the doctor thinks I've caught a milder version of their colds, so it's just as well you bailed out darling," she sounded amused, although Joseph was still worried about them. "However," she continued in a more serious tone. "I am sorry for the way I acted this morning... I felt as if..."

"Something awful was going to happen," he finished for her. "I've had the same feeling all day, but nothing untoward has happened yet, has it?" he asked cheerfully.

"No, but I will be glad when you're home again," she said softly, again feeling vulnerable and he sensed it over the phone line.

"So will I, Risse..." he teased, using Isabel's childhood name for her. "I miss you and the boys too- I wish I could be there with you, watching them sleep..." he trailed off, feeling homesick suddenly. "Even if it means I can't sleep in the bed," he added teasingly.

"It was the only way I could settle Phillipe, and Bear decided he wanted to join us... don't worry, you will have a picture of it."

"Good... " and they chatted for a little while before he said: "Do you want me to call you tomorrow?"

"Yes, I would love that," she said gratefully, suddenly wondering if her neediness and vulnerability was part of what Dr Bangs had suggested- that she was pregnant again... she had laughed his suggestion off at the time, but now she had to wonder...

"I'd better let you get some sleep so you can be in top form for the next few days... I love you," she said quietly.

"I'll be fine, I'll just be worrying about you, even if you tell me not to, and I love you too."

00000

The afternoon of his return was bright and sunny in Spain, but Clarisse had informed him that the weather had been awful in Genovia the entire time he had been away, with rain and storms continuing to batter the country.

The boys were much better, as was Clarisse, but she couldn't help but utter a cautionary:

"Have a safe trip home," the nigh before he left and he was quick to reassure her himself, anxious to be home.

The weather grew steadily worse as they flew into Genovian territory, but the highly skilled pilots managed to land the plane on the tarmac and Joseph strode of the plane with every intention of going straight home, but when he slid into the car, his driver turned in his seat.

"I'm sorry sir, but His Majesty has requested your presence at the palace before you return home."

"Is something wrong?" he asked tensely, suddenly wanting to see Clarisse. There was an awkward silence before his head bodyguard, sitting beside the driver, sighted and turned to meed his boss's eyes.

"Sir, there's really no easy way to say this..."

"What?" he snapped, suddenly panicking as he considered the worse case scenario- that something had happened to Clarisse or the boys- before lunging forward. "Tell me!"

Clarisse meanwhile was excitedly anticipating his arrival as she stepped out of the nursery, the boys now back to normal and sound asleep, and was about to disappear into the shower when Mrs P found her, informing her that one of the King's bodyguards was downstairs wishing to speak to her.

She hurried downstairs, suddenly worried, and the dark suited man's demeanour or words didn't help.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Your Highness, but His Majesty has requested your presence at the palace and he has sent extra bodyguards to stay with the young Princes while you're away."

"Do you know what he wants to see me about?" she asked calmly, terrified deep down that something had happened to Joseph.

"No ma'am," came the brief reply and Clarisse, sensing the urgency of the situation but not really wanting to go out on this dreadful evening, wordlessly collected her coat and followed him out into the pouring rain to the waiting car, the feeling of dread increasing every minute.

The brief trip seemed to take forever to an already near panicking Clarisse, but they finally arrived at the palace and, after being helped out of the car, she hurried up the steps and into the brightly lit foyer, knowing that the King and Queen were waiting in the library.

She was a few steps in that direction when she felt someone grab her hand and almost roughly spun her around to face them. She was slightly appalled at the familiarity with which they treated her, but she gasped when she saw who it was...

"Joseph!" she breathed, relief flooding every pore of her being as he silently crushed her to his chest. "Oh darling," she continued in a trembling voice, delighted that he was there. "I was so afraid that... my feeling of dread... you..."

"I'm fine, my love, and I'm here," he said in a hoarse voice, gently stroking her hair and enjoying holding her in her arms before he pulled away slightly and tipped her chin up so that she was looking at him. "I do need to tell you something, however, before we go into the library..."

"What?" Clarisse was completely innocent and puzzled at his serious, devastated expression. "What is it,darling?"

Joseph almost visibly winced at her innocent expression, suspicion beginning to grow in her eyes, and wished he didn't have to be the bearer of bad tidings, but she had to know... this was shattering news for the entire family...

"Clarisse... sweetheart..." he held both her hands tightly in his own. "There's been an accident..."

"Were you in it?" she looked alarmed.

"No, no, no... it's Rupert and Isabel... apparently they went up in plane with some friends today, and this weather has apparently developed over there...the plane went down..." he almost choked again, still unable to believe it was happening before Clarisse pulled him into her arms.

"Oh darling..."

"There's no news at the moment, rescuers are still trying to find the crash site... they're classed as missing..."

"When did you find out?"

"This evening, almost as soon as I got off the plane..."

"And you wanted me with you when you told your parents?"

"They already know, Andre Motez didn't think I should have to tell them but I... I just wanted you with me tonight," he said in almost a whisper, holding her even tighter and she sighed softly as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I am so, so sorry Joseph..."

"So am I- I really want them to be found... my brother, aside from my father, is the best thing to happen to Genovia and I couldn't bear not having him around..."

He paused, trying to collect himself and Clarisse squeezed his shoulder sympathetically, hoping with every fibre of her being that Rupert and Iz would be found, safe and well.

"What do we do now?" she asked quietly as they hovered outside the library doors, the atmosphere in the palace decidedly sombre, and he sighed heavily as he pressed his lips against her forehead, loving that she was with him.

"We wait," he said simply before he led her into the library.

0

The five of them sat in silence in the library for several hours, the time passing slowly as they waited for news from England. Joseph and Andre Motez chatted quietly about inconsequential things, Henrik contributing occasionally but Alexandra was almost catatonic as she did needlework, her mind clearly not on it, while Clarisse was torn between worrying about her mother in law and wanting to contribute to the conversation. She was almost pressed up close to Joseph, his hand alternating between resting on her shoulder, holding her hand or resting on her knee, but she fully understood why he was clinging to her.

At eleven, after the conversation between the men had petered out, Alexandra wearily got to her feet.

"We won't hear anything until tomorrow morning, so we might as well go to bed... thank you for coming and sitting with us," she squeezed Clarisse's hand gently as she passed before the other four stood up.

"I'll be back in the morning," Andre vowed solemnly as Henrik walked them out to the main foyer, and Joseph silently added his support as his father smiled tiredly at them.

"Thank you..."

It was a silent trip back to the house, Joseph keeping a firm grip on Clarisse's hand even when they stepped into the house, and he even followed her into the nursery as she made her final check on the boys but, for once, Joseph regarded his sons almost unemotionally, almost looking through them as his mind continued to dwell on the fact of Rupert being missing, before Clarisse gently guided him into their bedroom suite.

She blushed hotly when she spied of of her negligee's draped across her pillow- she had been planning on being in it when her husband returned- and she was about to remove it and hastily stuff it into her bedside table before he stopped her with a small weary smile, sitting on the edge of the bed and fingering the lace edging carefully.

"Did you have big plans for tonight?" he teased gently.

"Not really," she continued to blush at his words. "I just thought I would surprise you... welcome you home... but now...did you want anything to eat?"

"I'm not really hungry, but thank you my dear," he said gently, reaching over and touching her hand. "All I want is to have a shower, crawl into bed and hold you in my arms until we fall asleep... not that I think I will be doing much sleeping..."

"We can do that, sweetheart," she said gently, squeezing his hand and, before too long, his wish had come true- they were in bed, Clarisse snuggled in his arms and darkness ruling the room.

"Did you want to talk?" she asked almost timidly after a moment and he sighed heavily.

"Not now, my love, I just want to lie here with you... but are the boys alright?" He felt slightly guilty that he had almost looked right through his own sons, as if they weren't there, and he tried to explain that to Clarisse, but she silenced him but putting a hand on his shirt.

"They're fine, they'll be thrilled to see you tomorrow and don't apologize- you have a lot on your mind at the moment."

"And you?"

"I'm fine... I'm very worried about you, but I'm sure they'll find Rupert and Isabel safe and well."

"I hope so..." he trailed off broodingly, believing her but he still couldn't help but imagine the worst. "I hope so..."

000

The next morning, awake later than usual but earlier than his wife, Joseph climbed out of bed, about to check on the boys and bring her a cup of tea in bed when he almost collided with one of his bodyguards on the stairs who informed him that he was wanted at the palace.

His heart sank at the words, knowing it probably wasn't good news- he had been somewhat calmed by holding Clarisse all night, but now in the cold light of day, with him being summoned to the palace, he was thinking about it again- and he raced upstairs, scribbled a brief not to Clarisse as he changed and was back downstairs and out the door in less than ten minutes. This visit was going to change his life, either way, and he wasn't all that sure he wanted to hear what they were going to say...

Clarisse awoke half an hour later, blissfully aware that Joseph was back, but was disappointed when she rolled over and discovered an empty, rumpled bed, although she quickly saw the piece of paper on his pillow:

"_Darling, I was summoned to the palace, will be back soon. Love J"_

She smiled at the note, although there was a tiny part of her that was feeling slightly apprehensive- maybe they had heard something- before she stretched and climbed out of bed. The boys needed her and, despite the apprehension she was feeling, she was certain that Rupert and Isabel were fine.

However, as the morning slowly passed, James and Lisa dropping in but still no sign of Joseph returning, she began to suspect that something WAS wrong... .she was a little hurt that Joseph hadn't even CALLED to tell her something, anything, but she successfully hid her feelings from James and Lisa, although they knew she was worried.

It was almost lunchtime when, the three adults and four children playing outside in the yard, Clarisse happened to look up and see Joseph walking slowly towards them.

"This can't be good," James murmured almost to himself as Clarisse excused herself and hurried to meet him, Pierre hot on her heels.

"Well?" she asked anxiously when they met, Pierre immediately flinging himself around his knees, and when Joseph's grief stricken eyes met hers, her eyes filled with tears. "Oh Joseph... no!"

"Yes," he said numbly, gently swatting downwards to get Pierre off his feet. "There were no survivors."

"Oh darling..." she said softly, wanting to hug or at least touch him sympathetically, but he didn't seem to invite any physical intimacy and he seemed irritated at Pierre's presence, especially as he was calling out: "Papa! Papa, look at this!"

"What happens now?"

"Emergency session of parliament on Monday, funeral plans already under way, official mourning for a week... not NOW, PIERRE!" he almost shouted down at his son, pulling himself away as the little boy stared at him as he fell onto his knees before bursting into tears and Clarisse didn't hesitate to bend over to lift him up into his arms.

"Joseph!" she said reprovingly. "He's only three and he hasn't seen you in four days!"

"Be that as it may, I have just lost my only brother and I'm not in the mood to pander to a three year olds cry for attention!" he snapped at her before moving around her and heading towards James and Lisa, leaving Clarisse to comfort her sobbing son, crooning softly:

"It's alright, sweetheart, Daddy didn't mean it."

"We're so sorry Joe," James gasped moments later after hearing the news. "It's a tragedy and an enormous loss to Genovia... is that where you've been all morning?"

"Yes, confirming they have been found, organizing transportation and representatives to travel to England and back... and funeral arrangements."

"What happens now?" Clarisse, still shocked at his attitude to his son, asked quietly as, after letting Pierre down, she joined the group.

"I have to go back to the palace, I just wanted to let you know what had happened," he said coolly, a trifle ashamed at the way he had shouted at Pierre.

"Did you want me..."

"No," he said abruptly before softening. "But thank you anyway... you should stay here wit the boys, I'll try and come home for dinner..."

"We'll stay," James offered.

"That's not necessary," Clarisse said quickly but James shook his head firmly.

"We insist."

"Good... see you later," he turned on his heel and walked back to the house and Clarisse, who had though that he would have kissed her, or at least apologized to Pierre, was disappointed and hurt.

"That was strange," James frowned as they watched him disappear into the house.

"He has just received some terrible news, so it's understandable that he's angry," Lisa pointed out.

"Nevertheless, he wasn't all that kind to Clarisse or Pierre..."

"We just need to give him some space," Clarisse said quietly, watching the boys play. "This will be a big change for him."

"But it's not only his life that's been changed, it's yours and the boys... and I would have thought that he would have wanted you at his side when he went through all these terrible preparations."

"I thought so too," Clarisse admitted. "But since he doesn't, I'm not going to complain..."

"Still..." James protested before Lisa nudged him in the ribs to silence him.

"I can't force him to do anything he doesn't want to do, and I'm sure he'll be able to cope without me – he obvious feels that he can..."

"He will come around eventually," Lisa said encouragingly and Clarisse smiled at her, appreciating the words.

She sincerely hoped that he would, knowing that they were King and Queen to be (a shock that had hit her at midnight) and would be watched even closer than before, people wanting to see cracks in their marriage and she thought he would but, either way, she had the feeling that the idyllic part of their relationship was over and they were entering a rocky stage...

Hopefully, with their strong bond, they would be strong enough enough to overcome the massive hurdle they were facing... she only hoped that they were strong enough to do so...


	24. A New Direction

_Author's Note: FINAL CHAPTER... but am working on the next part, so keep your eyes peeled!_

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

As he had insisted, James and Lisa spent the rest of the day and some of the evening with Clarisse and the boys, carefully avoiding the subjects of Joseph and Rupert, a task they thought would be all the more difficult when Alexandra arrived mid afternoon, but the grief stricken mother was mainly interested in seeing her daughter in law and grandsons, Phillipe eventually falling asleep in her lap. It was only once the boys had been taken up for baths and dinner that subject finally came up, at Alexandra's insistence as the others hadn't wanted to upset her.

"Have you and Joseph had a chance to talk about what's going to happen now?" she asked and Clarisse suddenly looked hesitant, not wanting to tell her that the only time he had been home, Joseph hadn't been inclined to discuss anything.

"Not yet... we will though... so, when are your representatives leaving for England?"

"Tomorrow morning sometime... Joseph hasn't said when exactly..." and Clarisse stared at her in disbelief.

"Is Joseph planning on going too?" she asked quietly and her mother in law suddenly looked embarrassed.

"It's not officially set in stone, but I think he was discussing it with Andre..." she trailed off before Clarisse quickly recovered, buried her hurt and offered more tea.

It was only when they had all left, dinner long over and the boys were settled in bed that she, sitting in her rocking chair in the darkened nursery, remembered Alexandra's comment and felt hurt again, wondering how, in 48 hours, her husband had changed from warm and loving to tense and abrupt, leaving her out of everything.

It HAD only been a day since Rupert been killed and their world had been turned upside down, her reasonable side argued, so it was understandable that he was reacting like this... but still... it wasn't just HIS life that had been altered, it had also been hers (she had lost her best friend) and their boys- their three year old son was now heir to the throne, a though that made her recoil in horror.

This wasn't what she had envisaged when she had married Joseph (although she would have been Queen if she had married Rupert five years earlier), and while there would be a very rocky transition period, she was confident that they would be able to survive it- that is, if Joseph ever came home and decided he wanted to talk. If not, it would be a lonely time for both of them...

She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew was that someone was settling her down on the bed and she sleepily looked up to see Joseph straightening up.

"How did you find me?" she asked, struggling to sit up and he shrugged.

"The house was quiet when I came in, so I figured that you were in the nursery."

"I wanted to make sure the boys went to sleep alright, and I must have fallen asleep too," she said coolly, standing up and heading towards her dressing room. "I assume you have already eaten?"

"Yes, the palace organized something for us."

"I see. You said you were going to try and come home for dinner... it's just as well I ate with the boys," she called from the dressing room.

"I said I'd TRY, I didn't promise anything!" he protested hotly as he hung up his jacket and trousers before reaching for his pyjamas. "For heaven's sake, Clarisse, you know what's going on!"

"Maybe I do, and maybe I don't."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean," she emerged from the dressing room in one of her favourite nightgowns to look at him. "I do know what's going going on, but I may also only know what YOU want me to know... I understand you're going to England tomorrow," she said coolly, hands on hips. "Just when were you planning on telling me? When you were already on the plane?"

"Nothing has been decided yet, I was only mentioning it to Andre," he said with embarrassment. "Who told you, anyway?"

"You mother, when she visited this afternoon."

"Why was Mother here?"

"To see her grandsons, since you didn't want any of us to come to the palace with you... you made it quite clear this morning you found my presence annoying."

"You know why, it would have been difficult..."

"No, you just didn't want me there!"

"Of course I wanted you there, I just didn't want to leave the boys alone on today of all days!"

"O, so now you're considering our boys?" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "You didn't seem too concerned about them this morning... especially Pierre!"

"Oh, are we still upset about that?" he rolled his eyes and, for a moment, Clarisse wanted to slap him.

"Yes, I am still upset about that- you had no reason to shout at him, and you didn't seem very remorseful," she looked a little sad as she remembered the crushed look on Pierre's face. "He's only three and he was so happy to see you after being away for four days... yes, today has been a terrible day for you, but it was no excuse to take it out on your son!"

"Fine!" he fumed, storming over to the door, uncomfortably aware he had done the wrong thing. "Do you want me to go into the nursery, and wake him up just so I can apologize to him?" he glared at her, half enraged and half ashamed at his behaviour.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Clarisse snapped. "He worships you, and all he and Phillipe want is for you to hug them tomorrow morning and tell them that everything is going to be alright. You ARE their father!"

"But it's not going to be alright, is it?"" he sighed tiredly as he walked back towards her. "We're the next King and Queen of Genovia, and our sons are now first and second in line to the throne..."

"Which scares me too, sweetheart, knowing that the three most important men in my life are in this position, but we can make this work!" she said earnestly, softening slightly but he rolled his eyes in disgust, this time annoyed at her naivety which, in most instances, enchanted him.

"I wish we could all be as positive and as self assured as you," he said mockingly.

"Oh, not this insecurity again!"

"Unfortunately, my dear wife," he spoke over her. "You have no idea what this is going to do to me, or what I've lost..."

"Oh stop it!" she spat, something snapping inside, fed up at his wallowing and grieving herself. "I know you have a big burden on your shoulders, but do you have any idea what this is going to do to the rest of your family?" she almost screamed at him. "You parents have lost a son... a SON, in case you missed that, Iz's parents have lost their only daughter, Genovia has lost a King who would have been brilliant..."

"Thank you for that backhanded insult, dear," he interrupted sourly.

"I wasn't criticizing you... and I have lost two people I cared about deeply- my best friend who was also my sister, and..."

"The man you were supposed to marry and, until now, probably wished you had..." he sneered as, again, Clarisse felt the urge to hit him. "You don't have to deny it..."

"But I do, most strongly, and don't you DARE bring that up again- I love YOU and that is NEVER going to change!" she cried heatedly, tears filling her eyes. "I know what could have been, but it didn't happen and I hope that you will finally get it through your head that, if I had wanted to marry Rupert, I wouldn't have _allowed_ you to sweep me off my feet!"

"So, was I just a consolation prize because you discovered you couldn't love Rupert?" he jeered as she disappeared back into her dressing room, and she didn't respond as she stalked across the room, her robe over her arm. "Where are YOU going?" he demanded, his feeling of shame growing by the minute and, after a brief pause, she slowly turned to look icily at her husband.

"I am spending the night in the guest room to prevent us from saying anything else we may regret. Goodnight," she said formally before stepping out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

She had only just settled herself into bed, slowly calming down from their fiery argument, her back facing the doorway, when she heard the door quietly open.

"I don't want to speak to you at the moment!" she called angrily but, instead of the door closing, she heard an embarrassed cough and she rolled over to see Pierre's nanny in the doorway, both boys in tow.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Your Highness," the young woman (who was younger than Clarisse) began apologetically. "But the young Princes were upset and wanted you..." before Clarisse realized they had probably heard her and Joseph fighting.

"Mama!" Pierre wailed, running over and climbing onto the bed, quickly followed by Phillipe (with a little assistance but crying just as hard) and Clarisse cuddled her boys close as the nanny took her leave.

"It's alright, we're fine," she crooned soothingly as she settled both boys into bed beside her. "Now, you two go to sleep, I'll be right here..." she added, kissing their foreheads before relaxing back onto her pillows to watch them quickly fall asleep, hoping that Joseph would be in a better mood the next morning although, she wasn't sure she wanted to talk to him...

000

It was very early the next morning when Joseph rolled over onto his back for what seemed like the millionth time and stared at the ceiling, the rising sun illuminating the room and emphasising Clarisse's absence. He shuddered again as he though about the previous night's argument, the things that had been said and the way he had treated her...

He was still grief stricken and angry, knowing that his life would never be the same again- he was going to be King- but, in the hours he hadn't slept, he also realized that Clarisse and the boys' lives would change just as much as his...

The sun was well up when he crept into the guest room (having heard the nanny take the crying boys in the previous night), but while Clarisse was still sound asleep, the boys were already awake and they beamed at him when they spied him.

"How about some breakfast?" he whispered and they nodded eagerly so, careful not to disturb Clarisse, he lifted Phillipe up into his arms, Pierre (obviously having forgiven him) bouncing around at his side, and the three of them left the room.

Clarisse woke a little later to discover they had gone but, having assumed the nanny had taken them back to the nursery, she took a few moments to wake up properly and stretch, her mind quickly recalling everything that had happened yesterday.

It had been an awful day- the discovery that Rupert and Isabel had been killed, the realization that she and Joseph would be King and Queen and then... that massive argument... she had never seen him so angry before, but she had never felt so angry either, or that she had wanted to hit him...She hoped that he had calmed down a little, she wasn't in the mood to be insulted and yelled at again...

When she stepped into the nursery, suspecting the boys would be having breakfast, she was surprised to see Joseph sitting with them, and she sighed inaudibly- he was the last person she wanted to see, but if she had to...

"Good morning everyone!" she said cheerfully, breezing into the room and sweeping over to kiss both sons on the tops of their heads while carefully avoiding Joseph reaching out to touch her, before sitting down on the other side of the table.

"How did you sleep last night?" he asked solicitously, not surprised that she was still angry at him- last night hadn't been terrific, and he was deeply ashamed of his behaviour but it would probably be a while before Clarisse forgave him this time.

"Not very well, but I'm sure you didn't sleep well either."

"Not particularly..."

"What are your plans for today?" she asked, finally meeting his eyes. "What time are you leaving for England?"

"I'm not going," he said simply and she stared at him.

"You're not... why? I suppose it's not because of me?" she added sarcastically.

"You didn't give me the chance to explain last night, " he began, Clarisse bristling at his words. "I wouldn't have gone if you hadn't wanted me to go... I wouldn't have!" he added as she rolled her eyes. "But while I was telling Andre, my father overheard and prohibited me from going."

"Good," Clarisse said calmly, looking away again as she fiddled with a spoon. "It would have been rather selfish of you to go into the air when your brother had been killed in a plane accident..."

"That's what my father said, so you don't need to worry about me going to England..."

"So, what are you going to do today? I imagine you will have to go to the palace."

"I do, but I though I would spend the morning with you three," he looked almost pleadingly at her, unused to her coolness, but she seemed almost unmoved as she met his eyes again.

"That's good, the boys will enjoy playing with you, but I'm going to see Isabel's parents today."

"Did you want me to come with you?" he inquired gently as she stood, kissed both boys again and started towards the door, shaking her head as she did so.

"No thank you, I'll be alright."

"Clarisse..." he leapt up and hurried over to the door, holding an arm up to block her exit. "We need to talk."

"Not at the moment," she tried to push past him but his arm remained in place.

"Why? You know we do need to talk..." he tried again and she looked up at him suddenly, her eyes blazing.

"Well, maybe you should have thought of that last night when you didn't show up until ten and then accuse me of wishing I had been married to Rupert!" she hissed angrily at him, not wanting the boys to hear them.

"I was upset..." but the excuse sounded weak even to him.

"So was I- YOU hadn't told me anything until lunch time, and when you did, it was only what you thought I should know... I am your wife, and we are supposed to share everything!" she said shortly, pushing past him and heading towards their suite.

"Darling... Risse..." he almost begged before she whirled around, her eyes sparkling with angry tears.

"DON'T you DARE call me that! That was her nickname for me!"

"I'm sorry, I..."be began before she turned on her heel, stormed into the bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

0

It was well into the afternoon when she wearily returned home- Isabel's parents were understandably upset, she had been their only daughter but, thankfully, her two older brothers and their wives were on their way home. They were pleased that Clarisse had called in to sit with them and they promised to visit her and the boys at the palace.

"I just wish things could be different," she admitted s they walked her out to the car. "I know Iz would have made a wonderful Queen and mother."  
"She would have, but you'll be a wonderful Queen too..." and the words echoed in her mind for the entire trip home, and she was still reflecting on it when she entered the house, longing to hug her boys.

She was surprised to discover Joseph playing with the boys when she stepped into the nursery, and he chuckled awkwardly when he spied her in the doorway.

"I thought you had to go back to the palace?" she inquired cautiously, kicking off her heels and elegantly sinking onto the floor, the boys barrelling into her only seconds later.

"I did, but I wanted to be here with the boys... and my mother insisted I return," he joked sheepishly and she smiled slightly as she held them tight to her, Joseph watching with a smile.

"Why don't we have dinner with the boys up here tonight?" he suggested when the boys scampered off to play again and she finally smiled at him as they both stood up.

"That would be lovely... I'm just going to have a shower."

Joseph knew it would be the perfect opportunity to follow her and talk to her, but he didn't want to push her- she was only just beginning to warm up towards him again. He could wait.

They had an enjoyable evening together, the boys themselves partly thawing the atmosphere between their parents, and both Joseph and Clarisse managed to forget the enormous hurdle they were now facing.

"We're so lucky," he murmured after, together, they put the boys to bed and they stood in the doorway, watching the two tiny shapes in their beds.

"We are," she agreed as they strolled companionably back to their bedroom. "Their lives will be changed greatly in the next month or so, but I'm confident that they'll be fine... as long as we're there to support them," she looked at him sharply and he nodded, a little insulted that she thought he wouldn't be there for his children.

"Of course I'll be there for my boys, no matter what...Even when I am King."

"I believe you," she said quietly, reaching out and caressing his cheek for a moment, allowing him to trap her hand between his.

"Clarisse," he began quietly. "We DO need to talk."

"I know," she replied just as softly, her hand remaining in his as she bowed her head for a moment before looking up into his eyes. "I know we do, Joseph, but are we really in any fit state for the discussion we need to have?"

"Probably not, but I need to know whether you'll be with me in the next few days, at the session of parliament, the funerals..."

"Of course I will," she almost glared at him. "Despite how I may be feeling about you personally at times, as a husband and father, as a Prince and now King, I will always show the greatest respect and am fully aware of my duty to the Crown... and I will be with you- this week is going to be difficult enough for you without people gossiping unnecessarily about the state of our marriage."

"I know I've behaved abominably," he said softly, looking at his hands as they sat down together on the edge of the bed. "I know I've taken it out on you and Pierre... I didn't ask for this!"

"I know you didn't," she said seriously, listening to every word- she wasn't as angry at him as she was last night, but she still wasn't ready to forgive him completely. "But Pierre, Phillipe and I didn't ask for any of this either- I didn't expect to become Queen Consort and our nearly four year old son didn't expect to be Crown Prince!"

"I know, I know, it's been weighing heavily on me since it happened and I DO mean to protect them from the world, as I vowed when they were born... and I need your help."

"Always," she said passionately, determined to join him in protecting their sons as well as any future children they had...

She again remembered Dr Bang's suggestion that she was expecting again, and she had hoped it was true, but now, at this juncture in their lives, she secretly hoped that they weren't having another baby, not until Joseph was safely established on the throne. She knew they had to discuss this speed bump as well as many others- where they would live, the boys, their lives, personal and otherwise,- but she suddenly felt exhausted, unable to think of any of it and Joseph immediately sensed her exhaustion.

"I think we've talked enough tonight," he said tenderly, standing and helping her up. "Did you want me to sleep in the guest room tonight?"

"That won't be necessary," Clarisse said with a slight smile before sobering up. "Joseph, this talk tonight has helped, but..."

"We still have a lot to work through... but I am really sorry for hurting you and Pierre... I didn't mean to lash out at you..."

"I know, and we will be able to work through this as a couple, but... just don't leave me out again!"

"I won't," he promised solemnly, meaning every word.

00000

True to her word, Clarisse was seen at her husband's side for much of the following week, a silent, unwavering presence standing (or sitting) beside him, proving that their marriage wasn't buckling under the additional pressure that had appeared since the sudden deaths of Rupert and Isabel.

It was her unflappable, constant presence which caused an impudent reporter to ask, in the form of an article in the paper, why their marriage wasn't collapsing under the pressure... or did they have a secret 'pact' to show the rest of the world they were happy, even if they weren't.

"It's absolutely ridiculous!" Joseph said half bitterly as they returned hom after a formal reception for the visiting guests the evening before the memorial service for Rupert and Isabel- parliament had wanted to have a double state funeral, but Isabel's parents had wanted something more low key thus the funerals were family only and the memorial was for the rest of the world.

"But I should remind myself that it's only trouble makers trying to stir things up!"

"Exactly, sweetheart," she said staunchly.

"Still...it's only the beginning," he finished gloomily and she didn't hesitate to reach over and squeeze his hand.

"Don't think like that, Joseph, we need to stay positive... I know it seems hard to be positive at the moment, but I know Rupert would be proud of you... he believed in you, your parents believe in you...Andre does... and I do too," she added as she lifted his hand to her lips. "I have no doubt that you will be a wonderful King."

"Thank you," he murmured, but was silent for the rest of the trip home, as they went upstairs and checked on the boys and he wandered aimlessly between his dressing room and the bathroom as they got ready for bed.

"Joseph, come to bed dearest," she said in a gentle voice and he almost blankly obyed, climbing into bed and resting back on his pillows.

"Darling... do you want to talk?" she asked in a small voice after a moment.

"Don't you think it's strange that I haven't really mourned my brother this week?"

"You have, you just haven't expressed it like everyone else has."

"I just haven't... cried..." he sounded ashamed and she sighed as she slid over and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to be ashamed that you haven't... I know you miss him."

"I do- until you came into my life, he was my best friend..."

"He still was your best friend- and the times the two of you went horse riding, I know he felt the same way about you..."

"And the way we drank together," he joked weakly, still remembering his brother's bachelor party.

"Or just generally sharing each other's lives... he was so proud and excited when the boys were born..."

"That he was..." Joseph smiled, tears welling in his eyes as he remembered how Rupert had raced to the hospital after Pierre was born, and how he had been waiting outside the delivery room when Phillipe arrived.

"Both he and Iz loved those boys..." he looked up and Clarisse hurriedly wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh darling..." she said softly, tears rolling down her cheeks as he buried his face in her shoulder, his muffled sobs hurting her, knowing and hating that he was in so much pain.

"Oh darling... it will be alright... I won't be leaving your side at all tomorrow... the boys and I love you so much and we'll see this situation through together, as a family."

"Really?" he looked up for a moment, his arms firmly clasped around her waist, and she smiled reassuringly as she met his red rimmed eyes.

"Of course my darling, I promise..." she said solemnly as his eyes filled with tears again.

"I don't deserve you..." he whispered before he buried his face in her shoulder again and she smiled as she gently rubbed his back soothingly.

"You do to, always," she replied softly.

He finally went to sleep a little while later, lying very near her, exhausted from mourning his brother but she was sure that his outpouring of emotion tonight would make it easier for him to cope with the following days- as the new King to be, he would be watched like a hawk, and she didn't want him humiliated by people who didn't understand his sensitive side. He always protected her, so she could protect him...

She sighed softly as she thought about the next day before focusing on the next month- Joseph would be incredibly busy (with Henrik's help, thankfully) and she wanted to help him in any ways she could but, despite her reassurances to Joseph, she WAS frightened for them and what would happen to their marriage, the boys and their life- it was a major transition they were about to undergo, but she was certain they would be fine... just as long as they were together...


End file.
